Its Never A Right Time To Say Goodbye
by Looove
Summary: UNDERCONSTRUCTION TIL NOVEMBER .
1. its Never a Right Time to Say Goodbye

**Hello :) This is my first InuYasha FanFic so please notice that this was posted in 2009 & it will be soon revised . My writing skills have improved so much so this story shall be under construction hopefully til November since it's 4 years of writing. But please don't let that stop you from reviewing, tell me what I should keep (what you like), what needs to go (what you hate), I'm pretty much open to anything.**

**Songs Used ,**

**Replay , Iyaz . Tik Tok , Ke$ha . Say Goodbye , Chris Brown . Did You Wrong , Pleasure P . Forever , Chris Brown .**

**I do NOT own them so please don't report me , =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Inuyasha, Kagome and Hojo were friends til' the end. __Inuyasha got up enough courage to ask Kagome out and she__ said yes, since__ then they've been going steady. __Hojo secretly was in love with Kagome and didn't care about Inuyasha much after they got __one night Hojo showed up at the restaurant that they were at._

_Hojo walked straight up to Kagome and kissed her. __Inuyasha looked at Kagome kissing Hojo. __When they broke away Kagome looked at him. __Then he just ran away. Kagome ran after him. __She kept running after him even when it started to pour down on both of them. He stopped running til' he got to the bench they had their first kiss on. He turned around and saw her running behind him._

_Her make up a mess and her hair stuck to her forehead as she stood in front of him. "Inuyasha," She began trying to catch her breath. "Don't." He said as she looked up at him. _

_"I think its the right time to say goodbye."_

**Seven Months Later .**

_#1 Say Goodbye , Kagome Higurashi_

_#2 Did You Wrong , Inuyasha Takahashi_

_#3 Tik Tok , Sango Hirakoshi_

_#4 Forever , Miroku Ashitou_

_#5 Replay , Hojo Nirokushi_

"I can't believe it." She breathed out as she stared at the magazine. 'I did it, I beat him.' She thought as she dropped the magazine.

"Um, hello?" A brunette asked waving her hand in front of her friend. She noticed that her friend dropped the magazine and was staring out into space.

"KAGOME! YOU HAVE TO BE ON GOOD MORNING AMERICA IN ONE HOUR!" The brunette yelled. Kagome snapped out her daze.

"I DID IT SANGO!" She exclaimed jumping out her chair. Sango rolled her eyes picking up the magazine.

"Why are you so obsessed with being better than InuYasha again?" Sango questioned sitting in the chair. Kagome stared at the girl before her.

"Why wouldn't I be? He broke up with me on our** ANNIVERSARY** and he knew how much I wanted to be a singer and yet he became one anyways. Then he had the nerve to be better than me too!" She explained pacing back and forth.

"You did hear me when I said we have to be on 'Good Morning America' in a hour right?" Sango said pointing towards her pajamas.

"Oh yeah." Kagome said picking up her suitcase. "I'll be downstairs." Sango said as she left.

She took off her shirt and replaced it with a black tank top then a white tank over it. She replaced her pants with black leggings. Then she put on her white skinny jeans with holes in them. She put on one white converse on her right foot. Then another on her left. She put on a few black and white bracelets and went to the bathroom. She brushed her hair back and put on one black headband on then a white one.

She grabbed her key and went downstairs.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked sitting down at a table with Sango.

"Like me, but you replaced pink with white." Sango said dully.

"We can be like twins or something. Lets go to GOOD MORNING AMERICA!" Kagome said jumping around. Sango lead the way to the limo. Both of them got in at once.

"I am so excited!" Kagome said.

"Calm down Kagome. We have to act professional or Kaede won't let us go on a trip without chaperones again." Sango said.

The limo pulled off and drove for forty five minutes then they got to Good Morning America.

Kagome climbed over Sango and got out of the limo. "Good Morning America!" Kagome said smiling.

"Move Kagome! You have got not be so excited. Act like we go on TV shows all the time." Sango said pushing her out of the way.

"But we don't." She replied as Sango rolled her eyes. They walked in together and went to the designated place of guests. Then Kagome stopped.

"What are you waiting for? The show is about to start." Sango said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh my God, InuYasha is here! How do I look?" Kagome asked looking around for a mirror.

"Stop it Kagome! You are over him remember?" Sango said.

"Oh yea, I guess the flame was ignited again." Kagome said smiling.

"When did this happen?" Sango asked.

"Just now when I saw him." Kagome said. Sango sighed.

"EVERYBODY ON STAGE NOW!" A dude yelled.

Kagome quickly followed the dude to the stage.

"Sango!" Miroku said getting up to give her a hug.

"Miroku." Sango said dully said sitting down.

"No hug?" Miroku asked.

"Sorry, but I am **not** in the mood." Sango said smiling.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sango said.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Kagome asked.

"You are arranged in the order of the songs. Kagome you sit next to Inuyasha." The hostess said. Kagome groaned.

Kagome sat down next to him and focused on her next big hit. Then the host came in. He looked stressed. The man said that the 1st person singing would be Hojo. He told him to get ready and DO NOT embarass Good Morning America in any way. Then he said that that goes for the rest of us too. Then the man who told them to go on stage came out.

"Places people!" He said snapping his fingers at everyone. The host and hostess stood and smiled.

"Good Morning America!"

"Our guests today have been specially imported from Japan!" The host said. "Hojo Nirokushi, Miroku Ashitou, Sango Hirakoshi, Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi!" The hostess said clapping her hands. Then Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome walked off the stage.

Hojo started to sing as soon as the audience quieted down.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)_

_Replay , Iyaz_

The audience clapped as Hojo bowed and sat down. Hojo was interviewed and stuff and then there was a commercial break! Kagome and Sango were sitting talking when Hojo came off stage. "Good job Hojo." Kagome said smiling. Sango elbowed her. "To move on you have to shut up!" Sango murmured.

After the commercial break, Miroku performed and then there was another commerical break. After that one, it was Sango's turn.

Sango walked onto stage and said thank you to all of her fans out there who helped her to be where she is now. Then the lights went off. When they came back on the music started and the pink on Sango's outfit was glowing.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Put my glasses on, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city (Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back  
Im talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Tik Tok , Ke$ha_

The audience went wild! Sango bowed and her outfit stopped glowing. The hostess clapped as Sango took a seat. "Why'd did you change your image?" She asked. "My old one was boring me-" End of Interview and commercial break!

When Sango came off Kagome attacked her.

Kagome just hugged and hugged and hugged and made Sango turn purple.

"Ah, that was amazing Sango!" She exclaimed as she let her go.

Miroku then sneakily walked by and let his hand slip to Sango's rear.

Sango turned around and knocked him out cold.

Then she steamed off to the lounge.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to sing.

He stepped out onto the stage and said "I would like to dedicate this song to all those people out there who know that they shouldn't have brokin up with that special person."

_[Inuyasha: Talkin]_

_You know I want ya'll to just sit back and think for a second you know what I mean? There's a lot of haters out there hating on people relationships and stuff. Don't nobody wanna see you happy , they always tryna take ya joy, bring ya down (No No No No Nooo). But you gotta be the one to stick by yo mate and say 'Ima be with you now matter what, You know what I'm saying? Fuck it, I did wrong, you did wrong too, you know what I'm saying? We gotta put up with each others shit, the easiest thing to do is leave. Ya dig? Anyway check this out._

_Did You Wrong , Pleasure P_

The crowd applauded for over 5 minutes before it finally settled down. "So, Inuyasha. You said Kagome without Inuyasha." Host said. "Yes I did." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha just said "Well, it was the Kagome that is here this morning- The host cut him off by saying

"Please have a word from our sponsors and don't you dare touch that remote because when we come back, Kagome will be performing her #1 hit!"

Inuyasha got up and walked to the lounge.

He saw Kagome sitting there looking nervous. She was either nervous because of what he just said on National TV or that she was next up to sing.

He just shrugged his shoulders sat down to watch the commercials.

**After the Commericials .**

It was time for Kagome to sing. Kagome took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a very special guy who was the first person that I told that it was never the right time to say goodbye and he knows who he is." With that her music started.

_Look we gotta talk_  
_Dang I know_  
_I know it's just_  
_It's just..._  
_Some things I gotta get of my chest alright..._

_Say Goodbye , Chris Brown_

The audience went more wild then after Sango's performance.

"I LOVE YOU KAGOME! I WANT YOU TO HAVE MY BABIES!" Someone yelled as Kagome smiled awkwardly. She bowed and sat down next to the hostess. The hostess waited til' the audience was quiet til' she asked the first question.

"So, Kagome, I know you write your own songs so who exactly was that song by?" She asked as Kagome sighed.

"Who do you think its about? Only other guy who actually put me through something like that. But of course I didn't write through my point of view, I wrote it through the guy's point of view." She answered grinning.

"So, you're saying that the song was written in the perspective of Inuyasha?" She asked.

"You said it, not me." Kagome replied holding her hands up in defense. 'I knew it.' Inuyasha murmured as he watched from the lounge room. The audience gasped. The hostess laughed as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Now that that is out the way, is it true Hojo had something to do with the break up?" She asked.

"He had EVERYTHING to do with it, he was the reason for it."

"No I wasn't." A voice stated from off camera. The hostess' face looked agitated as Hojo walked onto the stage.

"Excuse me? If it wasn't for you NONE of us would be here right now!" Kagome said then thinking about what she said.

'I wouldn't be a singer without him.' She thought but then shook her head. 'Damn right I would be a singer without him.' She thought as she paid attention to the life in front of her.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" InuYasha said as he grabbed Hojo's hand before he hit her. Kagome looked up from her seat on the white couch to see InuYasha holding Hojo's arm fairly tight and them glaring at each other.

"Let go of me!" Hojo demanded as he tried to pull away from him. But InuYasha fell on Kagome when Hojo pulled him. Hojo laughed as they both turned red. Then a woman with long black hair walked onto the stage looking very angry.

"InuYasha!" She yelled as he got off of Kagome.

"Yes Kikyo." He answered as she slapped him. Kagome gasped as InuYasha's face had an hand print on it.

"How DARE you write a song about that whore over there!" Kikyo yelled at him pointing at Kagome. Kagome sighed as she stood. She calmly walked to the so called 'Kikyo' and pulled her to floor by her hair.

Inuyasha just stood there in awe. The hostess looked scared for her life and Hojo stared as he put his hand over his mouth.

"Who are you calling a whore? At least I don't come on national wearing slutty clothing!" Kagome yelled standing over her.

"Slutty clothing? Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately!?" She exclaimed looking up at her. Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo and tried to help her up but she just slapped him away.

"I don't need your help! Go to your whore from lovers past!" Kikyo screamed at him from the floor.

"I'm not a whore gosh, I'm still a virgin unlike some people in the room." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Wouldn't bet on that." Hojo murmured standing next to her. Kagome punched him in the face. Hojo pushed her and she fell down.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LAY A FINGER ON HER!" InuYasha exclaimed as he grabbed Hojo and threw him on the floor.

Kagome watched as InuYasha beat the living shit out of Hojo. Then she realized Hojo stopped fighting back. She got up and attempted to pull InuYasha off of him but with no avail.

"Stop it InuYasha!" She yelled as she kepted trying to stop him.

"INUYASHA MOVE!" Sango yelled as she stood on the stage. InuYasha looked over at Sango who had her fists ready.

"I'll take it from here." She said as InuYasha and Kagome stepped aside.

"Here comes the sidekick." Hojo said as he dusted himself off. Sango punched him on the nose. He bent down holding his nose as the blood flowed out his nostrils. Sango kicked in his head and he fell over. Sango was about to kick him in his side when Hojo grabbed her leg and threw her on the floor with him. Kagome kicked him in his balls them. He layed crouching his nuts as his nose bleed.

InuYasha again stood in awe as security pulled Kagome and Sango away from Hojo. Kikyo had finally gotten up off the floor and was yelling in his ear.

"You told me you wrote that song for me when we were having problems with our relationship!" She kept punching him in his chest.

"Now that whore messed my hair! I just got his done! I not gonna pay to get it redone! This is coming out of your wallet!" Inuyasha just stood there thinking that this day could not get any worse.

Then he noticed that the camera was still going.

'They should really turn that off.' He thought.

"Um, hello? Did you hear me?" Kikyo asked. He turned to look at her.

"I think its the right time to say goodbye."

That sounded so familiar.

Oh yeah! That was what he said to Kagome a year ago.

He will never forget the look on her face covered in rain, her make up running down her face, her nice shoes all muddy, her pretty dress had spaghetti stained it.

She got all her nice things ruined that night just because she wanted him to hear her out.

She did all that for nothing. All she got out of that was a broken heart and a song that will make to number one the following year.

That was the last thing he ever heard her say to him, well scream.

"ITS NEVER A RIGHT TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!"

* * *

Kagome woke up with Sango sleeping in a chair next to her. She looked around the room. She saw a window and machines around the bed. Her side hurted really bad. A nurse came into her room with lunch. "Good to see your awake Miss Hirugashi!" the nurse said.

"Can I have some french fries with this?" She asked as she looked down at her tray of just chicken strips. "And some juice please!" She yelled as the nurse left.

She looked over at Sango who was just waking up. "Welcome back to planet earth! Did you enjoy your stay in Sango Land?" Kagome asked.

Sango glared at her.

"I don't wanna hear anything out of you! You almost got my contract with Japan Records tooken away! We were supposed to leave today and go back to Japan but YOU just had to pick a fight! With a dude too!"

Kagome was getting annoyed with Sango.

"Well let's just get out of here and go home" Kagome suggested. "We can't because doctors decide when you go home." Sango replied.

A light knock interrupted their conversation.

"Hi, I am Doctor Kishouri and since you have awaken I believe it is time for you to go home."

Kagome jumped up from her bed and grapped her chicken strips.

She put on her shoes and ran out the door. Sango ran after her.

When Kagome got outside she waited for Sango. Sango finally got outside and Kagome grabbed her hand. She pulled her along as she ran all the way to the hotel that they were staying at. Kagome let go of Sango as she ran up the stairs. She didn't have time for the elevator.

She had to beat Inuyasha to Japan.

If he got there before her he would surely try and get a interview with the taploids ASAP. He would lie and try to get Kagome out of the music business. She practically ran into her hotel room door. She put the card in the slot and almost made a hole in the wall with the door as she slammed it open.

She ran into the bathroom and got all of her products and put her suitcase.

She ran into the closet and just took clothes out by the stacks. When Sango finally came in, she saw Kagome stuffing their stuff in a suitcase.

Kagome finally got it all in there and ran out the door. "Grab my phone & the tickets." Sango heard her yell. Sango quickly grabbed the things and ran after Kagome.

**Sango's P.O.V**

For a person who doesn't do anything all day she sure was fast at running. Why does she like running around town? Its not like they won't be on their way to Japan by tommorrow. How does she know where the airport is anyway? She has never been here.

This is annoying.

Kagome ran from the hospital to the hotel now to the airport! If she can't get a plane to Japan I bet she would take off running to Japan.

**Kagome P.O.V**

Why do I have to have 'nonthinkinggutus' ?

If I would just stop for at least five minutes and call somebody to pick us up then I wouldn't be running in white Converse. I'll have to bleach them with all of the stains on them.

Yay! I can see the airport now.

Where is Sango? She needs to run faster.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kagome turned around to see Sango looking exhausted and just walking.

Kagome ran up to her and slapped her hard on the face. Then she ran to the airport. She took a quick look at Sango and saw that she was running full speed at her. Kagome ran as fast as she could away from Sango.

She finally reached the airport.

She stopped and crouched down to cover her head.

She heard the running of footsteps coming towards her.

Then she got pushed over. That wasn't so bad, thought Kagome.

Kagome got back on her feet. "Did you get the tickets?" She asked looking as Sango who was bent over breathing heavyly. "Of course I have the tickets." Sango said catching her breath as she pulled them out of her pocket.

They both walked inside of the airport. They found there gate just in time and boarded the plane.

Kagome found her seat on first class. Sango was right across the aisle so all she had to do was reach across the aisle way to get something from her. Kagome just sat there and relaxed. She took out her iPod and started to listen to it. Just her luck, she fell asleep. When she woke up she looked next to her and she saw Inuyasha talking on the phone. She couldn't believe it! The dude who probably got her in a lot of trouble was sitting next to her. She took out her earphones so she could listen ear hustle his conversation. "Yes, me and Miroku had nothing to do what happened on Good Morning America _ How is it my fault?-pause-That's Kagome's problem!-pause-I refuse to sing with neither of them-pause-I don't care if my fans won't listen to me anymore-pause-Good bye!" Inuyasha pressed the end button so hard, Kagome thought he was going to break it.

She looked over to see who was sitting next to Inuyasha.

There was that dude that Sango knocked out! What was his name?

Miruko?

Miroco?

Oh yeah, Miroku!

She then heard her phone ring. She quickly answered it.

"Moshi Moshi!-pause-Hi Kaede! How's my album sales?-pause-Of course!-pause-I have no problem with singing a song with them-pause-What! I will not sing a song with them!-pause-No!-pause-I don't give a toad about Hojo and his nose!-pause-He's the one who went all abusive!-pause-He is sitting next to me right now and I know for sure he doesn't want to sing a song with me and Hojo.-pause-" Kagome put the phone down but not hanging up,

"Hey Inuyasha, do you want to sing a song with me and Hojo?" "Never in my life! I can sing a song all by myself!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome was about to say something smart back but decided not to. She put the phone back up to her ear

"He said no-pause-I don't give a rat's (beep) about his album-pause-Let his album sink, IT WILL MAKE MINE BETTER NOW GOOD DAY!" Kagome hook up her phone and just sat there glaring at the seat in front of her. She hated her manager right now. She was making her so pissed. She doesn't care about Inuyasha's album sinking to the bottom of the charts.

Instead of people going hard on Hojo, they were going hard on Inuyasha. Mainly because he didn't even help Kagome when Hojo was beating her. What Kagome didn't know was that his girlfriend broke up with him and he didn't even say "Come back! or **(her favorite)** IT'S NEVER THE RIGHT TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!" If he said that he would have done her a favor.

Everybody would have been crazy over her song then.

Albums would be selling by the millions. iTunes would shut down her song for a while because so many people were buying it.

Wow.

Maybe she should try and get Inuyasha to say that on tv. She would be even richer than she is now. Ooooo. She liked this future. All of her songs would always be #1. Sango would always come right after her. Hmmmmmmmmm. Where was the paparazzi right now. She bet she could get him to say it by the time they get to Japan. OOOOoooo. She had a great idea to get him to say it. Or at least aggravate him enough until he said it. She had to wait until he was on the phone again though. As if right on que his phone started to ring.

"Hey Inuyasha here-pause-Man, who are you?-pause-You can't see me-pause-You are not a stalker in a raincoat-pause-Your not a donut either-pause-Its not even raining donuts outside!-pause-GOOD BYE!" He slammed the end button down and Kagome started to sing.

_It's never the right time to say goodbye But I gotta make the first move '_

_Cause if I don't im gonna start hating you_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_boy it's not you it's me._

_I gotta gotta figure out what I need_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go_

_Our separate ways And_

_I know it's hard but I gotta do it,_

_And it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time_

_Right time to say goodbye _

He looked over at her.

"Do NOT sing that song infront of me, I hate it."

Kagome grinned.

_Listen to your heart Boy you know,We should be apart, baby_

_I I just can't do it I,_

_I just can't do it_

_Listen to your heart_

_Boy you know,_

_We should be apart,_

_baby I I just can't do it_

_And sometimes it makes me wanna cry_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Do you hear me crying?_

Inuyasha looked like he was about to blow up. She grinned again.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move_

_'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me_

_Cause I really don't feel the way_

_I once felt about you_

_Boy it's not you it's me._

_I gotta gotta figure out what I need_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go_

_Our separate ways_

_And I know it's hard but_

_I gotta do it, And it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time_

_Right time to say goodbye_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move_

_'Cause if I don't im gonna start hating you_

_Cause I really don't feel the way_

_I once felt about you_

_Boy it's not you it's me._

_I gotta gotta figure out what I need_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go_

_Our separate ways_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,_

_And it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time_

_Right time to say goodbye_

Inuyasha turned around to her.

"Whats up with that song? Why is it so sad? Why is it about me and you? I've never sang a song about me and you! I HATE YOU!"

"You liar. Your #2 song is a song about me and you! You can't hate me because I can't hate you!"

"What song is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did You Wrong!" Kagome yelled.

She quick took out her iPod and quickly went to his song.

She fast forwarded it to the part that she needed right now. When she got there she put it in his ear.

_I Love You Baby I Need You In My Life You Know What Im Sayin Im Sick And Tired Of The Arguing And All That Good Stuff I Mean Im Pleading On This Track Because I Really Really Love You And I Really Want For Us To Work It Out And Um You Know I Wanna Marry You Baby You Know I Want You To Be In My Life For The Rest Of My Life You Know What Im Sayin Anyway Im Just Talkin A Whole Lot Of Gibber Gabber But Um Being Without You Is Like The Moon Without A Sun And The Sun Without The Moon nd Inuyasha Without Kagome And You Know What Im Sayin A Blunt With No No Dro Ecstacy With No Body Know What Im Sayin You Get What Im Sayin Baby You Dig Iight You Dig Holla At Ya Boy I Love You_

Kagome snatched it out of his ear when she heard that the part was over.

Inuyasha stared at her.

He just sat there staring at her.

He was interrupted as the pilot started to speak.

"Hello, this is your pilot here, please buckle your seatbelts, we'll be entering Tokyo Airlines in a couple of minutes."

Kagome buckled up her seatbelt and got her things together.

Then she felt it.

The sting of tears in her eyes. She didn't want Inuyasha to see her cry over him again.

**No!**

She will NOT cry over him again. She quickly blinked them away. She refused to even think about him unless it was an evil plan again. When it was time to exit the plane, she didn't even wait up for Sango. She quickly got off and grabbed her luggage. She walked outside and looked for the sign that would say her name on it. She found her name but other people's names were on it too.

Let's see what it says:

Hojo Nirokushi, Miroku Ashitou, Sango Hirakoshi, Inuyasha Takahashi, Kagome Hirugashi.

Well then.

That sucks.

She has to ride in the same car with Inuyasha and Hojo. She followed the man to the car. Miroku was already in there. She put her luggage in the trunk and sat next to Miroku. "Would you like to bear my child?" he asked.

Kagome slapped hard across the face. "I don't even know you! How dare you! Move over!" Kagome yelled.

He did move over. He should admit that he was getting too close to her but the car was only made for 3 people. Minus the driver.

The door opened and Sango got in. "Yay! My bestest friend is here!" Kagome yelled as she hugged Sango. "Your bestest friend back is killing her." Sango said as she pushed Kagome away. Then Hojo got in.

No hug for him. Then Inuyasha got in and pushed EVERYBODY over. OW! everybody yelled. "OK! People have to sit on people's laps if this is going to be comfy!" Sango suggested/commanded.

"I choose Miroku!" Kagome said as she sat on his lap.

Sango sighed as she got on floor.

She didn't want to be on Inuyasha's or Hojo's lap. She didn't want to be on Inuyasha's because she didn't like him for what he did to Kagome.

And Hojo put Kagome in the hospital so she really wasn't going to do anything with him.

Kagome looked down at Sango just sitting cramped on the floor. Everybody was quiet and it was an uncomfortable silence. Then the driver turned on the radio. The song that was on was 'Tik Tok'. Sango wanted to just jump up as dance and sing to it. But sadly, she was stuck on the floor. Kagome saw that Sango was getting egdy. Sango was sit-dancing on the floor. As uncomfortable as it was. Sango still found a way to dance. The song went off and then came Kagome's.

Kagome just turned to look out the window. Sango saw Kagome tense up. How could she tense up to her own song? She knew why Kagome wrote it but she can't just get all tensie on just 1 song. Then she saw Inuyasha staring at Kagome.

Like he was day-dreaming.

Then the driver stopped in front of Japan records.

First Inuyasha got out. Then Hojo rudely stepped on Sango to get out instead of just letting her go before him. Sango was about to go and slap him a few times but Kagome held her shoulder.

"It's ok Sango, calm down." Kagome said.

Sango tumbled out of the car. She stood up to dust herself off.

She was glad her and Kagome have their own little floor to themselves, for nights when they knew they would be recording all night. She could get a shower and change clothes. Kagome came after Sango then Miroku. All 5 of the stars walked into Japan Records.

Kaede was waiting for Sango and Kagome on the inside. When they entered they were greeted by a very angry Kaede.

"Sango,Kagome to your floor now! I have business with the both of you!"

"No welcome back or anything?" Kagome asked.

Kaede glared, "Not one word out of you. I've had enough of you."

Kagome heard Sango and the others snicker behind her. Kagome put her nose in the air and walked to her and Sango's floor.

When she got there she hurried and took a shower. When she got out she put on blue mini with white leggings. A white shirt that said "I'm Kagome. Now go away." She loved that shirt. It was made just for her. She put on some blue converse and went to the room for STRICT BUSINESS. When she walked in, Sango had magically had a shower and changed her clothes too.

And again.

Her and Sango were wearing the same thing but in different colors. Sango shirt was black and it said " I'm Sango. Now go away." She wore a green mini with black leggings. Green converse to top it off.

Kagome sat right next to Sango.

"Your a stalker" Kagome said.

Sango looked at her.

"No I'm not. Your the one who came in with the same thing on as ME."

Kagome was about to respond but Miroku, Hojo, Inuyasha, Keade and some dude came in.

Kagome patted to the seat next to her for Miroku. Hojo thought it was for him so he came and was about to sit down but Kagome pulled the chair from under him.

"Miroku, come sit next to me." Kagome asked, completely ignoring Hojo on the floor. Miroku came and sat next to Kagome. Inuyasha glared at Miroku. 'How could Kagome like a pervert so much? I was never like that was I?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat down next to Miroku.

Hojo sat next to Sango. Sango was about to push his rollie chair away from her but Keade started to speak. "You all are here today to get keep from sueing each other. Kagome, I would like you to stand up say sorry." "For what? I didn't do anything." Kagome shot back. Kaede glared at her. "Then you must give up your career and all of your songs." Kaede replied.

Kagome phone started to ring.

It was playing 'Say Goodbye'.

It was a text.

It was her little brother, Souta.

It said 'Help me! I need help. Momma can't pick me up from school! I'm too scared to take the bus. Can you come and pick me up?'

Kagome opened up the keyboard and started typing 'Yea, I can pick you up but it'll take me a hour to get there.' Kagome sent it and looked at Kaede. She knew what had to be done.

"Hojo, I'm sorry for slapping you and kicking in your balls."

Kagome was about to walk out the door but the dude that came in stopped her.

"And where are you going? My three singers feel as though you must help them make more money." The dude said.

"And you are?" Kagome asked. "Sorry for not introducing myself, I am Naraku, Inuyasha,Hojo and Miroku's manager." he explained.

"Well then we can sing a song together then." Kagome suggested.

"I have to go now. We can talk about it later."

"NO! I will not talk about it later. We will talk about now. If you really must go you must take ALL of the rest of the singers with you to discuss this!" Naraku yelled. "Well fine! Everybody go to the parking lot!" Kagome yelled as she walked out the door to the elevator.

She didn't wait for anybody else. She took the elevator straight to the parking garage.

Even though she said the parking lot, her car was parked in the parking garage so there it is. Her precious silver 2012 Camaro.

She was so happy when she got for her birthday. Kaede had got it for her. She was proud of her improvement that it didn't matter how much the car costed. She jumped in and drove to the parking lot. She pulled up in front of the singers. "Hey Sango, you like my upgrade?" Kagome asked.

Sango didn't know Kagome had such a car.

"How'd you get that! I've been singing with Kaede longer than you! No fair!" Kagome honked the horn.

"Get in!"

Sango ran to the passenger side and got in. "I love these seats! They are so soft." Sango said.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Hojo got in the back seats. Kagome turned around. "Here are the rules for my car: no kicking, no fighting, no eating, no spitting, no touching, no breaking, no doing anything that you know Jesus wouldn't do."

"Jesus wouldn't do alot of things." Inuyasha replied. "That is why you shouldn't do what he wouldn't do." Kagome shot back. Inuyasha leaned up to her face. Kagome pushed the gas so he would go back into his seat. She turned around and got to the freeway. She was in Tokyo and now she was on her way Kyoto. Why her mom didn't want to live in Tokyo with her she had no idea.

It's Tokyo! Who wouldn't want to live there?

She was still in thought when Hojo asked her where they were going. "Huh? Oh, were going to Kyoto to pick up my brother." Kagome answered. "What! Kagome you really are a wild thing aren't you?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha, shut up! I'm not just going to leave my brother at school until my mom gets down with whatever she's doing." Kagome said. Sango saw that this was going to be a fight so she turned on the radio.

'Lolli Lolli' by Three 6 Mafia was on.

Sango loved this song. She turned it up so it was blasting.

She started to sing along. "Make that Lolli pop ohohohoh" Then it went off.

Next song was 'Freeze' by Inuyasha and Hojo.

Kagome and Sango secretly liked this song too.

So they just sang along.

Sango sang most of Hojo's part and Kagome sang Inuyasha's whole part.

Sango: Yes we in this private party, Girl I like your body but can Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Tick Pop Lock it Drop it cuz I wanna see you break it down for me."

Kagome turns the radio down.

"Who's Hungry!" Kagome yells. She merged into the exit lane.

"Wacdonalds!" Sango yelled happily. Kagome pulled up to Wacdonalds. She got out of the car. "Food Food Food!" She yelled. Her and Sango skipped into Wacdonalds and ordered. They sat at a table next to the window. Kagome was very fond of her car so she wanted a view of it.

Inuyasha and the others came after them shortly.

Inuyasha sat across from Kagome. Miroku sat next to Kagome. Sango sat next to Miroku and Hojo sat across from Sango. Miroku was busy chumping on his big mac to even talk.

She hated burgers.

They were so fatting.

She and Sango got chicken nuggets and french fries. Both of them got oreo shakes.

Then out of now where Kikyo walked in to Wacdonalds. Kikyo sat down right next to Hojo.

"Hello Sango." Kikyo said.

"Yo." Sango replied.

Kikyo: I have a proposition for you. Would you like to be my singing partner for the JMA's?

Sango: Nope.

Kikyo: What! I'm the richest girl in Japan! You can't deny wanting to sing with me!

Kagome: Cut the bull Kikyo. You know she is singing with me.

Kikyo: No she's not! She's going to sing with me. We are going to make millions in 2 months.

Sango: What tha fudge? Are you obsessed or something?

Kikyo's agent came in now.

Kikyo's agent: Hello Miss Hirakoshi, I am Kagura. My client Kikyo, would like you to join her in singing some songs in the JMA's

Sango: What would I do with Kagome then?

Kagura: Oh, I have proposed a song for her, Inuyasha and Hojo.

Kagome almost choked on her shake.

Sango: So I'm just going to abandon Kagome for that thing over there.

Kagura: I wouldn't say abandon, you two would still sing together just not as often and you wouldn't see each other often either.

Kagome: No! NEVER! Were BFFS!

Sango: I go with what Kagome says! I'll never give up my friendship with Kagome for that thing over there.

Kikyo: We can have a better friendship Sango! Forget Kagome! Be MY friend!

Inuyasha: What the the fuddrucker? You really are obsessed!

Kikyo: Please Sango! I'll pay you!

Sango:NO! -throws a frie at her-

Kikyo: -looks at frie-

Kagome: Stop staring at the frie and go away

Miroku: I don't get it

Hojo: Me neither

Kagura: ENOUGH! SANGO HIRAKOSHI YOU MUST SING WITH KIKYO OR KAGOME WILL DIE! PEOPLE WILL KILL HER!

Kagome: Nobody's gonna kill Kagome but me.

Sango: You and Kikyo need a therapist.

Kagome: Time to go!

Kagome and the other people went to her car. Kagome drove back to the freeway. She was very angry. She didn't even notice she was going way over the speed limit. 'KYOTO 3 MILES' She saw the sign. She saw that her speed limit was 55 miles per hour. She needed to get there faster. She went to 65, then 75,then 85, then 95, then 105. Then she saw 'KYOTO NEXT EXIT' Why didn't her driving school teach her that going 115 up a ramp is dangerous. Especially if there is a red light at the end of the ramp.

She was so glad she turned.

She would have got hit by a bus then.

She drove to Souta's school still at 115.

When she stopped Inuyasha slammed into the back of her seat.

"Haven't you ever heard of seatbelts?"

"Haven't you ever heard of driving school?" Inuyasha shot back.

"Shut up! Stay here! I'll be right back!" Kagome commanded. She got out of the car.

She walked to the school's front door. She walked in. She looked for Souta. She found him in the office.

"Kagome!" Souta said jumping up from his chair to hug his sister.

"Miss Hirugashi, this is unexceptable! You are 3 hours late. I am sorry but this is the 3rd time this week." the dude said.

"It's not my fault. My mom didn't want to move with me so if she doesn't pick up Souta I have to come from Tokyo. Who are you anyways?" Kagome said. "I am Mr. Takahashi, Student Counselor." Mr. Takahashi answered.

'Takahashi? I've heard that before' Kagome thought.

"Well then Mr. Takahashi, why is Souta in your office anyways?" Kagome asked.

"Souta has gotten into two fights in one day, so the principal sent him to me." Mr. Takahashi answered. "What? Souta? He wouldn't! Souta is a sweet little boy who likes soccer." Kagome said. "Well, thats not what Souta has been acting like in the last few days." Mr. Takahashi.

Kagome glared at Souta.

"I suggest you and your mother have a talk." Mr. Takahashi said.

"Didn't you say your name was Kagome?" He asked. "No, but that is my name. Kagome Hirugashi!" Kagome answered.

"Didn't you go out with my nephew, Inuyasha?" Mr. Takahashi asked.

"Yea, I remember him." Kagome answered. "Since you are late you have to pay a fee of $15 for me having to stay after school." Mr. Takahashi.

Kagome grabbed Souta and ran out the door.

"SECURITY!" Mr. Takahashi yelled.

Kagome turned around and saw some muscular men chasing them. "EEEEEEEE!" Kagome screamed.

She held on to Souta tighter.

She ran as fast as her legs would let her. They were gaining on them.

She saw her car. She clicked the unlock button.

She ran out in the street. She got in on the driver's side. Poor Souta. Being pushed into a car.

A good car though.

A 2010 Camaro is very good. She shoved Souta on the middle thingy that she put her items in.

His bookbag was very bulgy so yeah, that made it even more uncomfortable.

She couldn't get her keys in the ignision.

Stupid keys. She looked her side view mirror. The men were right behind her car!

She heard a tap on her window.

She looked and saw one of the security men.

"OPEN UP!" she heard him say.

She acted like she didn't know what he said. She finally got the keys in the ignision.

She speed off. She heard gunfire.

"Fuck," Kagome murmured.

They were shooting at her car. She stopped her car.

She backed up.

And up.

Heard a bump.

Then another.

She speed off to the nearest gas station then. Even though she pasted like 8 of them in like 1 mile she kept going.

She stopped at one that looked like someone throw up on it. She got out of the car to let Souta out.

He looked hurt.

Physically hurt.

"Kagome, I don't wanna go back with mom! I wanna stay with you!" Souta whined. Kagome hated it when Souta whined at her.

She just couldn't resist.

She opened up the back door. "Scoot over." Kagome commanded.

"Souta give me your bookbag." Kagome said. Hojo, Miroku and Inuyasha all scooted over.

Souta sqeezed in the car. She put his bookbag in the trunk. She got in the driver's seat.

"Souta, where does mom live now?" Kagome asked. "She lives at the corner of Hikoshimo and Liangha." Souta answered.

Kagome sped off to the streets.

When she pulled up to the house she said "Everybody get out."

Kagome walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

Kagome was angry at her mom so she couldn't yell at her mom too much, she took out her angry on the door.

No answer.

"Souta, don't you have a key or something."Kagome asked.

"No." Souta answered. "Sango, I need your picking locks specialty." Kagome said.

Sango giggled.

She pulled out a hair pin and started to pick.

In about 15 seconds it was open.

Kagome walked in to see that the house was a mess.

"Ok then, Souta your living with me for a while." Kagome said. "Yay!" Souta yelled. "What!" Sango yelled. "Can Buyo come too?" Souta asked. "Sure Souta. I would never leave Buyo behind!" Kagome answered. "Buyo? Who tha fudge is Buyo? Is that that fat cat in that picture at home?" Sango asked.

"Everybody back in the car!" Kagome said.

Everybody but Sango got back in the car. Souta had sat in the passenger seat. Kagome walked up to Sango and asked "What's wrong? Why are just standing there?"

Sango glared at her.

"How are you gonna take care of a little kid and be a superstar?" Sango asked. "Michael Jackson did it. And he had 3 of them." Kagome replied.

"Michael Jackson was on drugs." Sango replied. "That was his doctor's fault." Kagome said. "No, he wanted the drugs." Sango said getting angry. "So? His doctor should not have nevered gave him the drugs." Kagome replied getting angry. "Michael had self control so he should not have taken them!" Sango yelled. "His doctor should not have given him the drugs!" Kagome yelled back. "Whatever Kagome! Don't take your angry out on Michael because you have drug problems!" Sango screamed as she walked towards the car. "Whatever Sango! Kool-Aid is not considered drugs! Its crack!" Kagome yelled at her while going to the car also.

Sango opened the door and saw Souta was sitting there.

She slammed the door back.

She got in the back seat on the floor. "Crack is whack Kagome! CRACK IS WHACK!" Sango yelled at her while Kagome drove off. "Whatever! You never helped me other than taking my stash!" Kagome yelled as she got on the freeway. "Oh My God! You still do Kool-Aid!" Inuyasha and Souta yelled. "No! Well, not often, only when i'm stressed." Kagome answered. "And she blamed Michael Jackson for her drug problems, its not the store clerks fault its yours." Sango murmured. "You know what Sango? This is why kool aid came into my life." Kagome said.

"Kool Aid didn't come into your life because of Sango. You and kool aid were friends way before Sango." Hojo said. "Hojo Shut the fudge up! You got me hooked on kool aid!" Kagome yelled at Hojo. "What is kool aid?" Miroku asked. "Its flavored powder and sugar mixed together." Souta answered. "Do you want some kool aid?" Kagome asked. "Sure, I guess." Miroku answered. "NO YOU DON'T!" Sango said from the floor.

"DON'T DO IT MIROKU! YOU'LL JUST PASS OUT LIKE KAGOME DID!" Sango warned. "When did I pass out?" Kagome asked. "Remember? After you got back from your meeting with Bankotsu. You got home and you went to your room. When I went in there there was purple,orange and red kool aid all over your bed. And you were laying there passed out." Sango answered. "What? I was not passed out. I was just in a very very deep sleep." Kagome answered calmly.

"Whatever Kagome." Sango answered. "I still want some kool aid though." Miroku said quietly. "NO KOOL AID FOR YOU MIROKU! YOU CAN DIE OF THAT STUFF!" Sango yelled at Miroku.

It is very silent after that.

"Inuyasha, do you have Kikyo's number with you?" Kagome asked trying to break the silence. "What? Why would do you want it?" Inuyasha asked, shocked by her question."She said she had a song. I want to know what it is." Kagome answered.

"Oh." Inuyasha said as he pulled out his phone.

"If its still in there check the contacts." He said as he handed her the phone. Kagome got his phone and looked at it. 'This is nice. Its touch screen.' Kagome thought. She slowed down so she could concentrate on the phone. It was 11:00 at night.

Miroku, Hojo and Sango had dozed off too.

She touched Inuyasha's phone. It was the main screen. The backround image was a picture of him and Kikyo. She pressed menu. She scrolled down the options. She found contacts. She scrolled down the list.

Naraku, Kaede, Miroku, Mom, Dad, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Myoga, Kikyo.

She pressed Kikyo. She saw the number and pressed the green button. She put the phone up to her ear.

A few ringing noises then a Kikyo's voice. "You've reached Kikyo. I'm sorry I can not come to the phone right now please leave your name and your number at the end of the beep." Beeeeeeeep. "This is Kagome. I wanted to know about that song you and your manager were talking about earlier. When you get the time please call me. My number is 568-9657. Bye!" She hung up the phone.

She merged into her exit lane and drove to the recording studio. Her and Sango's house was on the other end of town and she didn't feel like driving all the way over there.

She parked in the parking lot. She turned her car off. She looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you God for my brother." Kagome said as if God was right there. She got out of the car and walked over to Souta's side.

She shook him. 'He's is gone for the night' Kagome thought to herself. She opened up the back door.

Hojo fell out. He woke up on the ground. Miroku fell on the seat and Inuyasha fell on Miroku's butt. She quickly got our her phone. She snapped few picks of Inuyasha laying on Miroku's butt. She was so gonna use this for blackmail. Hojo was looking up at her.

"Where am I?" Hojo asked.

"You're at Japan Records." Kagome answered.

Miroku had woken up from the fall.

"Really? I get to sleep with you and Sango! This night is gonna be great!" Miroku yelled. "What! Your not sleeping ANY where near me!" Sango, who had magically woken up, yelled.

"Shut up all the noise!" Inuyasha yelled waking up.

Souta shifted his position, but didn't wake. Kagome picked him up. "Close the doors and Sango lock the door." Kagome whispered.

Kagome walked up to the door. She walked in and to the elevator. She took all the way up to her and Sango's floor. She walked into their shared living room.

'I wonder where they are going to sleep. Souta would sleep with me. There 3 couches. That's enough. Inuyasha can get the red, Miroku get the purple, Hojo can get the yellow. Yea, that'll work out.' Kagome thought.

Kagome walked into her room. She layed Souta down on her bed. He looked so cute sleeping. She hadn't seen him in a year. After her and Inuyasha's break up she moved to Tokyo with her grandpa. Her grandpa disappeared when Kagome and Sango became friends. She got out of her thoughts when she heard a soft "mew" and rubbing against her leg.

She looked down at Sango's cat Kirara.

She picked up the little cat. "You'll have a friend to play with in a couple of days Kirara." Kagome said softly.

Kagome carried Kirara to Sango's room. She peaked in there to see Sango sleeping in her bed. She placed Kirara at the end of the bed. She quietly walked out and closed the door. She walked into the living room. She saw all three boys sleeping on the couches.

'Perfect. Everybody is sleeping' Kagome thought.

She changed into her pajamas and walked into the kitchen. 'I must be really fat because I'm hungry.' Kagome thought. She looked inside of the refrigerator.

She got out two strawberry toaster strudels. She put them in the toaster. She got some wine. 'Oh wow. Nice midnight snack. Toaster Strudel and wine.' Kagome thought to herself. She poured herself a glass. She got a little plate and got toaster strudel. She walked into her room. She sat the wine on her dresser and sat on the bed, careful not to disturb Souta. She slammed down on the toaster strudel and grabbed her glass of wine. "A toast! To having a very good day tomorrow with Souta." Kagome said as she gulped down the wine. She crawled up to her pillow and got her kool aid out.

"Good night Souta!" Kagome said softly as she ate all of the kool aid in one bite.

She passed out after that.

* * *

**Hey! I just met you , & this is crazy but heres my story , so review it maybe?**


	2. a Hit & Run accident

**Um , yeah so I messed up BIG TIME and instead of uploading a better version of Chapter 2 'a Hit & Run accident' for It's Never A Right Time To Say Goodbye, I uploaded Chapter 2 for 'She Ain't A Rockstar'. I am SO sorry & I'm trying to rewrite it from scratch, but while it's here, read the 'excerpt' from 'She Ain't A Rockstar' & if you like it, visit my profile then go visit the story and REVIEW. Again, I am deligently working to get the correct Chapter 2. I apologize.**

* * *

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he knocked and heard Kikyo yell that she would get it. "Where have you been? You're twenty minutes late!" Kikyo shouted opening the door. "Walking takes a while ya know." He answered sidestepping her. "Start walking earlier then. Daddy's in the living room." Kikyo said fixing his collar. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he put on his fake smile and greeted her father.

"Evening Inuyasha." He answered back. "So, who's playing?" Inuyasha asked noticing him staring at the football game.

**Twenty Minutes Later .**

"Dinner's ready." Kikyo stated walking into the living room. "Be there in a minute Kikyo." Her dad answered as he and Inuyasha stayed glued to the television. "Now please sweetie. It'll get cold." Kikyo's mother said standing next to her daughter. "Touchdown!" They both yelled standing up and clapping their hands. "Let's go." Mrs. Hoshima ordered walking into the dining room.

Inuyasha smiled as they followed her, he loved Kikyo's mom cooking. They sat down and everyone started jibber jabbering about what happened to them that day. Kikyo bragged about having the paparazzi invading Miroku's job just get a snapshot of her coming out of it while her mother talked about the flowers their gardener had planted. Lastly her father talked about he needed someone to take over his company because Miroku already had a good job.

"So, Inuyasha, how's whatever you do going?" Mr. Hoshima intrigued. "DJing you mean? Its going great actually." Inuyasha lied. It was going horrible, the normal club he played at got mad because Kikyo didn't come to his last gig. So now instead of playing four nights, he plays one night a week. He saw Kikyo roll her eyes. 'She's never happy when I talk.' He thought as he twisted the spaghetti around his fork.

"Good bye Inuyasha. We hope to see you in the future." Mrs. Hoshima said walking out. "Bye. Hopefully we will." Inuyasha said closing the door.

"Inuyasha are you staying tonight?" Kikyo asked. "Sorry babe. I can't. But I'll call you when I get home." Inuyasha said giving her a kiss.

"Why don't you ever get a car? Walking is dangerous at night." Kikyo said.

'Why don't you give me a ride if its so dangerous outside?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he smiled.

But he would never ask Kikyo to do something like that.

She would break up with him on the spot if he did. "I'll be okay. I promise. See you tomorrow." Inuyasha said walking out and closing the door behind him. His walk didn't take long. He picked up his pace because it was getting cold out.

**_1 Month Later_**

Kikyo's life was getting very hectic. She was getting awards for something almost every night. Inuyasha was having a hard time keeping up with her. Then that's when stuff got even more complicated on a raining day and Inuyasha was decided to rest in an empty car. Hopefully no one would decide that they wanted to move their car. He was sitting in drivers seat when the passenger's door opened and closed. "Who are you!" He said as the girl looked up. Then the girl froze.

"You don't know who I am do you?" The girl asked. He looked her over. "I don't think so." Inuyasha said scratching his head. "Well then Inuyasha. Thanks for proving my point of why I don't tell people my name." She said getting out of the car. "Wait." Inuyasha said getting out too. The girl kept walking though. "Hey, how do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked following her.

"I told I wouldn't matter if I came back to you later on!" She said not turning around. 'Those words sound familiar.' Inuyasha thought. "What else did you tell me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Leave me alone now. I thought you were different Inuyasha. But I guess not." She said turning around. He saw that she had clothes in her arms. "You look familiar. When did we meet?" Inuyasha asked. Then the girl looked like she was about to cry. "How could you Inuyasha? I actually thought that you would remember me!" She said with tears coming down her face. "No, no. Please don't cry." Inuyasha said walking up to her. "You don't remember me. You said you wouldn't forget. But you did." She said.

"Please stop crying. I'm sorry I don't remember you. I have a lot of things going in my life right now." Inuyasha said.

"You helped me pick up my stuff. Then you promised not to forget me. Now you broke your promise." She said. He thought about it. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said hugging her. Kagome smiled. 'Maybe I misjudged him.' Kagome thought. Then she shook her head. 'He still forgot you Kagome.' Kagome told herself. "I'm so sorry. My life has been very crazy since I met you." Inuyasha said.

"Of course." Kagome said walking away. "Wait, where ya going!" Inuyasha asked following her. "I'm getting out of the rain if you don't mind." Kagome said as she kept walking. "Oh." Inuyasha said walking beside her. They walked awkwardly for a few minutes then Inuyasha spoke up. "So, where ya from?" He asked. Kagome sighed. "A lot of places." Kagome said.

"I mean like where were you born and raised." Inuyasha said. "A lot of places. We moved a lot." Kagome said. "Really? Where all have you been?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't name all of the places." Kagome said. "Well can't you name some of them?" Inuyasha asked. "The top 2 places that I've been the most are Tokyo and Kyoto." Kagome said. "Really? I've only been to Kyoto once." Inuyasha said. "What? You lie." Kagome said. "Nope. I've only been there once." Inuyasha said. "Why'd you go there?" Kagome asked. "My 18th birthday." Inuyasha said. "Why would you go to Kyoto? Your already in a city full of parties." Kagome asked. "I wanted to go some place new." Inuyasha said.

"Where'd you go in Kyoto?" Kagome asked. "Me and my friends went to a club." Inuyasha said. "That's it? There's way more stuff to do in Kyoto then go clubbing." Kagome said. "Like what?" Inuyasha asked. "There's the VIP parties to the sitting at home looking at the stars. Its amazing." Kagome said. "You saw stars before?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, you gotta go to the more rural part of Kyoto." Kagome said. "Which is where? And how do you get into VIP parties?" Inuyasha asked. "The rural part is like very far away from the city part. I know a guy." Kagome said.

"You know a guy?" Inuyasha said. "Alright, My friend knows a guy." Kagome said. "You have a friend?" Inuyasha asked. "What? Homeless people can't have friends?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha raised is eyebrow at her. She playfully pushed him. "Ohkay. Most homeless people don't have friends. But I do. Actually I knew her before I was homeless." Kagome said. "That's a good friendship. Who's the guy she knows?" Inuyasha asked.

"She swears she doesn't like him but I know when Sango likes a guy. His name Miroku Hoshima."

* * *

**I Really Hoped You Enjoyed It So Far... Please Review =]**


	3. if Only I could be More than a friend

Kagome just stared at the man in front of her. She wasn't breathing. Kagome didn't care. The only person in the world that truly understood her was gone.

"Ms. Hirugashi? Ms. Hirugashi? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Mr. Enavo asked.

"No! You just told me my mother is dead! Of course I'm not alright!" Kagome yelled as she stood up.

She turned around and was about to walk out the door but Mr. Enavo stopped her.

"Ms. Hirugashi, you're mother was the heir the Hirugashi fortune! We have business to discuss here. Now please sit down so we can talk about this!" Mr. Enavo yelled.

"Don't yell at me! I just wanna go home!" Kagome screamed as she opened up the door.

"I'll call you!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door. She ran down the stairs and out the door. All the paparazzi was waiting for her.

"Are you going to accept the Hirugashi fortune? Is it true your father just left it for your mother to take of you and your brother? Blah Blah Blah Blah!" Is all Kagome was hearing.

'I guess this is why mom didn't want me or Souta to be involved in stardoom' Kagome thought. She made her way to her car.

She was about to drive to her house but she didn't want to face Souta right now. She just started driving.

She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care either. Kagome felt her tears start come down her cheeks.

"How could mom die? and leave Souta. What if I never came for Souta? Was she thinking about all that when she died? Where is she now? God, I shouldn't have left her. I really don't want to tell Souta mom is gone. She has made so many sacravices for him. She wanted to go to Tokyo, but Souta didn't want to leave his friends. I wish I could tell her how much I love her." Kagome said.

She merged to the right lane. Cars were beeping at her. She didn't care. She speeded up. She went back to the left lane.

She was 155 miles per hour.

'I don't wanna be alive anymore. I wanna be with my mommy' Kagome thought. She speeded up the ramp.

Then she ran the red light. Ran the stop sign too. But she didn't see the truck coming from the side. BOOM!

The last thing Kagome heard was a BEEEEP!

-THE END-

Kagome woke up to the sounds of police and ambulance sirens. She looked around. She saw the lights of the truck on the side of her car.

'Oh fudge! I recked my car. Kaede's going to be so pissed.' Kagome thought. She tried to get up but she was wedged between the driver and passenger door.

"This is some bull." Kagome said as she pushed on the passenger door.

"Open God Damnit!" Kagome yelled. Then door fell off.

"That's not good" Kagome said as she got out. When Kagome stood up, she almost fell back down.

"Wha tha..." Kagome said as she looked down at her knee and ankle. Her knee had a huge bump and so did her ankle. She felt her stomach move from one side to the other.

"Man, this sucks. I got police coming to check this out and I have pain in my body." Kagome said.

"Where am I anyways?" Kagome asked air. She looked around for a street sign.

"Inuyasha" it said.

'I guess all 5 of us got our own street name.' Kagome thought. She looked ahead to see a big mansion.

'And that's Inuyasha's mansion.' Kagome thought. She started to walk away from it.

'Inuyasha is at my house so he won't be home.' Kagome thought.

-5 hours later-

Kagome had been walking for what seemed like forever. She was cold, hungry, her feet hurt, her knee kept making sounds when ever she walked. Then she saw her street.

"Kagome and Sango" Kaede finally got Kagome's name first on something. Usually Sango's name always came before Kagome's.

Kagome stumbled up to the gate. She looked at her shared house. The lights were all on. She slipped thru the gate and limped up the driveway.

When she got up to the door she thought about how she would break it to Souta. She opened up the door quietly. She closed it behind her.

When the door closed, Sango woke up.

"Kagome?" Sango asked still half asleep.

"I'm home!" Kagome said, trying to sound like she didn't just get in a car accident.

"Where have you been? We've been all worried sick about you!" Sango said, fully awake now.

"Didn't the man call you?" Kagome asked.

"No..." Sango replied.

"Never mind then, where is Souta?" Kagome asked.

"What! You just came in 4 hours late from the time you said you'll be back! You could at least apologize! God Kagome, you're so busy thinking about yourself and your career you can't even say a little apology!" Sango yelled.

Then it all came crashing down on Kagome. Inuyasha, her mom, Hojo , Souta and all the rest of the people in the world she hurted. Kagome burst into tears.

"Its all my fault! Not the other driver's fault but mine!" Kagome screamed.

Sango quickly ran over to comfort her friend.

"What are you talking about Kagome? Driver?" Sango asked as she patted her back.

"Leave me alone Sango! I don't need you anyways. I'll just end up hurting and possibly killing you too!" Kagome screamed as she got out of Sango's grasp and ran up stairs to her room.

"Kagome! Don't go in there!" Sango yelled as she heard the door slam.

-With Kagome-

Kagome slammed her door and ran to her bed. She jumped onto her bed to cry her tears dry.

"I hate myself! Why did I leave mom? She could have been at home and I could have picked up Souta! Now she's dead because I wanted to be what she dreaded me to be!" Kagome yelled at herself.

Then she heard a chuckle. She turned around and stared at darkness.

"Whose there? I know somebody's there." Kagome said. She got up and went to her closet. She got an aluminum bat.

"Who ever the hell you are, I'm giving you one last time to come out and tell me who you are." Kagome warned as was about to turn on the light.

Then flick, she turned on the light. As soon as she saw a figure sitting in her chair she charged to it and started beating it with the bat.

"Get-bam-the-bam-hell-bam-out-bam-of-bam-my-bam-house-bam-you-bam-mother-bam-fuckin'-bam-stalker!" Kagome said. bam bam bam.

"What tha fuck Kagome! Stop! STOP!" Inuyasha yelled as he snatched the bat away from her.

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry. I thought it was some stalker or some weird hobo man." Kagome apologized.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain myself when you said to come out! Shit! Where'd you get this bat anyways?" Inuyasha said.

"I said sorry sheesh." Kagome apologized again.

Then there was chuckle which into a giggle then an all out laugh.

"I told you you should have stayed in the corner!" Miroku said.

"Actually I believe the corner behind the bed was the best." Hojo said, coming out from the shadows.

"What the heck? All of you decided to play hide and seek in my room?" Kagome asked.

"No.... We just wanted to surprise you! Yea thats it! Surprise!" Inuyasha said.

"Surprise? The surprise was scaring the shit out of me by laughing at me crying?" Kagome asked.

"Well yea, I mean no. I don't know." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha I think you should just shut up now." Miroku said.

"Yea, Miroku's right." Kagome said.

"Why are so attached to Miroku anyway?" Inuyasha blurted out.

"I'm NOT attached to Miroku! I just really want to be friends with him!" Kagome said.

"We can be more than friends ya know. Maybe even bed buddies." Miroku said.

"Miroku! That is why Sango doesn't want to be your friend! Think of women as something else than just bed buddies! I'm not even going to think about being you bed buddie!" Kagome yelled at Miroku as she threw a pillow at him.

"Kagome, I am here on business. Kaede called and said if you don't have a hit for yourself and for Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and yourself in 1 week, she will herself make sure your on one of those 'Where Are They Now?' shows. I suggest you get busy. All of the recording and shit has to be done in 1 week. I suggest you get the songs done tonight." Hojo said.

"Hojo, get out, just get out." Kagome ordered.

"But I would like to help you." Hojo pleaded.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kagome yelled, sending deathly glares at him as he ran out the door.

"Kagome has a bad mouth." Miroku said.

"Shut up before I throw you out the window!" Kagome threatened.

"You've gained some anger-management problems since I've left. " Inuyasha commented as he sat on her bed.

"Inuyasha, get the hell off of my bed and go tell Souta his mother is dead." Kagome said looking down.

"What!" Inuyasha and Miroku exclaimed.

"Yea, she's dead. The lady who always gave you some cookies when you came to pick me up and drop me off is gone." Kagome said with tears coming down her face.

"Its not good to talk about people when you don't know whats going on in their head." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha with tearful eyes.

"I don't have anger management problems. I don't abuse people!" Kagome screamed as she broke down in tears. Inuyasha quickly ran to her and comforted her.

"Now I have to forget all my problems so I can make other people happy!" Kagome yelled. Then Souta was standing in the doorway. Tears streaming down his face as well.

Kagome turned around to see her beloved little brother crying.

"Souta," Kagome whispered. All she heard was sniffling. Kagome got up and walked toward her brother.

She held her brother close. She never wanted her brother to find out like this.

"Kagome, is mommy really dead?" Souta asked between sobs.

"Yes Souta. Mommy really died. But its ok. I'm here Souta. I'm here. I'm here..." Kagome chanted to her brother.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched as Kagome cried and soothed her brother.

Miroku slowly made his way to the bed and went to sleep.

Inuyasha got a pillow and some blankets for Kagome and Souta.

By the time he got everything together Souta had fallen asleep in Kagome's arms.

When he was placing the blanket on Kagome looked at him.

"Inuyasha? How did you feel when your mother died?" Kagome asked still holding her brother tight to her chest.

"I felt like something was torn away from me unfairly. Like I never had a say for my mother." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I feel guilty. Like its all my fault shes gone." Kagome said as she layed down with Souta in her arms.

"Just remember this Kagome, never blame yourself for somebody else's death." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, thanks Inuyasha for being a good friend today." Kagome said as she slipped off into sleepy wonderland.

"If only I could become more than good friend today.." Inuyasha whispered.


	4. we're On in 30 seconds

Inuyasha woke up in Kagome's bed.

He looked next to him and saw Miroku cuddled next to him.

'Oh man, her security cameras better not show this to anybody.' Inuyasha thought as he got up from the bed.

Kagome was busily writing at her desk.

Souta wasn't there anymore.

'I guess she put him in his bed' Inuyasha thought as he walked up behind Kagome.

"How ya holding up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine, I guess. I just wrote 3 songs so I guess I'm fine." Kagome said not looking up from her papers.

"Really? Hojo said to only make 2 songs and you made three." Inuyasha said.

"Actually, I have 4 songs to present because Kikyo still has to call back. Anyways, I have alot to do today so tell everybody to get dressed and stuff." Kagome said as she got up and walked to her bathroom.

Inuyasha walked out of her room and down to the kitchen.

"Kagome said to get dressed and stuff!" Inuyasha shouted to everybody in the kitchen.

"Ok!" Sango and Souta yelled.

Inuyasha woke Miroku up by jumping on the bed yelling "Sango and Kagome are down stairs having a pillow fight in bikinis!" Miroku woke up and ran errrr fell down the stairs.

"Sango? Kagome? Where'd they go?" Miroku said standing up. Inuyasha came running down the stairs laughing.

"You really believe Kagome and Sango would ever do that?" Inuyasha said between laughs.

"Man, I have no friends in this world." Miroku murmured as he walked out the door to Inuyasha's silver lambourghini.

He got in the passenger side as Inuyasha started the car.

-At Kagome and Sango House-

Kagome stepped out of the shower and walked into her closet.

She put on her underwear and looked at her newly bought clothes.

'Ok, don't dress like a sad dead person. No black today.' Kagome thought.

She put on some baby blue skinny jeans and a white tee shirt that said "If Barbie isn't a slut... why do people have to buy her?"

She put on some white baby phat knee highs and put her hair in a bun.

'Ok, You can make it through today. you can make it through today, you will NOT tell anybody about your car and you will NOT try to kill yourself today.' Kagome thought as she walked into the kitchen.

Sango was sitting twirling around her spoon in a bowl of milk.

"What happened to the cereal?" Kagome asked as she looked for the cereal.

"There is no more. Me and Souta were fighting and the cereal box was the only thing I could find to throw. Sorry. There still some milk left though." Sango said handing her a carton of milk.

"Nice breakfast then. Milk. No, MILK AND COOKIES!" Kagome shouted as she went to the cabinet and got out some chocolate chip cookies.

"Really Kagome? Thats not any better. Milk and cookies are very fattening. Thats how Santa Claus got how he is." Sango said pouring her milk down the drain.

"Whatever." Kagome said dipping her cookie in the milk.

"Hey can we take your car today?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, whats wrong with yours?" Sango asked.

"Oh, it just needed a few repairs and a paint job." Kagome lied.

"Ok" Sango said as she walked outside to her hot pink Ford Mustang.

She got inside and revved up the car.

Kagome said good-bye to Souta and kisses.

Then she got inside Sango's car.

They drove to Japan Records!

-I got tired of making up hours so they got there when they got there-

Sango parked her car while Kagome jumped out of the car to hurry up and get to the room for STRICT BUSINESS.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Hojo, Naraku and Kaede were already in there.

Kagome sat next Inuyasha who sat next to Hojo who sat next to Miroku who Sango sat next to.

Kaede and Naraku were standing.

"Kagome, do you have the songs?" Kaede asked in a voice that Kagome personally thought was a Darth Vader voice.

"Yes, and I'm very happy with my songs." Kagome said smiling.

"Well then present them." Naraku said.

"Present them? They don't have any music to them yet." Kagome said.

"That is work for the people who stay in the recording room 24/7." Naraku said losing his patience.

"So what am I supposed to do? Tell you the words." Kagome said.

"NOOOOO! WHAT ARE YOU?" Naraku yelled.

"A human being..." Kagome said.

"WHAT DO YOU DO?" Naraku yelled even louder.

"Sing?" Kagome said, frightened by his voice.

"THEN THATS WHAT YOUR SUPPOSED TO DO!!!!!!" Naraku yelled.

"STOP YELLING AT ME! I DON'T WANNA SING FOR YOU!!! " Kagome screamed.

"THEN GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO THE RECORDING STUDIO WITH YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS AND START RECORDING GOD DAMN IT!" Naraku yelled as he threw a chair at the door.

"Oh, I couldn't did that before I came here then." Kagome said as she walked out the door.

Inuyasha, Hojo, Miroku and Sango followed.

"Your manager is impatient." Kagome said.

"You had it coming for you Kagome." Hojo said.

"No I didn't." Kagome said innocently.

"Yes you did! You acted like you were brand new to song writing!" Hojo said.

"I am brand new at song writing. Other people wrote my songs before. And don't yell at me." Kagome said as they got out of the elevator.

"You are?" Hojo asked.

"Would I've have been a total idiot in front of Naraku?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"You need to retrain your mouth. Your mother didn't really teach you good manners." Hojo said.

Kagome turned around and punched Hojo in the face. Really hard. He fell down.

"Don't you EVER talk about my mother like that or I'll burn your vocal chords in my fireplace! She did a better job than you will ever do at anything!" Kagome said as she stormed off.

"Wow Hojo. You're a real sissy. You just got beat up by a girl!" Sango laughed out loud as she walked after Kagome.

"Hurry the hell up! I got stuff to do today god damn it!" Kagome yelled back.

When she got there she waited for only 2 minutes.

-2 Minutes-

"Where tha fuck are they?" Kagome yelled at air.

"They better not be helping Hojo! I swear if he speaks about my mother like that he'll burn in hell til' darth vader asks me out." Kagome said.

"Kagome you should really not take your anger out on air. You really need it when you can't breathe." Inuyasha said.

"No, I need oxygen when I can't breathe ya dumbo." Kagome said.

"Don't call me dumbo. I don't have gigantic ears. My ears don't move up and down. If they do move up and down they don't let me fly threw the air. And I'm not an elephant." Inuyasha said as a matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, where's Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"They are coming. We would have started already but SOMEBODY had to get all anger management and knock Hojo out." Inuyasha said.

"Don't blame me! I'm going to start recording." Kagome said as she walked into the studio.

'I hope she still likes me, I mean I am doing my best to be friends with her. If I'm her friend then it'll be easier to try our relationship again.' Inuyasha thought as he walked in the studio after Kagome.

Sango and Miroku came shortly after that.

Hojo came like 2 hours after that.

-RECORDING-

**-All 5 of the singers walk out and go to sleep. They close their eyes, and go to sleep. (He He He I got that from Spongebob!) But they all went to their homes 1st. Eat dinner and go to sleep. But Inuyasha was being NAUGHTY. He snook into Sagome's house and took ALL of their peanut butter and jelly. But then he left his ID. The following week Kagome had her mother's funeral. Her father was there! He stays with her now. The friday after her mother's funeral they are on 'Good Evening Tokyo!' which is broadcasted all over the world. This is where I will begin writing more details now-**

Kagome and Sango had just arrived at 'Good Evening Tokyo'. As usual, Kagome and Sango were fighting on who got out first. Kagome won again.

Both of them went to their designated places. (Basically the same as 'Good Morning America' but I will name the hosts)

"Good luck Kagome! I luv you pooh!" Sango said as she walked off to the audience.

"Bye! I luv you pooh too!" Kagome yelled. Souta was in the audience too.

Kagome was soo happy that things were back to normal.

'Other than having a parent at home now, nothing was different. And Inuyasha stole all of my peanut butter and jelly for no reason. Just to steal it. He was still nice, cute, handsome, adorable, hot-WAIT! Inuyasha is not hot! He is just a nice normal man! He said he was still in luv with Kikyo to my father. Ok, ok,ok,ok calm down, happy place, happy place, music, mom, souta, sango, shoes, shoes, shoes-' Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts when some dude yelled at her.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! I SAID YOUR ON IN 1 MINUTE!" The man yelled.

"Oh, sorry-DON'T YELL AT ME YOU MAN-WHORE!" Kagome screamed in his ear.

'I should really work on that. Ever since mom died I can't stop yelling at people when they yell at me. Sometimes its funny. Like now. I just called a random man a man-whore.' Kagome thought as she walked onto stage.

Inuyasha and Miroku were already on stage.

"Ready?" Inuyasha and Miroku asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Kagome said.

"Then let's do this." Inuyasha said as Hikoro and Rigoka came out.

"Welcome to 'Good Evening Tokyo'! As usual, our host Rigoka! and our fabolous hostess Hikoro!" The annoucer dude said.

"Today our special guests are the top 3 artists! Miroku Ashitou! Inuyasha Takahashi! Kagome Hirugashi! and special guest Hojo Nirokushi!" Hikoro said.

'Hojo isn't special' Kagome thought as she just smiled and waved at the camera. "Now the top 3 artists will perform their #3 song Shawty Get Loose!" Rigoka said.

Then their music started.

Greatness + Greatness = Great Greatness

Hey, Hey, Hey

(Kagome)  
The way we get loose We move our shoulders FoRward Heads back Get it in control Like Janet Jack Get it on da flo Let em kno Whats Happenin

L.I.L You better ask somebody I been on my grind since butt-touch-potty Y all don t really want it wit the Yung God Toddla Wit a flo so spec like technolotta It s.. so sick How da clock go tick Keep given yall hit like techmatic, uh!  
It s the reason why I spit it How I spit When I spit its like mucus Gotta get rid of it

These chicks don t pop like me Uncompatible girl No comparing me And!  
Ain t none of y all scarin me Like don t cha wish ya girl was as bad as me, yeah!  
Wit a flow so sick like Twista s So sweet It can be cold like a Mystic Instincts come so smooth Like what is it?  
BK-H-Dub ours like a wizard

(Inuyasha)  
Shawty get loose!  
Baby do what chu do Lemme see ya let down your hurr Shawty get loose!  
Hit da dance flo and act like There s nobody else in hurr Shawty get loose!!

Krump!  
Clown!  
Break it on down Baby do your thang Shawty get loose!  
P-h-a-t phat Baby I ain t even kno u can break it down like dat Dat, dat dat dat dat dat dat Shawty got loose!  
Dat dat dat dat dat dat dat Shawty get loose!!

(Miroku)  
Nappy boi!  
What it do(do)  
Tell it to da paizzian You already kno Tell em on the mizzian Shawty keep messin wit da lizzamz Imma have you loose on da flo U gon be steppin wit a kizzian

I mind boggle models With a bottle a sumthin good I take em to da hood And have dey ass go where its ain t

A hard rap artist That hang wit sangazz So dont think that this thang is hard Cuz homie it ain t I m loose loose

U gotta be kiddin me U tellin me dat shawty right here Can take her hair down and do it like u u If all of dis is true U gotta show me what u do Show me now do it 5 4 3 2 2 U kno pain came to change da game All da way from da same thang To suma dat new new Impress me I want one person On dis flo to try to test me Now go

(Inuyasha)  
Shawty get loose!  
Baby do what chu do Lemme see ya let down your hurr Shawty get loose!  
Hit da dance flo and act Like there s nobody else in hurr Shawty get loose!!

Krump!  
Clown!  
Break it on down baby do your thang Shawty get loose!  
P-h-a-t phat Baby i ain t even kno u can break it down like dat Dat, dat dat dat dat dat dat Shawty got loose!  
Dat dat dat dat dat dat datt Shawty get loose!!

(Kagome)  
In da crib, in da club, on da block It don t matta In da crib, in da club, on da block It don t matta I switch stats 4 5 6 a do da data How she do a di di di dat like dat Got da hood on da back And da pockets is fat Still rollin rollin Left right Shot callin callin Dat s right

Got ma team on da market For millions we bout to pop it Lock drop and roll Like a hip-hop rock show U neva kno where my mind gon go Na na not Puerto Rican But i like mangoes So smooth on da dance flo When u see me comin Im runnin it like a game show U aint kno?  
Lil mama go She be runnin and pumpin And hit u wit da bus blow (shezz hottttttt)  
From gettin loose on da flo And i cannot stop What!!

(Inuyasha)  
Shawty get loose!  
Baby do what chu do Lemme see ya let down your hurr Shawty get loose!  
Hit da dance flo and act Like there s nobody else in hurr Shawty get loose!!

Krump!  
Clown!  
Break it on down` Baby do your thang

Shawty get loose!

P-h-a-t phat Baby i ain t even kno U can break it down like dat Dat, dat dat dat dat dat dat

Shawty got loose!

Dat dat dat dat dat dat datt

Shawty get loose!

beat fades out

The audience clapped and cheered.

"That's MY sister! That's MY sister!" Souta screamed.

"KA-GO-ME! KA-GO-ME!" Sango chanted.

All 3 of the singers sat next to Rigoko and Hikoro.

"So, I hear that Kagome likes Hojo." Rigoko said.

"What! You people really need to get your facts straight. I DO NOT LIKE HOJO! He can be my friend and all but thats it. No BFF's, boyfriend, friends til' the end..." Kagome said drifting off into the past.

"Thats a relieve! Hojo is so not your type Kagome. Inuyasha is, but anyways! Why did you write a song like this?" Hikoro said.

"Well, I really getting tired of all of the Barbie songs. The songs are ok but the beats of the songs are just annoying me. So I'm trying to start a new type of music for Japan. I heard some of this type of music in America and I wondered why none of the music was in Japan." Kagome explained.

"If this type of music does succeed, what will you call it?" Rigoko asked.

"I know there is Jpop. Thats kinda the barbie music. They call it hip-hop/rap in America so if it does succed I'll call it Jrap!" Kagome said.

"Why Inuyasha and Miroku for this song? Why not Koga and Bankotsu? Both of them made the charts." Hikoro said.

"Cause' I don't know Koga or Bankotsu." Kagome said.

"Does your brother sing?" Hikoro asked.

"Why does it matter? He's only 12." Kagome said.

"I think he does, I mean your father was a legend. Your uncle was a legend too. I know your aunt sings too. But your uncle and aunt are in America. Well your uncle isn't. Did you even go to your uncle's-" Hikoro was cut off by Kagome.

"Thats NONE of your business! Let's talk about Inuyasha and Miroku! So Inuyasha, hows getting back with Kikyo been?" Kagome said.

"Not well. I think I'm just going to move on to somebody new." Inuyasha said.

"Ok then bye bye!" Rigoko yelled as the commercial break went on.

Kagome stormed off to the lounge area.

Sango and Souta came to sit by her.

"What's so special about our uncle?" Souta asked.

"Our uncle is the man who died on June 25th,2009 in Los Angeles, California." Kagome said.

"I don't watch the news." Souta said.

"He was the man who came up thriller." Kagome said.

"I don't listen to old people music." Souta said.

"Do you remember the time? When we fell in love, Do you remember the time when we first met?" Kagome said.

"Hey, thats by Michael Jackson!" Souta said.

"Thats who our uncle is!" Kagome said.

"No way! How come I never got to see him when he died?" Souta asked.

"Mom didn't want anything to do with stardoom." Kagome explained.

"Oh, did you go to the memorial service and funeral?" Souta asked.

"Me and like 1 billion other people went to the memorial service but I didn't get invited to the funeral. Dad was though. He took some great pictures." Kagome said.

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha was standing in the corner of the hallway talking on the phone.

"What do you mean I have to ask Kagome to be my girlfriend?-pause-I just can't go up to her and ask her to be my girlfriend-pause-I have to dance with her too!-pause-Who is singing?-pause-Really? I didn't know he could sing-pause-Thats true but-pause-FINE! I'll do it, but only for Souta" Inuyasha said as he hung up his phone.

The director came in and said "Inuyasha come on, were on in 30 seconds!"

Inuyasha followed the man to the stage.

* * *

What is Inuyasha talking about on the phone??????????????? Review and Rate to continue!


	5. positive the Clock stopped ticking

This is my longest chapter ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MORE THAN 8,000 WORDS ARE IN THIS CHAPTER ALONE! I did this in 2 days!!!!!! YaY 4 me! HAPPY NEW YEARS'! 2010'

* * *

"Welcome back to 'Good Evening Tokyo!" The annoucer dude said as Inuyasha, Miroku and Hojo all just stood and waved.

"We're back with the top 3 artists! But Kagome won't be singing right now but she'll sing later. To replace her we have a very special guest!" Rigoko said.

"Hojo Ashouti!" Hikoro and Rigoko said at the same time.

"Inuyasha, Miroku and Hojo are going to sing there #2 song Do You Remember?" Hikoro said as she sat down. The music started.

**(Just because I want you to know, Inuyasha is wearing a skin tight white shirt with a black vest on. Jay Sean wore this in the music video and he was sexy....)**

_Hey! Yo Yasha!  
Mmmm... Miroku! Yeah!  
Alright! Alright! All noooo!  
Let s go ahh!  
This one right here is for all the ladies Ladies who want to take it back D-Dutty Yeah!  
Holler at them Yash!_

_I ve been thinking about you And how we used to be then Back when we didn t have to end we could start again_

_There s nothing left to say Don t waste another day Just you and me tonight Everything will be okay If it s alright with you then it s alright with me Baby let s take this time let s make new memories_

_Do you remember? Do you remember? Do you remember?  
All of the times we had Do you remember? Do you remember? Do you remember?  
All of the times we had Let s bring it back Hojo:(Bring it back)  
Let s bring it back Hojo:(Bring it back)  
Let s bring it back Hojo:(Bring it back)  
Let s bring it back Hojo:(Bring it back)  
Let s bring it back_

_(Yo Yash! Sing, for these ladies!)_

_So long since you ve been missing It s good to see you again How you, how you doing And how about it, don t let this happen again_

_There s nothing left to say Don t waste another day Just you and me tonight Everything will be okay If it s alright with you then it s alright with me Baby let s take this time let s make new memories_

_Do you remember? Do you remember? Do you remember?  
All of the times we had Do you remember? Do you remember? Do you remember?  
All of the times we had Let s bring it back Hojo:(Bring it back)  
Let s bring it back Hojo:(Bring it back)  
Let s bring it back Hojo:(Bring it back)  
Let s bring it back Hojo:(Bring it back!)_

_Miroku: Yo ay girl yo bring it back to the time when you and me had just begun When I was still your number one Well it might seem far-fetched baby girl but it can be done I ve got this feeling fire blazing and it s hot just like the sun Know you feel it too my girl just free it up, mek the good vibes run Gal take a sip of my champagne, Take a little trip down my lane my girl wild'n out every night and we feel alright, mek me tell you this girl, That a my world.  
nah change and we nah rearrange, hey girl mek me tell you this straight that a my word,  
and me heard say you want come kiss this, cause girl you miss this That s what I heard that s what I heard that s what I heard word girl_

_(Inuyasha) There s nothing left to say Don t waste another day Just you and me tonight Everything will be okay If it s alright with you then it s alright with me Baby let s take this time let s make new memories_

_Do you remember? Do you remember? Do you remember?  
All of the times we had Do you remember? Do you remember? Do you remember?  
All of the times we had Let s bring it back (Let s bring it back)  
Let s bring it back (Bring it back)  
Let s bring it back (Let s bring it back)  
Let s bring it back (Oh)  
Let s bring it back_

Inuyasha and the other dudes bowed. Hikoro clapped and cheered.

Sango said "YaY..."

"Woo! That's my soon to be brother!" Souta cheered. Kagome just watched from the lounge.

"Inuyasha is sexy." Kagome said aloud.

"But I'm way sexier than he will ever be" a voice from behind Kagome said.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the dude.

**-Back to the show-**

"So Hojo, I hear that you and Kagome have a secret little relationship going on." Hikoro said.

"Other than she beats the shit out of me like every single day, we get along fine." Hojo said.

"So its an abusive relationship!" Hikoro gasped out.

"No! Were not even in that kind of relationship. But we were. Kinda..." Hojo said.

"Do tell." Hikoro said.

"Well like a year ago, Me, Inuyasha and Kagome were the bestest of friends. Until one night-" Hojo was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Don't listen to that puny pip squeak over there. This is the short term version: Me and Kagome were dating and Hojo rudely broke us up." Inuyasha said.

"No uh! You broke up with Kagome! She never even talked about breaking up with you." Hojo hissed.

"I think we need to hear Kagome's side of the story." Rigoko suggested.

"This is going to be interesting... Put the cameras on Kagome now!" Hikoro ordered the camera people.

On the big screen it showed a unknown man kneeling down on one knee to Kagome.

"Will you be go to dinner with me tonight?" The man asked.

"Who are you? Some kind of crazy stalker dude? No, I don't even know you. You could rape me....." Kagome answered the man walking away.

"Wait! Come back! I wish to help you with Jrap!" The dude yelled after her.

A chair went flying into the man but he smoothly dodged it.

"No need to get violent Kagome, I just wanna get to know you." The man said.

"Oh. Now that you put it that way you can get to know my foot going up your-" The screen was cut off.

"Don't touch that remote because we will come back with Kagome, the #1 artist of the charts singing her #1 song Bye Bye!" Rigoko said as the commercial break went on.

"You never want to have any fun on this show!" Hikoro nagged at Rigoko.

"Well sorry for letting stars have a little bit of privacy!" Rigoko said as he walked off to the table of donuts.

"Thats is exactly why we need somebody to fight on this show so I can get promoted to something better than some stupid talk show." Hikoro murmured.

**-With Kagome-**

She was throwing anything she could get her hands on.

She threw the remote, the rest of the chairs, a picture of Hikoro, a picture of Rigoko but this dude wouldn't leave her alone.

Souta was sitting on the couch watching them fight.

'Kagome better not say yes to this dude. Inuyasha is the one she needs to be with. Where is he anyway?' Souta thought as Kagome threw her shoe at the dude.

"Tell me what your name is then I'll think about your offer." Kagome said.

'He is sexy.' Kagome thought.

"My name is Kouga, I came 4th in the top artists." Kouga said.

"Kouga? Nice to meet you Kouga. You have very pretty eyes." Kagome said looking deep in his eyes.

"You eyes are beautiful too." Kouga said stepping closer to Kagome.

Kagome giggled as he kept coming closer and closer.

'He scared of me. I love it!' Kagome thought as he stopped inches from him.

"Would you come to dinner with me tonight?" Kouga asked.

"Maybe, ask me later. I gotta sing right now." Kagome said as she walked onto the stage.

"Were back with the ever so violent Kagome Hirugashi!" Hikoro said as she walked up and patted Kagome on the back.

"Come sit!" Rigoko said.

"Ok, I guess." Kagome said as she sat down.

"So you wrote this song for your mother?" Hikoro asked as she sat down next to Kagome.

"Yes. It actually helped me get past her death." Kagome said cheerfully.

"So how is Souta holding up?" Rigoko asked.

"He's good. Our father lives with us now so now he as a father figure." Kagome said.

"Your father... is living with you! After all of these years he's come out of hiding! You've saw him, talked to him and everything else!" Hikoro said.

She looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Yes, talk with me later about it." Kagome said as she calmed down Hikoro.

"Then I just really needed to hear you say it so you can sing your song now." Hikoro said. Then some weird music started.

**(The sound was the beginning of Women Lie Men Lie electeric sound)**

"Ok, then I guess our producer has other plans maybe..." Hikoro said looking at the director man.

'I don't know' the dude mouthed back.

"I'll be right back." Rigoko said going off stage. Rigoko came back smiling.

"We have a love request." Rigoko said.

"I have no idea whats going to happen, but somebody wants to sing a song for a special two people on the show today." Rigoko said.

"Thats so sweet." Kagome said. The lights went off.

When it came back they were dim and a boy was sitting on a stool with a guitar.

**(this is to all those Justin Bieber fans (including me) out there)**

_When I met you girl my heart went knock knock _

_Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop _

_And even though it's a struggle love is all we got _

_And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top_

He was singing. 'His voice was beautiful. His hair is exactly like Souta's.' Kagome thought as she walked up to the boy.

_Your world is my world _

_And my fight is your fight _

_My breath is your breath _

_When your heart_

He was in the center of the stage. When Kagome saw his face she couldn't believe it! It was Souta. He wasn't paying attention to her though. He was looking in a daze.

_Ya know I got my one love, my one heart __My one life for sure _

_Let me tell you one time _

_I'ma tell you one time _

Then Inuyasha came up behind her. "Inuyasha? Its not your turn to be on stage right now is it?" Kagome asked. "No, but I really have to ask to you something." Inuyasha said.

_And I'ma be your one guy _

_You'll be my #1 girl _

_Always making time for you _

_I'ma tell you one time _

_I'ma tell you one time _

"What is it?" Kagome asked as Souta kept singing. Inuyasha haven't even started yet and he was blushing like crazy.

"I'm sorry for not hearing you out when Hojo kissed you. I just stormed off and left you. Anything could have happened to you." Inuyasha said.

_You look so deep, you know that it humbles me _

_You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me _

_Many have called but the chosen is you Whatever you want shawty _

_I'll give it to you_

"Inuyasha, why now? Its been a year. Its nice and all that you're finally apologizing for breaking my heart. But my heart isn't really healed yet. You said that you were still in love with Kikyo and I just got you out of my heart when you said that." Kagome said.

_Your world is my world _

_And my fight is your fight _

_My breath is your breath _

_When your heart_

"I know. I didn't really mean that though. I just said that so it wouldn't look like I was interested in having a second chance. I guess what I really am trying to say is that I don't love Kikyo. I love-" Inuyasha was pushed out of the way.

"Kagome! Will you go to dinner with me now?" Kouga asked.

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart My one life for sure _

_Let me tell you one time _

_I'ma tell you one time _

"Wha? Oh, Kouga yea I guess but I was just talking to Inuyasha." Kagome said looking deep within his eyes.

"Inuyasha? Why? I'm much more. You don't need him anymore. You have me. I wanna take you with me to America. Lil' Wayne said he would teach you how to really rap if I could get you to come." Kouga said.

_And I'ma be your one guy (one guy)_

"Dude are you serious? That'll be like a dream come true! I'll go on as many dinner dates with you as you like if you can take me to Lil' Wayne!" Kagome said as she hugged Kouga.

_You'll be my #1 girl _

"I'll pick you up at 8 then Kagome." Kouga said as he walked away.

_Always making time for you _

Kagome ran to Inuyasha who was sitting on the floor. "Inuyasha! The best thing just happened to me!" Kagome said. Inuyasha frown faded away and turned into a smile as he watched Kagome try to hold in her excitement.

_I'ma tell you one time _

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lil' Wayne is going to teach how to rap! Man this is perfect. Jrap might make Inuyasha! You gotta convert some of your music to Jrap so it'll make people want to listen to it even more! Inuyasha, please try Jrap! You'll like it." Kagome pleaded. .

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time _

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

"Sure Kagome, I would do anything for you." Inuyasha said as Kagome got all geeked up again.

Kagome couldn't hold in her excitement anymore.

"Inuyasha, come dance with me." Kagome said as she got up and held out a hand for Inuyasha.

"Dance with you? Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked as he took her hand to get off of the floor.

"Stop asking stupid questions and dance with me." Kagome as she pulled Inuyasha closer to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist as they slowly started to sway side to side.

"Inuyasha, what were you about to say when Kouga pushed you?" Kagome asked.

"I um well... I was about to say that NO I WAS GOING TO THAT KAGOME HIRUGASHI I LOVE-----it if we could really like to be friends with you." Inuyasha said blushing.

'No Kagome! Don't believe it! I LOVE YOU!' Inuyasha screamed in his mind.

_Girl, I love, girl I love you..._

The song ended but Kagome didn't want to let Inuyasha go.

She was overjoyed that he wasn't in love with Kikyo.

She let go of Inuyasha just as the lights went back to normal.

The show was over now. Kagome turned to congratulate Souta but he had disappeared.

"Souta?" Kagome said as she looked around for him.

Kagome walked to the audience to Sango.

"Hey Kagome you and you're brother was amazing!" Sango said.

"Do you know where my brother is?" Kagome asked.

"No... he probably just went to the donut table." Sango said.

Kagome walked to the donut table and no Souta.

She walked into the lounge and saw Souta. But he was with a man.

"You got some real talent kid." The man said walking towards Souta.

Souta had a donut in his hand.

"My sister said to stay away from weird record dealing men like you so leave me alone." Souta said taking a bite of the donut.

"All I wanna do is talk. I just got down talking to your sister. She said it was ok. She told me to tell you to sign this contract here." The man said.

"Oh really? Give me the contract." Souta said.

"See? Your sister's signature is already on it. All you have to do is sign right here." The man said as he handed the contract to Souta.

"Ok. Give me a pen." Souta said as he stuffed the donut into his mouth.

Souta was really going to do it. Kagome looked around quickly for something to throw.

She took off her shoe and threw it at Souta.

Her aim was way off. But he noticed a flying object.

He knew that only one person would throw a object in a tv studio.

"Kagome, you should really go to anger management classes. I hear that the first 5 weeks are free now." Souta said looking in the direction of the shoe.

"Shut up Souta! I'll go to anger management when I feel like I need it!" Kagome yelled as she threw what the person who had just came up beside her had in their hands.

'Oh crap. I just threw a cake at Souta.' Kagome thought as she looked at the cake fly into Souta's face.

He was kinda knocked off balanced and fell into the wall. Kagome quickly ran to Souta.

"Souta, I am soooo sorry! I didn't know it was a cake I-" Kagome bursted out in laughter at her little brother. There he was, laying against the wall with cake all over him.

She put her finger on the cake.

"Mmmmmmm, vanilla with whip cream icing!" Kagome said as she licked her brother's face.

"Kagome stop it! This is disguisting! Stop licking my face. Stop it! I'm telling dad your licking me!" Souta yelled as Kagome kept licking the cake off of his face.

"So?-lick-Tell dad-lick-I don't care-lick-I threw cake at your face-lick-and now-I'm-lick-licking it off-lick" Kagome said.

"EWWWWWWW! Why are you licking my ear like that! I'm feeling uncomfortable! Stop it! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" Souta said as he screamed bloody murder.

Kagome immediately stopped licking.

"Why would I try and rape my little brother?" Kagome asked as she got up and got her shoe.

"You were lick raping." Souta said as whipped off Kagome's saliva.

"Lick raping? When I rape you with my tongue?" Kagome asked walking out of the lounge.

"Sorry about your cake, but it was delicious." Kagome said to the man staring at her. Souta ran up to her.

"Exactly." Souta said answering her question. Then Kagome's phone started to ring.

'Watch out for da big girl' was playing.

"Moshi Moshi-pause-You could have waited Sango!-pause-I was getting Souta!-pause-So? I didn't want cake all over the seats-pause-How are we supposed to get home then?-pause-Yeah, you never thought about that did you? You selfish, over weight Chicken Monster!-pause-No I'm not going to get you any chicken!-pause-Don't talk to me anymore Sango!" Kagome yelled as she hung up.

"Sango is so not on my friends list anymore!" Kagome yelled at air.

"So, who is going to take us home?" Souta asked. Kagome glared at Souta.

"Don't ask questions and just do what I tell you to do." Kagome said as she pulled out a knife from her shoe.

"What are gonna do with that knife Kagome?" Souta asked.

"I said don't ask questions!" Kagome yelled as she walked outside.

"Put the knife down Kagome!" Souta yelled as he ran after his sister.

Kagome didn't have the knife though. She was standing there waiting for a car.

"Kagome, give me the knife." Souta demanded.

"No." Kagome said looking around.

"GIVE IT HERE KAGOME! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO JAIL FOR KILLING SOMEBODY TONIGHT!" Souta yelled as he took it from under her shirt.

"You're not supposed to touch girls there Souta!" Kagome yelled as she hit him on the head.

"You're my sister! It's not like you have anything there that any boy would want to see!" Souta yelled back.

"Whatever. I cuter than anybody you will ever see." Kagome said with her nose up in the air.

"In your dreams." Souta murmured.

"Hey beautiful." A dude said to Kagome from behind.

'Just act normal. If he flirts too much do not do anything that will hurt him or your brother' Kagome thought in her head.

"This is your little brother or something?" He asked.

"Yea. Ok now, you can go now." Kagome said.

"And leave you two to die out here?" the man said.

"Besides, I would rather want to get to know you better, Kagome." The man whispered in her ear as he put his hand on her waist.

Kagome slapped his hand away.

"Hands off! This is not yours." Kagome said.

"Oh come on baby. You know you want this." The man said as he put his hand on her thigh.

"She said hands off!" Souta yelled as he pushed the man away from his sister.

"So you wanna protect your sister ey. Stay out of this kid ok. Let the grown ups do whatever the hell they want to do." The man said as he pushed Souta to the ground.

"Don't push my brother around you jerk!" Kagome said as she punched him the stomach.

"You little bitch. You think you can hurt me? Oh Hojo must have knocked something out of your head if you think I'm just going to let you push me around." The man said as he pushed Kagome to the ground.

Souta had pulled out the knife and was about to stab the man but he turned around.

He grabbed Souta arm and twisted it around his back. Kagome quickly started to punch the man in his back.

"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!" Kagome screamed as she pushed and kicked the man as hard as she could.

The man picked Souta up and threw to the floor. He whipped to Kagome and cut her cheek with the knife. Then he put his hand her thigh and squeezed it.

"Someone needs to stop eating those burgers." The man said as his hand started to go up to her chest area.

"Get your hands off of me!" Kagome screamed as kneed him in his balls.

"Bitch, you need some punishment don't you." The man said as he pushed her down.

"Just leave us alone god damnit!" Kagome screamed at him.

Souta had gotten up and was charging towards the man with a stick.

But the man again turned around before the blow.

The only thing is that he had stopped the stick from going inside of him, but instead the stick went inside Souta from the sudden stop.

The blood was leaking down to the ground.

"Awwww. You poor little thing. Trying to save your sister. Look at what happened." The man said looking at the little boy's blood on the ground.

"What happened? What's wrong with Souta? What did you do to him you basterd!" Kagome screamed as got up and ran to Souta.

"Too late." The man said as he pushed the stick deeper into the boy's body.

"Stop it!" Kagome screamed as she pulled her little brother from the stick. He was losing blood quickly.

"Damnit! Look at what you did! He was the only left in my family man!" Kagome said with tears already coming down her cheek.

"Uh Kagome I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" The man was cut off by Kagome.

"Just leave before you cut his head off! LEAVE!" Kagome screamed at him while fumbling around for her phone.

"Ok, I hope your brother is ok." The man said as he walked off.

"You Basterd!" Kagome screamed at him. She finally found her phone and quickly called an ambulance.

"Souta, wake up honey please! Souta wake up! Don't leave me Souta! Your all I have left please Souta, don't leave me and just wake up!" Kagome yelled at him with tears coming down her face.

"Its ok Kagome. I won't leave you. I'll never leave you." Souta said.

"Just stay awake til' you get to the hospital ok? You promise?" Kagome said.

"Yea, I promise." Souta said as the ambulance pulled up.

"Ok, the ambulance people are here now Souta. Just stay awake for a little while longer?" Kagome asked as she saw them get a gurney.

"Yea, sure whatever." Souta said as he was lifted up on the gerney.

"I'll be with you Souta!" Kagome yelled to him as she got in the ambulance with her brother.

She held his hand all the way to the hospital. The ambulance people said she had to wait in the waiting area.

She just replied "Ok." as she sat down.

'Dear God, I know I don't ask for much but can you please just make sure my brother lives? Please?' Kagome prayed to God in her head.

Kagome sat there for a couple of hours when the doctor called her in.

"Hello, I am Doctor Lianvot. You must be Souta's sister right?" Doctor Lianvot asked.

"Yes sir. Is Souta going to be alright?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say he would be alright. The stick went straight threw him but didn't come out on the other side. It made a hole in his stomach and it fractured his rib cage. Also the stick hit his spine and we still have to check that out." Doctor Lianvot said.

"What about his blood? Is his blood ok?" Kagome asked.

"Well, he lost alot of blood and if we don't have any blood to give him... he probably won't see tomorrow." The doctor said.

"You do have the blood right?" Kagome asked.

"We are not sure if we have any left." Doctor said.

"Oh... can I see him?" Kagome asked.

"No, he's in surgery to fix his stomach. Ah! I almost forgot. In the surgery he might not make it either because of his blood loss. But I know that if he does need blood during the surgery we have have your blood." Doctor said.

"I'm going to be in the waiting room now because you're being an ass." Kagome said as she walked back to the waiting room.

'Maybe I should call dad. He needs to know about this.' Kagome thought as she felt the sting of tears again.

She went to the bathroom.

"Is he really going to die?" Kagome asked herself in the mirror.

"He can't. He's too young. All he wanted to do was help his sister." Kagome said as she started to cry.

"Kagome? Is that you?" A voice asked.

"Who wants to know." Kagome said in between sobs.

"I wanna know." The voice said.

"Who is I?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo is I" Kikyo said as she walked out from the stalls.

"Kikyo? Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"My mom had a heart attack. She survived. Why are you here? I hope Inuyasha's ok." Kikyo asked.

"Don't worry he's fine. Its a long story about why I'm here." Kagome said.

"I've got nothin' but time so tell." Kikyo said taking a seat on the faucet counter.

Kagome took a seat right next to here.

"Well it all started when Sango had left me and Souta at 'Good Morning Tokyo!' Something about we were taking too long and she wanted to watch Spongebob. But anyway so me and my little brother Souta were just standing outside waiting for somebody to pick us up when this dude came up. He was trying to flirt with me and crap then he started to touch me. I got him off me then but he just touched me again then Souta pushed him away. Then he pushed Souta to the ground. I called him a jerk and punched him in the stomach. He got mad and pushed to the ground. Souta had stole my knife from me and was about to stab the man with it but the man twisted Souta's arm to get the knife from him. I started to punch his back and he threw Souta to the ground and when he turned around he cut my cheek. Then he squeezed my thigh and called me fat! Then his hand went up to my chest an I kneed him in his balls. Then he pushed me down. I screamed at him. Souta was coming at him with a stick and the man turned around and caught the stick and then the stick went inside of Souta. He even had the nerve to push it deeper into Souta. Then he just walked away. The basterd. I called the ambulance and here I am!" Kagome said looking down at the floor.

"Wasn't Souta the boy on 'Good Morning Tokyo' this morning?" Kikyo asked.

"Yea, he is a great singer." Kagome said.

"All of my friends say that he is hot. How does he get his hair like that?" Kikyo asked.

"He does his own hair. I hope he's alright." Kagome said.

Kagome's phone started to ring.

It was Sango.

"Moshi Moshi Chicken Monster-pause-I'm at the hospital-pause-Souta got stabbed with a stick in his stomach-pause-It would be nice-pause-OK-pause-Do you really have to bring them?-pause-Good point-pause-OK! I said good point-pause-NO I DIDN'T GET YOU ANY CHICKEN YA MONSTER!" Kagome yelled as she hung up the phone.

"I guess that was Sango." Kikyo said.

"Yea, she said she's on her way." Kagome said.

"Kagome, don't you need some help making Jrap happen?" Kikyo asked.

"Yea, I need alot of help from singers to recording managers to charity events and everything else that comes with it." Kagome said.

"Kagome, I know we haven't gotten along well but I am willing to put that aside if you are. My mom and dad are cuting off my money income. That means that I can't live with them anymore. So please Kagome. I'll do my best to help with Jrap if you let me stay in your house. Please Kagome!" Kikyo begged.

"Sure you can stay with me. But you have to promise 2 things." Kagome said.

"OK! I'll promise to anything!" Kikyo said.

"Ok, Number 1: DO NOT TOUCH SANGO'S FOOD she will eat you. Number 2: DO NOT GET ON SANGO'S NERVES she'll do somethings unimaginable to you." Kagome said.

" I promise not to touch Sango's food and I will not get on Sango's nerves." Kikyo said with her hand across her heart.

"Ok, you have now been sworn into the Sagome household. Now all you have to do is get sworn in by Sango." Kagome said.

"So... whaddaya wanna talk about now?" Kikyo asked.

" I don't know. Sing a song for meh." Kagome said.

"What song do you want me to sing?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know. Do it later. I got to get back out there. Doctor Lianvot might be looking for me." Kagome said getting off of the faucet counter.

"You have Doctor Lianvot? He's the worse doctor here. All he cares about is getting his paycheck. If his patient dies, which most likely they will, he blames the patients family for not paying more." Kikyo said following Kagome back to the waiting room.

"Let's talk about Inuyasha." Kagome said as they sat down.

"Ok, when we first started dating-

**-TALK TALK TALK BLAH BLAH BLAH-**

"Kagome! I got the chicken!" Sango yelled.

"Finally Food!" Kagome said as Sango came and sat down next to her.

"Hi Sango!" Kikyo said.

"Yo, ya want some chicken?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Kikyo said getting a chicken nugget.

"Did you get the fries?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha is supposed to have it if HE WOULD GET HIS ASS OFF THE DAMN PHONE!" Sango screamed down the hall.

"I'm talking to my mom!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Bring us the fries!" Kagome screamed.

"Didn't you say Miroku was coming?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, he was talking to some nurse. He had the ketchup and drinks." Sango answered.

"I'll be right back." Kagome said as she got up and walked down the hall. She saw Miroku still talking to the nurse.

"Miroku! Sango has chicken in her bra. She needs help getting it out!" Kagome said as Miroku took off running.

She walked by Inuyasha on the way back and grabbed his phone.

"Hello, this is Inuyasha's baby mama and when are you going to come and say hi to your grand daughter! She hasn't even seen you yet! She 1 year old for god sake! Tell him that he needs to be home more cuz I'm tired of raising her on my own. My name is Bon'Qui Qui. Her name is Inu'Kui Kui." Kagome said as she hung up the phone.

"Why did you do that?! That was my mother!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Girl gets what girl wants. Girl wants fries. Girl gets fries." Kagome said as she grabbed the fries from him.

"You didn't have to tell my mother that though." Inuyasha said as he walked behind her.

"Well then you should have come on with the fries." Kagome said as she stepped over the unconsious Miroku and sat down.

"Whatever. You and Sango need to go to the chicken errr gym." Inuyasha said taking a seat next to Sango.

"Chicken? What about chicken? I wanna go to the chicken. They have chicken there don't they. TELL ME WHERE THIS CHICKEN IS!" Sango said clutching Inuyasha's collar.

"Calm down Sango. Here, eat a frie." Kagome said dipping hers in ketchup.

"Fine." Sango said letting go of Inuyasha and eating the frie.

"Sango is chicken and Kagome is frie." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Everybody sat and ate their food in silence.

Miroku woke up but only to get stepped on by Inuyasha.

"Watch where your going!" Miroku yelled from the floor getting up.

"Not my fault your were on the floor in the first place!" Inuyasha said as he went to the bathroom.

"Stupid friend" Miroku murmured as he got some chicken and fries. He sat next to Kikyo.

"Hi Miroku." Kikyo said reading a magazine.

"Hey." Miroku said glaring at the wall.

"Hirugashi" a nurse said. Kagome quickly got up and walked over to the nurse.

"You can see Souta now." the nurse said as she walked her to his room.

Kagome walked and thought that she would never see this sight.

There Souta was.

Machines were all around him and hooked up all over his body.

Kagome walked up next to her brother.

He looked so fragile.

She wanted to touch him but she was afraid it was going to hurt or wake him.

Kagome sat in the chair next to his bed.

Kagome had fallen asleep quickly.

When she woke it was 3:00 in the morning.

"Oh shit, Sango and Kikyo!" Kagome said as she ran out of the room.

When she got to the waiting room everybody was still there but sleeping and snoring.

Sango and Miroku were cuddled together, Inuyasha was cuddled to the wall and Kikyo was cuddled to her chair.

Kagome went to Sango.

"Wake up Sango!" Kagome said as she shook her.

"Just one more bite mr. chicken! I won't eat you! I promise!" Sango said in her sleep.

"SANGO! THERE IS A GIGANTIC CHICKEN OUTSIDE AND IT SAID IT WANTS YOU TO EAT IT!" Kagome yelled.

"Chicken! Big? Me! CHICKEN!" Sango screamed as she got up and pushed Miroku on the floor.

"Damn it Sango!" Miroku yelled from the floor.

"Sorry!" Sango said as she helped Miroku up from the floor.

"How's Souta?" Sango asked.

"He's seem to be content at the moment." Kagome said.

"I wanna see him!" Sango said.

"Ok then come on ya chicken monster." Kagome said leading the way.

"Your a frie monster." Sango said.

"So? I like fried potatoes that are cut into strips and have salt on them with ketchup." Kagome said.

"You like killing a poor chicken and frying it in a deep fryer. I don't kill anything." Kagome added.

"There was no need to tell about the making of fryed chicken." Sango said.

"Whatever." Kagome said as she walked into Souta's room.

"There he is." Kagome said.

"Awwwwww. My nephew looks fragile." Sango said.

"Your not his auntie Sango." Kagome said.

"I'm a very close adult friend of his then!" Sango argued.

"Sure." Kagome said sitting down.

Sango pulled a piece of chicken out of her back pocket and began to eat it.

"Give me a piece!" Kagome said.

"Fine. But next time I want a frie you have to give me 2 times the amount I want." Sango said as she gave Kagome a piece of chicken.

"Yea Yea Yea" Kagome said.

"Thats all of the food now!" Sango said stuffing the rest in her mouth.

"To the vending machines!" Kagome declared. Sango and Kagome went back to the waiting room.

"WAKE UP!" Sango screamed. Everybody woke up.

"Everybody is going to the vending machine for some food." Sango said.

"What if we don't want to go to vending machine?" Inuyasha dared to ask.

Sango turned around and sent about 1,000,000 death glares in one glare at him.

"Do you really wanna know what going to happen then?" Sango hissed.

"no..." Inuyasha said being frightened by Sango.

Everybody went to the vending machines and got their fill of food.

Then the hospital speaker came on.

"Kagome Hirugashi, come back to your brothers room! It is very urgent!" The speaker said.

Kagome dropped all of her snacks and ran in the direction of the room.

When she was there doctors and nurses were all around Souta.

"Whats going on?" Kagome asked walking in.

"He is having problems breathing. We think its because of his blood loss." One of the doctors said.

"Why is he shaking like that?" Kagome asked.

"He is having a seizure. How is that blood coming?" He asked one of the nurses.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kagome asked.

"We can't tell you for sure." A nurse said trying to restrain him from shaking so much.

"GET ME THAT BLOOD NOW!" One of the doctors yelled.

"We don't have any left!" A nurse said pushing Kagome out of the doorway.

"Get Kagome hooked up and take some of her blood NOW! We don't have anytime to waste." A doctor ordered. Kagome was forced into a chair and a needle put in her arm.

"Whats wrong with him?" Kagome asked.

"His heart monitor started beeping and he was having a very hard time breathing. We rushed in here to see what was wrong and we started to take the machines off of him and get some medicine in him when he started having seizures. I think its because Doctor Lianvot started giving him a strong medicine called 'Calisleep'. It was supposed to make go to sleep during surgery and after. I told him that it was too strong for him but he said Souta needed the rest." The nurse said filling up bottles with Kagome's blood.

"Can I get a new doctor anytime soon?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. You just gotta wait until he does something that absolotely dangers your brother's life." The nurse filling yet another bottle of blood.

"Isn't that enough blood now?" Kagome asked looking at the bottles.

"I guess so." The nurse said taking out the needle.

Kagome's phone started to buzz loudly.

"Take that phone out of here NOW!" Doctor Lianvot said.

"OK! Ya Death-thristy doctor." Kagome said walking out.

"This isn't a good time-pause-This is NOT a good time for a record deal-pause-Outside?-pause-I don't hear them-pause-Fine then I'll go look" Kagome said walking back to the waiting room.

All of her friends had worried faces. She walked past them and looked out the window.

Kaede was right!

Millions and millions of girls were outside with signs that said Souta on it.

"I'll call you back." Kagome said putting her phone away.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Look" Kagome said not taking her eyes off of the window.

Everybody got up and looked out the window.

"How long have they been there?" Sango asked looking at one of the girls screaming something.

"Kaede said since midnight. They are all crazy over Souta." Kagome said.

"I think I'll go and see whats going on down there." Miroku said about to go to the elevator.

"No you won't! Those are Souta's fans. If your fans love you that much they would be out there with signs too!" Sango said hitting him in the head.

"No need to get violent." Miroku said.

"The only reason she does that is because she likes touching you." Kagome said.

"NO I DON'T KAGOME! I DON'T LIKE MIROKU!" Sango yelled.

"I never said you did." Kagome said smartly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango yelled as she attacked Kagome.

"NO FIGHTING YOU TWO!" Kikyo yelled as she tried to get Sango off of Kagome.

"Get off of me Sango! You chicken monster!" Kagome yelled as Sango pulled her hair.

"Take it back!" Sango yelled as she pushed Kikyo away.

Kagome pushed Sango off of her and took off running. She ran to the elevator but the elevator was too slow.

Kagome saw Sango being held back alittle by Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome ran down the stairs.

She ran outside and stopped at what she saw. All of the girls stopped shouting and looked at her.

"Kagome!" All of the girls screamed. All of them immediately started running over to her.

'Oh crap' Kagome thought as she started to run back into the hospital.

Kagome closed the doors behind her but they kept pushing them.

"Somebody help me!" Kagome screamed as she let the doors go and started clicking the elevator quickly.

The elevator door opened and she got in. She quickly pressed the close button and pressed the 2 number.

"What have I done?" Kagome asked as the elevator stopped. When it opened there was a very pissed Sango.

"Sango! Wait! I take it back! I take it back!" Kagome shouted as ran pass her. She saw Inuyasha and Miroku laying on the floor and a confused Kikyo.

"How can Sango be so strong?" Kikyo asked.

"No time. Wake everybody up! Quickly!" Kagome yelled as she slapped Inuyasha. Kikyo just stood there.

"Wake up Miroku! Say something perverted." Kagome said.

"Uhhhhh. Sango is dancing in a bikini with the fan girls!" Kikyo said.

Miroku jumped up and tripped on his own feet. Kagome slapped Inuyasha really hard.

"Wake up damnit!" Kagome yelled as she heard alot of footsteps. Kagome slapped him with her shoe.

"Wha tha fuck Kagome? Why'd you slap me with your shoe!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll tell you later. Crazy fan girls are coming!" Kagome yelled as she ran to Souta's room.

"Were supposed to follow her." Kikyo said running after Kagome. Sango followed after seeing the fan girls coming up the stairs.

"The fan girls are coming! The fan girls are coming!" Sango yelled grabbing Inuyasha and Miroku.

Sango got to Souta's room and slammed the door shout.

"Sango! Were we they?" Kagome asked.

"They were coming up the stairs with pictures of Souta." Sango said out of breath.

"Souta is really that popular?" One of the nurses asked taking Souta's blood pressure.

"Yea. I don't even want to see whats going to happen at a concert." Kagome said sitting down.

"How are you going to leave?" The nurse said.

"I don't know. Until those monsters leave." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha has a bad attitude." Sango said.

"No I don't! You're the one who tried to kill everybody in this room at least once except for the nurse lady." Inuyasha said.

"I haven't tried to kill Kikyo yet." Sango said.

"What do you mean yet?" Kikyo asked.

"Even if you try your best to stay on my good side, I'll still try and kill you. Its the circle of life." Sango said.

"No its not! Its murder!" Kagome said.

"WHATEVER IT IS CALLED, SOMEBODY GONNA GET A FOOT UP THEIR-" Sango was cut off by Kagome.

"Shut up! Listen!" Kagome whispered.

"Listen to what?" Sango asked.

"Just listen!" Kagome said. Faintly all 5 of the teenagers could hear Souta's voice singing.

_Your world is my world _

_And my fight is your fight _

_My breath is your breath _

_When your heart_

"Must be the crazy fan girls." Miroku said.

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart My one life for sure _

_Let me tell you one time _

_I'ma tell you one time _

"Lets go see." Kagome said as she walked out the door. The other 4 followed.

_And I'ma be your one guy (one guy)_

___Always making time for you _

They peeked inside and what they saw was unbelieveable.

Thousands probably millions of girls were crying. There was a video of Souta playing on 'Good Evening Tokyo'.

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

"Why are they crying? He's not dead." Kagome said.

"KAGOME HIRUGASHI, REPORT BACK TO ROOM 415" The hospital speaker said.

Kagome sprinted just as the fan girls started going in the direction of room 415.

Kikyo took off after Kagome and Sango barely missed getting trampled by the girls.

Inuyasha just stood there but didn't get tramped and sadly Miroku didn't make it.

Kagome and Kikyo got there just in time because girls were already making their way into the room.

"MOVE!" Kagome shouted as she pulled one of the girls hair.

'This is fun. Pulling girls hair.' Kagome thought as she pulled her way threw the crowd.

Kikyo was right behind her but Kikyo got mad at one of the girls and started to fight with her.

"GO KIKYO!" Kagome yelled as she went inside the room.

She quickly closed the door but some of the girl's hands were in the doorway.

"YA SHOULD HAVE MOVED IT!" Kagome shouted threw the door.

"Kagome. We can't do anything more for Souta." Doctor Lianvot said.

"He still gonna be ok right?" Kagome asked.

"No, something got into his blood and is slowly eating away at his blood cells. I'm sorry but he has only 5 months to live."

Kagome was positive the clock stopped ticking.

* * *

Justin Bieber One Time is the acoustic version!!!!!! FINALLY! I'M FINISHED! THANK GOD! PLEASE REVIEW! HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2010!!!!!!


	6. do you Love me?

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome heard somebody saying.

She opened her eyes to see Kikyo, Sango and Inuyasha standing over her.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked.

"Your in your room." Kikyo answered.

"How'd I get here?" Kagome asked sitting up.

"We put you in the car and we drove here now answer my question!" Sango said.

"Where's Souta?" Kagome asked.

"He is in his room watching Phineas and Ferb." Miroku said coming in the room.

"You're ok right?" Sango asked.

"Does he know?" Kagome asked.

"Know about what?" Inuyasha asked.

"His....... well his, death sentence." Kagome said.

"Death sentence? He did something that bad?" Sango asked.

"No, the doctor have him a death sentence. 5 months to be exact." Kagome said getting up.

"5 months? How can he know so early?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know. He just said "I'm sorry Kagome, Souta has only 5 months to live." Kagome said in a manly voice.

"You sound awesome as a man Kagome." Sango said.

Sango quickly dodged some scissors.

"Why would you throw scissors!? You could have really hurt me." Sango cried.

"Thats the point chicken head." Kagome said walking into her bathroom.

"ANGER MANAGEMENT!" Sango shouted at the bathroom.

"HOW TO GET MIROKU CLASSES!" Kagome shouted back.

Sango grabbed the scissors and went towards the bathroom.

Inuyasha and Miroku quickly held her back.

"I'm gonna KILL her!" Sango said as she gave up and threw the scissors at the bathroom door.

Kagome jumped as she saw a blade come thru the door.

'She says I need anger management' Kagome thought as she undressed and got in the shower.

-I will tell you what is going on during Kagome's shower-

"My arms hurt." Miroku complained. "

Thats what you get for holding Sango back." Kikyo said reading another magazine.

"You wanted Sango to stab Kagome to death?" Miroku asked.

"Why are you even here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Reasons." Kikyo said flipping the page.

"WHAT ARE THE REASONS WHY YOU ARE HERE?" Sango yelled.

"Kagome said I could stay here for a while." Kikyo said.

"You and Kagome act like barbie. Especially you Kikyo." Miroku said.

"You really think that? I know I'm a barbie but Kagome? She's not really barbie material." Kikyo said.

"Kagome can be anything she wanna be you evil barbie." Sango said.

"Evil barbie? No... there is no such thing." Kikyo putting her magazine down.

"Kagome could never be a barbie now that I think about it. Barbie is a plastic doll." Inuyasha said.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT BARBIE! GOD, IT WAS JUST A THOUGHT!" Miroku yelled.

"Whats up with you?" Sango asked.

"My best friend in preschool had a barbie doll and I broke it. She never spoke to me again." Miroku said.

"Tear drop." Kikyo said.

"Barbie is a bitch." Kagome said as she walked of the bathroom with a towel on.

"But she's just plastic." Sango said.

"Have you seen her movies?" Kagome said as she walked into her closet.

"No..." Sango said.

"She acts like she's a fairy tale goddess or something. She ruined the fairy tales. Even my favorite. Thumbellena!" Kagome said.

"Now thats just wrong. Thumbellena was a favorite of many little girls!" Sango said.

A high heel shoe hit Sango in the head.

"I am not a little girl!" Kagome said. Sango charged in the closet.

"Leave me alone! You rapist! Stop it!" Kagome screamed.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Kagome." Sango said.

"STOP PULLING MY HAIR! THAT HURTS!" Sango yelled.

"He He He" Kagome said.

"That was real you little Miroku lover!" Kagome yelled. A glass was broken.

"KAGOME! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK IT! I'LL BUY YOU A NEW ONE! AHHHHHHH!" Sango screamed as she ran out of the closet.

Kagome was right behind her with a broken wine bottle.

Kagome was wearing boy shorts and a bra.

Sango ran into a chair trying to get away from Kagome.

"Kagome! I said I was sorry!" Sango said as she jumped over Miroku.

"Hey Hey Hey! No jumping over me!" Miroku said as he went to the corner.

"Aren't any of you going to help me! You always helped Kagome!" Sango said as took cover under the bed.

"Promise not to kill us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes! 4 the rest of my life!" Sango screamed as Kagome was now under the bed with her.

"AHHHHHHH! I LOVE YOU WORLD!" Sango screamed. Just as Sango thought she was going to get stabbed to death she heard Kagome screaming bloody murder.

Kagome hit her head on the bottom of the bed.

Sango took this as her chance to get away. Sango got from under the bed and hid in the closet.

Kagome scrambled to get from under the bed. She pooked her head out and said "Which one of you perverts did it?" Kagome asked.

"Did what Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome crawled from under the bed, bottle still in her hand, and stood.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU PUT YOUR DIRTY HANDS IN MY SHORTS!" Kagome shouted.

"Those didn't look or feel like shorts to me. They felt like a thong." Inuyasha said.

Kagome threw the bottle at Inuyasha. Inuyasha missed by a millimeter.

"I had a wedgie!" Kagome yelled as she stormed off into her closet.

Sango was literally thrown out of the closet.

"You didn't have to do that Inuyasha." Sango said getting up from the floor.

"You not trying to kill me for the rest of your life was worth it." Inuyasha said.

A pink high heel shoe was thrown at Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't dodge it in time.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his head.

"GRABBING MY ASS!" Kagome shouted.

Kagome came out of her closet wearing bright pink mini skirt and a black tank top. She wasn't wearing any socks or shoes. Her toes were painted pink and black.

"Not only did you do it. YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Kagome yelled as she walked out the room.

"OOOOOOOOOO... You're in trouble." Kikyo and Miroku said.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Can all of you please shut your mouths! I'm trying to watch 'Phineas and Ferb'!" Souta said as he appeared in the doorway.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm older than you!" Sango said walking towards the boy.

"So? It doesn't mean anything that your older than me." Souta said.

"You little!" Sango said as she charged towards Souta. Souta ran down the hall. Sango chased after the boy.

"Get back here! Are ya scared? It doesn't mean anything that your older than me remember?" Sango said as she caught up with the boy.

Just as Sango was about to pound him a book was smashing into her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HIM!" Kagome yelled from the stairs. But Sango didn't get up.

Kagome ran to her friend. Her face was red and swollen.

"I did it! I beat Sango! Oh yea! I knocked Sango out! Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah! Now who's weak! ERRRRRRRR!" Kagome said as she danced around.

Kagome ran into her room and started to dance around.

"Why are you so happy?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just knocked Sango out!" Kagome said.

Everybody eyes got wide.

"You what? I can't believe that! Where is she?" Miroku asked.

"She's outside in the hallway." Kagome said as she ran out. Everybody followed her. There it was.

Sango laying on the floor with Souta over her.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Souta asked.

"Yea." Kagome said.

"This calls for a celebration!" Miroku said.

Everybody ran down the steps and grabbed every snack they could get their hands on.

Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting over some twinkies.

"Fine! Take the fattening whip cream filled cakes!" Kagome yelled as she let him have them. Inuyasha walked into the living room being content with what snacks he could get.

Miroku came out next with smacks on both his cheeks. "Just couldn't help it could you?" Inuyasha asked turning on the tv. "Nope. Darn hand." Miroku said as he sat down.

Kikyo and Kagome came out next and grabbed the remote out of Inuyasha's hands.

"Hey! We are not watching some boring lovey dovey show!" Inuyasha snapped. Inuyasha phone started to ring.

Inuyasha quickly answered it.

"Hello?-pause-Why'd you want?-pause-Why would she want to speak to you?-pause-I can not believe that-pause-Kagome would not want to talk to you-pause-" Inuyasha's phone was taken away from him by Kagome.

"Give me back my phone!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked Kagome.

"Get off me!" Kagome yelled.

"Then give me the phone!" Inuyasha ordered.

"No! I'll tell your mommy and daddy what you did to me then!" Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha off of her.

"Moshi Moshi-pause-Hey Kouga, I'm sorry about last night. Something came up-pause-Two days? Sure. I can't wait!" Kagome said as she hung up the phone.

"Kikyo! Your coming with me to America! I got a job for you!" Kagome said dancing around again.

"Really? What is it?" Kikyo asked.

"You're gonna be the person taking notes! I know it kinda sucks but I hate writing crap down." Kagome explained.

"I love it! I have the prettiest handwriting too! But why are we going to America?" Kikyo asked.

"Lil' Wayne wants a record deal with me. Something money. But why does it matter! I'm gonna be a rapper!" Kagome said.

"What are you gonna do if Japan doesn't like your new kind of music?" Souta asked.

"If I'm good at it, I'll just join American music." Kagome said.

"What about Japan?" Kikyo asked.

"The hell with it. I never really did like making music like that anyway." Kagome said turning on Friday the 13th.

"Thats it. Your gonna leave if they don't like it." Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not gonna stay and let them talk down on me. I'll make it big in America and show em' what they're missing." Kagome said stuffing her mouth with BBQ chips.

**-2 days l8r-**

Kagome, Sango and Kikyo had finally finished packing.

All of it was Kagome's stuff.

"How long are you gonna be gone Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Kouga never told me. Make sure you take good care of Souta." Kagome said as she put on her pink jacket.

"You better keep the promise you made to him." Sango said.

"Like I'd forget. I would never break his promise." Kagome said getting 1 of suitcases.

"What's the promise?" Kikyo asked getting most of Kagome's many suitcases.

"That when I get the record deal, I'll make sure that I'm the baddest in the game." Kagome said opening the door for Kikyo.

"You're becoming more like barbie everyday." Sango said.

"Maybe I'll use that. Make sure Souta stays away from the hospital. " Kagome said as she hugged Sango tight.

"I will. See you when I see you." Sango said.

"Bye bestie." Kagome said.

"Bye." Sango said. Kagome and Kikyo got into the taxi.

(**Sango was really mad at Kaede for cutting her loose from Japan Records and crashed her car. We all know what happened to Kagome's car and Kikyo doesn't have one)**

Kagome and Kikyo got to the airport to see millions of paparazzi.

Kagome had gotten alot of confidence in herself after she had beaten Sango, who is actually known for beating the shit out of people.

Kagome grabbed Kikyo's hand and pulled her through the paparazzi.

When they finally got inside the airport they were escorted to their private jet.

"This is all free?" Kikyo asked.

"Yep, well for us. Lil' Wayne paid for it. He really wants me to succeed." Kagome said as she sat down.

"Where's Kouga?" Kikyo asked.

"He left yesterday. He should be at the airport in America." Kagome said.

**-However hours and/or days it takes to go from Tokyo, Japan to Atlanta, Georgia-**

Kagome jumped from her seat and yanked Kikyo thru the airport.

"What do you think I'm gonna do? Do you think Kouga gonna get a record deal too? I wonder if I'll get a tattoe! Hurry up Kikyo! This is soo exciting!" Kagome said as she looked for Kouga.

She saw the sign that said Kagome and ran to it.

Kouga wasn't there though. Just some weird man with black sunglasses.

"Are you miss Kagome?" The man asked not looking at her.

"Yes." Kagome answered grabbing Kikyo's hand.

"Follow me." He said as he started walking away from the exit.

"Where are you taking us?" Kagome asked.

"Nobody must know you are here. If anybody knew that you were here. Rumors would start and say that you were one of Japan's spys. They are the best at sneaking around." The man said.

"You still didn't answer her question." Kikyo said.

"I'm taking thru the back exit. Nobody uses it." The man said as he walked thru the door.

Kagome and Kikyo followed the man to a car. When they got in Kouga was there.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled as she literally jumped on him getting in the car.

"Kagome! I see your really excited about your opportunity." Kouga said as he Kagome off of him.

"Whose your friend?" Kouga asked.

"This is Kikyo. She gonna help me with my image." Kagome said.

"Thats nice. What kind of ideas on your image do you have?" Kouga asked.

"Well, Kagome's friends have been saying that shes become a barbie, so thats one option." Kikyo said.

"Barbie? Are you sure about that?" Kouga asked.

"Yea. Didn't Barbie originated from here right?" Kagome asked.

"Yea." Kouga said.

"What have you been doing?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing much. Just making sure everything will go perfect for your arrival." Kouga said.

"Thats very nice of you Kouga!" Kagome said.

"Well were here now." Kouga said getting out of the car.

"Kikyo, you will be driven to the hotel." Kouga said helping Kagome out of the car.

"But Kikyo's supposed to help me." Kagome said.

"You won't need help with this." Kouga said as he shut the door.

Kagome and Kouga walked into the building together.

"Kouga! What up man?" Lil' Wayne said as he greeted Kouga.

"Hey! This is the girl I was talking to you about. Kagome Hirugashi." Kouga introduced.

"Welcome to Young Money!" Wayne said as hand shook with Kagome.

"Thank you!" Kagome said.

"Well then bye Kouga. Me and Kagome has some work to do." Wayne said taking Kagome to the elevator.

"Bye" Kouga said as she walked out the door.

"I'm brand new at this stuff so I really don't know what to do." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it. All were doing today is getting your name and that crap out of the way. Kagome Hirugashi won't get people to listen. We need a nickname or sumthin." Wayne said.

"That's it. Today is going to really easy then." Kagome said.

"Tomorrow you can meet the rest of Young Money." Wayne said stepping out of the elevator.

"Young Money? Whats that?" Kagome asked. "Its the record that your signing to. Also the rap group I'm putting you in." Wayne said.

"Oh." Kagome said following.

Wayne jumped over the couch and sat down.

"Wayne, where's the new girl?" A man asked.

"I'm right here." Kagome said sitting down on the couch.

"I'm Michael Stevenson. But you can call me Tyga." He said.

"Hey Tyga. I'm Kagome." Kagome said.

"Lets see what you can do." He said as he put on a beat.

Ayo I was on the plane wit dewayne.  
You can call me whitley I go to hill mane.  
Listen, I'm the baddest in the school, the baddest in the game.  
Excuse me honey but nobody's in my lane.

When you was in New York, you was fuckin' the yankee.  
I was fuckin' wit base I was pitchin' ta franky.  
These bitches so cranky, give them a hanky.  
but mommy I'm cold gimme my blanky.

Flyer then a kite I get higher then rapunzel.  
Keep the snow white I could buy it by the bundle.  
Step your cookies up for they crumble.  
don't be actin' like the cardinals and gone fumble (fumble).

'Cause I'ma steeler fresh up out the dealer.  
All the dope boys gone feel her.  
I Flow so sick I need a healer.  
fuck, is my mac concealer.

I be out in queens on the back of four whee whee whee whee whee whee wheelers I'ma big deal.  
that's why I get more head than a pigtail.  
Puts some mansh I'm gettin' the munchies.  
I think I have a rap bitch for my entree'

'Cause when you think a nigga spit spit shine my shoes.  
You know I keep a bad bitch let me sign your boobs.  
I'm the only thing hoppin' like a kangaroo.  
I mean the only thing poppin' like a can of brew.

Listen u should buy a sixteen 'cause I write it good.  
That eight o eight woof woof 'cause I write it good.  
And bitches can't find their man 'cause I ride it good.  
I'm the wolf where is little red uh riding hood.

And if you see an itty bitty piggy in the market Give that bitch a quarter and car&tell her park it.  
I don't fuck wit pigs like osar layam lakem I put them in the field and let osar myer bakem

And if you see an itty bitty piggy in the market Give that bitch a quarter and car&tell her park it.  
I don't fuck wit pigs like osar layam lakem I put them in the field and I let osar myer bakem bitches!!!

Wayne and Tyga just stared at her.

"You sound like barbie!" Tyga yelled.

"Thats what my friends call me." Kagome said.

"You need to add a verse at the end to top it off. You got the skills to make it big Kagome. You got yourself a record deal with 'Young Money Entertainment' Sign here." Wayne said.

"Thank you!" Kagome said as signed her name on the dotted line.

"Well then, we'll see you tomorrow. I want a name for you tomorrow too." Wayne said.

"Bye! I'll be here! Thank you soooo much!" Kagome said as she got in the elevator.

Kagome ran out of the building dancing around. Kagome suddenly stopped as she looked around.

"How am I supposed to go to the hotel?" Kagome asked air.

Kagome quickly pulled out her cell phone. She searched threw her contacts for Kouga's number.

"Damn it! I forget to get his number." Kagome said as she started walking down the street. Kagome called Sango.

**-In Tokyo-**

Kagome and Sango's house was a mess.

Miroku had decided to have a big party just to have one. It was a disaster.

Sango enjoyed herself but Miroku had decided to grope her.

Inuyasha was baby-sitting Souta in his room. Nobody was their to hold Sango back now.

Miroku was hiding in Kagome's closet hoping Sango wouldn't find him when his phone started to ring.

"Hello-pause-This is my phone Kagome!-pause-Well maybe you called the wrong number!-pause-Fine then! Don't call my phone then!" Miroku said as he hung up.

"How dare she! Call my phone and say that its Sango's phone!" Miroku said serfing his phone's contents.

"Hey, these aren't my pictures! I know I'm beautiful but I have never took a picture of myself with my phone!" Miroku yelled.

The door opened.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she grabbed her phone back.

"So that was yours! Why do you have so many pictures of me in there!?" Miroku asked.

"Don't worry about it!" Sango said walking away. Sango called Kagome.

**-In America-**

Kagome was walking around looking for the nearest hotel when her phone started to ring.

"Moshi Moshi-pause-Sango! Guess what? I'm signed to Young Money-pause-I never thought about that-pause-I sure that I told her I was going-pause-I guess so-pause-WAIT! Do you know Kouga's number?-pause-Then ask Inuyasha! And whats with all that music?-pause-I'm not cleaning that up Sango when I get back-pause-Thank you! Bye Bye!" Kagome said as she hung up.

She dialed Kouga's number.

"Hey Kouga. I'm lost-pause-I'm at the Carroll street Cafe'-pause-Bye!" Kagome said.

**_Back in Tokyo_  
**Sango sat at the party looking around at people.

'I guess I should call Kaede about Kagome's reseme' Sango thought.

Sango got up and walked to Souta's room. She closed the door behind her. Inuyasha was talking on the phone while Souta was playing on his PS3.

Sango sat on the bed next to Inuyasha and dialed Kaede's number.

"Hi Kaede. I got some bad news-pause-Kagome is leaving Japan Records-pause-She just signed herself to 'Young Money Entertainment'-pause-Most likely shes not returning-pause-You could always sign me back-pause-Fine then ya old hag! I hope Japan Records gets bankrupt!" Sango yelled as she hung up the phone on Kaede.

"Kagome left Japan Records?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea. She signed herself to Young Money." Sango said.

"She can't just leave like that! Doesn't she care that me, Miroku and Hojo careers can end!" Inuyasha asked.

"She didn't think it about that way." Sango said.

"She was like the only thing bringing in money to the place other than you. I got signed there because no other place wanted me." Inuyasha said.

"Its gonna be ok. Kagome will make sure at least one of us doesn't live on the streets." Sango said laying down.

"One of us? Of course she's gonna pick you!" Inuyasha said.

"Maybe you should have been nicer to her!" Sango yelled.

"I've been nice to her ever since 'Good Morning America'!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Oh yea like putting your hand in her shorts and grabbing her ass is just the nicest thing you can do to a girl." Sango said.

"I know right!" Inuyasha said in a girlish voice.

"You sound awesome like a girl Inuyasha. Maybe thats why your not good with women." Sango said.

"This is why people want to fight you Sango. You get them really pissed off." Inuyasha said.

"If your so pissed off why don't you fight me?" Sango asked.

"Because of the fact that your a girl." Inuyasha said.

"I hate that guys can't fight girls." Sango said getting up.

"I can fight you." Souta said.

"I'm not allowed to harm one hair on your head." Sango said.

"But can harm a couple of hairs on your head." Souta said.

"I wish you would." Sango said as she walked out.

"As you wish." Inuyasha and Souta said.

-Back in Tokyo errrr this is annoying America-

Kagome was finally at the hotel. She was tired from walking around and Kouga had taken forever getting there.

Kagome jumped onto her bed.

"I'm going to sleep!" Kagome yelled as she got under the covers.

"You can't sleep for long Kagome! We have work to do!" Kikyo said. Kagome was already in her sleepy wonderland.

**_Back in Tokyo_**

The party had finally ended but some girls were still there on Miroku's request. Sango was getting very angry.

'How can he just talk to them like that. Like he didn't just grope me a minute ago! I can't take it anymore.' Sango thought in her head as she walked to the group. The girls were giggling again.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW YA DIRTY WHORES!" Sango screamed at them.

"Or what?" One of them asked.

"You shouldn't have never asked that." Miroku said.

Sango grabbed the bottle of wine that one of the girls had and broke it. She charged at them with it.

"YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT! DO YA!" Sango yelled as she threw the bottle at the door on their way out.

"I wish Kagome was back here already." Miroku said hiding in the kichen to get some chicken for Sango.

**1 m0nth l8r**

**_Ummmmmmmm I have no idea what to do next! Kagome has already met the rest of Young Money and blah blah blah Kagome is calling her friends__Now I'm going to Tokyo where they receive the call_  
**"Dead man walking speaking-pause-Hey Kagome!-pause-Inuyasha and Sango! Get down here now!-pause-They're coming-pause-they are here now-pause-Ok your going on speaker now" Miroku said.

**_Remember for that scene at Wacdonalds? I'm going to make this scene like that_**

Kagome: Hi people!

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku: Hi!

Kagome: Go get Souta too! He should know this too!

Miroku goes to get Souta.

Souta: Hi Kagome!

Kagome: I miss you Souta!

Inuyasha: What was so important that I couldn't finish beating Sango?

Kagome: Why were you beating Sango! You a woman beater now! I am shocked Inuyasha!

Sango: He meant that he was trying to beat me at a staring contest. I totally had in the bag.

Kagome: Oh well then... ALL OF YOU ARE COMING TO AMERICA!

_SILENCE_  
Kagome: Hello? Is anybody there?

Kouga: Kagome! Hurry up! We gotta go!

Miroku: I don't wanna go to America again!

Kagome: Your going whether you want to or not! Miroku you will love it! There'll be tons of girls!

Miroku: I'll be packing if you need me!

Sango and Inuyasha: What about us?

Kagome: YOUR COMING OK? WE NEED PEOPLE FOR THE VIDEO!

Miroku: When do we have to be there.

Kagome: Day after tomorrow. The plane will be free. Wayne is paying for it. Bye! See you the day after tomorrow!

_I will start typing normally now_

_Also I seemed to have forgotten to say but Inuyasha and Miroku live with Sango and Miroku because Hojo had to move into their old house_

Miroku and Inuyasha were packing while Sango was helping Souta pack.

"Do you think I'll be able to be in the video?" Souta asked.

"You do realize that girls all over the world are crazy over you right?" Sango said.

"That doesn't mean that I can't be in the video." Souta said.

"No, you won't be in the video. Remember? Kaede said that you have a very important choice. You can either sign to Usher or Justin Timberlake." Sango said folding one of his shirts.

"I only have 4 months to live! I can't spend it with Usher or Justin Timberlake. I wanna be in the video!" Souta said.

"You better choose! You can make your own videos if you choose one of them." Sango said closing his suitcase.

"Really!?" Souta asked. "Yep! Now watch Spongebob while I pack." Sango said as she walked to her room.

Everybody finished packing and waited for Kagome to call back.

"When is she gonna call!" Inuyasha said getting up.

"Any minute. She said she'll call with the information and stuff." Sango glaring at the three phones.

Sango's phone started buzz. First Inuyasha tackled it then Miroku snatched from him. Sango punched Miroku and took the phone from him.

"Hi Kagome!-pause-Oh hi hojo-pause-I'm going to America for a music video-pause-No its a music video for Kagome-pause-Maybe she doesn't like you-pause-HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER ANYWAYS?-pause-Don't call me again Hojo." Sango said as she hung up the phone.

"Sango and Hojo sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm going to ignore that. My manager said that I am required to have anger management classes if I blow up on somebody else." Sango said sitting down.

Just as Sango sat down she sprung up and grabbed Miroku's phone. It started to buzz.

"Touch me and you'll die." Sango said. "Hi Kagome!-pause-Keiko?-pause-Your big daddy? Listen don't call this number again or you better sleep with one eye open ya dirty whore." Sango said as she hung up the phone.

"Why'd you do that to Keiko?" Miroku asked.

"Because Big Daddy, You live here now and I say she can't come over." Sango said giving him his phone.

"How'd you know it was going to buzz?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. Just had a feeling." Sango said. Inuyasha phone started to buzz.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Give me the phone." Sango demanded. Inuyasha turned away from her.

"Hey Kagome!-pause-Tokyo Airlines, Gate 41-pause- See ya in a couple of hours!" Inuyasha said turning around.

When he turned around the remote hit him in the forehead.

"Wha tha fuck is wrong with you! That shit hurted!" Inuyasha said rubbing his head. A big lump was there.

"Sango! You really do need those anger management classes!" Miroku said.

"I know. I've come to terms with my needs." Sango said sitting down.

"Can we go now?" Souta asked from the stairs.

"Yea Souta. Get your stuff." Sango said.

"Were taking your car Miroku." Sango said.

"Not my baby!" Miroku whined.

"Its been sitting there ever since you moved in. It'll be happy that your driving it." Sango said getting her suitcases.

Souta came running down the stairs with only 2 suitcases. Inuyasha opened the door and unlocked Miroku's car.

"Don't hurt her!" Miroku yelled as he walked out with his suitcase. Miroku's Escalade has been driven twice. To his house and to Kagome and Sango's house.

"Nice." Sango said as she put Souta's and hers luggage in the trunk.

"You have a dvd player in here!" Souta yelled as he got in the back seat.

"Don't touch it!" Miroku yelled getting in the drivers seat.

"Get out of the drivers seat Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"No! Nobody's driving my baby but me!" Miroku said.

"Get out of the fucken car Miroku! You drive way too slow!" Inuyasha said as he threw Miroku out of the car. Sango jumped in front of Inuyasha to get in the car.

"I'm driving! Inuyasha you drive way too fast!" Sango said closing the door.

"How would you know!" Inuyasha banging on the door. Miroku shoved Inuyasha off of the door.

"DON'T BANG ON MY BABY!" Miroku yelled.

"Get in the car already!" Sango yelled.

Miroku and Inuyasha scrambled and got in the back seat.

Souta had gotten in the front seat with Sango while they were fighting.

They started to drive to the Tokyo Airlines. Sango thought it was too quiet so she turned on the radio.

A song that none of them knew was on.

"Hey! Kagome is on this song!" Souta said turning it up.

"Kagome? In this song? Kagome doesn't even like this type of music." Miroku said.

"Yea she does! Here's her part! Listen!" Souta said.

I just had a epiphany,

I need to go to Tiffany's

Fendi on my slippers,

And my cookies always slippery

I don't need help,

I pay da bills on time

So I be yellin "fuck em"

With a dildo sign

Five? little mama,

you a Three star

I aint sleepin when I say

I'm in my dream car

Oh did I stutta?

Harajuku hyphen,

BarBie... I'm hot

I think it's time to put the rice in

I was in the chair,

I was gluing my weave in

When you hit the stage

They was booin and leavin

Young money red flag,

No more auditions

Ask Lil Wayne who da 5 star bitch is!

Dats a 5 star chick

Dats a 5 star chick

Dats a 5 star chick

Now dats a 5 star chick

"Kagome Hirugashi, the anger management girl who is a nice sweet innocent girl, did that. She made a song like that!" Sango said.

"You don't believe. Ask Kagome yourself then. Or when we get on the plane you go to youtube like I did." Souta said.

"Did she just say Barbie?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep. She is the harajuku barbie." Souta said. Sango stopped in front of the airport.

"Lets not talk about this until we see Kagome ok?" Sango said.

"Yes Sango." All 3 of them said.

"Good now all of you except Souta get the bags." Sango said getting out of the car.

"UUUURRRGGGG!" Inuyasha and Miroku said.

_They get to the plane and go to San Diego, California__How ever many hours and/or days it took__BACK TO STORY_

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Souta all walked off of the plane.

"I will NEVER in the middle between Inuyasha and Souta again!" Sango said.

"It would have never had to go down that way if Inuyasha would have been the bigger person." Souta said.

"The bigger person! You should have just not laughed! Plus you should have never threw those headphones at me either!" Inuyasha said.

"WILL DA BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sango yelled.

Kagome just stared at her weird friends. Sango was yelling at Inuyasha and Souta for some reason.

'So many things have happened in just one month. Lil' mama had the nerve to say that I don't respect my body my the way I dress. She just mad cause' she don't got NONE this right here.' Kagome thought.

"KAGOME!" Kagome heard voices scream at her. Then she was tackled down to the floor.

"i missed you too1" Kagome said from under her friends and brother.

"Kagome! Do you know how much I wanted to kill somebody lately?" Sango said.

"I'm sure you have killed somebody now GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Kagome shouted as she kicked somebody.

"DON'T START KICKING KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome got up off the floor and brushed her jeans off.

"I know I'm pretty and all but seriously. I'm not even supposed to be out in the open like this." Kagome said fixing her shirt.

"Kagome! You've changed you're wardrobe in a month haven't you?" Sango said.

"Yea. I guess you could say that. Come on. I don't wanna be late for the video." Kagome said walking to the exit.

"What about our luggage?" Sango asked.

"Its going to the hotel. COME ON!" Kagome said as she walked out the door.

All of them followed after her. A bright pink 2010 equinox was sitting there running.

"Why is it pink?" Miroku asked.

"Its barbie." Kagome said getting in the car.

Everyone else got in after her. After they had started driving Kagome started to speak.

"I'm sorry for being cold back there. Its just that this girl just got me really mad." Kagome said.

"Its ok Kagome! We are just really happy that you actually invited us." Sango said.

"Thanks!" Kagome said as they stopped.

"Souta this is your stop. Your going to meet with Usher ok? Then Justin. Which ever person you like better is the person your going to choose." Kagome said as Souta got out.

"Bye Kagome!" Souta yelled.

"Bye!" Kagome yelled back as she closed the door.

"What is video were supposed to be in anyway?" Miroku asked. Kagome took out her phone and played it.

[Lloyd] I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

[Lil Wayne] She Got That Good Good, She Michael Jackson Bad, I'm Attracted To Her, For Her Attractive Ass, Now We Murderers, Because We Kill Time, I Knock Her Lights Out, And She Still Shine, I Hate To See Her Go, But I Love To Watch Her Leave But I Keep Her Running Back And Forth Like A Soccer Team, Cold As A Winter Day, Hot As A Summer's Eve, Young Money Thieves, Steal Your Heart With Ease.

[Gudda Gudda] I Like The Way You Walk, And If You Walking My Way, I'm That Red Bull, Now Let's Fly Away, Let's Buy A Place, With All Kind Of Space, I Let You Be The Judge, N-N And Im The Case, Im Gudda Gudda, I Put Her Under, I See Me With Her, No Stevie Wonder, She Don't Even Wonder, Cauz She Know She Bad, And I Got Her Nigga, Grocery Bag.

[Lloyd] (Okay) Oh Baby, I Be Stuck To You, Like Glue Baby, Wanna Spend It All On You, Baby, My Room Is The G Spot, Call Me Mr. Flintstone, I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

[Nicki Minaj] Ok I Get It, Let Me Think, I Guess It's My Turn, Maybe It's Time To Put This Pussy On Ya Sideburns, He Say Im Bad, He Problly Right, He Pressing Me Like Button Downs On A Friday Night (Ha-ha,  
I'm So Pretty Like, Me On My Pedal Bike, He On My Low Skirt, He On My Echo Whites, He Say Nicki Don't Stop You The Bestest, And I Just Be Coming Off The Top As Bestest.

[Drake] I Love Ya Sushi Roll, Hotter Then Wasabi, I Race For Your Love, Shake And Bake Ricky Bobby, I'm At The W, But I Can't Meet You In The Lobby, Girl I Gotta Watch My Back, Cauz I'm Not Just Anybody, I Seen Them Stand In Line, Just To Get Beside Her, I Let Her See The Aston, And Let The Rest Surprise Her, Thats When We Disappear, You Need GPS To Find Her, Oh That Was Your Girl? I Thought I Recognized Her.

[Lloyd] (Okay) Oh Baby, I Be Stuck To You, Like Glue Baby, Wanna Spend It All On You, Baby, My Room Is The G Spot, Call Me Mr. Flintstone, I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock

[Tyga] She Like Tanning, I Like Staying In, She Like Romancing, I Like Rolling With Friends, She Said I'm Caged In, I Think Her Conscious Is, She Watching That Oxygen, Im Watching ESPN, But When That Show End, She Under My Skin, Lotion, Slow Emotion, Roller Coasting, Like Back Forth Hold It..... She Pose Like It's For Posters, And I Poke Like I'm Suppose To, Take This Photo If You For Me, She Said Don't You Ever Show This, I'm To Loyal, And To Focused, To Be Losing, And Be Hopeless, When I Spoke This, She Rejoiced It, Said Your Word Get Me Open, So I Closed It, Where Your Clothes Is, I'm Only Lovin For The Moment.

[Jae Millz] Uh She Ain't Got A Man, But She's Not Alone, Miss Independent, Yea She Got Her Own, Hey Gorgeous, Uhmmm, I mean Flawless, Well, That's What U R How I See It Is How I Call It Yea, L-Look It How She Walk, MMHMMM She Know She Bad, D-Do Your Thing Baby, I Ain't Even Mad, And I Ain't Even Fast, Imma Stay A While, Hold Ya Head Chris, I-Imma Take Her Down.

[Lloyd] Oh Baby, I Be Stuck To You, Like Glue Baby, Wanna Spend It All On You, Baby, My Room Is The G Spot, Call Me Mr. Flintstone, I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock (Lil Wayne) Gudda Gudda, T-Streetz Mack Maine, Jae Millz, Tyga, Drizzy Drake, Nicki Minaj, Hey Shanell (Young Lloyd) OOO, It's YOUNG MULA BABY

Kagome put her phone away as they stopped.

"Come on! This gonna be alot of fun!" Kagome said as she got out of the car. They all followed. Kagome knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A unknown voice asked.

"Its Kagome." Kagome said. Gudda opened the door for her.

"Who's the other people?" Gudda asked.

"The extras I was talking about." Kagome said.

This was like heaven to Miroku when he walked in. There were girls and girls and more girls.

"Miroku you will not embarrass me. If your not supposed to touch, do not touch! If you do I will personally you get shot to death on your precious car." Kagome said.

"Yes mam!" Miroku said. Kagome walked off some where.

A girl came to Sango and said "Come with me honey. You are not dressed for this video yet." Sango was taken away.

Miroku and Inuyasha were gave some clothes to change into.

It was noon when they finally started shooting.

It started of with like 15 girls, one of them Sango, in the bed with Wayne.

Then he walked around the house putting on his shirt and rapping his verse. Then it was Gudda turn. He had two girls around him.

Then the ever so fine Lloyd. Sango was the girl with him.

Then Kagome which surprised Inuyasha at how she acted. First she was in her dressing room doing her thang then Drake got her out of there and the rest was at the pool party. Then Drake with 2 girls.

Then Lloyd and Drake walking. A girl came up to Lloyd talking about the two girls fighting. Then the shoots went to the pool party.

Kagome was in the shoots. 2 girls were fighting over a shirt on the Lloyd part.

Then it was Tyga. He had a girl in bed with him. Then he walked by Millz which started off his verse.

Miroku's secret friend Keiko was with Millz.

Then Lloyd and Sango were fighting over a chair.

Then somebody pushed Sango in the pool. Then it went to night time.

Basically, at the night time party Young Money were just having fun rapping and stuff. Kagome was there dancing around and stuff. Lil Chuckee was there.

Shanell pushed Miroku out of her shoot.

In the end Wayne shouted out the members of Young Money.

It was all over with a "Aye!" by Wayne.

_I just explained the whole 'Bed Rock' music video to you... Go to youtube and watch the music video and you'll get a better understanding_

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were driven home by some dude while Kagome stayed there for the party.

Kagome wanted Sango to stay but Sango said if she saw the dude who pushed her in the pool she would blow up.

Kagome said bye to her friends and went back inside to get her party on. This was the first Young Money video after all. The party wasn't just for the video. It was a real party.

_With her friends_

"That was awesome!" Miroku said.

"It was man. I can't believe that I was that close to Lloyd! Kohaku will never believe me. I gotta put this on all my accounts." Sango said.

"I got Lloyd's number. Being the dude who pushed down by those fighting girls and all. That video was real. Most of the stuff that happened were not even expected to happen." Inuyasha said.

"Yea, I think it was just supposed to be a pool party and not all out water squirters and stuff. That dude was sooooo going to get hurt if it wasn't for that camera." Sango said.

"Shanell actually pushed me! She touched me!" Miroku said.

"That was a big mistake. An extra was not supposed to be in that shot." Sango said.

"Kagome acts differently now." Inuyasha said.

"I luved her part. She looked fine!" Miroku said. Sango glared at him.

"What! Its true. I heard Drake saying that she was fine too." Miroku said.

"Why'd she change her name like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her name was too long. So she just shorted it. Kagome Hirugashi has too many sylablles. It has 7 syllables! Kagome Gashi' only has 5." Sango said.

"Do you think Kagome's coming home tonight?" Miroku asked.

"Probably not. Its 11:00 now. She probably get wasted." Sango said.

"I can't wait to see the video!" Sango said getting out of the car.

"I'm tired!" Inuyasha said following Sango. "Me too!" Miroku said following Inuyasha. When they go to their hotel room all of them went to sleep.

_With Kagome_

Kagome was having a good time with 'Young Money'.

Drake kept looking at her and smiling. All of them were just having a good time. They had brought out the water guns again.

Kagome had only got sprayed alittle before she decided to go inside.

"I'm getting tired." Kagome said. She looked at her watch. It was 3:17 in the morning.

"I need to get home." Kagome said as she started looking for somebody to give her a ride home.

'I wonder if Kouga is here' Kagome thought. She saw him talking with some guys.

"Kouga, I'm tired. Take me home." Kagome said.

"So? I'm not ready to go back yet. I just getting my party on." Kouga said pushing her away.

"Don't put your hands on me and I said take me home now Kouga!" Kagome yelled making a scene.

"Now you can just calm yo little ass down Kagome! I'll take you home when I'm ready." Kouga said pushing her again.

"Ey yo! Don't be pushing on Kagome like that man." Wayne said stepping in front of Kagome.

"What are you gonna do about it? I brought her here. I can take her back." Kouga said.

"Wha tha fuck are you talking about man? Just get tha fuck out of my house man!" Wayne said as he started to push Kouga in the direction of the door.

"I don't have to leave if I don't want to!" Kouga said as he pushed Wayne back. That is what really started the fight. Kgome just stood there.

'I am really becoming a real Barbie.' Kagome thought as she saw people pull the two people apart. Tyga came up from behind her grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Imma take ya home." he said as he pulled out to the pool.

"How ya gonna take me home from here?" Kagome asked.

"Your gonna stay here and imma gonna get the car." He said as he ran around the pool into the grass.

'Whats Inuyasha doing right now' Kagome thought.

_With Inuyasha_

He couldn't Kagome out of his mind.

'She's leaving Japan Records for this kind of stuff? I wouldn't blame her. Japan only has bad memories for her. But she has to at least give Japan a chance with Jrap. I mean like I can't live without her for the rest of my life. I only managed that 1 year because of Kikyo. Why am I thinking about her like that anyways? When we were together we were right on the same level. And when we met again I was on a higher level than her. Now she's on a level that I have never seen. She's is way out of my league. She's probably kissing Kouga right now.' Inuyasha thought.

He heard a horn outside. He climbed out of the bed careful not to wake Souta and went to the lobby.

(They're still at a hotel ya know!) He saw Kagome hugging that Tyga dude.

"Don't forget to bring your friends next time ok?" Tyga said.

"Ok. Bye! See you tomorrow!" Kagome said walking away.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said walking past him.

'He could be the one' flashed into Kagome's head. Kagome suddenly stopped and turned around at Inuyasha.

'No, it can't be Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as she turned back around and walked quickly to the elevator.

"Whats wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked as he got in the elevator with Kagome.

'He could be the one' flashed in Kagome's head again.

Kagome turned to him and asked "Inuyasha, do you love me?"

* * *

I'm on a roll with the chapters! Making them long and in a short time period!

Can you do me a favor? Please? Review... it means alot to me. If you really like this story review! I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter! :''''''''( but thank you b33zir34dz and xxBlackened-Angel-of-the-Skyxx 4 reviewing! Both of you have been there since the beginning of this story! Thnx! It really means **ALOT** to me!


	7. imma Tell you one time i Love you

Inuyasha just stood there. 'Did she just ask me did I love her?' Inuyasha thought in his head staring at Kagome.

"Are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna answer my question?" Kagome asked.

"Yea Kagome, I do love you. But I just- don't know. What happened to us Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, you said goodbye and then I don't know. Everything just went seperate ways." Kagome said.

Both of them were quiet for a while.

'They ran out of things to talk about! They're never going to get together like this! I gotta think of somethin'.' Souta thought as he watched them.

Finally Inuyasha spoke up.

"Why are you leaving us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Leaving us? Who is us?" Kagome asked.

"Why are you leaving Japan Records? You can't just leave us. They made you what you are today." Inuyasha said.

"No, they just took care of the songs and crap. My daddy made me what I am today. He was a legend and I was expected to come up with something. Can't just let a legend's legacy die." Kagome said.

"YOU FATHER WASN'T A LEGEND! YOUR UNCLE WAS! YOUR FATHER JUST CHANGED JAPAN! THATS NOT ALOT YA KNOW!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

"So? People saw he was all great and crap so I got a call from Japan Records saying that they wanted the legend's daughter signed with them and DON'T YELL AT ME YOU THANKSGIVING TURKEY!" Kagome said.

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE TURKEY!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"ITS A COUNTRY YOU ASSHOLE!" Kagome shouted.

"THE WHOLE DAMN CONTINET IS GOING UP YOUR ASSHOLE IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sango yelled from Kagome's room.

Like 15 seconds later.

"You didn't yell at Sango after she yelled at you." Inuyasha said.

"Maybe Sango never broke my heart in little tiny pieces." Kagome said turning away from him.

"You would bring that up wouldn't you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Go away Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"YOU GO AWAY! I NEVER WANTED YOU ANYWAY! THE ONLY REASON I WENT OUT WITH YOU WAS BECAUSE.... BECAUSE.... I LOVED YOU!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to.

(I'll tell you where he ran later)

Inuyasha screamed and ran out from wherever he was. Sango was behind him.

"I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOUR GOING TO HAVE TOES FOR TEETH!" Sango yelled as she tackled Inuyasha to the floor.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha's yells and screams of pain.

'He loved me. He actually said it.' Kagome thought as she slumped onto the couch.

"We're leaving today." Kagome said getting up to pack her things.

"Why so soon? I wanna see Lloyd again." Sango said getting up off Inuyasha.

"You'll see him again. Watch tv. You'll be seeing alot of him." Kagome said.

'He could be the one' flashed into Kagome's head again.

"NO! HE IS NOT THE ONE!" Kagome yelled at herself.

"Its not good to talk to yourself Kagome." Souta said.

"GO PACK YOU BAGS! WERE LEAVING THIS PLACE IN 5 HOURS!" Kagome said randomly.

"5 hours? Kagome, don't you have some meetings tomorrow?" Miroku asked waking up.

"Don't know and don't care. Just need to get home." Kagome said as she dumped the whole draw into her suitcase.

"Fine then. Don't worry Lloyd. I will see you again one day." Sango said under her breath as she packed her things too.

_5 hours later_

Kagome was sitting in her seat on the plane. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

'I think I have a mental problem. I'm so stupid. What is wrong with me? Why do I want to go home so badly?' Kagome thought. She looked at Souta sleeping next to her.

'1 month gone already. I wasn't even with him. I'm a bad person. I only care about myself.' Kagome thought. The lady next to her was reading a book.

'This is going to be a long flight' Kagome thought again.

"Its never the right time to say goodbye...." The lady hummed quietly.

"Excuse me, I'm not trying to be rude but can please not sing that song. I know I made it and everything but the person who I made it for does not need to be on my mind right now." Kagome said politely.

The lady just kept reading her book.

"Ok then." Kagome said as she took out her phone and started to text people.

"Though I would see the day we grew apart And I wanna know...." The lady hummed again.

"Can you please not sing that song?" Kagome asked again.

"You just don't know? What's on, The other side of the door When you're walking out, talk about it Baby I hope you understand What I'm tryna say. We just can't go on Pretending that we get along Baby how you not gonna see it...." The lady hummed louder.

"Look lady, I asked nicely. Can you please not sing that song?" Kagome demanded.

"There's never a right time to say goodbye But I gotta make the first move" The lady hummed but like really screamed but didn't open her mouth.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMNIT!" Kagome yelled as she snatched and threw the book from the lady.

"These young pop singers are so rude these days." The lady said.

"Kagome Hirugashi doesn't sing pop anymore. Get your facts straight you old arrogant asshole." Kagome said.

The lady slapped Kagome.

Sango turned to see who got slapped and almost fell out of her chair.

Kagome just got slapped by a old hag!

"Mom and God, please forgive me for the thing I am about to do. Please." Kagome prayed.

Then Kagome pushed the lady out of her chair.

"Kagome! Why did you do that? You know to respect your elders!" Souta said.

"Did I do that?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome your a trip!" Sango said holding her stomach.

Kagome got up to help the lady up but when she was pulling her up Kagome's hands "accidently" slipped and she fell back.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Kagome said innocently.

"Your a bitch." The lady said getting up all by herself.

"YaY! I'm a bitch everybody! The lady said I'm a bitch!" Kagome said twirling around. Kagome twirled into the lady and knocked her into the plane walking lady's food.

Kagome quickly sat down and started talking to Souta about cancer.

"Old women! You should learn how to SIT DOWN!" The flight seamtress said.

"It wasn't me! It was that girl over there!" The lady said pointing to Kagome.

"Cancer is like a bully Souta. People should really stand up to cancer." Kagome said.

"That girl would never do anything like that! There she is talking about curing cancer to a little boy!" The flight lady said.

"Oh I didn't notice you there. Oh my! What happened Ms. Woulder?" Kagome said standing up to help Ms. Woulder clean up.

"Thank you for reading my name tag unlike alot of the people on this plane. They just say hey plane lady like I don't have a name tag on." Ms. Woulder said.

"I know exactly what you mean. I use to work at Wacdonalds and they were so rude. Especially guys who think they could get any girl." Kagome said.

"Thanks you for understanding. And thanks for helping me clean up. Hey, aren't you Kagome Hirugashi?" Ms. Woulder asked.

"Yea, I'm Kagome Hirugashi. ahhhhhhh! go crazy! I'm just another person." Kagome said.

"No its just that my daughter loves your songs and she always wanted to meet you. Would you please? She is a very devoted fan every since you first came out." Ms. Woulder explained.

"Call me and we'll talk about it." Kagome said sitting down.

"Thank you!" The lady said walking away. "You forgot to give her your number." Souta said.

"I didn't forget. I deliberlitly didn't give it to her. Its called lying." Kagome said.

"Lying? Whats that?" Sango asked turning around.

"Turn around Sango! You talk about me and my kool-aid! What about you and your crack???" Kagome said.

"What? I don't even know what crack is." Sango said innocently.

"Ok now Sango. I know your extremely high off of something but you need to just stay in your seat." Kagome said as she saw Sango getting up.

"I just have to pee. I can go to the bathroom. I'm a grown up!" Sango said as wobbled down the aisle way.

Kagome quickly caught Sango as she was about to fall on some dude in some shorts.

"I don't need your help Kagome!" Sango shouted as she pushed herself away from Kagome.

Kagome quickly pulled out her phone.

"Yo, Sango is coming back there to go to the bathroom" Kagome said as she walked over to Sango's seat.

"The only reason I'm telling you is because is she high off something." Kagome said searching threw Sango's things.

"I think she got high off of looking at Lloyd pictures. They are all over the floor and her seat." Kagome said picking them up.

"Hold on Kagome. Sango just came back here and fell on some dude and he just went off on her." Inuyasha said from the other line.

"I'm on my way." Kagome said putting down the photos and walked to the back.

"Don't you yell at me with your wortburger face!" Kagome heard Sango yell.

'Ha! Wortburger.' Kagome thought as she saw Sango about to punch the man.

"There's another law suit." Kagome said as she saw the man fall down.

"Yell at me for falling on you, shit. You gotta be crazy." Sango said fixing her shirt. Kagome put her arm around Sango.

"Me and you really need anger management classes." Kagome said as she lead Sango back to her seat.

"Do you think Lloyd will be there?" Sango said.

"No. He has a body guard to handle all of his fights in public." Kagome said as she sat Sango down.

"I'm sleepy Kagome. Good airplane." Sango said as she fell asleep.

"My bestie is so going to be crack head after she goes broke." Kagome said as she sat down next to Souta.

The lady had disappeared someplace.

'Thats what you get for messing with barbie bitch.' Kagome thought as she went to sleep with Souta.

_Like I don't know... 1 hour later_

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" Kagome heard somebody saying.

"Go fuck yourself." Kagome said in her sleep.

"Been there, done that." The voice said.

"Go fuck a vegetable." Kagome said.

"I don't like vegetables Kagome. Anyways, where is Sango? She's not in her seat." The voice said. Kagome opened her eyes to see Miroku seating next to her.

"Well I don't where she is. Hey what a minute. Where's Souta?" Kagome asked looking around.

"I don't know, I thought you knew." Miroku said.

"Like hell I did." Kagome said as she got up and looked around.

"Its ok, he probably just went to the bathroom or something." Miroku said calming Kagome down.

"He would have told me!" Kagome shouted as she walked around looking for her brother.

Sango was coming from the front part of the plane with some chicken.

"He didn't want to wake you so he told me that he was going to the bathroom." Sango said as she sat down.

"Oh." Kagome said sitting back down.

Miroku sat next to Sango then and they started talking about something not important to Kagome.

'Might as well catch up on some sleeping.' Kagome thought as she drifted off to sleepy wonderland.

_The few minutes before landing and the flight people are telling you to BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS_

Kagome woke up to Ms. Woulder telling her to buckle up.

Kagome was about to tell Souta something but he wasn't there.

"Sango, where did Souta go?" Kagome asked.

"He went to the bathroom remember?" Sango said.

"Damnit Sango! He hasn't come back yet!" Kagome shouted as she got up and went to the bathroom.

"Souta! Souta! Are you ok?" Kagome shouted as she banged on the door.

"Miss, you must go back to your seat. We are about to land." Some flight told her.

"Get the hell off me! My brother is in there!" Kagome shouted as she pushed the lady off her.

"Kagome! Calm down!" Some fan dude said.

Kagome grabbed flight lady's hair pin out of her hair and picked the lock.

When she opened the door she froze.

There was Souta laying on the floor.

He wasn't breathing.

"Souta! Wake up! Oh god Souta please wake up!" Kagome screamed as she picked up Souta.

"Don't just stand there! HELP ME! STOP STARING AND HELP ME DAMNIT!" Kagome shouted at the people just staring at her.

"What are we supposed to do?" Some dude asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! HELP MY BROTHER #1! GOD YOU PEOPLE ARE SO STUPID!" Kagome shouted as she carried her brother.

Just when Kagome got to her seat the plane was desending from the air.

"Shit. Now I know what seatbelts are for." Kagome said under her breath as she stood and held Souta to her chest.

When they finally landed Kagome ran to the door.

She waited until it opened to run out.

She started to run towards the hospital.

"Damnit! Nonthinkinggutus is so getting on my last nerves!" Kagome said as she ran across a busy street.

"Please don't let me die! Please God! I don't wanna leave Japan like this!" Kagome said as sprinted in front of a car.

"Crazy ass bitch!" Some dude yelled at her.

'He is sooo lucky that my brother's life is on line. I will send him home crying.' Kagome thought as she saw the hospital up ahead.

"Its gonna be ok Souta! Really! The doctor's gonna fix ya right up and everything'll be ok!" Kagome said as she ran threw the parking lot.

'Please God, let Souta live threw this. Please!' Kagome prayed in her head as she busted threw the hospital doors.

"Miss Hirugashi! You were not due back here until 2 more weeks!" Doctor Lianvot.

"Well I'm here! No do something to help my brother NOW!" Kagome ordered.

"And if we don't?" Doctor said.

"Your gonna have toes for teeth and living on the street with a hobo!" Kagome yelled.

"Why would I have toes for teeth?" Doctor asked.

Kagome sat her brother down in a chair and attacked the doctor.

"Security! Help!" Doctor Lianvot yelled.

"Your going to have toes for teeth because when I kick your ass out of this place my foot is going to go so far up your-" Kagome was cut off by some burly dude picking her up.

"Put me down you steroid filled ass!" Kagome yelled as she shoved him away from her.

"NOW DO I HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN?" Kagome said.

"No, no. We understood you clearly." Doctor said getting up.

"THEN GET YOUR ASS OVER TO MY BROTHER AND SEE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM! NOW YOU OVER PAYED SCUMBAG!" Kagome yelled at the poor man.

The doctor called in the emergency team

**(this is my world I'm creating and I'm making whatever I want to happen in it!)**

Souta was lifted up on a stretcher and taken away.

"Stupid people of the world. I'm can only stay here with my brother for a couple of more hours until I gotta go see Kaede." Kagome murmured as she sat down.

Kagome looked around. All of the people were still staring at her.

"What the fuck are you people staring at? Ever seen a girl before?" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes at all the people.

Everybody immediately continued with what they were doing.

'I hate my life' Kagome said as she dozed off to the perfect life of her dreams.

_7 hours later_

Kagome woke up to her phone ringing.

"Yo-pause-Oh hey Kaede, I changed the time I'm meeting you. Its going to be later on tonight-pause-Yes, what I am doing is more important than Japan Records-pause-Don't start that 'Ye' shit with me! I'm not in the mood-pause-Your the one who called me!" Kagome yelled as she hung up.

Kagome looked up to see Doctor Lianvot looking sadly at her. She got up walked over to him.

"Is there a problem?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, well your brother was breathing and then his heart just stopped. We don't know what happened. I'm sorry." He said looking down.

"So he's dead? My little brother is dead! No, he can't be!" Kagome said. A nurse came running up to the doctor.

"Doctor Lianvot! Its Souta!" The nurse said out of breath. Doctor quickly walked away.

"What about Souta?" Kagome asked the lady in front of here.

"His heart. It started beating again. We think he is having a heart attack." The nurse said getting her breath back.

"We have a code blue in room 282! Repeat: Code Blue in room 282!" The nurse's walkie talkie thingy said.

"Thats your brother. I'll be back as soon as possible." She said as she sprinted towards a hallway.

"Tell him Kagome loves him!" Kagome yelled after the nurse.

"Code Blue? That means that Souta... is gonna..." Kagome started to cry on her way back to her seat.

She started to get pretty loud. People started to stare at her again.

"Go fuck yourselfs!" Kagome yelled at them between her sobs.

Kagome looked up to see if the nurse had come back yet.

But she saw Sango running towards her.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she immediately held her friend.

Kagome sat there and cried into Sango's arms.

She just couldn't stop crying.

"Shhhhh Shhhhh. Its ok Kagome." Sango comforted.

"Its not ok! Souta just got a code blue! They said his heart stopped and then he had a heart attack." Kagome cried out.

Sango just held Kagome closer to her.

'What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to comfort a person whose brother is going to die!' Sango screamed in her head.

'Inuyasha! He should know how to comfort her.' Sango thought in her head.

Sango looked down the hallway.

Inuyasha was just standing there for no reason.

"Inuyasha! Get your ass over here NOW!" Sango whispered to him. He non-chalantly walked over to her.

"Whats wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Its Souta. He got a code blue." Sango whispered back.

"Kagome Hirugashi?" Some lady said at the desk.

Kagome wipped her tears off of her face as she walked up to the lady.

"Yes?" Kagome said. 'God, she sounds like a little girl who just stopped crying over a broken dolly.' The lady thought in her head.

"Please come with me. You can bring your friend too." The lady said.

"Sango and Inuyasha, come on." Kagome said with her voice cracking.

Kagome and her friends followed the lady into a long hallway.

"You may wait here for your um... Just wait here." The lady said walking down the hallway.

Kagome sat down in one of the chairs and put her head on her knees.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Sango said sitting next to her.

"For what? Your not the one who got Souta like this." Kagome said not lifting her head up.

"I mean on the plane. If I was being a good friend and watching Souta, we would have known he was in there." Sango said.

"Its ok. Your still my bestest friend in whole world." Kagome said lifting her head up.

Sango smiled back.

The three of them sat there **(I shouldn't say that because there was only 2 chairs)** waiting for somebody to come and get them.

They had to take turns sitting in the chairs.

It was Kagome's turn to sit on the floor when the doctor came.

She quickly stood up.

"Are you Miss Hirugashi?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Kagome said her voice cracking again.

"Souta's heart attack was very long.

Too long.

His didn't survive it.

I'm sorry.

He died at 11:57 p.m." The doctor said.

_I'ma tell you one time_

_I love you_

* * *

Ok I know that this ending is sad and stuff and I'm sorry! **PLEASE REVIEW!** **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

Thank you b33zir34dz and gaga357 4 reviewing! It really means ALOT!


	8. i thought you Were engaged

Inuyasha quickly got up to catch Kagome.

He felt her squeeze him as he held her.

His shirt was getting wet quickly.

'Damnit! What am I supposed to do? I haven't held Kagome like this in a year! She wasn't crying last time I held her either!' Inuyasha's mind screamed.

The doctor dude was just standing there looking around.

"Its all my fault! If I wasn't so stupid he would be here right now!" Kagome screamed as she buried her face in Inuyasha's shirt.

"Miss Hirugashi, we can only keep the body until the day after tomorrow. I suggest you get our funeral plans together." The doctor said.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT RIGHT NOW! HER ONLY BROTHER JUST DIED AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE FUNERAL!!" Sango shouted as she began to walk towards the doctor.

"No need to get touchy Miss.... um what is your name?" The doctor said backing up against the wall.

"PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES!" Sango screamed as she punched the wall next to the doctor's head.

The hallway was quiet all except for Sango's breathing in and out and Kagome's sobs.

"Ok then, you can just call the hospital!" The doctor said as he walked hurriedly away from the 3 teenagers.

"Its gonna be ok Kagome. Its not your fault." Sango said as she calmed herself down.

Kagome's phone started to buzz. Kagome handed it to Sango.

"Hello?-pause-Lloyd?! Oh my god! Kagome would absoloutly love to meet you next weekend!-pause-Of course her friend Sango is coming-pause-The other dudes are coming too so bye!" Sango said as she hung up the phone.

"Kagome! Lloyd just invited you to another party at his house next weekend!" Sango said as she danced around in a little circle.

"Whoopdy Damndo!" Kagome said as she got up and walked in the direction the doctor had walked.

"Kagome, the exit is the other way." Inuyasha said.

"I'll meet you outside. Go start up the car." Kagome said not turning around.

"You are positive that you are gonna be ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea now go away!" Kagome shouted back as she walked threw the doorway that lead to Souta's room.

"Ima tell you one time..." Kagome murmured as she walked threw the crowded hallways of the hospital.

Kagome found Souta's room and walked in.

A nurse tried to stop her but Kagome just pushed past her. Kagome phone started to ring again.

"Moshi Moshi-pause-Ok thanks!" Kagome said as she hung up the phone.

"I'm such a good actress. My brother just died and I just acted like he was in his room watching 'Phineas and Ferb' At least I'll have a memory of him." Kagome said as she sat down next Souta's dead body.

She looked at Souta. He was almost ghost white.

'Dead people always look like they are breathing. But they aren't.' Kagome thought as she saw Souta's chest look like it went up and down.

"Dear God, Please take good care of Souta. Tell him that I love him and will always miss him. Amen" Kagome said as she kissed Souta on the cheek.

"Kagome" Kagome thought she heard Souta say.

As soon as she turned around she felt a cold hand on her lower back.

She wipped around to see Souta's eyes opened slightly.

"Souta! Your not dead!" Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed his hand to give it some warmth.

"Don't get your hopes up. My heart is very weak. But anyways, I wanted to tell you something." Souta said.

"What is it Souta?" Kagome said.

"I love you too." Souta said as he started laughing.

"Whats so funny!? You are about to die and your laughing about it!" Kagome said as she started to pout.

"Remember that fight we had before that man showed up?" Souta asked.

"Yea." Kagome said.

"I lied. I've seen many pretty faces. Now all I see is you." Souta said as his eyes turned from their dark brown to light grey.

"Souta, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!" Kagome said as she hugged her brother.

"Not so tight! Laying on an airplane bathroom floor makes you very stiff." Souta said.

"Sorry. Tell mom I said hi." Kagome said.

"Sure. Tell Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango I said bye!" Souta said.

Kagome giggled.

"Souta, what's your biggest wish that never came true?" Kagome asked.

"That you and Inuyasha never got together." Souta said.

Kagome blinked.

Souta clutched his chest.

He yelled out in pain.

"Souta! Whats wrong?" Kagome asked not knowing what to do.

"Its ok -grunt-Kagome. This -grunt-happened last time-grunt-But I don't think-grunt-I'm coming back-grunt-Promise me-grunt-that'll you-grunt-and Inuyasha-grunt-Will be together-grunt" Souta said as he started having trouble breathing.

"I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die!" Kagome said she took her brothers hand.

"Thanks-grunt-See you-grunt-on the-grunt-other side-grunt-Miss you Kagome!" Souta shouted out his last words at her as he let out a big grunt.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she felt a last squeeze on her hand.

"Miss you too Souta." Kagome said as she put his hand under his covers with the rest of his body.

She turned around and walked to the door.

She took one last look at Souta and saw that he was smiling.

Kagome walked down the hallway and back into the waiting room.

She saw Inuyasha sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey Inuyasha! Think fast!" Kagome said as she kissed him on his lips.

'Damnit! Why bring back so good memories?' Inuyasha thought as he couldn't bring himself to pushing her away or pushing on.

Kagome pulled away and skipped down the hallway.

"Whats gotten into her head?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud as he walked behind her.

Kagome skipped all the way to Sango's car.

"Hi Sango! Today is such a wonderful day isn't it!?" Kagome said as she hugged Sango.

"Yea I guess." Sango said as Inuyasha got in the car.

When she started to drive Kagome rolled down the window and stuck her head out.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Kagome shouted as she hung her tongue out of her mouth.

"Kagome get your head back in my car RIGHT NOW!" Sango yelled as she started to go from lane to lane to shake Kagome out of her crazed rage.

"MAKE ME!" Kagome shouted as she started laughing.

"You want me to MAKE you! This is day is wonderful." Sango said.

Sango started by getting really close to other cars.

So close she was positive that Kagome was almost licking the car next to her window.

Then she started rolling the window up.

Then she started stopping and going really fast then stopping.

Sango got an idea then.

She got off the freeway a few minutes before their normal exit and drove the car 25 centimeters away from a pole.

THEN Kagome got her head in the car.

"I do not appreciate you forcing me to lick a pole." Kagome said trying to fix her hair.

"Don't tell me to MAKE you do something then." Sango said as she pulled up in their driveway.

"Out the car and in the house." Sango said as she did exactly what she had said.

"We can't go inside the house." Inuyasha said.

"Don't you think I can see that." Sango said as she looked at all of Souta's crying fans standing around their house.

Then the smell.

The fresh smell of french fries.

Kagome started making gorilla sounds.

"Whats wrong with you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"You shouldn't make me hungry. You wouldn't like me when I'm hungry." Kagome said as her eyes turned green.

"Ok then green eyes." Sango said.

Kagome broke thru the crowd.

"Oh, thats what she meant." Sango said as she followed the newly made pathway.

Inuyasha followed behind Sango but then some girl grabbed his hair.

He couldn't let it go when people messed with his hair.

Kagome and Sango made it safely to the house.

Inuyasha came a few minutes after them with his hair looking a mess.

**_The very next day_**

Kagome woke up in her bed.

She got up to look in the mirror.

"Are you really that obsessed with yourself?" Inuyasha asked from her doorway.

"No, why would you say that?" Kagome asked.

"You are wearing Kagome pajama pants with matching houseshoes that have your head on the front of them." Inuyasha said.

"That doesn't mean I'm obsessed. Just showing support for myself." Kagome said walking past him.

"Do you love yourself?" Inuyasha asked following her down the stairs.

"Of course. Who wouldn't love this?" Kagome said walking into the kitchen.

"That is a much support for yourself as you need." Inuyasha said sitting on the counter.

"Not me. Me, myself and I need all the support we can get." Kagome said hugging herself.

"Its not good to hug yourself." Inuyasha said.

"Yes it is! Try it." Kagome said getting out a bowl.

"I'm not going to hug myself- What are you doing. ah... ah... AH!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome tackled him.

"Just wrap your arms around your back!" Kagome said as she forced one of Inuyasha's arms to his back.

"Now your hugging yourself! Doesn't that feel better?" Kagome asked.

"Yea I guess." Inuyasha said getting up with his arms wrapped around himself.

"What are you going to do today anyways?" Inuyasha sitting on a stool.

"Deal with Japan Records first of all. Then I have to get Souta things together. Hopefully by then Wayne will have emailed me the music video. If he has, we will watch it. If he hasn't then I have other important things to tend to." Kagome said getting out some froot loops.

"Do you LOVE me?" Inuyasha asked.

"No fair. I asked you first." Kagome said.

"I already said I did love you." Inuyasha said getting a bowl too.

"Thats nice." Kagome said pouring some milk.

"Whats nice?" Inuyasha asked pouring some frosted flakes.

"You did love me." Kagome said getting a spoon.

"Okkkkk." Inuyasha said pouring milk into his bowl.

"Okkkkk What about now?" Kagome asked eating some froot loops.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you love me now?" Kagome asked.

"Ummmmmm. I.... Well..." Inuyasha hesitated.

"Don't make this any harder than it is Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Inuyasha stuffed his mouth with frosted flakes.

"THEY'REEEEE GREAT!" Kagome said she shoved another spoonful of flakes in his mouth.

Inuyasha swallowed it all in one big gulp.

"Whats wrong with you! I could have died from choking!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"Don't try and change the subject!" Kagome said.

"Ok then fine! I love you now and I always have!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked out of the room.

"I love you too!" Kagome yelled at him as she ran past him and went to her room.

Kagome closed the door behind her quickly.

'He said it! He loves me!' Kagome thought in her head as she did her happy dance.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yesh!" Kagome said opening it.

"Pick up the phone." Sango said walking away.

Kagome quickly ran over to her phone.

She picked it up and said "Moshi Moshi!-pause-Oh I was just going over there to discuss it with you.-pause-Yes I am leaving Japan Records-pause-We can discuss it when I get there so bye!" Kagome said as she hung up her phone.

Kagome got up and got in the shower.

**_Shower_**

Kagome walked out in her towel and straight into her closet.

She put on her underwear then she decided to do her hair first.

'I'm forced to wear pink now that I dyed the back of my hair pink.' Kagome thought as she combed her hair out.

She put on some skin tight black jeans and a black tank top.

It showed her bright pink bra so it added color.

She put on her make up and lip gloss.

She put on her favorite black high heels and went to go knock on Sango's door.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled as she banged on the door.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Take me to Japan Records." Kagome said.

Sango opened the door and Kagome gasped.

Sango had a big zit on her forehead.

"How did that get there so fast?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know! Watching spongebob then I put my hand on my forehead and there it is!" Sango yelled jumping onto her bed.

Sango's room was full of spongbob.

Spongebob bed, Spongebob tv, Spongebob wallpaper, Spongebob carpet, Spongebob ceiling fan AND she had little plushies of all of the spongebob cast all around her room.

"Maybe it is a reaction from too much sponge." Kagome said.

"Get off of spongebob!" Sango said.

** _Forgot to say Sango has a gigantic spongebob plush on her bed_ **

"Sorry!" Kagome said as she sat spongebob back up.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to the person you just sat on!" Sango said.

"I'm going to apologize to a stuffed cartoon." Kagome said.

"Then your not getting a ride to Japan Records!" Sango yelled.

"Fine! Zit face!" Kagome yelled as she slammed the door.

Kagome heard Sango kick the door.

Kagome felt around her neck.

'Oops! Forget the barbie!' Kagome thought as she ran to her room.

Kagome ran into her closet and looked around for her necklace.

"Where'd it go?" Kagome asked herself.

"Looking for this?" Miroku asked from the doorway.

"Give it here Miroku." Kagome said coming out of her closet.

"Only on one condition." Miroku said.

"What? If its anything perverted your car is toast." Kagome said.

"Surprisingly its not. You have to hook me and Sango up on a date!" Miroku said.

"I am sorry but even my skills can't get you two together." Kagome said.

"Then I guess my skills of breaking are just enough for your necklace." Miroku said twirling it around.

A pillow was hit him in the head which knocked him over.

He dropped the necklace.

Kagome made a dive for it.

When she got it Miroku tackled her.

"Get off me!" Kagome shouted.

"Give me back the necklace!" Miroku demanded.

"In hell!" Kagome shouted as she flipped herself on top of Miroku.

"This position is perfect." Miroku said.

Kagome slapped him as she got up.

"Fucking pervert." Kagome murmured as she walked out of her room.

Kagome ran down the stairs putting on her necklace.

'Thinks he can keep barbie away from me, figures.' Kagome thought as she passed Inuyasha.

"Bye! Be back sometime tonight!" Kagome said as she walked out of the door.

"Bye!" Inuyasha yelled flipping the channels.

Kagome walked out and down the driveway.

'Think he can just tackle me with no consequences! Think again Miroku!' Kagome thought to herself as she unlocked Miroku's precious baby.

Kagome started it up and drove to the freeway.

'What am I supposed to do about Kaede? I feel bad about leaving them to become bankrupt but I have to go. Maybe I can have a fundraiser for them or something. Thats it! I'll have a 'Good-Bye Japan' concert! I'll have new songs and old songs. I'll even make a cd!' Kagome thought as she pulled off the freeway.

Kagome was very happy until she got to Japan Records.

When she walked in Kaede immediately started yelling at her.

"How could you do this to us Kagome! We made you what you are! You can't just leave!" Kaede screamed at her.

Kagome just walked straight past her.

"Look ya old person. Your at the end of your life so I won't leave you to go bankrupt." Kagome said.

"Your not leaving! HALLEJUAH!" Kaede said as she jumped around.

"No, I am leaving. I going to have a good bye japan concert. If your lucky I'll even throw in a chart topping album." Kagome said.

Kaede hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much Kagome! You are a life saver!" Kaede said.

"I know." Kagome said.

**_Kaede and Kagome then sat down and talked about the concert and now all Kagome has to do is get the songs_**

Kagome waved goodbye to Kaede and walked to Miroku's car.

Kagome speeded off to home.

"I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now." Kagome asked herself.

'He could be the one' flashed into her head again.

"He could be the one, he could be the one." Kagome sang.

'Thats sounds like a good song.' Kagome thought to herself.

She zoomed home after that.

Kagome pulled into the driveway.

She got out and skipped up the driveway.

Kagome slammed the door behind her.

"I'M HOME!" Kagome yelled as she walked into the living room.

Inuyasha wasn't there though.

Then she heard Sango yelling.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIS STUFF!" Sango yelled.

Kagome ran upstairs.

She followed Sango yells to Souta's room.

When she walked in she froze.

"Kagome! Thank god your here! This dude is trying to take Souta's stuff!" Sango yelled.

Kagome saw Inuyasha and Miroku laying on the floor rolling around holding there eyes.

"Why are you here Koga?" Kagome asked.

"I'm taking back all of the things I gave Souta!" Koga yelled tugging the shirt from Sango's hands.

"Look, I know your mad or whatever but I have proof that you cheated on me. Don't take your anger out on Souta. Put his shirt down." Kagome said.

Koga let the shirt go and pushed Sango down.

"Don't put your hands on her!" Kagome yelled as she tried to tackle him down.

Koga turned around and pushed her across the room.

Kagome landed with a loud thud next to Inuyasha.

That just broke Sango's anger meter.

Sango jumped on Koga.

But Sango was cut short.

When she tackled him to the floor he snapped back at her.

The snap was a hard punch to the face.

Sango was out cold.

Kagome knew she was no match for him but at least she could try.

She grabbed the broken wood pole from the bed and charged at him.

She stopped as she saw Koga turn around and ready to stop the stick.

Kagome broke down and started to cry.

Koga turned around and grabbed all of the clothes him and Sango were fighting over and ran out the door.

Miroku crawled over to Sango and Inuyasha crawled over to Kagome.

Kagome cried her eyes out into his shirt.

Inuyasha just kept holding her.

The more she cried.

The tighter he hugged her.

Kagome started crying at 1:00 and didn't stop til' 1:55.

When she stopped she just sat there and held Inuyasha.

"Thats how Souta died." Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Thats how Souta got his virus. He charged at the man and the stisck went into Souta. He started bleeding alot.... Then now." Kagome said.

"Now is good. Stop looking at the past and start looking at the future." Inuyahsa said.

"Thanks for being there for me Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"No problem." Inuyasha said.

Kagome got up then and walked to her room.

Kagome didn't come out til' night-time.

She would probably still be in there if Inuyasha hadn't knocked on her door.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked walking in.

"Yea, working on the 'Goodbye Japan' concert." Kagome said turning over in her bed.

"Goodbye Japan? Thats what you and Kaede came up with." Inuyasha asked sitting next to her.

"No, I came up with it. Its my gift to Japan Records for giving my start. I already got 2 songs." Kagome said.

"Come on then. Lets go hear your master-pieces." Inuyasha said.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked standing up and stretching.

"Japan Records of course. Miroku is already there. His song was due today." Inuyasha said walking down the stairs.

"Ok. I'll be down in a minute!" Kagome yelled after him.

Kagome brushed her hair and washed her make-up off.

'I'll change clothes when I get there.' Kagome thought as she grabbed her songs and ran down the stairs.

"I'm ready!" Kagome yelled as she jumped from three stairs.

Inuyasha was standing by the door.

"Where's Sango?" Kagome asked.

"She went to go get her brother. I already told her to meet us at Japan Records." Inuyasha opening the door.

"Oh, I forgot its the end of the month. Sango always has her brother at the end of the month." Kagome said walking through the door and Inuyasha followed behind her.

"Do you still drive the same?" Kagome asked getting in the passenger side.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked as he started driving.

"Never mind. I can tell you still never slow down." Kagome said.

"I can slow down! I just don't want to." Inuyasha said.

Kagome reached over and turned on his radio.

Nothing else was said until they got to Japan Records.

"I'll meet you in the recording studio in a hour." Kagome said as she got out.

"Ok, see you then." Inuyasha said walking with Kagome until she got to the elevator.

"I miss you already." Kagome said as the elevator.

Inuyasha laughed quietly as he walked to the recording studio.

Miroku was sitting in a chair outside with his head between his knees.

"Whats wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to him.

"Kaede said I'm through if I don't have an album. I can't write 10 more songs! This one was hard enough!" Miroku said.

"So your not a songwriter. Just tell her that and maybe she'll understand." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks. You know your way around this place yet?" Miroku asked.

"Nope. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, let's go exploring!" Miroku said as he ran down the hallway.

Inuyasha ran after him.

**_1 hour l8r_**

"Where are they?" Kagome asked air tapping her foot.

She was wearing chowder pajama pants with a light blue/violet tank top.

She had comfy house-shoes on that had her face on them.

She heard slurping.

She whipped around and saw Miroku and Inuyasha walking down the hallway with frosties.

"Your late and you didn't get me a frosty!" Kagome yelled at them.

"You never asked for one." Inuyasha said.

Kagome grabbed his frosty from him and started slurping it up.

"You would get vanilla too! My all-time favorite!" Kagome said.

"Hi people!" Sango yelled as she came from behind Kagome.

A little boy was behind her.

Sango grabbed Miroku's frosty.

"Hey! I didn't do anything to you!" Miroku yelled at her.

"Yea you did. You got a chocolate frosty and didn't get me one." Sango said.

Sango stopped in mid- slurp.

"Oops! I'm sorry. This is my little brother Kohaku." Sango said referring to the boy next to her.

"Yo." Kohaku said.

"I don't wanna sit here Sango!" Kohaku said as they all started going inside the recording studio.

"Here. Go to the highest floor and use the card to get in." Sango said as she pushed her brother away.

"Let's get started!" The dude said.

"Who wants to go first?" He asked.

Sango coughed out Kagome's name.

"Fine!" Kagome said stepping into the singing part of the studio.

"The beat is written on the paper." Kagome said sitting on the stool. The tech dudes kept pressing buttons til' they finally got it how they wanted it. As soon as it started Kagome waited til' the beat was right to sing.

Smooth-talking So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie He plays it groovy And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

Think I'm really falling for his smile

Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special

He's got something special

And when he's looking at me,

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got something special

He's got something special

I can hardly breathe,

something's been telling me,

telling me maybe

he could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one.

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one...

He's lightning

Sparks are flyin'

Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and

I'm goin' crazy About him lately And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe

He really blows me away

He's got something special

He's got something special

And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental

He's got something special

He's got something special

I can hardly breathe,

something's been telling me, telling me maybe

he could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one.

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel

Like everything I do is

Perfectly fine

The stars are aligned when

I'm with him And I'm so into him...

He's got something special

He's got something special

And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental

He's got something special

He's got something special

I can hardly breathe,

something's been telling me, telling me maybe

he could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one.

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one...

Kagome smiled when she was done.

Sango was clapping really loud.

Kagome walked out and Sango attacked her again.

"Good job Kagome!" Sango congratulated.

"Its Miroku's turn now!" Kagome said.

"Me no spequ ingles." Miroku said.

"Geta youra asso en la studio." Sango said.

"Thats not spanish!" Miroku said as Kagome and Sango pushed him in there and closed the door.

"You want the one you recorded earlier?" The dude asked.

"Yes." Kagome said.

The song started.

Sometimes we fall down

and can't get back up

We're hiding behind skin

that's too tough

How come we don't say I love you enough

Till it's too late, it's not too late

Our hearts are hungry

for a food that won't come

We could make a feast from these crumbs

And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun

So if your life flashed before you,

what would you wish you would've done

Yeah, gotta start

Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here

This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it

Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day

To turn it all around or throw it all away

We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,

Gotta live like we're dying

And if you plane fell out of the skies

Who would you call with your last goodbyes

Should be so careful who we live out of our lives

So when we long for absolution, there'll be no one on the line

Yeah, gotta start Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here

This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it

Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day To turn it all around or throw it all away

We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say, Gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying

Like we're dying

Like we're dying

Like we're dying

Yeah, gotta start Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here

This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it

Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day To turn it all around or throw it all away

We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,

Gotta live like we're dying

You never know a good thing until it's gone

You never see a crash until it's head on

All these people right when we're dead wrong,

You never know a good thing till it's gone

Yeah, gotta start Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here

This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it

Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

Gotta live like we're dying We only got 86 400 seconds in a day

To turn it all around or throw it all away

We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,

Gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying

Like we're dying

Like we're dying

Like we're dying

Yeah, gotta start Looking at the hand of the time we've been given here

This is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' it

Every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86 400 seconds in a day To turn it all around or throw it all away

We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say,

Gotta live like we're dying

Kagome and Sango cheered for him when he came out.

"That wasn't so bad!" Sango said.

"Go away." Miroku said.

"You don't mean that!" Sango said.

"I'm not allowed to mean it." Miroku said.

"Its Sango's turn!" Kagome said.

"YEA! Now how do you feel?" Miroku said pushing her into the room.

"I feel good." Sango said.

"Ok, what beat or whatever do ya need?" The dude said.

"Ummmm. Didn't Kaede send it to you already?" Sango asked.

"Oh, that song." The dude said pressing some buttons.

Sango's song finally started after pressing buttons alot of times.

Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah

Just zip your lips like a padlock

And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox

I don't really care where you live at

Just turn around boy and let me hit that

Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat

Just show me where your dick's at

Music's up Listen hot stuff

I'm in love With this song

So just hush Baby shut up Heard enough

Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah blah blah

Think you'll be getting this Nah nah nah

Not in the back of my Car-ar-ar

If you keep talking that Blah blah blah blah blah

Boy come on get your rocks off

Come put a little love in my glove box

I wanna dance with no pants on

Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox

So cut to the chase kid

'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is

I wanna be naked But your wasted

Music's up Listen hot stuff I'm in love With this song

So just hush Baby shut up Heard enough

Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah blah blah

Think you'll be getting this Nah nah nah

Not in the back of my Car-ar-ar

If you keep talking that Blah blah blah blah blah

Your always talking that shit

But never laying the bitch

Yeah I don't care who you are In this bar It only matters who I is

Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah blah blah

Think you'll be getting this Nah nah nah

Not in the back of my Car-ar-ar

If you keep talking that Blah blah blah blah blah

Sango finished and bowed.

When she came out Kagome attacked her this time.

"Good job Sango!" Kagome congratulated.

"Thanks. So happy that Kaede gave me a second chance." Sango said.

"Yo, for the last verse I think Miroku should sing that one." The dude said.

"Ok, talk about tomorrow." Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

Miroku and Sango yawned at the same time.

"I'm tired." Both of them said at the same time.

Sango and Miroku both walked out at the same time.

"What about your 2nd song?" Inuyasha asked.

"Its a duet. I don't what person to sing it with." Kagome said.

"Whats the name of it." Inuyasha asked.

"I wanna know you." Kagome said.

"Why don't me and you sing it together." Inuyasha said walking into the singing part.

"Good idea Inuyasha." Kagome said walking in after.

"Yo, I got the perfect beat for this ok?" The dude said.

"Ok," Kagome said giving Inuyasha a copy of the song.

"Here we go." The dude said.

[Kagome]  
When I saw you over there I didn't mean to stare but my mind was everywhere I wanna know you

[Inuyasha]  
but I guess that you're the kind that says whats on her mind but you listened when I had something to show you

[Kagome&Inuyasha]  
You smile and never shout You stand out in the crowd You make the best of every situation

Correct me if I'm wrong You're fragile and you're strong A beautiful and perfect combination

[Inuyasha]  
Ohhhhhhh yeah

[Kagome&Inuyasha]  
I wanna know you

I wanna know that where you go I wanna find out What you know And maybe someday down the road sit back and say to myself

Yeah I thought so

[Inuyasha]  
Yeahh

[Kagome&Inuyasha]  
Like how you are with me in our future, history and maybe someday down the road I'll sit back and say to myself

Yeah I thought so

[Inuyasha]  
I thought so Woahh-ohhh

[Kagome]  
Yeahh-eahh

[Inuyasha]  
Yeah-eah

[Kagome&Inuyasha]  
Yeahh-eah Yeahh-eahh-eahh-eahh

I wanna know you Yeah-eah-eah Yeah-eah-eah

I wanna know that where you go I wanna find out what you know and maybe someday down the road I'll sit back and say to myself

[Kagome]  
Yeahhhhhhhh

[Inuyasha]  
I don't whats going on with me?  
History

[Kagome]  
And maybe someday

[Inuyasha]  
Down the road

[Kagome]  
I thought so

"Perfect! This is a hit right here man!" The dude said jumping up out of his seat and clapping.

"Thanks." Kagome and Inuyasha said walking out.

"Come by here tomorrow morning." The dude said.

"Ok." They both said walking out the door to the hallway.

"Good job Inu-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha passionately kissing her.

They kiss was broken when Kikyo said

"I thought you and Koga were engaged."

* * *

I apologize for me taking so long to get this chapter up. I PROMISE CHAPTER 10 WILL BE UP BY FEBRUARY 13TH 2010! please review!


	9. the Third floor came Crashing

I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS LATE! IT WASN'T LONG SO I MADE IT LONGER! SORRY!

* * *

Inuyasha froze as Kikyo came closer.

"We are over Kikyo! Didn't you get the email?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, but Koga just sent one saying that the wedding was on again." Kikyo said.

"Kagome! We need to talk!" Koga yelled walking down the hallway.

"I don't wanna talk to you!" Kagome yelled walking away from him.

"You just did and this is important Kagome! Stop acting like a child!" Koga yelled chasing after her.

Kagome had ran into the elevator and was pressing the close button.

"Bye Bye now!" Kagome said as the door closed. Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha and ran to the stairs.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww. Thats alot of stairs Kikyo. Carry me!" Inuyasha said.

"I hate my job." Kikyo said under her breath as Inuyasha got on her back.

Kikyo ran up the stairs really fast.

"Damn you Inuyasha! You need to be running up these stairs not me!" Kikyo said.

"Whatever. I'm in fit condition." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo dropped Inuyasha.

He caught hisself before he tumbled down the stairs.

"You break, you buy it!" Inuyasha yelled getting up.

"I'm not buying you. I need that money for gum." Kikyo said running up the stairs.

"Wait up! I can't run that fast!" Inuyasha said running up the stairs.

"So your not fit if you can't run faster than a girl!" Kikyo said reaching the top of the stairs.

She opened the door to Kagome and Sango's pad.

"We're here!" Kikyo said sitting on the couch.

"I can make your bedrock." Kagome said walking in the a disk.

"Wanna spend it all on you." Sango said sitting down next to Kikyo.

"5? Little mama you a 3 star." Miroku said in a girlish tone.

"I aint sleepin when I say I'm in my dream car Oh did I stutta? Harajuku hyphen, BarBie... I'm hot I think it's time to put the rice in!" Kagome said putting in the dvd.

"Shawty's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out, got me singin' like." Inuyasha said coming in.

Everybody was silent.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just sit down. Here is the Bedrock video." Kagome said pressing the play button.

**_Sorry but I don't feel like describing the video again so go to youtube and type: Bedrock - Young Money' and you what to do next blah blah blah_**

Kagome started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sango asked.

"You! You got pushed into the pool! and Inuyasha you got pushed down by Brianna and Tiffany!" Kagome yelled laughing.

**_Yea I named them_**

"Its not funny!" Sango yelled.

"Like hell it is!" Kagome yelled rolling on the floor.

Sango was about to blow her fuse.

"So what! I'm still a rockstar!" Sango yelled.

"I don't need you!" Kagome shot back.

"You ain't gon tie me down." Sango replied.

"No you can't tie me down like a pair of shoe strings." Kagome said.

"Live like were dying." Sango yelled.

"Baby are you down, down, down, down, down." Kagome said.

"You remember that song?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep. Souta blasted it from his room every single day." Kagome said.

"Your brother created Gashi mania." Sango said.

"Whats that?" Kagome asked.

"You don't know what Gashi mania is?" Miroku yelled.

"No." Kagome said.

"OH MY- Souta Gashi is a fag!" Kohaku yelled throwing his hands coming into the room.

"What did you just say about my brother?" Kagome asked giving him a death glare.

"Your his sister! Why didn't you tell me Sango?" Kohaku yelled.

"Ignore Kohaku. He is just mad because his girlfriend broke up with him because she was too depressed to have a boyfriend." Sango said.

"This is why you got kicked out of middle school!" Kohaku yelled.

"I got kicked out for 'being too violent'." Sango said.

"You set another person on fire! That's not being violent! That's being a criminal!" Kohaku yelled.

"I went to juevnille for 1 month. I did my time." Sango said.

"You set another human being on fire!" Kagome yelled.

"She's done worse." Kohaku said.

"Why are you even in here. Go to bed." Sango ordered.

"And if I don't?" Kohaku dared to ask.

"Be right back." Sango said as she ran into her room.

She came back with a hockey mask on and a chain saw.

She pulled the string and ran towards Kohaku.

"You know better than to test me Kohaku!" Sango yelled as she chased him around.

Kohaku sprinted into his room.

Kagome's phone started to ring.

"Moshi Moshi-pause-Ok, hold on." Kagome said as she grabbed a pen and paper.

"Ok, I'm ready. Tomorrow, 10 am. Downtown where? Ok bye." Kagome said.

"I'm going in. Grabbin' yo butt." Kagome said as she went into her room.

"Now what?" Sango asked taking her mask off.

"You can put the chainsaw down." Inuyasha said.

"What, your scared I might kill you." Sango said.

"Yes, yes I am." Inuyasha said. Sango put the saw down.

Kagome came skipping from her room.

"Why are you so happy?" Miroku asked.

"All four of you are going to be in my 'Goodbye Japan' concert next Friday." Kagome said skipping around in a circle.

"Even me?" Kikyo asked.

"Yep. Get your voice ready." Kagome said as she stopped skipping around.

"Kagome, your forgetting things to do. Wedding, Funeral and your friends in America. Come on now. If your gonna have this concert you better get all those things taken care of." Kikyo said.

"Yes mother." Kagome said.

"Thats alot of things to do." Miroku said. "I know. I gotta take care of something so I'll see you." Kagome said as she walked out the door.

**_5 hours l8r_**

Kagome came and saw Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyo layed over the couches.

She tiptoed to her room.

'I finally got a car! No more catching a ride!' Kagome thought as she jumped into her bed.

She looked over at her clock.

'7:00 a.m. Great! I only have 3 hours before I gotta go to Kaede. Oh well. Sleep Time!' Kagome thought to herself as she drifted into sleepy wonderland.

**_2 hours l8r_**

"Wake up!" Kikyo yelled in Kagome's ear.

A punch was sent straight into Kikyo's face.

"What the hell Kaogme!" Kikyo yelled holding her face.

"Don't yell in my ear." Kagome said.

"Kagome Hirugashi, I hear by say that anything that comes up before your concert you WILL take care of it." Kikyo said walking out of her room.

"Stop acting like you are my mother!" Kagome yelled.

Kikyo poked her head into the doorway.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Ayame called you. She said that it was very urgent." Kikyo said.

"Ok. Bye Bye now." Kagome said closing the door.

"Kikyo is bossy." Kagome said as she went to take a shower.

'I can not wait til' I can take this pink out. It is getting really annoying.' Kagome thought as she got undressed.

'At least I don't have to wrry about Souta's funeral anymore. Daddy said he had it all covered.' Kagome thought as she turned on the water.

**_Shower_**

Kagome got out of the shower and got dressed.

She just wore some regulare clothes.

A tee shirt that said "You hate that I'm a rockstar" and matching skinny jeans that said "A pretty little problem" on the right leg.

The shirt was pink and her skinny jeans were black.

She wore black converse too.

Kagome walked into the living room.

Kikyo was talking on the phone.

Miroku wasn't there.

Inuyasha was staring at cartoons on the tv.

"Come on Inuyasha we gotta go down stairs." Kagome said.

"Why? I'm watching Codename: Kids Next Door." Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off of the tv.

"Remember? That recording dude said come by today." Kagome said stepping in front of the tv.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said stomping to the door.

"I know I am." Kagome said walking behind him.

They took the elevator and walked down the hallway in a comfortable silence.

When they walked into the recording studio, the dude attacked Kagome.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving Kagome?" The dude said hugging her.

"Haven't you watched TV lately?" Kagome asked.

"How lately?" The dude asked.

"Like since I don't know. This morning maybe." Kagome asked.

"Nope! I only watch it on the weekends." The dude said sitting down in his rolly chair.

"Ok then. Why do you want us here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yea! Inuyasha you have to stay here because I said so and give Kagome her stuff." The dude said reading an email.

"AARGH!" Inuyasha yelled slumping down in a chair.

"What stuff?" Kagome asked.

"This stuff. Its for your concert. Kaede said bring it with you." The dude said giving Kagome the envelope.

"Whats in it?" Kagome asked.

"She forbidded me from opening it. Its probably new songs the NOBODY has heard of for your concert." The dude said.

"Bye Inuyasha! Have fun!" Kagome said walking out of the studio.

"Have fun!" Inuyasha mocked.

Kagome pulled out her phone and dialed Ayame's number.

"Hey Ayame-pause-Kikyo said you called and it was important. Me and Koga are seperated!-pause-Whatever Ayame! Koga is your big brother now accept your unfortunate fate.-pause-?Well bye bye now!" Kagome said as she hung up the phone on Ayame.

A idea suddenly popped into her head.

"I gotta get to Kaede!" Kagome said as she sprinted to her brand new Lime Green Lamborghini.

Kagome speedid' down the street to McDonalds.

She ordered 3 hashbrowns and a large orange juice.

Then she drove to the place that Kaede told her to go.

When Kagome got there she brought her food with her.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Kagome asked the lady at the front desk.

"Who are you?" The lady asked.

"Kagome Hirugashi." Kagome said getting annoyed.

"4th floor, 2nd door to the left." The lady said typing on her computer.

"Thanks." Kagome said walking to the elevator.

She followed the directions and walked into the room.

"Kagome!" Somebody yelled.

"Huh?" Kagome said as she closed door as somebody hugged her.

"Hey Hey Hey! I got food here." Kagome said as she pried the person off of her.

"Where is Kaede?" Kagome asked the person.

"No hello!" The dude said.

"No, now tell me where Kaede is." Kagome said sitting down in a chair.

"Don't you remember me?" The dude asked.

"Yea I remember you Bankostu. Why are you here?" Kagome asked eating a hashbrown.

"Oh YaY! You remember me!" Bankotsu yelled jumping around.

"Where is Kaede?" Kagome asked getting annoyed.

"She went to go and get some pizza." Bankotsu said.

"Pizza? Why pizza?" Kagome asked.

"Your leaving Japan Records right?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yea." Kagome answered drinking some juice.

"Thats why." Bankostu said.

"Where's Jakotsu?" Kagome asked.

"He said he would be here in a couple of minutes." Bankotsu said sitting down next to Kagome.

Then there was a banging on the door.

"It's open!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Kaede are you sick or something? Your voice sounds very manly." Koga said closing the door.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"Kaede told me to come here." Koga said sitting on the other side of Kagome.

"So you two know each other?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yep. Kagome is my fiancee'." Koga said putting his arm around her.

"Go fuck yourself." Kagome said slapping his arm away.

"Awwwwwwww. Having gsecond thoughts Kagome?" Bankotsu asked.

"No. It wasn't fair. I just got an email saying that since we were going out either we break up now or get married later." Kagome said.

"Koga put your arm around her again. This is a kodak moment let me go and get my camera." Bankotsu said as he went into another room.

"Its ok Kagome. When we get married I will never leave you like Inuyasha did." Koga said.

"You are not getting it! I don't get married to you!" Kagome yelled.

"You don't mean that." Koga said.

"Yes I do! Don't tell me what I mean!" Kagome screamed.

"Ok I got the camera!" Bankotsu yelled as he ran back into the room.

Koga pulled Kagome up out of her seat and put his arms around her.

"Look at the newly weds!" Bankotsu said as he snapped the shot.

"IMMA KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Kagome screamed as she pushed Koga away from her.

"Is that a threat I hear?" Kaede asked as she walked in.

"No its a promise." Kagome said as she pushed Bankotsu out of her way.

"Keep your hands to yourself Kagome. Sango has already been cut off for 2 weeks for getting a law suit." Kaede said setting the pizza down on the table.

"Why am I here anyways?" Kagome asked.

"Party, business... I really don't know. I know one thing though. I want that envelope and your concert has to be at least 2 hours long." Kaede said.

"Oh I have an awesome idea. After I leave Sango is going to be lonely so I would like to propose Ayame Wolfisho to replace me at Japan Records." Kagome said.

"Hell no!" Koga said coming into the conversation.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because legally I am her guardian. She doesn't need to replace you." Koga said.

"She has a great voice. I not leaving Japan with only 1 pop princess." Kagome said.

"Then don't leave! It'll make everybody's life better!" Koga yelled.

"I can't change that even if I wanted to! I promised somebody something and I'm going to keep it!" Kagome yelled.

"Stop making stupid promises!" Koga yelled.

Kagome punched Koga in the face.

"It wasn't a stupid promise." Kagome said.

"Its time to party!" Jakotsu yelled as he walked in.

"Or not." Jakotsu said as he saw Koga laying on the floor.

"So is it decided that Ayame will be in your concert Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. You can write that down." Kagome said.

"Ok, give me the envelope." Kaede said.

"Here you go." Kagome said.

"Ok. Jakotsu, Bankotsu and Koga what you hear you are NOT allowed to tell anyone about this." Kaede said.

"Yes mam." All 3 of them said.

"Kagome read these lyrics and tell me what you think." Kaede said.

When Kagome finished reading she asked "Ok, is this for me or Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"Naraku sent it to me. If you liked it you could have it but if you didn't it was going to Inuyasha and Miroku." Kaede said.

"Then its theirs." Kagome said.

"Sing the song." Kaede said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I lied. Its my choice whether or not you get this song. Now sing." Kaede said.

"What about the music?" Kagome asked.

"So complicated." Kaede said as she got out her laptop.

She clicked a few buttons.

"Sing when your ready." Kaede said as the beat started.

uh oh uh oh yeah!

uh oh uh oh yeah!

uh oh uh oh yeah!

uh oh uh oh..

every girl, every boy

they got your posters on their wall

photographs, autographs, and

they just stuck up the door

you will need the applause

paparazzis hiding in the bushes

trying to make a dollar

wanna be you

when they see you,

they scream out loud!

starstruck!

camera flashes

cover of the magazine

starstruck!

designer sunglasses

living the dream as it seems

riding fancy cars

hollywood boulevard

hear the crowd calling your name

starstruck!

prepared to get

starstruck!

oh yeah

glamour life

looking flab with a smile

on the way to the limousine

everywhere first in line

vip hanging out with celebrities

and all the pretty boys

they wanna date cha

trying to make you hollar

wanna be you

when they see you,

they scream out loud!

starstruck!

camera flashes

cover of the magazine

starstruck!

designer sunglasses

living the dream as it seems

riding fancy cars

hollywood boulevards

hear the crowd calling your name yeah

starstruck!

you're gonna get

starstruck!

allright!

uh oh uh oh yeah!

uh oh uh oh

starstruck

uh oh uh oh yeah!

yeah...

as soon as you move

they gonna talk about it

in the paper the news

they gonna talk about it

cause you're on the A list

you better believe it

you better believe it

yeah..

where ever you go

they gonna talk about it

cause you're in the top spot

nothing can stop ya

nothing can stop ya!

starstruck!

camera flashes

cover of the magazine

starstruck!

designer sunglasses

living the dream as it seems

ridin fancy cars

hollywood boulevard

hear the crowd calling your name yeah!

starstruck

camera flashes

cover of the magazines uh oh uh oh

starstruck!

designer sunglasses

living the dream as it seems

riding fancy cars

hollywood boulevards

hear the crowd calling your name yeah

starstruck!

prepare to get

starstruck!

oh yeah

Kagome finished and took a big breath.

"I'm going to miss your voice. You sure you gotta leave?" Kaede asked.

"Yea. I gotta go." Kagome said.

"Listen to this song. Just made by Inuyasha." Kaede said as she pressed some more buttons.

Ohh wooaah

Ohh wooaah

Ohh wooaah

You know you love me,

I know you care

Just shout whenever,

And I'll be there

You waare my love,

You are my heart

And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item?

Girl quit playing

We're just friends,

What are you sayin'

So there's another and look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,

And I was like

Baby, baby, baby oohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ooh

I thought you'd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby oohh

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby ohh

I thought you'd always be mine,mine

oh oh For you,

I would have done whatever

And I just cant believe we ain't together

And I wanna play it cool,

But I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything,

I'll buy you any ring

And I'm in pieces,

Baby fix me and

just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

I'm going down, down, down, down~

And I just can't believe , my first love won't be around

And I'm like..

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby noo

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby noo

Like baby, baby, baby noo

I thought you'd always be mine, mine

"Awwwwwwwww. It sounds so cute!" Kagome said.

"I knew you'd like it." Kaede said. "Next song." Koga said.

"Whatever Koga." Kagome said.

"Do you wanna watch your commercial?" Kaede asked.

"Yea" Kagome said as she sat down next to Kaede.

Everybody gathered around the laptop.

**The commercial:**

Deep Voice Dude: The rumors are true! Kagome the pop princess is leaving her kingdom! But she's not leaving without heiress to her throne!

Kagome: Join me at my Goodbye Japan concert and see who will be crowned heiress to my throne.

Deep Voice Dude: We are going to party the night away! The pop prince will be joining in saying goodbye to his princess.

Join Sango (playing blah blah blah in backround)

Miroku (playing live like were dying in backround)

Inuyasha and Kagome (playing I wanna know you in backround)

and brand new artists like the 2 richest girls in Japan!

Kagome: Mark your calenders for March 1st! See you then!

**_End Commercial_**

"You put Ayame in your concert without my permission!?" Koga yelled.

"Get over it. I already talked about with her." Kagome said.

"Kagome! I am sick of your attitude with me!" Koga yelled.

"Big whoop." Kagome said.

"If you two are going to get married, you need to get along better." Bankotsu said.

"So its true! I can't believe this. Hakudoshi told me that we would be knowing each other more. Kagome you are not allowed to get married to one of Hakudoshi's clients!" Kaede yelled.

"I don't want to get married to Koga!" Kagome yelled.

"Hey, you can't control Kagome like that!" Koga shouted.

"You can't control Ayame!" Kagome shouted back.

"I see you met your son in music." Hakudoshi said coming in.

"Get the hell out of here Hakudoshi!" Kaede yelled.

"No. I'm here on business with Kagome." Hakudoshi said.

"What! I don't even know you." Kagome said.

"Well I am sorry for not introducing myself properly. My name Hakudoshi Narakushi. You may have already met my father Naraku and my sister Kagura." Hakudoshi said shaking her hand.

"Yes I have met your father and your sister. My name is Kagome Hirugashi." Kagome said.

Hakudoshi pulled out his laptop and typed a few buttons.

"I am here because I have been reading a few blogs lately and one particuly caught my eye." Hakudoshi said turning the laptop around so Kagome could see.

**Blog:**

So its true that Japan's pop princess is leaving her kingdom.

But thats not really whats it about.

Japan Records is losing its #1 money maker.

Kagome probably felt bad about leaving it bankrupt so she decided to have concert to leave them some money.

But the thing about the concert is that its really is just good luck that something so big is happened.

It was going to happen sooner or later.

This concert will tell you who is the real pop princess and pop prince.

Maybe a king and queen will be crowned.

One thing is though, if your favorite star isn't there.

You better get another cause they are done for.

I know I'm going.

I already got my tickets.

**CAN'T WAIT TIL' MARCH 1ST!**

"Its nice to see that someone has already bought their tickets." Kagome said.

"Thats not the part I'm focusing on. The part before that." Hakudoshi said.

"What are you saying that my concert is only for the best?" Kagome asked. "Yes and ." Hakudoshi said the last part really fast.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

Hakudoshi got onto his knees.

"Please Kagome Hirugashi let Koga perform in your concert. I will give anything you want!" Hakudoshi said.

"Have some self respect Hakudoshi!" Koga said pulling Hakudoshi up.

Kagome smiled.

"I'll think about it." Kagome said as she pulled out her phone.

Hakudoshi was still staring at her and in her face.

"Go away." Kagome said dialing Ayame's number.

"Yes Kagome." Hakudoshi said as he walked out the door.

"Ayame come where Koga is." Kagome said as she hung up the phone.

Sango walked in the door then.

"Hi bestie!" Kagome said.

"Yo. I got some donuts, pop tarts, shrimp for later, stopped at mcdonalds to get some nuggets, stopped at costco and got some waffle fries, and got those biscuits from red lobster that you love so much." Sango said putting all her food on the table.

"Ok, does everybody know about a party but me?" Kagome asked.

"Yea." Bankotsu said patting Kagome on the back.

"You two need to do a song together." Kaede said.

"I was thinking we could just sing that rockstar song from a few months ago." Kagome said.

"Good idea. Nice way to get out of doing work." Kaede said.

"IKR." Kagome said.

"Don't start text talk with me." Kaede said.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kagome asked.

"I have no idea." Sango said.

"Me and you can get a private room and act out our wedding night." Koga whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Or I can try not to throw up after what you just said." Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome! I had a great idea on the way over here." Sango said.

"What was it?" Kagome asked.

"Everything thing she do is like me... From her head to her toe like me...Tryna talk meh Tryna walk like me Tryna to get all the boys in the club like me" Sango sang as she did a dance with it.

"I like." Kagome said.

"Well why don't you two go work on that and come back with a chart topping hit." Kaede said.

"Ok." Kagome and Sango said as they went into the hallway.

"Now what! I have no reason to be here anymore. My fiancee' has gone out into the hallway." Koga said.

"You can shut up talking about your fiancee'." Inuyasha said walking in.

"Don't be jealous." Koga said.

"Jealous of what? Your getting married to a slut." Inuyasha said.

"Oh so I'm a slut?" Kagome asked coming in with Sango.

"Wha?" Inuyasha said looking confused.

"Wha you got short term memory loss?" Kagome asked.

"No. I don't know what your talking about." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, you don't! Let me make it clear to you!" Kagome said grabbing the knife from Sango's shoe.

Kagome charged at him with it.

"Hey! No need to get violent!" Jakotsu said holding Kagome back.

"There is ALWAYS a need to get violent." Sango said grabbing the knife from Kagome.

After a few minutes Kagome finally calmed down.

"Kagome, why were you mad at me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm tired of all of this stupid shit!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Let's do some stupid shit! Get messy messy with it do some stupid shit! I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it! Let's get dirty dirty baby!" Sango bursted out.

"Somebody write that down." Kagome said.

"Already on it." Kaede said typing it on her laptop.

"Kagome, I wasn't talking about you. The dude at the recording studio said that Yura Hairoshi was the real girl that Koga was marrying." Inuyasha said.

"And who told him that?" Kagome asked.

"I did." Kikyo said coming in.

"Kikyo go into the hallway." Kagome said.

"I don't want to." Kikyo said putting her bags down.

"Sango." Kagome said.

"Already on it." Sango said walking towards Kikyo.

"I'm not scared of you Sango. I don't care that you put a person on fire." Kikyo said.

"Now thats a bitch." Sango said as she pushed Kikyo towards the door.

"Don't put your hands on me!" Kikyo said.

"Then get your ass in the hallway NOW!" Sango yelled as her eyes turned a fiery red.

"Ok! Please don't hurt me!" Kikyo yelled as she ran into the door.

As soon as Kikyo and Sango were out of the room, Kagome bust out laughing.

"Oh My God! Kikyo ran into the door!" Kagome said between her laughs.

"Har Har Har." Koga said sitting down.

"Shut the fuck up." Kagome said.

"I wanna see Kagome get into a fight." Jakotsu said.

"I don't." Kaede said.

"Where is Ayame!" Kagome yelled.

"Why do you want her here?" Kouga asked.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." Kagome said.

Miroku came busting threw the door.

"Oh my cheese! Somebody help me!" Miroku yelled as he hid behind Kagome.

Sango came right behind him.

"Step aside Kagome." Sango said pulling out a pocket knife.

"Hey Hey Hey Sango! You gotta be in my concert March 1st!" Kagome said as she stood in front of Miroku.

Ayame came stomping through the door then.

"KOGA!" Ayame yelled her bright green eyes turning red.

Sango was still trying to get through Kagome to stab Miroku.

"Sango I swear if you stab me that knife is going through your heart!" Kagome said as she dodged Sango's knife.

"Now now Sango. We can talk about this." Miroku said.

"That PERVERT over there squeezed my boobies!" Ayame yelled at her brother.

"I QUIT!" Kagome yelled as she pushed Sango to the floor.

Kagome grabbed the knife from her and broke it.

"SANGO AND AYAME GET YOUR ASSES IN THE HALLWAY NOW!" Kagome yelled as she threw the broken knife out in the hallway.

It stabbed the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Ayame yelled.

"YOUR GOING TO GET YOUR ASS OUT IN THE HALLWAY NOW!" Kagome screamed as she pushed Ayame towards the door.

Koga pushed Kagome down.

"Kagome you need to calm down!" Koga yelled at her.

"This is why I don't want to get married to you!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha punched Koga in the face.

"YOU need to calm down. You don't hit girls." Inuyasha said.

"You should know better Koga." Ayame said helping Kagome up.

"Come on Ayame. You gotta learn stuff." Kagome said as she walked out.

Ayame followed after Kagome.

"I see why Kagome doesn't want to marry you." Kaede said.

"Why are you so protective of Ayame?" Bankotsu asked.

Koga sighed.

"It happened when we were little. Well not little children but she was 7 and I was 12. I don't know what happened but we were driving with our parents going to the amusement park. A happy family." Koga said.

"So thats why your so protective?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, now shut up." Miroku said.

"Then we into a car accident and I still don't know what happened to our parents but we got seperated. Me and Ayame searched for weeks for them. It was late at night one night and me and Ayame decided to sleep in a park. When I woke up she wasn't next to me anymore. I looked around until I heard her scream bloody murder. I finally found her with a big bear standing before her. She kept screaming "Koga! Koga! Help me!" I just kept staring at the bear. It was sooo big. I didn't know what to do. I got scared and ran away. Ayame kept screaming at the top of her lungs "Koga! Big brother! Help me! Don't leave me! Help me!" Koga said looking down. "And you get the rest so that's why I'm so protective of Ayame." Koga said standing up.

"Tell us another story uncle Koga!" A voice from the other side of the door said.

"Shut up! If your quiet he'll tell us another one." Kagome said.

"Shhhhh. I gotta good one." Inuyasha whispered as he pulled Miroku and Koga over to the door.

Inuyasha did hand movements to tell Koga to continue.

"Well thats my story. Hey you wanna hear a secret?" Koga asked.

"YaY!" Inuyasha and Miroku said.

"I've always been the kind of girl That hid my face So afraid to tell the world What I've got to say But I have this dream Right inside of me I'm gonna let it show It's time to let you know to let you know." Koga sang.

Kagome was getting angry.

That was her all time favorite song that she wrote from her heart.

"This is real This is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now Gonna let light shine on me Now I've found who I am There's no way to hold it in No more hiding who I wanna be This is me" Kagome sang out loud.

'Oh shit man. What have I done?' Inuyasha asked himself.

"That's my secret. I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face." Koga said.

"That was just stupid and time wasting." Kagome said.

"Your stupid and time wasting." A unknown voice said from the hallway.

"I don't see you being smart or doing something thats not wasting my time." Kagome said.

"Well I'm not wasting your time. Your wasting my time." The voice said.

"Go fuck yourself Fluffly." Kagome said.

"If your going to call me that say it right!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Yes Fluffly." Kagome said.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"When you stop wearing that fluff on your shoulder I will." Kagome said.

"Move out of the doorway so I can get in." Sesshomaru said.

"Your hot." Ayame said.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said walking through the door.

He tripped over Inuyasha's leg and fell.

"You should watch where you step." Kagome said.

"No my brother and his friends should stop acting like little children! Listening to what girls talk about I mean come on!" Sesshomaru said getting up.

"We weren't listening they were!" Miroku said pointing at Ayame and Kagome.

"Don't point cause 3 fingers are pointing straight back at you!" Sango said.

"Why are you here Fluffly?" Kikyo asked.

"You're here too? Is this a get together of all Inuyasha's girlfriends?" Sesshomaru asked air.

"KAEDE!" Kagura yelled coming in.

"What is this yelling about?" Kaede asked coming in.

"Kagura and Fluffly are here." Kagome said.

"Get out of the hallway like that!" Kaede yelled.

"But were working on a song." Sango said holding a piece of paper.

"Then use my laptop. Your going to need a beat." Kaede said handing them the laptop.

"Thank you." Kikyo said closing the door.

"Now why am I here?" Kagura asked.

"Why did you come?" Kaede asked.

"Cuz' I got a email saying to come here." Kagura said.

"Thats why." Kaede said.

"Hey Kagura." Bankotsu said eating some fried chicken.

"Why are you here?" Kagura asked.

"Kagome." Bankotsu said. "

I hate her. I would have been on tv if should would have just took Kikyo's offer." Kagura said.

"I hate you too!" Kagome said through the door.

"I want that song done in 15 minutes!" Kaede said.

"You just missed your brother Kagura. Hakudoshi was here a few minutes ago." Jakotsu said.

"So? You just missed your dick. It walked out when you became gay." Kagura said.

"Watch your mouth Kagura." Naraku said coming in.

"Sorry daddy." Kagura said.

"Naraku! We meet again." Kaede said.

Kagome came in with a sheet a paper filled with words.

"We're done!" Kagome said.

"Got the beat?" Kaede asked.

"Yep." Ayame said coming in skipping.

"You present it in 1 minute." Kaede said.

"WHAT!" Kikyo said walking in with the laptop.

"50 seconds then." Kaede said.

"How about now?" Sango asked.

"Its settled. Present them in 5 seconds." Kaede said.

"It's going to be fine Kikyo! Just like in the hallway." Kagome said getting in her position next to Kikyo.

"Tell us what each one of you did." Kaede said.

"I made up the lyrics and some of the dance moves." Sango said.

"I made up most of the dance moves." Ayame said.

"I made up the music." Kikyo said.

"I made up the lyrics too." Kagome said.

"Now sing." Kaede said pressing the play button on the laptop.

Ayame:  
Look at me, I know I'm fly Look at me, you wanna be fly like I I'm the truth and the truth don't lie (Sango: Give me 10 feet chick) Now add another 5

Ayame:  
If I had a stiff one You'd be all on that I put hot on the map (Sango: I'm on fire)  
'Cause I be the one that you wanna be like Yeah you wanna be like me

Kagome, Kikyo, Ayame and Sango:  
Everything she do is like me From her head to her feet, like me She's trying to talk like me Trying to walk like me Trying to get all the boys in the club like me

Everything she be is like me Trying to imitate me She trying to look like me Trying to act like me Trying to get on the floor and shake her ass like me

Kagome:  
Look at me, you know I'm hot Look at me, bet you wish you had my spot

Sango:  
You can't, chick, but I'mma let you try

Kagome :  
To get on my level, get on my level tonight

Kagome:  
If I had a stiff one You'd be all on that I put hot on the map 'Cause I be the one that you wanna be like Yeah you wanna be like me

Kagome, Kikyo, Ayame and Sango:  
Everything she do is like me From her head to her feet, like me She's trying to talk like me Trying to walk like me Trying to get all the boys in the club like me

Everything she be is like me Trying to imitate me She trying to look like me Trying to act like me Trying to get on the floor and shake her ass like me

"Bravo! Encore!" Miroku cheered.

"Ayame I need to have a talk with you." Naraku, Kaede and Kagura said at once.

"Ayame is already going to be signed to Hakudoshi." Kagome said.

"Who decided that!" Kaede asked.

"I did. Kikyo is going to be signed to Naraku." Kagome said.

"Kikyo!" Kaede yelled.

"But you are going to have the rights to our group. Girlicious." Sango said.

"Oh yay! Hakudoshi still gets another great singer." Kaede said.

"Fine! Kikyo you can go to Naraku. He needs girls anyway." Kagome said.

"You don't have to fight over me." Ayame said.

"Ayame you good potential. Its worth the fight." Kagura said.

"And Kikyo is mine remember?" Kagura said to Kagome.

"Oh yea. Well Kaede, Sango is your girl from the beginning to end." Kagome said.

"What time is it?" Kikyo asked.

"5:45" Bankotsu said.

"Kaede, your the one who told us to come here. Why?" Jakotsu asked.

"Do you smell smoke?" Inuyasha asked.

Sniffs fill the room.

"Yea." Kagome said walking around.

"Its hot in here." Bankotsu said taking his shirt.

Ayame jumped on him.

**(Come on now you would do it too. Bankotsu is sexii!) **

"Why are there so many cute boys in here!" Ayame said as she hugged him close.

"Get off of me! Your cute but its too hot in here!" Bankotsu yelled as he pried Ayame off of him.

"FIRE!" Hakudoshi yelled as he came in.

"Your hair looks cute that way." Kagome said.

Hakudoshi looked burnt. His hair looked like it had black highlights. His clothes were teared. He looked fine!

"You should look like this more often!" Kikyo yelled.

"This is not the time! The whole first 3 floors are on fire!" Hakudoshi said.

"Ok dude. Calm down. Was the fire headed up here?" Bankotsu asked.

"What the hell do you think!" Sango yelled.

"Don't get angry with me little girl!" Bankotsu yelled looking down at Sango.

"LITTLE!?" Sango said.

She kicked him in his face.

**_Yea her foot can go that high_**

"Now who is little!" Sango yelled looking down at Bankotsu.

"Sango! Calm down! The building is on fire! What do we do!" Ayame said.

It was quiet all accept for the sound of flames and fire trucks.

"I don't wanna die!" Kagome yelled as she hugged the person next to her.

"Get off of me Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever Fluffly." Kagome said as she let him go.

"Hey I gotta an idea!" Kikyo said.

"What!" Everybody said at the same time.

"Everyboy take off your shirt!" Kikyo said.

"I can't take it!" Ayame said as she put her head down.

"Why?" Inuyasha said.

"Because it'll help us get out of here." Sango said.

All the boys took off there shirts.

"Now tie up all the shirts to make a long rope." Kikyo said.

"A rope!?" Ayame said lifting her head up.

Ayame froze at what she saw.

"Ayame, put your head back down." Kagome said.

"AND MISS THIS!" Ayame said as she jumped on Inuyasha.

"NO HE'S MINE!" Kagome yelled as she jumped on Ayame who was on top of Inuyasha.

"NO YOUR MINE!" Koga yelled as he jumped on Kagome who was on top of Ayame who was on top of Inuyasha.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Bankotsu yelled as he jumped on Koga who was on top of Kagome who was on top of Ayame who was on top of Inuyasha.

"DON'T DO IT BANKOTSU!" Jakotsu yelled as he jumped on top of Bankotsu who was on top of Koga who was on top of Kagome who was on top of Ayame who was on top of Inuyasha.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Kagura yelled as she jumped on Jakotsu who was on top of Bankotsu who was on top of Koga who was on top of Kagome who was on top of Ayame who was on top of Inuyasha.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME! I CAN'T BREATH!" Inuyasha as he pushed Ayame.

That caused their pile to fall over.

Kagura under Jakotsu.

Bankotsu by his self.

Koga under Kagome.

Ayame sitting up on the floor.

And Inuyasha gasping for air.

"DON'T YOU EVA DO THAT AGAIN!" Inuyasha yelled at the people laying on the floor.

"You people stank." Kikyo said as she finished tying up all the shirts.

"You stink." Bankotsu said.

"Somebody open up the window! The smoke is coming in!" Kikyo yelled.

Sango went over pulled but it wouldn't go up.

"Somebody help me!" Sango said as she kept pulling.

Miroku helped her but there strength wasn't enough.

"Come on! Kagome and Inuyasha your strong!" Miroku yelled as he kept pulling.

Kagome and Inuyasha went over there and started pulling.

"Wait! Lets pull at one time. 1 2 3!" Kagome yelled as they all pulled and the window stayed stuck.

"DAMN YOU STUPID WINDOW!" Sango yelled as she punched it.

"WHAT THE FUCK! IT WON'T EVEN BREAK!" Sango yelled.

"NOOOOO!" Kagome screamed at the window.

"Now what!" Sango yelled at Kikyo.

"Don't yell at her Sango!" Kagome yelled.

Everybody started yelling at each other.

Sango started throwing things at the window.

Kagome crouched down and put her hands to her ears.

Through all of the yelling a voice was heard only by Kagome.

"Kagome! Come to the bathroom!" The voice said.

At first Kagome was hesitant, then she went.

She closed the door behind her.

"I'm here." Kagome said.

"Good. Its really hot in here." Souta said appearing out of the air.

"SOUTA!" Kagome yelled as she went to hug him but she couldn't.

Her arms went straight through him.

"Kagome, there is no time to waste. You gotta get out of here." Souta said.

"Like I didn't know that." Kagome said.

"There is a fire escape on the 3rd floor." Souta said.

"Hakudoshi said its burnt up down there." Kagome said.

"Thats the only way out." Souta said disappearing.

"Right. The only way out." Kagome said.

Then the bathtub exploded in flames.

"OH SHIT!" Kagome yelled as she ran out.

"WE GOTTA GO TO THE FIRE ESCAPE ON THE 3RD FLOOR! ITS THE ONLY WAY OUT!" Kagome yelled as she ran threw the door and into the flames on the 4th floor.

"KAGOME!" Koga and Inuyasha yelled as they ran after her.

"KOGA!" Ayame yelled as she ran after him.

"AYAME!" Bankotsu yelled as he ran after her.

"BANKOTSU!" Jakotsu and Kagura yelled as they ran after him.

"KAGURA!" Naraku, Sesshomaru and Hakudoshi yelled as they ran after her.

"NARAKU!" Kaede yelled as she ran after him.

"KAEDE!" Sango yelled as she grabbed her chicken and ran after her.

"SANGO!" Kikyo and Miroku yelled as they ran after her.

After everybody ran to the fire escape they stopped and made sure everybody was there.

** _If I forgot anybody in the room then they died and when I need them I will bring them back to life_ **

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She probably ran out already. She was the first one to come in." Koga said patting him on the back. They started walking normal down the stairs.

"Your right Koga." Inuyasha said.

** _WITH KAGOME_**

"Oh shit man, this is great-cough-just great!-cough-I'm lost in a burning building!" Kagome said as she walked around.

"Stupid hallway. It was probably the left one instead of the right one." Kagome said.

**_Kagome is coughing like the Smoker's cough_ **

"I need to get-cough-out-cough-of-cough-this smoke! Its killing**________**" Kagome passed out the as the ceiling came crashing down on her.

**_With the rest of the people_**

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a medic sitting in a chair watching the building collapse.

"Kagome? You mean she didn't come out with you!?" The medic exclaimed.

Inuyasha's heart stopped as he saw the top floor hit the 3rd floor in a big crash.

* * *

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER HAD TO END THIS WAY! I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD! MY THOUGHTS ABOUT THE CHAPTER BEFORE I WROTE WAS ACTUALLY IT ENDING AT THE END OF KAGOME'S CONCERT! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I THINK IT ENDED THIS WAY BECAUSE I JUST WATCHED THAT MOVIE ABOUT BLOODY MARY AND MY MIND IS NOT OFF OF THAT MOVIE YET! **

**(THE REASON WHY STARSTRUCK AND THIS IS ME IS IN THIS STORY IS BECAUSE WHILE I WAS WRITING IT BEFORE I SAW BLOODY MARY I WAS WATCHING DISNEY CHANNEL AND 1ST CAMP ROCK CAME ON THEN STARSTRUCK CAME ON A COUPLE HOURS LATER)**


	10. let the games Begin

**Please Enjoy.! =]**

* * *

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed the medic out of the way and ran to the building. The fire fighters were putting out the rest of the fire. "Get out of there NOW!" One of fire fighters yelled into his walkie talkie. ' Inuyasha ran straight past him. "Hey! Somebody stop him!" The dude yelled to his men. It was like a football game and Inuyasha had football. He got tackled to the floor.

**_Or Ground Whatever You Wanna Call It_**

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed most of them off. He still wasn't strong enough to get the last of them. By the time he got the rest off of him the whole building had collapse and the fire had been put out. He ran into the rubble. "KAGOME!" He yelled as he threw the pieces of burnt wood out of the way. "I need to find you! I gotta find you!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw Kaede's burnt laptop out of the way. "Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he ran threw the stuff.

**_I'm Just Going To Call The Burnt Things Stuff Now_**

"Dude! Get out of this mess!" Miroku said as he tried to pull Inuyasha out of the stuff. "KAGOME NEVER CAME OUT!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "WHAT!" Sango yelled coming up behind Miroku. "Whaddya' mean she never came out!" Bankotsu yelled from the ambulance. "So Kagome Hirugashi is dead?" Yura asked getting out of her car.

**_Yea, They Were Yelling That Loud So Everybody Heard Them_**

Sango pushed Inuyasha out of the way and started shoving all of the stuff away. "DAMN IT!" Sango yelled as she punched the hard ground. "Kagome can't be dead! No she can't be!" Miroku said his knees giving out beneath him. "I can't believe it! Kagome is dead! No more competition!" Yura shouted as she danced around. As everyone started to realize Kagome was actually gone they started to cry.

**_Only The Girls And Jakotsu (Even Sango Cried :O)_**

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ayame asked. "Go home. Really is no reason for living anymore." Inuyasha said walking away from the scene. "Wait Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. "WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "You believe that Kagome is dead don't you?" Sango asked. "You saw the building collapse. Kagome never came out so the logical explanation is that she got squished under the stuff." Inuyasha turning away from her. "I don't think she's dead." Sango murmured as she saw Inuyasha run away really fast.

**_The Night Before Kagome's Concert_**

"Why are we still going through with this?" Inuyasha asked Kaede. "Because this is what Kagome wanted." Kaede said walking off the stage. "Just like last time Inuyasha!" Yura yelled. "Yea yea yea. Stupid slut." Inuyasha murmured to himself as he went down on the thingy that makes go down into the stage.

Yura:

_I've always been the kind of girl_  
_That hid my face_  
_So afraid to tell the world_  
_What I've got to say_  
_But I have this dream_  
_Right inside of me_  
_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_  
_To let you know_  
_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_  
_To feel so in the dark_  
_To dream about a life_  
_Where you're the shining star_  
_Even though it seems_  
_Like it's too far away_  
_I have to believe in myself_  
_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you, I gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_This is real, this is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me (this is me)_  
_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

Inuyasha and Yura HAD to end in each others arms. "Oh Inu! This is perfect! The prince and the princess together at last!" Yura yelled as she hugged him close. Inuyasha pushed her away and walked to Miroku. "Come on Inuyasha. We gotta get home. Sango there all by herself." Miroku said. "YOU HAVE TO BE HERE BY NOON!" Kaede yelled at them. Miroku had letten up on his car rules. He drove almost everyday now. They got home and went straight to bed. Sango had stopped caring about alot of things. She didn't get mad so quickly.

Kagome was one of the reasons why she got mad so quickly. It was fun fighting with her. Even if it was life or death. Everything changed when Kagome died. Inuyasha was quiet most of the time. He never really spoke to anyone anymore. They woke up and ate breakfast. Not one word was spoken to anyone. They got dressed and drove in different cars to the concert. They didn't speak to anyone but their managers and make up people.

"I wish I could sing this song with Kagome instead of Yura. It's Kagome's song anyway." Inuyasha said as he stepped onto the platform.

**_I Finally Got The Word_**

The song started and the whole concert had started.

**_I Speeded Up The Time Continuem Because There Would Only Be A - Because I Have NO Idea What To Do At That Time_**

**_With Kag0m3_**

Kagome woke up in the rubble. "Where am I?" Kagome asked air. "Hey! There's somebody over there." A construction worker yelled as he ran over to her. "Where am I?" Kagome asked the man as he helped her up. "You are at downtown Japan. We're you in the fire?" The dude asked her. "Yea, I passed out because of the smoke I guess. What happened to the building?" Kagome asked looking at all of the rubble. "It collapsed. Its a miracle that you are still alive! Wait, you must be Kagome Hirugashi!" The dude said.

"Yea, ummmmm what day is it?" Kagome asked. "Its March 1st." The dude said. Kagome ran off. "Thank you nice man! Sorry but I gotta go!" Kagome yelled as she ran to her house.

**_Kagome Has Super Speed Right Now Because She Doesn't Want To Miss Her Concert_**

Kagome busted through the door and ran up the stairs. She took the world's quickest shower and put on her favorite outfit. She grabbed her car keys and slammed the door behind her. She drove off without putting on her seat belt.

**_OOOO She Is Really Bad (Just Kidding! I Never Wear My Seat Belt_**

"Damn it! Where the fuck is my concert anyways?" Kagome yelled at her she saw the signs. "People came here from out of state?" Kagome shouted as she followed the signs to Japan's biggest building ever. "WoW!" Kagome said as she saw that the parking lot was full. She zoomed to the door and got out. Kagome punched some dudes to get by. "OH HELL NO!" Kagome yelled as she saw Yura singing her song. Kagome ran super fast to backstage and punched some more dudes to get a microphone.

"Kagome! I thought you were-" Inuyasha breathed out as Kagome stepped on the platform with him. "Just sing your part!" Kagome said as it started to raise. Like 5 seconds before it was time to step off Kagome stepped off. The crowd went wild. All Kagome had to do was send a glare at Yura to have her fall of the stage all by herself. Inuyasha was almost finished with his part. As soon as his part was over they started to sing: Kagome ended in Inuyasha's arms and you could tell that this was the way it was supposed to be. Inuyasha let her go as she bowed before her fans. "Hi!" Kagome said.

"So, I'm hungry so let's get this next song over with ok? Sango, Ayame and Kikyo get out here I know your here. I know you are here. If your not then you are soo not on my besties list anymore." Kagome said. "We are going to take a 2 minute break now." Some annoucer dude said. Kagome started laughing. "He has a funny voice." Kagome said. "GET OFF THE STAGE!" The annoucer dude said. "Don't yell at me! At least people can see me! You could be a stalker for all I know!" Kagome yelled at air. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and lead her backstage.

"KAGOME!" People yelled as they tackled her. "Hi people can you please get off me!" Kagome yelled from the bottom of the people. "I think Kagome needs air." Inuyasha said. Everybody got up. Kagome got up. "Back to work! This is MY goodbye concert! What the hell was Yura doing there?" Kagome yelled. "She was the only option left." Kaede said. "No she wasn't! You had Ayame the other rich girl too!" Kagome yelled. "I didn't want to take your spotlight like that." Ayame said. "Good choice. NOW LETS GET THIS CONCERT ROCKIN! " Kagome said. "Kagome come with me! We only have 1 minute left." A girl said pulling Kagome away.

**_30 Seconds L8r_**

"I'm hungry!" Kagome yelled. "Here are some marshmallows." Kaede said walking away. "Thanks a bunch." Kagome said walking next to Sango. "Give me some." Sango said. Kagome handed her 4. "Kagome!" Ayame yelled hugging her. Kagome pulled Ayame's braid. "Sorry." Ayame said letting go. "Kagome!" Kikyo yelled hugging her. Kagome pulled her hair. "Sorry. Kikyo said letting her go. "I thought you were dead." Kikyo said. "Well as you can see you were wrong." Kagome said. "Where'd you get that scar?" Sango asked touching her cheek. "The dude said the building collapse so I guess thats where I got it from." Kagome said. "You survived it!" Ayame yelled. "Questions and answers later. Concert NOW!" Kagome said as their cue was given. The lights went dark and they had only 7 seconds to get on stage and into their positions in the boxing ring.

**_Their Performance Is Like The Boxing Ring Or Whatever You Call It In The Video For Like Me- Girlicious... Nichole is Ayame... Chyrstina is Kagome... Tiffany is Kikyo... Natalie is Sango In The Video_**

_Ladies and Gentlemen_

_You you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Introduciiinng) (Ay),_  
_You you can keep (Girrrrrrl) on watchin' me (Licious)_  
_You you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay),_  
_You you can keep on watchin' me_

_[Ayame:]_  
_Look at me; I know I'm fly (know I'm fly)_  
_Look at me; you wanna be fly like I_  
_I'm the truth and the truth don't lie_

_[Sango:]_  
_Gimme 10 feet chick_

_[Ayame:]_  
_Now add another 5_

_[Ayame:]_  
_If I had a stiff one, you'd be all on that_

_[Sango:]_  
_I'm on fire_

_[Ayame:]_  
_I put hot on the map_  
_Cause I'll be the one that you wanna be like (oh oh oh oh)_  
_Yeah, you wanna be like me_

_[Kagome:]_  
_Everything she do is like me (Ay)_  
_From her head to her feet like me (Ay)_  
_[Girls:]_  
_She tryin' to talk like me, tryin' to walk like me, tryin' to get all the boys in the club like me_  
_[Kagome:]_  
_Everything she be is like me (Ay)_  
_Tryin' to imitate me (Ay)_  
_[Girls:]_  
_She tryin' to move like me, tryin' to act like me, tryin' to get on the floor and shake her ass like me_

_[Kagome:]_  
_Look at me; you know I'm hot (know I'm hot)_  
_Look at me; bet you wish you had my spot_

_[Sango:]_  
_You can't chick but I'm a let you try_

_[Kagome:]_  
_To get on my level level, get on my level tonight_

_[Kagome:]_  
_If I had a stiff one, you'd be all on that_

_[Sango]_  
_I'm on fire_

_[Kagome:]_  
_I put hot on the map_  
_Cause I'll be the one that you wanna be like (oh oh oh oh)_  
_Yeah, you wanna be like me_

_[Ayame:]_  
_Everything she do is like me (Ay)_  
_From her head to her feet like me (Ay)_  
_[Girls:]_  
_She tryin' to talk like me, tryin' to walk like me, tryin' to get all the boys in the club like me_  
_[Ayame:]_  
_Everything she be is like me (Ay)_  
_Tryin' to imitate me (Ay)_  
_[Girls:]_  
_She tryin' to move like me, tryin' to act like me, tryin' to get on the floor and shake her ass like me_

_[Sango:]_  
_She wish she was fine_  
_She wish she was a dime like me, cause I'm a hottie, and this a party_  
_She wish she was me, and that's too bad_

_[Kikyo:]_  
_Ohhh, she wish she was bad_  
_Ohh Ohh, she wish that she had_  
_All the boys like me_  
_It ain't easy being me-zie baby_

_[Kikyo:]_  
_Everything she do is like me (Ay)_  
_From her head to her feet like me (Ay)_  
_[Girls:]_  
_She tryin' to talk like me, tryin' to walk like me, tryin' to get all the boys in the club like me_  
_[Kikyo:]_  
_Everything she be is like me (Ay)_  
_Tryin' to imitate me (Ay)_  
_[Girls:]_  
_She tryin' to move like me, tryin' to act like me, tryin' to get on the floor and shake her ass like me_

_[Sango:]_  
_She wish she was fine_  
_She wish she was a dime like me, cause I'm a hottie, and this a party_  
_She wish she was me, and that's too bad_

_You you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay),_  
_You you can keep on watchin' me_  
_You you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay), you you (Ay),_  
_You you can keep on watchin' me_  
_Ooooooh_

They ended up with Kagome and Sango on the right, Ayame and Kikyo on the left. The crowd went wild. All 4 of them bowed. "Now look at how far Kagome has come." The annoucer dude said. Sango, Ayame and Kikyo had already walked off. The screen behind her showed how she got her stardom. Kagome's singing competition. The winner would get a record deal with Japan Records. It was the last competition. Between Kagome and Yura. The girls had to write their own song. Kagome had wrote 'Don't Forget' and Yura had stolen Kagome's 'This is Me'. Kagome still won. Now people were regonizing it.

**The Video**:

"Hi, my name is Kagome Hirugashi and I will be sing 'Don't Forget' written me." Kagome said. You could hear Kagome's mom and Souta yelling in the backround.

Kagome started to sing:

_Did you forget_  
_That I was even alive_  
_Did you forget_  
_Everything we ever had_  
_Did you forget_  
_Did you forget_  
_About me_

_Did you regret_  
_Ever standing by my side_  
_Did you forget_  
_What we were feeling inside_  
_Now I'm left to forget_  
_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_  
_This is where we have to stand_  
_Did you regret_  
_Ever holding my hand_  
_Never again_  
_Please don't forget_  
_Don't forget_

_We had it all_  
_We were just about to fall_  
_Even more in love_  
_Than we were before_  
_I won't forget_  
_I won't forget_  
_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_  
_At all_

_And at last_  
_All the pictures have been burned_  
_And all the past_  
_Is just a lesson that we've learned_  
_I won't forget_  
_I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_But you won't sing along_  
_You've forgotten_  
_About us_

Kagome stared at her past. She was leaving it behind for a new future. She turned around to face the crowd. "That was me a year ago. Now listen to Inuyasha." Kagome said walking off the stage. Kagome heard girls screaming his name as 'Baby' started to play. "Good job Kagome." Inuyasha said as he ran past her onto the stage. 'Our love is like a song... But you won't sing along.' Kagome thought as Kaede handed her a piece of paper. Kagome looked down at the paper. It was the schedule for her concert.

Kagome bawled it up. "Its my concert. If I wanna go and sing I will." Kagome said to Kaede. "Then who is singing next?" Kaede asked. "Sango and Miroku." Kagome said. "Miroku is singing with Inuyasha right now." Kaede said. "Then its Ayame." Kagome said. "Singing what?" Kaede asked. Kagome turned to her. "I'm not as stupid as I look. Rude Boy." Kagome said slamming her dressing room door. "Such a RUDE girl. Ayame its your turn!" Kaede yelled as she walked off again. Inuyasha and Miroku ran off as Kagome pushed Ayame onto the stage. "Good luck!" Kagome yelled at Ayame.

**_With Ayame_**

"Hi, my name is Ayame! How are you people doing?" Ayame asked. "WE WANT KAGOME!" Some dude yelled. "Well Kagome is not here so get over it you RUDE boy." Ayame said as her music started.

**_HA I Put RUDE In There Twice! I Rock Like That! =]_**

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Love me, love me_

_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you be the captain_  
_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you do your thing, yeah_  
_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you be a rider_  
_Giddy up_  
_Giddy up_  
_Giddy up, babe_

_Tonight_  
_I'mma let it be fire_  
_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you take me higher_  
_Tonight_  
_Baby we can get it on, yeah_  
_we can get it on, yeah_

_Do you like it boy_  
_I wa-wa-want_  
_What you wa-wa-want_  
_Give it to me baby_  
_Like boom, boom, boom_  
_What I wa-wa-want_  
_Is what you wa-wa-want_  
_Na, na-aaaah_

_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Love me, love me_

_Tonight_  
_I'mma give it to you harder_  
_Tonight_  
_I'mma turn your body out_  
_Relax_  
_Let me do it how I wanna_  
_If you got it_  
_I need it_  
_And I'mma put it down_

_Buckle up_  
_I'mma give it to you stronger_  
_Hands up_  
_We can go a little longer_  
_Tonight_  
_I'mma get a little crazy_  
_Get a little crazy, baby_

_Do you like it boy_  
_I wa-wa-want_  
_What you wa-wa-want_  
_Give it to me baby_  
_Like boom, boom, boom_  
_What I wa-wa-want_  
_Is what you wa-wa-want_  
_Na, na-aaaah_

_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Love me, love me_

_I like the way you touch me there_  
_I like the way you pull my hair_  
_Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking_  
_No, no_

_I like when you tell me kiss it there_  
_I like when you tell me move it there_

_So giddy up_  
_Time to giddy up_  
_You say you're a rude boy_  
_Show me what you got now_

_Come here right now_

_Take it, take it_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Love me, love me_

_Love me_  
_Love me_  
_Love me_  
_Love me_  
_Love me_  
_Love me_

_Take it, take it_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Love me, love me_

_Love me_  
_Love me_  
_Love me_  
_Love me_  
_Love me_  
_Love me_

_Take it, take it_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Love me, love me_

** _While Ayame is singing_**

"Who is singing next?" Kaede asked Kagome through the door.

"INUYASHA SINGING STARSTRUCK I JUST SAID THAT!" Kagome yelled.

"Inuyasha its your turn." Kaede yelled walking away AGAIN.

**_With Ayame_**

Now the crowd was cheering Ayame's name.

"Thank you all! Remember all the songs sung here tonight is going to be on Kagome's new cd 'Goodbye Japan'" Ayame said as she skipped off the stage.

"Good job Ayame." Inuyasha said as he ran onto the stage.

"The prince of Japan had been starstruck!" The annoucer dude said as Inuyasha music started.

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah,_  
_Oh Oh, Oh Oh yeah._

_Every girl every boy_  
_They got your posters on their wall,_  
_Yeah._  
_Photographs, autographs_  
_The minute you step out the door_  
_You won't need the applause_  
_Paparazzis' hiding in the bushes_  
_Trying to make a dollar_

_Wanna be you,_  
_When they see you,_  
_They scream out loud!_

_Starstruck!_  
_Camera flashes,_  
_Cover of magazines_  
_(Whoa Oh Oh)_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Designer sunglasses,_  
_Live the dream as a teen,_  
_All the fancy cars,_  
_Hollywood BLVD_  
_Heard the crowd calling your name_  
_Yeah._  
_Starstruck!_  
_Prepared to get_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Oh yeah_

_Climbing life, lookin' fly_  
_Perfect smiles,_  
_On the way to the limousines_  
_Yeah_  
_Everywhere first in line, VIP_  
_Hanging out with celebrities_  
_Yeah_

_And all the pretty girls,_  
_They wanna date cha_  
_Trying to make you holler_

_Wanna be you,_  
_When they see you,_  
_They scream out loud!_

_Starstruck!_  
_Camera flashes,_  
_Cover of magazines_  
_(Whoa Oh Oh)_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Designer sunglasses,_  
_Live the dream as a teen,_  
_All the fancy cars,_  
_Hollywood BLVD_  
_Heard the crowd calling your name_  
_Yeah_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Prepared to get_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Oh right_

_Oh Oh_  
_Yeah_  
_Oh Oh_  
_Starstruck_  
_Yeah_  
_Oh Oh_  
_Yeah_

_As soon as you move_  
_They gonna talk about it._  
_In the pic of the news_  
_They gonna talk about it._  
_'Cos your on the A-list_  
_You better believe it,_  
_You better believe it._  
_Yeah_

_Whatever you do_  
_(Whatever you do)_  
_Doesn't matter if is true_  
_'Cause your on the top 5_  
_And nothing can stop ya_  
_And nothing can stop ya!_

_Starstruck!_  
_Camera flashes,_  
_Cover of magazines_  
_(Whoa Oh Oh)_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Designer sunglasses,_  
_Live the dream as a teen,_  
_All the fancy cars,_  
_Hollywood BLVD_  
_Heard the crowd calling your name_  
_Yeah_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Camera flashes,_  
_Cover of magazines_  
_Oh Oh_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Designer sunglasses,_  
_Live the dream as a teen,_  
_All the fancy cars,_  
_Hollywood BLVD_  
_Heard the crowd calling your name_  
_Yeah_  
_Starstruck!_  
_Prepared to get_  
_Starstruck!_

_Oh yeah_

**_While Inuyasha is singing_**

"Then me and Inuyasha singing 'I wanna know you" Kagome said turning back around to her dressing room.

"Kagome! Inuyasha is singing right now!" Kaede yelled wakling behind her.

"Quick change then." Kagome said closing the door on Kaede. Kagome pulled out her phone.

She dialed Wayne's number

"Hey Wayne, this is Kagome-pause-Well if I'm talking to you now I'm not dead. How fast can you get ALL of your friends to Japan?-pause-Great! Your coming to my concert. I missed a week of planning so I need some more people to perform.-pause-Great! Love you too!" Kagome said as she hung up her phone.

She quick changed into the clothes she was supposed to where.

Kagome didn't want to where make-up right now.

She was going natural right now. Kagome grabbed some paper and a pencil.

'Ok Kagome. Think about your life and write a song about.' Kagome thought to herself as she thought about all she had been through.

"MAKE-UP!" Kagome yelled. She wrote at the top of the paper 'Naturally'.

"Now what comes naturally?" Kagome asked herself.

"Your voice." Sango said walking in.

"True. Why are you here? I thought everybody that wasn't performing at the moment was getting tackled by make up people." Kagome said.

"Yea, nobody is going to tackle me. People get scared around me. It feels like nobody likes me for me." Sango said.

"I like you for you." Kagome said.

"Thats true but your only one person. Miroku always runs away from me if he doesn't do something right." Sango said.

"Why do you care what Miroku thinks of you?" Kagome asked.

"Well, over the couple of weeks. I started to have feelings for Miroku." Sango confessed.

"Awwwwwwww... Thats so cute! We gotta start thinking up names! Which one do you like Saroku or Mirgo?" Kagome asked.

"I like Saroku but thats not the point! I don't even think Miroku likes me that way. He only likes me in a perv way." Sango said sitting down on Kagome's dresser.

"I wanna know you- Inuyasha and Kagome to Kaede." The speaker dude said.

**_Not the annoucer dude but the backstage speaker dude_**

"I gotta go. But Sango I'm positive that the only reason Miroku keeps being a perv towards you is because he likes you. Think about it. You made him crazy about you from the first day at 'Good Morning America'." Kagome said as she walked to Kaede.

Sango got up to walk to her dressing room.

She saw Miroku flirting with one of the make up girls.

'If he's crazy about me, why does he flirt and be a perv with other girls?' Sango asked herself.

**_Not aloud like Kagome usually does. But in her MIND ~_~**

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said as she reached her destination.

"Kagome, what's this about all of these America calls here?" Kaede asked.

"Now, the prince and the princess!" The annoucer dude said.

"Gotta go!" Kagome said as she grabbed a microphone and ran out onto the stage.

"HEY JAPAN!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha followed her onto the stage.

The crowd said" HI!" "Say hi Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"I was just up here! I don't have to say hi again!" Inuyasha said.

"You just did." Kagome said laughing.

"Can't wait til' you and your korny jokes are leaving." Inuyasha said.

"Can't wait til' I leave you and your horny videos." Kagome said.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha said raising his eyebrows.

"Just kidding. Lets hurry and get this over with." Kagome said cueing the beat.

_Kagome:_  
_When I saw you over there_  
_I didn't mean to stare_  
_But my mind was everywhere_  
_I wanna know you_  
_Gonna guess that you're the kind_  
_To say what's on your mind_  
_But you listen when I have something to show you_

_Duet: Kagome and Inuyasha_

_There's a mark above your eye_  
_You got it in July_  
_You're fighting for your sister's reputation_  
_You remember people's names_  
_And valentines are lame_  
_So I bring you flowers just for no occasion ow_

_Duet: Miley Cyrus and David Archuleta_

_(Whoa ow, ow whoa, whoa ow)_  
_I wanna know you_  
_Whoa ow, ow whoa, whoa ow_  
_I wanna go there where you go_  
_I wanna find out what you know_  
_And maybe someday down the road_  
_Sit back and say to myself_  
_Yeah, I thought so_

_Duet: Kagome and Inuyasha_

_You smile and never shout_  
_You stand out in a crowd_  
_You make the best of every situation_  
_Correct me if I'm wrong_  
_You're fragile and you're strong_  
_A beautiful and perfect combination yeah_

_Duet: Miley Cyrus and David Archuleta_

_(Whoa ow, ow whoa, whoa ow)_  
_I wanna know you_  
_(Whoa ow, ow whoa, whoa ow)_  
_I wanna go there where you go_  
_I wanna find out what you know_  
_And maybe someday down the road_  
_I'll sit back and say to myself_  
_I like how you are with me_  
_In our future history_  
_And maybe someday down the road_  
_I'll sit back and say to myself_  
_Yeah, I thought so_

_I thought so, whoa, yeah_

_(Whoa ow, ow whoa, whoa ow)_  
_I wanna know you_  
_I wanna go there where you go_  
_I wanna find out what you know_  
_And maybe someday down the road_  
_I'll sit back and say to myself_  
_I like how you are with me_  
_In our future history_  
_And maybe someday down the road_  
_I'll sit back and say to myself_  
_Yeah, I thought so_

Inuyasha and Kagome bowed.

"I know I shouldn't say this but before the end of this concert you are going to see what I'm going to be doing when I leave Japan." Kagome said.

"YaY! Now get off the stage." The annoucer dude said.

"Why don't you get on the stage! Oh yea I forgot! Your just a voice!" Kagome said.

"Oh you did not just go there!" The annoucer dude said.

"I just did now what are you going to do about it!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome before she could say anything else to the voice.

"Kagome. What do you mean that they are going to see what your going to be doing when you leave Japan?" Kaede asked.

"I invited Wayne and his friends." Kagome said walking to her dressing room.

"And Sango and Miroku are singing next." Kagome said closing the door.

"KAGOME!" Kaede yelled.

"What do you want?" Kagome said sticking her head out.

"Kagome shut the door!" Inuyasha yelled pushing the door on her head.

"THAT HURTED YOU DICK!" Kagome yelled.

"Suck it." Inuyasha said.

"I choke on small objects." Kagome said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said. Kagome heard his footsteps.

"Its never a right time to say goodbye." Kagome sang quietly as she got changed into the clothes laid by her dresser.

'The way you express yourself comes naturally.' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome finished the song as soon as Sango's song ended.

**_First Sango and Miroku sang Blah Blah Blah, then Sango kicked Miroku off the stage and sang Tik Tok_**

**-She didn't literally kicked him but she said "Ok, bye Miroku! Get off the stage now! Bye Bye Now! See you later!"_**

"Kagome, its your turn again." Kaede said through the door.

"Ok." Kagome said getting up. She took a quick look in the mirror.

"WoW! I look fine!" Kagome said turning around.

"KAGOME GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE ALREADY!" Inuyasha yelled as he pounded on her door.

Inuyasha was about to punch the door but Kagome opened it.

So he punched Kagome.

"I AM SOOOOO SORRY KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he helped her up.

"Its ok really Inuyasha." Kagome said rubbing her nose.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea." Kagome said punching him in the nose.

But she missed. By a long shot. She hit the air next to Inuyasha's face.

"Are you feeling ok?" Inuyasha asked feeling her forehead.

"I'M OK!" Kagome yelled pushing his hand away.

"Come on! Sango is trying to make other people laugh!" Kaede said pushing Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What song are we singing?" Kagome asked. "Shawty get loose." Miroku said walking onto the stage.

"I forgot how it goes." Kagome said.

"Ok, there is something serious wrong with you Kagome. Greatness+Greatness= Great Greatness ring a bell?" Inuyasha asked following Miroku.

"I guess." Kagome running onto the stage.

"I'm back!" Kagome yelled at the crowd.

"Oh YaY." Inuyasha said.

"You know you would die without me." Kagome said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, lets get to the song now!" Miroku said.

**_Insert Shawty Get Loose lyrics here_**

** _Like in the video Kagome and Inuyasha did a danced together_Watch the video and that is how they were at that time_That didn't make sense to me_Nevermind... Just watch the video and when Lil' Mama and Chris are dancing just imagine Kagome and Inuyasha are doing that on a stage_ **

The crowd was cheering and stuff.

"Ok, I have a surprise for all of you!" Kagome said.

"What, you going to drop dead?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, your going to get off the stage now before I lose patience." Kagome said.

"Fine." Miroku said pushing Inuyasha towards the exit.

"Please enjoy an empty stage for a moment." Kagome said running off.

Kagome ran into her dressing room and grabbed her laptop.

**_Magically it appeared_**

She ran to the people who controlled the screen and opened her email from Wayne.

She connected to the screen. Kagome ran onto the stage then.

"Ok, play what is on the laptop people." Kagome said.

Then the bedrock started to play. **_Go to youtube AGAIN and watch the video or if you have comcast on demand they have it in music, all videos m-z, go down til' you see it_ **

"Surprise! If your good you can meet my friends." Kagome said as did a cartwheel off the stage.

"Kagome, I'm tired of you doing things without permission." Kaede said.

"I'm tired of looking at your old face." Kagome said walking into her dressing room.

"Kagome, who is going on next?" Kaede asked.

"Intermission." Kagome said closing the door.

Kagome slid down the door.

She closed her eyes.

Then somebody started to knock on her door.

"What do you want?" Kagome yelled.

"I wanna talk." Koga said.

"We can talk right now." Kagome said.

"I wanna talk face to face." Koga said.

"Fine." Kagome opening the door.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I called the wedding off." Koga said.

"Why?" Kagome asked. "Ayame explained to me what you were saying. Friends?" Koga said.

"Forever and ever!" Kagome said hugging him.

"See you at your house." Koga said walking away.

Kagome grabbed him.

"How did you find out?" Kagome asked.

"I know people and the people that you know are the people that I know too." Koga said.

"You can't tell anybody ok?" Kagome said.

"Ok, but I already told Ayame." Koga said.

"Oh well. She's not famous yet." Kagome said.

"Bye Kagome." Koga said walking away AGAIN.

Kagome walked into her dressing room again.

She closed the door AGAIN!.

Kagome pulled out her phone and dialed Wayne.

"Where are you?-pause-That's great! Just follow the signs-pause- See you in a few" Kagome said hanging up her phone.

Kagome made a quick change of clothes.

"Kaede!" Kagome yelled walking out putting on her barbie necklace.

"What do you want and why are you dressed like that?" Kaede asked looking at Kagome's clothes.

**_This is what Kagome is wearing: A pink dress to match her hair and pink high heels_**

"I'm going outside and I'll be right back." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you have 5 minutes before you have to sing 'He could be the one'." Kaede said.

**_Ok, I just noticed that like 5 people in this story name start with a K... Kagome, Koga, Kikyo, Kohaku, Kaede... Oh WoW_**

"Ok." Kagome said going out the way she came in.

**_With the rest of her friends_**

"Inuyasha why did you say that about Kagome?" Sango asked.

"We were just playing." Inuyasha said.

"It didn't sound like it." Miroku said.

"Why are you two still back here? If your done performing you go to the audience." Inuyasha said.

Sango and Miroku showed him their back stage passes.

"Why did you get back stage passes?" Inuyasha asked.

"They were free." Miroku said. Sango's phone started to buzz.

"I got a text from Kagome." Sango said.

Sango screamed when she got done reading it.

**_With Kagome_**

"Where are they?" Kagome asked air.

hen Kagome heard some music.

'Soulja Boy Tellem Do not turn me down, just turn me up... ALLLLLLL DAAA WAYYYYYYYY TURNTTTTTTT UPPPPPPPP.' Kagome heard.

'Of course. Gotta have a party on the way here.' Kagome thought.

When Kagome saw the limosuine

**_I don't know how to spell words_**

pulled she saw Lloyd through the window.

She waved at him.

Kagome quick pulled out her phone and texted Sango that Lloyd was here.

The limosuine pulled infront of her.

"Stay her for a few minutes ok?" Kagome said.

"Sure." Lloyd said.

**_I don't feel like typing all of the people's greetings and cramp so later in the story... I said cramp instead of crap... SORRY! i don't feel like going back and yet I'm typing all of this up I feel lazy now so back to the story_ **

Kagome made a quick change of clothes because its had to jump around in heels and the only other heels she could didn't match with her outfit.

Kagome ran into Kaede on her way to the stage.

"Kaede, can I ask you something." Kagome asked.

"Quickly Kagome." Kaede said.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Kagome asked turning around.

"No, your fat makes you look fat." Kaede said walking away.

"Whatever. I can fit through a crack in the wall." Kagome said running onto the stage.

**_I am putting this note in here for NO reason at all_**

"THIS IS ALL FOR YOU JAPAN!" Kagome yelled at the crowd as her music started.

'And Inuyasha.' Kagome thought.

_Smooth-talking_

_So rocking_  
_He's got everything that a girl's wanting_  
_Guitar cutie_  
_He plays it groovy_  
_And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

_Think I'm really falling for his smile_  
_Get butterflies when he says my name_

_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_And when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental_  
_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one... x2_

_He's lightning_  
_Sparks are flying_  
_Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and_  
_I'm goin' crazy_  
_About him lately_  
_And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe_  
_He really blows me away_

_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_And when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental_  
_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one... x2_

_And he's got a way of making me feel_  
_Like everything I do is_  
_Perfectly fine_  
_The stars are aligned when I'm with him_  
_And I'm so into him..._

_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_And when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental_  
_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one... x2_

"I LOVE YOU JAPAN! SEE YOU AT CHRISTMAS!" Kagome yelled as she ran off the stage.

Then she stopped.

Kagome turned around and realized something.

Her fans were crying.

She could hear them very clearly.

Kagome ran onto the stage again.

"I'm not done yet!" Kagome yelled 'Say Goodbye started to play.

Kagome jumped onto into the crowd.

"I'm going to miss you people!" Kagome said relaxing as people carried her around.

They carried to the back of the crowd and Kagome thought she was going to fall.

But some big dude threw her in the air.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DROP ME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagome screamed as gravity pulled her back down to earth.

After doing this to Kagome for 2 minutes the dude finally put her down.

Kagome turned around and texted Sango 'Did you ever finish that song you bursted out a week ok?'

"LET'S DO THE WAVE!" Kagome yelled.

Everybody did the wave.

Kagome's phone started to buzz.

She quickly turned around and read the text.

"Hurry up and finish! I don't care about that song... I WANNA SEE LLOYD NOW!" Sango texted.

Kagome turned around and ran through the stage hugging and kissing people's cheeks **(only cute guys she saw)**.

Then this little girl attacked Kagome.

"Don't leave, don't leave." The little girl said hugging Kagome.

'Shawty got her hands on me. She all up in my ear like don't leave, don't leave, don't leave... That sounded so gross.' Kagome thought.

"Awwwwww... Somebody get this girl a picture of me so I can sign it now!" Kagome yelled into the crowd.

Pens and pictures were thrown at Kagome.

Kagome picked up one of the pictures and signed her name.

Then the little girl started to cry.

"Please don't cry. What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Rin." The little girl said.

"Come with me." Kagome said grabbing Rin's hand.

Kagome walked Rin all the way onto the stage.

"Hello everybody. I would like you to meet Rin. Rin is going to back stage and front row tickets to my next concert." Kagome said looking down at Rin.

"Will that make you feel better?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" Rin said hugging her.

"Well I have to go now. I got some things to do. Some people to talk to. And a party to start." Kagome said walking off the stage.

"GOODBYE JAPAN!" Kagome yelled as she jumped down the stairs.

Kagome throw the microphone against the wall.

"Let's get the fuck out of here now!" Kagome yelled running to the exit.

"LLOYD! LLOYD! LLOYD!" Sango shouted running after Kagome.

The rest of the people followed after them.

**_Not Kaede... she's too old to party_**

Sango and Kagome ran to the limo.

"You don't mind I brought my friends do you?" Kagome asked.

"No." Everyone in the limo said.

Kagome got in, then Sango, then Miroku, then Inuyasha, then Ayame, then Koga.

**_I'm spelling Koga how I feel like spelling it (Also Souta if I feel like letting his spirit into the story again)_**

It was a long ride to Kagome's house so they just made the music louder and rolled down the windows.

"Kagome, I didn't know your were the one who made 'Itty Bitty Piggy'." Ayame said.

"Now you do!" Kagome yelled as she turned up her song louder.

_Ayo I was on the plane wit dewayne._

_You can call me whitley I go to hill mane._

_Listen, I'm the baddest in the school, the baddest in the game._

_Excuse me honey but nobody's in my lane._

_When you was in New York, you was fuckin' the yankee._

_I was fuckin' wit base I was pitchin' ta franky._

_These bitches so cranky, give them a hanky._

_but mommy I'm cold gimme my blanky._

_Flyer then a kite I get higher then rapunzel._

_Keep the snow white I could buy it by the bundle._

_Step your cookies up for they crumble._

_don't be actin' like the cardinals and gone fumble (fumble)._

_'Cause I'ma steeler fresh up out the dealer._

_All the dope boys gone feel her._

_I Flow so sick I need a healer. fuck, is my mac concealer._

_I be out in queens on the back of four whee whee whee whee whee whee wheelers_

_I'ma big deal. that's why I get more head than a pigtail._

_Puts some mansh I'm gettin' the munchies._

_I think I have a rap bitch for my entree' 'Cause when you think a nigga spit spit shine my shoes._

_You know I keep a bad bitch let me sign your boobs._

_I'm the only thing hoppin' like a kangaroo._

_I mean the only thing poppin' like a can of brew._

_Listen u should buy a sixteen 'cause I write it good._

_That eight o eight woof woof 'cause I write it good._

_And bitches can't find their man 'cause I ride it good._

_I'm the wolf where is little red uh riding hood._

_And if you see an itty bitty piggy in the market_

_Give that bitch a quarter and car&tell her park it._

_I don't fuck wit pigs like osar layam lakem_

_I put them in the field and let osar myer bakem_

_And if you see an itty bitty piggy in the market_

_Give that bitch a quarter and car&tell her park it._

_I don't fuck wit pigs like osar layam lakem_

_I put them in the field and I let osar myer bakem bitches_

_[Kagome talking]_

_Its like I just single handedley anilated._

_You know every rap bitch in the building._

_Like like I'm Kagome minaj, Kagome lewinski, Kagome the ninja, Kagome the boss, Kagome the harujukii barbie._

_I mean_

**_(Kagome_ started to say this part out loud as they were riding)**

_Like I don't even know why you girls bother at this point._

_(like give it up)_

_Is me, I win, you lose,_

_Hahahahahahaha o shit hahaha yo._

_I'ma bad bitch,_

_I'ma ima bad bitch [x4]_

_Hahahahahaha_

_I told you,_

Kagome was still laughing at the end of the song.

"Kagome I love you!" Sango said hugging her.

"Why?" Kagome asked taking a shot.

"You hooked me up with my true love." Sango said.

"Your welcome." Kagome said taking another shot.

"Your the girl who I pushed in the pool!" Some dude yelled.

"IT WAS YOU!" Sango yelled as she jumped on him.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope. Now come here!" Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha's face over to hers and kissed him.

'Prom Queen' started to play.

"You never know how. Everything will turn around." Kagome said taking a break from kissing.

"Not yet Kagome. I don't have anybody yet!" Ayame yelled as she pulled Kagome away from Inuyasha.

"Ok." Kagome said opening up the window on the ceiling.

**_I don't know what they are called cuz none of my mom's cars ever had one but the traverse in that commercial did :\... The window that is on the roof of the car_**

'Prom Queen' stopped and 'Down' started.

"BABY ARE YOU DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN, DOWN!" Kagome and Ayame yelled when Inuyasha sang it in the song.

"Are we there yet?" Koga asked.

"Shut up Koga!" Ayame yelled.

"You don't interupt the 'Down' song." Kagome said.

"Come on Kagome, let's fly til' the sky falls down!" Ayame said grabbing a shot before she sat on the roof of the car.

"Coming." Kagome said grabbing on too.

**_This is how many shots our friends have had already K**

**agome: 5 (counting the one she just grabbed 6) **

**Inuyasha: 1 **

**Miroku: Do you really wanna know? **

**Sango:3 Ayame: 2 (counting the one she just grabbed 3) **

**Koga: 2 Will this affect their behavior?_ **

Kagome and Ayame sat on the roof of the car and watched as the buildings flew by.

"Are we supposed to be going this fast?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know but I wanna try something." Kagome pulling her feet from inside the car.

Kagome stood up.

"KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ayame yelled.

"I'm flying!" Kagome said as jumped back down into the car.

When Kagome landed on Koga.

She started laughing.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Koga asked.

"I was flying." Kagome said.

Then Ayame jumped into the car.

She landed on Kagome who was on Koga.

"Ok, both of you off of me NOW!" Koga yelled.

"But we love you!" Ayame said hugging him close.

Kagome pulled out her phone.

"Bankotsu, get over to my house RIGHT NOW! And bring Fluffly and your other friends." Kagome said as she hung up her phone.

"I DON'T LOVE KOGA ANYMORE KAGOME! I LOVE YOU!" Ayame said as she hugged Kagome close.

Ayame started lean back a little and made both of them fall off of Koga's lap.

"Ayame! You are so clumsy!" Kagome said crawling up and sat down on the car seat.

"I know! That's how I lost my 7th toe." Ayame said.

"That's gross." Kagome said.

"Its not gross. She was born like that then she fell off a roller coaster and her 6th and 7th toe fell off." Koga said.

"Oh my god Kagome! You have to try flying out of a roller coaster! It is soooo fun!" Ayame said.

"It is not fun Ayame." Koga said.

"What about the sueing part?" Ayame asked.

"Ok, that part was fun." Koga said.

Kagome grabbed another shot and drank in one gulp.

"Kagome, I don't think you should have anymore of those." Inuyasha said.

"I think that I should have another one of those." Kagome said drinking another one of those in one gulp.

"Come on Inuyasha. This Kagome's last night with us til' Christmas." Miroku said giving a shot.

"Fine." Inuyasha said grabbing the shot from Miroku and drinking it all in one gulp like Kagome.

"You didn't say that your friends were the people from the music video." Lloyd said.

"The only friends who I would let in here." Kagome said.

"Always bring Sango when your going somewhere and I'm going to be there." Lloyd said as Sango attacked him again.

"Don't leave, don't leave, don't leave, don't leave, don't leave, don't leave." Sango whispered in a sing song voice in Lloyd's ear as the limo stopped.

"We have to go!" Kagome said as she pulled Ayame and Sango out of the limo with her.

"We gotta change." Kagome said pulling them into the mansion.

"Hey Kagome! I knew that your probably wasn't expecting this party so Jakotsu cleaned up and got food ready. I don't know where Sesshomaru went." Bankotsu said turning off the tv.

"Fluffly actually agreeded to come!" Kagome shouted as she pushed Sango and Ayame up the stairs.

"Yea, he was just sitting at home watching reruns of Dr. Phil." Jakotsu said coming out of the kitchen.

"Just let the people in and I'm positive on the way here Miroku told EVERY person he knew that there was a party at my house." Kagome said closing her bedroom door.

"HOW DID YOU GET ALL THESE CLOTHES!" Ayame yelled turning around in Kagome's closet.

"Pick whatever you want. You too Sango. I know you only have clothes for walking around in." Kagome said pushing Sango into the closet.

Kagome closed the door behind her.

**_30 Minutes L8r_**

Ayame was spinning around in mirror.

"What are you going to do about Miroku?" Kagome asked redoing Sango's hair.

"I don't know. Do you think I hurt him because of Lloyd?" Sango asked.

"I only have one thing to say to you about that. Lloyd is just an obsession. Miroku is a true love." Kagome said.

"What about me?" Ayame asked.

"What about you?" Kagome asked.

"Is Bankotsu my true love?" Ayame asked.

"Too early to tell." Kagome said.

"What about you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I think he wants me to drop dead." Kagome said as she sighed.

"He told me he was just playing." Sango said.

"He didn't sound like it." Kagome said. "Don't get depressed about it. One time_" Ayame was cut off by Kagome.

"IMA TELL YOU ONE TIME! BOY I LOVE BOY I LOVE YOU!" Kagome yelled as she started to cry.

Sango quickly slapped Kagome.

"What happened to your promise? YOU WILL NOT CRY OVER HIM ANYMORE!" Sango shouted as she pulled Kagome up from sitting down.

"You look beautiful." Sango said holding Kagome's hands.

Kagome had on a silver with pink at the bottom mini skirt.

A sleeveless blouse with a pink tie.

Silver armwarmers.

Sango had the same outfit but her's was a very light pink instead of a hot pink like Kagome's.

Ayame had the same outfit as Kagome but her's was white instead of pink.

"Let's go party before things get crazy." Ayame said opening the door. Ayame quickly closed it.

"Don't you have a window or something?" Ayame asked her back against the door.

"Yea, its over there." Kagome said pointing to the window.

"Let's go then." Ayame said running towards the window and opened it, then she jumped out of it.

"Come on Sango." Kagome said jumping out of it.

"I thought those shots had worn off already." Sango said jumping out of the window.

All 3 of them landed in the pool.

Kagome landed on Inuyasha.

Ayame landed on Bankotsu.

Sango landed on Miroku.

Sango and Kagome had to pull Ayame off of Bankotsu.

**_Of course Bankotsu had nothing on but swimming shorts... you saw how Ayame acted when he took off his shirt. Crazy things are going to be happening now_ **

"Come on Ayame." Kagome said pulling Ayame off of Bankotsu.

"I'll be back!" Ayame yelled as Kagome pushed her into the house.

Sango sat by the pool with Miroku talking about random things.

Ayame and Kagome walked the crowed use to be living room.

"I'm hungry Kagome!" Ayame yelled over the blasting music.

"What do you think we are about to do?" Kagome asked pushing Ayame into the kitchen.

Kagome got a plate a piled all the french fries on it.

"You don't want anything else?" Ayame asked.

"Nope! This is enough." Kagome said making a smile face with the ketchup.

"Ok then." Ayame said getting some chicken.

Kagome finished her fries in under 2 minutes.

Ayame finished her chicken in under 1 minute.

"Now what?" Ayame asked.

"We get crazy." Kagome said grabbing 3 shots and drinking them down.

"I can get crazy without the shots." Ayame said stretching.

"The shots are so that you don't remember what you did when you wake up." Kagome said taking 2 more.

"Oh." Ayame said taking 4.

"What about Sango?" Ayame asked.

"Sango never remembers what happened last night." Kagome said grabbing a shot and walking out of the kitchen. "I'll see you later then." Ayame said.

"LOOK OUT BELOW KAGOME!" Kagome heard somebody yell.

"Fluffly!" Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru landed beside her.

"Hey! You there! I see you there! I want you to come here!" Kagome heard Sango yell.

"Bye Fluffly!" Kagome said walking off to find Sango.

"Wait! Are you playing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yea." Kagome said. Sesshomaru hit her on the ass.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kagome yelled.

"You said you were playing!" Sesshomaru said.

"You didn't tell me it was taps!" Kagome said covering her ass as she walked away.

"There you are! Where is Ayame? Its boys vs. girls for taps!" Sango said.

"We gotta go!" Kagome said pulling Sango through the crowd.

"You left her alone didn't you?" Sango asked.

"Nobody told me what you people were playing!" Kagome said running through the kitchen door.

"Kagome! Why didn't you tell me you guys were playing taps!" Ayame yelled.

"Nice job." Sango said looking at Bankotsu and Inuyasha.

They were holding their butts and looked like they just got a spanking.

Miroku ran in and hit Kagome and Sango on the ass and pushed Bankotsu and Inuyasha out the door.

"Oh hell no!" Sango yelled her face turning red.

All 3 of them split up to look for the dudes.

**_The 3 dudes_**

"Thanks Miroku!" Bankotsu said sitting by the pool.

"After I got your text I couldn't just leave it alone. But you owe me a big one." Miroku said.

"Where is Koga?" Inuyasha asked.

"He said he was playing and he walked off somewhere. You owe me one too." Miroku said.

Kagome and Sango ran through.

Kagome slapped Miroku's right cheek and Sango got the left.

"Score!" Ayame yelled from Kagome's window.

Inuyasha ran by and slapped Kagome's.

**_If your are thinking this game is stupid IT IS NOT! Me and my friends -when I say friends I mean some boys and some girls- play this game almost every day and GIRLS DONT SLAP EACH OTHER BUTT IT IS AGAINST THE RULES IF YOU DO YOU ARE OUT OF THE GAME AND I DOUBT IF PEOPLE WOULD STILL WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU..._**

Kagome ran after Inuyasha.

Kagome was stopped by her party.

"We would like to welcome the life of the party!" Some dude said.

Kagome walked on stage.

"Thank you all for coming and being my fans or whatever I'm suppose to say right now. But right now this party is not crazy. I want a crazy that will make me regret ever wanting to leave Japan NOW!" Kagome yelled in the microphone as 'Down' started to play.

Kagome didn't what to do with the microphone so she just threw it.

"Where did that asswipe go?" Kagome asked looking around.

"Right here!" Inuyasha said as he slapped her and ran.

"I am in a fucking skirt!" Kagome yelled as she took off her heels.

Then the race began.

**_Not a race but you know what I mean_**

Kagome ran into Bankotsu and fell.

"Bankotsu Nooooooo!" Miroku yelled.

Kagome slapped him really hard and ran.

"Go one without me Miroku! Find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!" Bankotsu laying on the floor holding his butt.

Miroku was bending over and helping Bankotsu when Ayame slapped him and ran.

"Thats not fair! We have more people playing and yet the girls are winning!" Sesshomaru looking down on Miroku and Bankotsu.

"Dude! Have you been slapped by those triplets! They all have the same slap!" Miroku said getting up.

"Its going to be a quad when Kikyo comes." Inuyasha said. Kagome came out of nowhere and slapped Inuyasha.

"Oh my fucking cheese!" Inuyasha said holding his butt.

"Dude, french fries give Kagome super powers." Bankotsu said.

"We need to figure out where they are and jump them." Sesshomaru said.

**_Not jump them but like swarm them or whatever you call it_**

"Thats a perfect plan to steal!" Sango said as her, Kagome and Ayame swarmed them.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Bankotsu yelled as he ran as if his life depended on it.

"Get out of here!" Sesshomaru yelled as he slapped Ayame.

"Dude! What have you been eating!" Ayame yelled running after Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru started to laugh.

"Let the games begin." Sesshomaru said in a freakish serial killer voice.

* * *

THE GAMES HAVE BEGON! MWHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. I Know How To Be Calm

I am embarrassed of this chapter... I'M SORRY! CHAPTER 13 MIGHT BE SHORTER BUT CHAPTER 14 IS GOING TO REALLY EXCITED!

* * *

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru.

"How many scary movies have you watched?" Kagome asked.

"He stopped counting at 15." Miroku said as he slapped her.

Kagome looked around.

Her friends had deserted her.

"They are so off my best friend list!" Kagome yelled as she slapped Sesshomaru and ran.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave each other high fives.

"Where did Miroku go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He ran when he saw the girls." Inuyasha said.

"I'M BACK BITCHES!" Kagome yelled slapping the brothers with a leather belt.

"You started without me!?" Kikyo yelled.

"You took too long." Kagome said.

Kikyo was wearing the same thing as Kagome but all the pink on Kagome's was a pure white on Kikyo.

**_THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN WHITE AND PURE WHITE!!!!! LOOK AT THE PAINT AT HOME DEPOT!!!!! THE BEHR KIND_**

"Your a true friend!" Ayame sang as she hugged Kagome.

"Isn't that Kagome's song?" Inuyasha asked rolling around on the floor.

"Yep." Kagome said.

'One Less Lonely Girl' started to play.

At first Kagome just froze.

'I saw so many pretty faces. Now all I see is you.' Kagome remembered.

She started smiling.

"Now all I see is you." Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha to her and started dancing.

Kagome and Inuyasha dancing together for the whole song.

Then 'All The Way Turnt Up' came on.

"Soulja Boy Tellem!" Ayame shouted as she pulled Kagome away.

"Do not turn me down. Just gon turn me up!" Kagome shouted as Ayame started dancing.

**_No homo dancing_**

Then 'United States of Pop' started to play.

**_Not the 2009 version but the 2008 version.... I don't like the 2009 version..... I like the 2008 version_**

Kagome and Ayame danced to that then 'I Wanna Know You' came on.

"Ok, how did they even get this song? My cd doesn't come out til' the day I leave Japan." Kagome said.

"He lick me like a lollipop." Ayame said.

"Do not get nasty on me. Please Ayame." Kagome said.

"What, you scared that things might get crazy." Ayame said.

"When has Kagome ever been scared of things getting crazy?" Sango asked.

"Never!" Kagome yelled.

Then 'True Friend' came on.

"Your here til' the end." Kagome said.

"You pull me aside when something ain't right." Sango said.

"You don't get angry when I change the plans." Ayame said.

"Ok, this night is not about being friends." Miroku said.

"Then lets party!" Kikyo yelled jumping on Kagome's back.

**_THE VERY NEXT DAY_**

Kagome woke up in her bed. She yawned.

"Time to start packing." Kagome said.

"Whoever you are get out of bed." Kagome said rolling the person next to her on the floor.

"5 more minutes!" Inuyasha said.

"You gotta help me pack." Kagome said stretching and walking into the hallway.

"WAKE UP!!!" Kagome yelled. There were cups all over the place.

Food in the carpet.

"My head hurts Kagome." Ayame said getting up from the floor.

"Then stop trying to remember why you and Bankotsu were sleeping on the floor." Kagome said going into Sango's room.

"WAKE UP SAROKU!" Kagome yelled.

Sango and Miroku were cuddled together on her bed.

Kagome ran into her room and picked up her cell phone.

She dialed Kaede's number.

"Moshi Moshi This is Kagome!!!-pause-Thank you Kaede! I wanna my cd to my house by this afternoon!" Kagome yelled throwing her phone against the wall.

"GOODBYE KAEDE!" Kagome yelled out her window.

"Kagome, where are your suitcases?" Ayame asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said walking into the closet.

"Here they are!" Kagome said throwing one at Ayame. "

Why are you throwing it at me. Your clothes are in your closet!" Ayame said throwing the suitcase at her and running into the closet.

"I wanna help you pack!" Sango yelled running into the closet.

**_5 hours L8r_**

"Kagome! You need to get rid of some of your clothes!" Ayame said throwing the suitcase down the stairs.

"No, you need to get stronger." Kagome said carrying one of them down the stairs.

"Ok, now what?" Sango said throwing the rest of the suitcases down the stairs.

"You can stop trying to put a hole in the stairs." Kagome said.

"LET'S HAVE FUN!!" Ayame yelled running into the kitchen.

"Food fight!" Ayame yelled throwing chicken at Sango.

"HEY! STOP WASTING MY CHICKEN!" Sango yelled as she jumped the stairs and got some cake from the refrigerator.

**_Several hours l8r_**

"I am sooooooo not cleaning this up." Kagome said as her phone started to ring.

"Moshi Moshi-pause-Ok, bye Kaede." Kagome said hanging up her phone.

"TIME TO GO!" Kagome yelled.

"Bankotsu and Inuyasha, it will be your job to put Kagome's stuff into Miroku's car." Sango said.

"That stuff is heavy." Inuyasha said.

"Suck it up!" Ayame yelled pushing him towards the pile.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Kagome said hugging Ayame and Sango.

"Is this going to be like last time and you come back in a month?" Sango asked.

"No, I will come back at Christmas time." Kagome said.

"CHRISTMAS! ARE YOU GOING TO BRING PRESENTS?!" Ayame yelled.

"Only if your nice." Kagome said walking out the door.

"Wait for me!" Miroku yelled grabbing his keys.

"Besties forever!" Ayame yelled pulling Sango with her.

**_The airport :-(_**

"I'm am really going to miss you!" kagome said as Ayame didn't let her go.

"Ok Ayame! She is going to miss her flight!" Sango said pulling Ayame off of Kagome.

"Bye! See you in December!" Kagome yelled running to her gate.

"Bye Kagome!" Everybody yelled waving.

**_Home_**

"We have to get ready for christmas!" Ayame yelled running up the stairs.

"Christmas is months away Ayame!" Sango said.

"Where is your brother so he can take you home?" Miroku asked.

"Why do you want me to go home?" Ayame asked.

"Because you are too hyper." Inuyasha said.

"I am not too hyper! Inuyasha you can just stay out of this!" Ayame yelled.

Sango sat down on the couch and watched them argue.

"Well maybe if you would calm down and be a normal person I wouldn't have never had to get in this!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down? You think I need to calm down? Get away from me. I flew off of a roller coaster, trust me, I know how to be calm." Ayame said going back up the stairs.

* * *

SO SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW! IN CHAPTER 13 I WILL MAKE IT LONGER THAN THIS! I AM ASHAMED OF MYSELF FOR PUTTING THIS UP HERE! CANT WAIT TIL' I GET TO PUT UP CHAPTER 14!


	12. goodbye Japan

**Next Day .**

"SANGO!" Ayame yelled jumping up out the couch.

"What do you want? It is 5 am in the morning." Sango said from the railing. "There is a big spider on the floor!" Ayame yelled jumping on Sango. "No, its not. It is one of Bankotsu's hairballs!" Sango yelled. "But he's not here." Ayame said.

"Yes, he is! Remember? You asked him to come over last night." Sango said dropping Ayame. "So where is he?" Ayame asked getting up off the floor. "I'm right here Ayame." Bankotsu said coming out of the bathroom. "Bankotsu!" Ayame yelled jumping on him.

"Stupid naive people." Sango said as she slammed her door.

**Later .**

"Move Ayame!" Inuyasha shouted pushing her over so he could sit down on the couch. "I was here first!" Ayame said snatching the remote from him. "Give it back! You sat down when I got up!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing it back from her.

"I'M A GIRL! GIVE ME THE REMOTE!" Ayame yelled attacking him. "Fine! Take the freakin' remote! I gotta a Wii in my room that I can play." Inuyasha said running up the stairs. "I wanna play!" Ayame said running up the stairs too. "No, you wanted the remote!" Inuyasha yelled slamming his door.

"Why are you in my room?" Inuyasha asked.

"Out of the park!" The Wii baseball dude said. Mercy Rule. Thats the game. "Why are you in my room?" Inuyasha repeated pushing the door closed. Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha and froze. "You didn't see anything. This is all an illusion." Sango and Miroku chanted as they slowly walked over to the window. "Nobody is here. Nobody was ever here." Miroku said as Sango stepped out then Miroku.

Then two splashes were heard.

"They need help." Inuyasha said locking his door. "Lets see. I think I'm in the mood for some boxing." Inuyasha said grabbing the Nunchuck.

**Downstairs . **

"Why are you too wet?" Ayame asked looking at Miroku and Sango's soaked clothing.

"You know how Inuyasha gets all paranoid when people go into his room so we jumped out the window when he caught us playing the Wii." Miroku said. "That is not what happened. I wasn't stupid enough to jump out a window again. I 'fell' out the window." Sango said. "Good choice. My back still hurts from jumping out that window." Ayame said.

"Why did we jump out the window again?" Sango asked. "I don't remember." Ayame said.

"Why didn't you want us to into Kagome's room?" Sango asked. "Two people, that we all know both very well, are now going out and I can not tell you!" Ayame said really quickly running towards the door. "Thats a no-no." Sango said pulling her back. "Tell us, or Sango will do something bad." Miroku said. "Sango is always going to do something bad." Ayame said.

"Tell me!" Sango yelled. "Fine! But you have to promise-no- SWEAR that you will not tell anyone!" Ayame yelled. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Sango said. "Miroku." Ayame said. "Who am I going to tell?" Miroku asked.

"Good point. Ok. Koga and Kikyo are going out." Ayame said. "What! Are you serious?" Sango yelled.

"Why would I lie about that?" Ayame asked. "Dude! This is big! Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Sango yelled. "Koga told me to never tell anyone." Ayame said.

"Good girl Ayame. Doing what your big brother told you to do. You get a cookie." Miroku said as a cookie magically appeared in front of Ayame's face. "Ok, super weird cookie appearing man go away." Sango said. "Ok." Miroku said as he poofed away.

"I need a nap." Ayame and Sango said jumping on the couch. "You live here! Go to your room!" Ayame yelled pushing her off the couch.

"Fine!" Sango yelled grabbing the pillow and stomping up the stairs.

**Six Months Later & Its Halloween . **

"Happy Halloween!" Ayame yelled running through the house. "Why do you still go trick-or-treating with her?" Inuyasha asked. "I have no idea." Koga said. "I'm a pretty butterfly! I bring the pretty to your eye!" Ayame sang skipping to Koga. "Come on Sango!" Ayame yelled. "Sango is coming too?" Koga asked. "I'm not going!" Sango yelled. "Oh yes you are." Ayame yelled running up the stairs. "I look stupid!" Sango yelled.

"Thats cuz your acting stupid!" Ayame yelled pushing her down the stairs. "Miroku, your coming too!" Ayame yelled up the stairs. "Fine." Miroku said walking down the stairs. "Oh wow. Sango is a cheerleader and Miroku is a football player." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, you have to go put on your costume too!" Ayame yelled pushing him up the stairs.

"I'm not going trick or treating. with you." Inuyasha said. "YES YOU ARE!" Ayame yelled pushing into his room. "If your not in your costume in 5 minutes, I'm shoving it up your-" Ayame was cut off by Koga. "Isn't Bankotsu going too?" Koga asked.

"Yea, he said he'll be here in 5 minutes." Ayame said coming down the stairs. "I miss Kagome." Miroku said. "Oh shut up. She said she is going to be here in December." Ayame said checking her watch.

**Four Minutes & Fifteen Seconds Later . **

"HURRY UP INUYASHA! 15 SECONDS!" Ayame yelled.

"I hate my life." Inuyasha said under his breath as he walked down the stairs. "Who let the dog out?" Miroku yelled. "ruff, Bark, Ruff!" Sango and Koga yelled. "Shut up, I was about to get you a bumblebee costume but Kagome said no." Ayame said. "Sorry I'm late Ayame." Bankotsu yelled coming in.

"Oh wow, Ayame, we're not going trick-or-treating are we?" Sango asked. "Of course we are." Ayame said. "So, why did you make couples?" Sango asked. "Because the seperate costumes were ugly and cheap." Ayame said. "Whats wrong with cheap?" Koga asked. "1st Grade, I wanted to be Dora the Explorer. Worst halloween ever Koga." Ayame said. "Now, can we go? I hate wearing these pants." Miroku said.

"Because they make your butt look squishy?" Ayame and Sango asked.

"Too much information." Koga said walking out the door.

**Fifteen Minutes Later . **

"Ok Ayame, why do I have to dress up like a dog?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Kagome didn't want you to be a bumblebee." Ayame said. "I knew it! We are going to a halloween party!" Sango yelled grabbing Miroku's hand and running towards the house with all the noise. "I seriously need to rethink who I'm buying presents for." Inuyasha said walking in behind everybody.

Inuyasha saw dogs that were dressed up like hot dogs.

'Great, slow dancing.' Inuyasha thought to himself drinking some juice.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Ayame as she pulled her away from Bankotsu.

"I don't know. He's around here somewhere." Ayame said jumping back on Bankotsu.

"Stupid freaky people." Kagome said walking away. 'This tail is annoying.' Kagome said as she felt it hit her butt again. Then she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Kagome said.

"I thought you were in America?" Inuyasha asked/said. "Inuyasha! I couldn't stay that long! I missed you too much!" Kagome yelled jumping on him.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled jumping on her.

"Ok, get off me before Ayame decides to jump on too. Then Bankotsu. Then Miroku. Next thing I know I'm on the floor suffocating." Kagome said hugging Sango back. "Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled jumping on her. Kagome quickly pushed Sango off of her and hugged Bankotsu back.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled jumping on her. Kagome couldn't push Bankotsu away in time. Suffocation! "Air! I need air!" Kagome yelled grabbing Sango's leg and pullling herself from the pile.

"Remember when you were yelling at it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh shut up! Air never gets mad at me. I use it everyday and make it feel like it means something to me." Kagome said getting up. "Kagome, what happened to your tail?" Ayame asked looking at the ripped part of Kagome's skirt. "So many reasons why I shouldn't leave." Kagome said grabbing her tail that was still on the floor.

They all started to walk home. Ayame and Kagome were talking about their costumes.

Sango and Miroku were talking and laughing together. Bankotsu and Inuyasha didn't really know what to say so they just walked quietly.

Koga had disappeared again.

**Fifteen Minutes Later . **

"I am sooo tired!" Kagome yelled jumping on the couch. "Ayame, where did Koga go?" Inuyasha asked.

"How should I now? I'm not his guardian." Ayame said walking up the stairs. "Was he with you know who?" Sango asked.

"Probably." Kagome said lifting her head up. "How do you know about it?" Ayame asked. "Hmmmmm, I know a guy who knows alot of people." Kagome said jumping off the couch.

"What are we going to do for thanksgiving?" Bankotsu asked. "We need a maid/cook person." Sango said. "No, we don't. I know how to cook." Ayame said. "No you don't Ayame! You burnt easy mac and cheese!" Inuyasha yelled. "That's easy mac cheese. I know how to cook a turkey." Ayame said.

"No Ayame, Inuyasha is right. You made the microwave go boom." Sango said. "Boom?" Ayame asked. "Yes boom." Sango said. "Kagome, you know how to cook right?" Inuyasha asked. "I would cook for you people but I'm not going to be here." Kagome said.

"What do you mean your not going to be here?" Miroku yelled. "I'm going to be in Japan, but not spending Thanksgiving with you guys." Kagome said.

"Why not?" Ayame asked. "Why do you even have a TV?" Kagome asked. "Spongebob." Sango said. "I'm hosting the Thanksgiving Show." Kagome said. "With who?" Inuyasha asked. "I feel jealousy." Sango said.

"Hojo." Kagome said stretching. "I thought Yura was supposed to be the hostess." Ayame said.

"She was but somebody put my name into the mix so I got it instead." Kagome said walking up the stairs. "So you and Hojo are cool now?" Sango asked. "I don't know. I haven't talked to him since like, my mom's death." kagome said.

"That long?" Sango asked. "Yep! I remember the first day I met Hojo." Kagome said. "A sunny day, sitting on the grass. Souta was playing with some friends. Hojo saved Souta and his friends from some older kids. You and Hojo became really good friends." Inuyasha said.

"Then came Inuyasha." Kagome said. "What? When we first met you didn't like it?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh, I just loved starving with a stranger who had some serious anger management problems." Kagome said. "You did not starve. You just got a little dehydrated." Inuyasha said.

"Whatever. I starved." Kagome said. "Kagome if you starved, why are you here now? You should be dead." Ayame said. "Shut up Ayame!" Kagome shouted.

Then Kagome's phone started to ring.

"Moshi Moshi-pause-Oh, hey Hojo-pause-What time-pause-Ok, don't call my phone again." Kagome said. "I remember when Hojo called Sango's phone." Miroku said.

"Flashback time!" Ayame yelled jumping on the couch.

**Flashback . **

"When is she gonna call!" Inuyasha said getting up.

"Any minute. She said she'll call with the information and stuff." Sango glaring at the three phones.

Sango's phone started buzz.

First Inuyasha tackled it then Miroku snatched from him. Sango punched Miroku and took the phone from him.

"Hi Kagome!-pause-Oh hi hojo-pause-I'm going to America for a music video-pause-No its a music video for Kagome-pause-Maybe she doesn't like you-pause-HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER ANYWAYS?-pause-Don't call me again Hojo." Sango said as she hung up the phone.

"Sango and Hojo sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm going to ignore that. My manager said that I am required to have anger management classes if I blow up on somebody else." Sango said sitting down.

**End Flashback .**

"Why did he call about?" Ayame asked.

"I really don't know. I'm bored. Let's go to Japan Records!" Kagome yelled jumping up and down.

"Why?" Sango asked. "Because I haven't been there in a long time." Kagome said.

**Its Christmas!**

"Ayame, you have serious problems." Kagome said sitting in Japan Records lobby.

"I agree with Kagome." Sango said throwing cotton balls all over the floor.

"I don't have any *serious* problems." Ayame said fixing her reindeer ears. "I feel like Yura." Kagome said pulling her green dress down.

"Well too bad. Feel like Kagome the elf." Ayame said.

"Why are we dressed like this?" Sango asked. "Well Mrs. Claus, its Christmas eve and I SAID WERE GOING TO HAVE A CHRISTMAS PARTY ON CHRISTMAS FUCKING EVE!" Ayame yelled ripping apart the gold garland in her hand.

"Yay! You ripped the gold garland! Now you have to use silver!" Kagome yelled jumping up and down.

**At A Mall . **

"Just buy her something so we can leave." Sesshomaru said walking through the mall with Inuyasha.

"I can't just buy her anything. It has to be something really special." Inuyasha said. "Its just Kagome. What did you get Ayame and Sango?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I got Ayame some stuff and then I got Sango some more stuff." Inuyasha replied.

"Just get her something like that." Sesshomaru said. "What did you get Kagura?" Inuyasha asked. "Lingerie." Sesshomaru said. "You actually bought it?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea. How did you know about us?" Sesshomaru asked. "You don't drive girls to our house just to talk." Inuyasha said. "How did you know I drove her to our house?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I have my ways." Inuyasha said. "Hm, ok. I have my ways too!" Sesshomaru said. "Weirdo." Inuyasha said walking away from him.

"Maybe you should get her something for when she leaves again in January." Sesshomaru said.

"She's leaving again?" Inuyasha shouted. "Yea, you didn't think she was done with America did you?" Sesshomaru said. "Sesshomaru, what did you think of Kagome when you first met her?" Inuyasha asked sitting on a bench. "I hated her. She took my fluff away from me. Then Shippo told her that she could call me fluffy. But no, she calls me fluffly. Is fluffly even a word?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. What happened to Shippo anyways?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know. Inuyasha, I hated your friends. Especially Hojo. He had a problem with me." Sesshomaru said. "Yea, you got into a fight with him. Kagome punched you in your face." Inuyasha said laughing.

"That was not funny. She caught me off guard." Sesshomaru said. "Whatever Sesshomaru. You were looking at her when she punched you." Inuyasha said.

"Har Har Har. Can we go now?" Sesshomaru asked. "You gotta help me get a gift for Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Get her what I got her then, one of her albums." Sesshomaru said with a straight face. "She is going to kill you." Inuyasha said.

**Christmas Party J Records .**

"Ayame, did you invite any other people?" Kagome asked.

"No, its Christmas. The only people that are missing are Kouga and Kikyo." Ayame said. "Why is the party at Japan Records?" Sango asked. "Duh, so Santa will have enough time to deliver presents." Ayame said.

"Merry Christmas!" Kaede yelled coming through the door. Yura came walking behind her. "Ugh, why is that thing here?" Kagome asked Ayame. "I don't know." Ayame said. "Kagome Hirugashi! It is soo nice to finally meet you!" Yura said shaking Kagome's hand. Kagome didn't respond.

"And Ayame!" Yura said shaking Ayame's hand. "Where's Sango?" Yura asked. "She doesn't like you Yura." Ayame said. Kagome put her hand over Ayame's mouth.

"She is right over there with Kaede." Kagome said smiling. "Why did you do that?" Ayame asked.

"I don't like Yura." Kagome said. "But she didn't go to Sango." Ayame said pointing at Yura.

Kagome eyes widened.

"She's trying to steal one of Santa's helpers." Ayame said as Yura got closer and closer to Inuyasha's face. Kagome face started showing she was jealous/angry.

"Kagome, calm down. Just go over there and tell Inuyasha, its time to take the presents home." Ayame said. "Imma do more than tell him to take the presents home!" Kagome shouted walking over there.

Yura was just inches from his face when Kagome started to speak. "Inuyasha, Santa said its time to put the presents away." Kagome said innocently.

"Awwww. We were having so much fun Kagome." Yura said. "We were having so much fun Kagome. Go suck a dick." Kagome said pulling Inuyasha away from her. "You already sucked Hojo's." Yura said smiling.

Kagome turned around. "Look Yura, if you actually believe what he said at Thanksgiving good for you. I know its not true because he doesn't even have one." Kagome said.

"How would you know whether he had one?" Yura asked. "Why would you care?" Kagome asked.

"Just to start some shit." Sango said. "Ho Ho Ho!" Miroku said coming dressed as Santa Claus. "Merry Christmas!" Bankotsu said dressed as Rudolph the reindeer.

"Yay! Santa is here!" Ayame shouted jumping up and down.

"I am sooo sorry I'm late Ayame." Koga said running in the door.

"Its ok. Now go stand over there with Inuyasha and Kagome. When Kikyo gets here tell her to stand there with you." Ayame said.

"Ayame, why are we doing thiss? Yura isn't even family." Sango said.

"I didn't invite Yura." Ayame said.

**Christmas Eve .**

"I am soooo sleepy." Kagome said yawning. "Come on Kagome, you stay awake so I can give your Christmas present." Inuyasha said grinning.

"I thought we were only supposed to stay up til' midnight on New Years' Eve." Kagome said stretching. "You sleep wonderfully after you get your presents. Especially the one your going to get." Sesshomaru said drinking some hot chocolate.

"Its ok Kagome, only two more minutes til' you open presents and go to sleep. Just imagine it. Beautiful." Sango said closing her eyes. Then she fell onto Miroku.

"Sango, wake up." Miroku said sitting her back up. "I need some chicken." Sango said going into the kitchen.

"Can you get me some fries?" Kagome asked. "And some juice?" Ayame asked. "You have two legs use them." Sango said.

"Why you gotta be like that?" Kagome asked walking into the kitchen. "Yea Sango, why?" Ayame asked leaning on Kagome.

"Its not my fault you guys are lazy." Sango said getting some TFC out of the refrigerator.

**(A/N: ****TFC= Tokyo Fried Chicken ,)**

"I don't even want any fries anymore. I want marshmallows." Kagome said getting a Great Value bag of marshmallows of the counter.

"I still want juice." Ayame said grabbing a bottle of kool aid. Kagome and Ayame walking back into the living room as Sango put the chicken on a pan and put it in the oven. "Now what Ayame?" Kagome said walking out of the kitchen. Inuyasha came running up to her then. "Kagome I have something very important to tell you." Inuyasha said.

"It's only one minute til' Christmas, can't it wait?" Kagome asked. "Trust me Kagome. It can't wait." Inuyasha said looking into her eyes. "Ok." Kagome said.

"I love you Kagome Hirugashi." Inuyasha said. "I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Kagome Hirugashi, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Inuyasha getting down on one knee.

'What is he doing?' Kagome thought to herself. "I truly love you with all my heart. Kagome Hirugashi, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked as the clock stroke midnight. Kagome looked at all her friends.

"Go on." Souta said.

'Dude, you need to warn somebody before you poof up.' Kagome thought in her mind hoping Souta could hear her.

"Don't change the subject Kagome, why are you hesitating?" Souta asked. 'I'm not hesitating, I wanna make sure I made the right choice.' Kagome thought. "Trust me Kagome, your making a wonderful decision by saying yes! And your keeping your promise." Souta giving her a hug. "Yes Inuyasha. I love you with all my heart! I wanna be together for ever!" Kagome said hugging him.

Inuyasha started to spin her around. "Merry Christmas." Inuyasha said putting the ring on her finger. "No fair, your gift is better than mines." Kagome said pouting. "Don't worry Kagome, I have a few ideas of gifts you could give me." Inuyasha said kissing her.

"Yay!" Ayame yelled hugging Sango. Sesshomaru smiled at his new sister.

**New Years .**

'Wow, last time I was awake at this time I was waiting for Christmas.' Kagome thought looking at the ring on her finger. Then her phone started to ring. It was a video from Inuyasha.

All her friends were going to host the New Years' Eve party at Japan Records.

"Happy New Year!" All her friends were yelling at her on the phone.

Kagome knew the people around her were stairing at her. Kagome decided to make a video of herself.

Kagome taped herself yelling 'Happy New Year!' as loud as she could and sent it back. "Flight to Los Angeles, California, leaving in fifteen minutes." The speaker said. 'Goodbye Japan.' Kagome thought as she boarded the plane.

* * *

**Review :)**


	13. that's a Good idea Bankotsu

"I'm home!" Kagome shouted coming in.

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled jumping off the rail.

"Ayame!" Kagome yelled as Ayame jumped on her.

"My turn!" Sango yelled as jumped on them.

"My turn." Bankotsu yelled.

"I am not that strong!" Kagome yelled as she fell over. "Your so silly!" Ayame said. "No, I need air!" Kagome yelled. When everyone got up Miroku came. "Kagome! I missed you so much! Ayame wasn't being a good princess and didn't protect me from Sango! See I got cut with a knife because of her!" Miroku said hugging Kagome. "Oh well thats just too bad." Sango said covering up his scar before Kagome could see it.

"You get two shots and one." Kagome said. "I got 10 bathrooms I can shit all day." Koga said coming in with Kagome's luggage. "This shit was all I knew. You and me only." Ayame said hugging Koga.

"Where's inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"You still care about him?" Kjikyo asked. "Yea why?" Kagome asked. "He-" Ayame was cut off by Sango punching her. "Is a crazy man. He's not here to see you!" Kikyo said. "Ok. Now where is he?" Kagome asked. "Not in his room." Miroku said getting nervous. "Thank you Miroku!" Kagome said.

"No he's not! He's first class. Up in the sky. He's being glamorous!" Ayame yelled running after her. "Don't go in there!" Sango yelled pushing Ayame and jumping on Kagome. But Kagome dodged her.

"I'M BACK!" Kagome yelled opening the door.

She froze. Yura was laying on his bed with Inuyasha on top of her.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said getting off of Yura. "Sorry." Kagome said slamming the door. Kagome ran down the stairs. "Kagome!" Kagome heard Inuyasha yell. "Thank you. you guys are true friends." Kagome said to kikyo, Sango and Ayame. Then she ran out.

Inuyasha was about to run after her but Sango punched him.

"Damn. I've known you for a year now and never seen you punch anybody that hard." Bankotsu said. "Sango, calm down. 1 hit is enough." Ayame said. "1 hit is never enough!" Sango yelled as she jumped on Inuyasha. "I'm tired of you breaking Kagome's heart like that!" Sango yelled as she let out all her anger on him.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled holding a picture to her chest.

"Kagome." Sango said. It had started pouring down raining when Kagome left. "Let your anger your anger out on Yura." Kagome said. "Roger that." Sango said as she took Ayame and ran up the stairs.

"Here." Kagome said handing the picture to him. "Kagome, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it happen." Inuyasha said.

"Yes you did now look at the picture." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked down at the picture. He froze. "This is from high school." Inuyasha said. "You can have it." Kagome said. "Thanks." Inuyasha said. "Bye. See you at my 'I'm Back Japan' concert." Kagome said turing around.

"Bye baby." Yura said as she kissed Inuyasha. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I HATE YOU!" Kagome yelled punching Yura in the face.

"Score!" Sango yelled running down the stairs with a chainsaw.

Then Yura punched Kagome back. Kagome went crazy.

"I Get Crazy, I I I get crazy." Koga said. "Its nightmare on elmstreet and guess whose playing Freddy?" Kagome yelled.

"Break it up!" Bankotsu yelled trying to pull Kagome away. "No! Get off of me! I am sick of her ass!" Kagome yelled as she swung on Bankotsu. "Ey man! Don't be swinging on me like that!" Bankotsu said letting her go. "Come on Kagome! Run up!" Yura yelled. "Bitch !" Kagome said as she started punching Yura in her stomach and face.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Stop it!" Abi yelled jumping on Kagome's back. Then Sara came.

"Abi! Whats taking you so long? Kikyo! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Sara yelled. "Hell no! Nobody jumping Kagome!" Sango yelled pulling Abi's hair and puching her. "Kikyo is this your friend?" Sara asked. "Yea." Kikyo said. "Oh I'm sorry Kikyo's friend." Sara said pulling Sango's hair.

"Too much!" Miroku yelled pulling Abi out of the way. "Fuck it!" Kagome yelled holding her side.

"In hell you get away with drawing blood!" Sango yelled jumping Yura. Inuyasha tried helping Kagome.

"Up out my face baby ugly." Kagome said pushing him away. When Kagome got herself together, she felt hands squeezing her neck. Kagome started choking Yura back. "Yura let go!" Abi yelled trying to jump between them. "I'm sick of you!" Ayame yelled as she grabbed Inuyasha. "What is wrong with you! Your fiance' just got stabbed and is being choked!" Ayame yelled slapping him. "Did I just cheat on her?" Inuyasha asked. "Go rot in hell." Ayame said walking away.

"Let her go Kagome!" Sango yelled. Yura's grip on her neck was loosening. She was losing consienceness. "Fuck you." Kagome said as she punched Yura in the face and watched her fall. Kagome turned around and walked out the door. Kagome didn't let the police stop her when they pulled up in front of the house.

**Two Days Later .**

"Ok, where the fuck is Kagome?" Ayame yelled.

"Tell me what you think you looking at!" Kagome shouted coming through the door.

"So I think I'm Queen Elizabeth." Sango said.

"Where is baby ugly?" Kagome asked walking up the stairs.

"Yura is in there with him." Ayame said. Kagome opened the door.

She closed her eyes and walked in. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Sorry to disturb you, but if you still wanna be in my concert, rehearsal is tomorrow at Ghengadashi park." Kagome said holding back her tears. She couldn't tell whether they had on clothes because both of them were under the covers. She could tell Inuyasha didn't have on a shirt and he was on top.

"Bye now. Me and Inuyasha have unfinished business." Yura said kissing him.

Kagome walked out and closed the door behind her. She ran to her room and closed the door. She slide down the door and cried her eyes out into her dress.

Kagome cried herself to sleep that night.

She woke up early the next morning. Kagome had a shower and pu on a thigh length black dress. A black leather jacket to match. She curled her hair. Her stomach started growling. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Please remember, remember december." Kagome sang to herself. "What's your problem?" Yura asked.

Kagome froze as she saw that Yura was wearing Inuyasha's robe. "Don't think that you can just come in here and be pop princess again. I run this shit now." Yura said. "Fine, I won't come in here and be pop princess. I'll walk in here and be pop princess." Kagome said smiling.

"But I'll have Inuyasha either way." Yura said. A knife went flying towards her. "No fighting." Inuyasha said coming in. He pulled Yura into a kiss. "Oh wow." Kagome said walking into the living room. "Inu, she keeps threatnening me." Yura said. "Don't worry about her." Inuyasha said.

**Later .**

"Ok bye!" Kagome said hanging up her phone.

"Sango! Ayame! Bankotsu! Its time to go!" Kagome yelled. "I'm sleepy!" Ayame yelled jumping onto Sango's back."I thought it started this afternoon." Inuyasha said coming into the living room.

"You aren't invited anymore!" Ayame yelled running away from Sango. "Why?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "I did you a favor and cut you from my concert so you can be in Yura's." Kagome said closing the door behind her."Maybe me and Kagome can become friends." Yura said jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Yea, it really is great." Inuyasha said laying her down on the couch.

**Meanwhile .**

"Ayame, you should be ashamed of yourself." Kagome said.

"I know. I'm sorry I let Yura get Pop princess status." Ayame said.

"Group hug!" Sango yelled pulling them into a hug. "Best friends til' death do us part!" Kagome shouted as they arrived at Ghengadashi park.

**Later .**

Inuyasha woke up on the couch. Yura was sleeping on his chest.

"What time is it?" Inuyasha asked air. Spongebob was jumping around on the tv. He yawned. He pressed guide and looked at the time. 3:12.

"They aren't back yet?" Inuyasha said as he gently layed Yura on the couch. Then he heard music coming from upstairs.

He walked up and followed the music into Kagome's room. "Can you turn it down! Yura is sleeping." Inuyasha said.

"Boy, don't nobody care about that skank. The only reason she is with you because she likes money." Ayame said jumping from Kagome's bed.

"I care about her." Inuyasha said. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kagome yelled throwing a shoe at his head.

"What tha hell Kagome? I didn't do anything to you!" Inuyasha yelled rubbing his head. "You really don't know how many times you broke her heart do you?" Sango asked. "I don't know and I don't care." Inuyasha said.

"YOU DON'T CARE! WELL YOU CAN YOUR FUCKING RING BACK AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! TAKE YOUR SLUT WITH YOU TOO!" Kagome yelled throwing the ring at his head and pushing him.

"Kagome! Don't push so much!" Kikyo yelled from Sango's room. "No, he doesn't care about me so I don't care about him or his shit!" Kagome yelled grabbed her juice and threw it at Yura.

"Don't go into my room Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO ITS NOT YOUR ROOM IT IS ME AND SANGO'S ROOM!" Kagome yelled throwing his stuff down the stairs. "Fuck your clothes, PS3 that I bought you stupid ass!" Kagome yelled throwing Inuyasha's underwear at Yura.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Kagome yelled as she pushed him off the couch. "Kagome! Calm down!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO YOU GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Kagome yelled as she pushed him out the door. Then she loiterally threw Yura out the door. Then she slammed the door. "Fuck him and Yura! Fuck him and this bullshit he has been putting me through!" Kagome yelled grabbing a suitcase. She stuffed some of his clothes and zipped it. Then she threw out side. She threw all of his stuff out the front door. Then he didn't pick it up. "YOU DON'T WANT IT! FINE!" Kagome yelled grabbing the whole gallon of milk. She opened the suitcases and poured the milk in it.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK YOU HORNY ASS MOTHERFUCKER!" Kagome yelled as she slammed the door for all it was worth. "Give me a high five!" Sango yelled. Kagome gave her one and ran up to his room. She grabbed a hammer and hit the walls with it.

"FUCK MY WHOLE LIFE! I CAN'T EVEN KEEP MY PROMISE TO MY FUCKING DEAD BROTHER BECAUSE OF HIM!" Kagome yelled. "Kagome!" Ayame yelled grabbing her and holding her. "Calm down. He's gone now." Ayame said.

"No, he's not! He will never be gone Ayame! I'm staying here for the next 2 years!" Kagome yelled.

"Yay!" Sango yelled jumping on her.

"We can be bestie friends for 2 years!" Ayame said jumping on her too.

"Besties for ever!" Kagome yelled falling on the floor.

"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled running out the door. "You have to make up with Kagome! I can't take the besties anymore!" Miroku yelled jumping on Inuyasha. "Get off of me Miroku! I'm NEVER going back to her!" Inuyasha yelled pushing him off of him.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Miroku asked. "I like Yura not Kagome Miroku! Why can't you understand?" Inuyasha yelled. "WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU PROPOSED TO KAGOME AND SAID YOU LOVE HER!" Miroku yelled. "Your point?" Inuyasha asked. "I know why your doing this. If you don't reject Kagome, you will lose you record deal with Japan Records." Miroku said.

"Thank you for understanding!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why didn't you tell Kagome? She broke her heart AGAIN Inuyasha! Would rather break her heart or tell her the truth?" Miroku asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Inuyasha said. "You have some serious problems to handle." Miroku said turning around. "I hate people who state obvious things." Inuyasha said sitting the porch. "I hate seeing you like this, I also hate seeing Kagome so mad. It makes me afraid even more of her." Miroku said going inside. Then loud music started to play. Then Kagome started singing.

'That's is how she gets over stuff.' Inuyasha thought as he leaned on the door.

"THE 7 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU!" Kagome yelled. 'Wow. Never saw that coming.' Inuyasha thought sarcastically to himself. "I make her love me." Inuyasha said as he fell asleep.

**Meanwhile .**

"Inuyasha wake up." Kagome said kicking him.

"I'm sleeping." Inuyasha said. "He said he is sleeping." Kagome said into the phone. Then kagome kicked him off the porch.

"Ok Kagome! I am awake!" Inuyasha said getting off the ground. "Kaede is on phone." Kagome said handing him the phone.

"Hello , Hey Kaede , WHAT! , But you told me to , Wait I-. " Inuyasha said as Kaede hung up on him. "Kaede cut you off didn't she?" Miroku asked leaning on the door frame.

"She didn't give me a reason. She just said 'Inuyasha, I am sorry but you are being cut off.'"Inuyasha said.

"Where's Yura?" Kagome asked. "She went home." Inuyasha said. "Wow. You really are stupid. Come on Miroku. We gotta go Japan Records." Kagome said pulling Miroku with her.

"Why are you going to Japan Records?" Inuyasha asked. "Not for you." Ayame said pushing out him of the way. "Gotta concert to rock tomorrow!" Sango yelled pulling Bankotsu with her. "I don't wanna go!" Bankotsu said as Sango pushed him into Miroku's car. "Bye." Inuyasha said as they drove off.

**Meanwhile .**

"I would like to get all the money out of his account." Yura said to the teller.

"Just sign here." The bank teller lady said handing her a piece of paper.

'When Inuyasha gets cut off from Kaede, his only money will be in bank.' Yura said signing his name.

"Here you go." The bank teller lady said handing her the money and taking the paper.

"Stupid, stupid boy. He really thinks that kaede would tell him to dump Kagome and date me." Yura said walking out of the bank.

**Meanwhile .**

"Yay!" Kagome, Ayame and Sango yelled hugging each other.

"Ok, can we go eat now?" Bankotsu asked.

It was 7 o' clock at night. They had been there since 9:00 a.m.

"Yes we can Bankotsu." Kagome said walking out of Japan Records. "Where are going?" Miroku asked fastening his seatbelt.

"Red Lobster." Kagome said closing the door. "What are you going to do about Inuyasha?" Ayame asked. "When he feels like it, we'll talk about it." Kagome said looking out the window.

'I don't want to walk this earth' flashed into Kagome's head. 'if I got to do it, solo' Kagome sang in her head to finish the thought. "Kagome, are you sure your going to be staying after your concert?" Ayame asked. "Nope. I'm staying til' I get called back." kagome said closing her eyes.

"So why did you say 2 years?" Sango asked. "Thats the longest I'm staying here until they call me back." Kagome said. "What if Japan doesn't want you to go back?" Bankotsu asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked opening up her eyes.

"What if Japan wants you here to stay. What would you do?" Bankotsu asked. "You could be an international person." Miroku said turning into Red Lobster. "Koga never told me anything about that." Kagome said getting out of the car.

"Well you should talk to him about it." Miroku said locking his car. "Shrimp time!" Sango shouted running inside.

"Table for 5." Kagome said to the hostess. "Kagome!" The lady shouted. "That is my name now can you please get me a table?" Kagome asked nicely. "Yes, of course! Right this way!" The lady said walking them to their table. "Your waitress I mean waitor will be with you shortly." The hostess lady said walking away. "Its fun being famous." Sango said sitting next to kagome. Kagome froze as she saw Inuyasha and Yura sitting across the aisle.

"Oh wow." Kagome said turning away. 'I don't want to walk this earth' flashed into her head again.

"Hey Kagome! Come here." Inuyasha yelled. kagome walked over and leant on the table. "I'm here." Kagome said. "Yura wanted to sing a song with you in your concert tomorrow. Hers was canceled." Inuyasha said.

"Me? Sing with her? Oh I would rather die!" Kagome said walking back to her table. "So what would you like to order today?" The waitor asked. 'I know that voice.' Kagome thought.

"Fluffly!" Kagome yelled hugging him. "Kagome, get off of me, I am at work." Fluffly said. "Why weren't you there at my house yesterday or whatever day it was when I came home?" Kagome asked sitting down. "What would you like today mam?" Fluffly asked her again. "Wait, why are you working? Your brother pratically owns Japan." Sango asked.

"Inuyasha was stupid enough to get fired from Kaede. Then I needed some money and he said no, so I just went into his bank account anyway and you wanna know what I found. Nothing. He was cleared out. Nothing was in his bank account. He doesn't own anything anymore. I'm working trying to keep my house." Fluffy whispered really fast.

"Now then you all want the unlimited shrimp?" Fluffy asked. "Yep. Bye bye now." Kagome said. "Wow. I never would have thought Inuyasha would be the broke one. I thought it was going to be me or Ayame." Sango said.

"It doesn't look like he's broke." Bankotsu said as Inuyasha handed the waitress his credit card. A few minutes later the waitress came back with the credit card. "Rejected." Miroku said as he saw Inuyasha digging around in his pockets. "I am so soft." Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha.

"Here you go." Kagome said as she handed the waitress her credit card. "Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said. 'I don't want to walk this earth' flashed into her head again. "Your welcome." Kagome said going back to her table. When sat down everybody was staring at her.

"What?" Kagome asked. "What's wrong with you! You were supposed to show him what he was missing.!" Sango yelled. "Thats what I was going to do. But I'm still in love with him." Kagome said. "But I'm still in love with him, you have to push it aside for now. Bring it back when he brings his love back." Sango said. Then Fluffy came back with their food. He was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Did you see the look on Inuyasha's face when Sara told him his card had been rejected? It was like 'Oh shit, what to do? Dig in pockets for money. No money in pockets. Think! Wait, why is Kagome coming over here?' It was hilarious!" Sesshomaru said putting the shrimp on their table.

**Later .**

"Credit or Debit?" Fluffly asked. "What do you think? Credit." Kagome said handing him her card. "Kagome, I know what your thinking." Sango said.

'I don't want to walk this earth.' flashed back into her head. "Then tell me what it means! Please Sango!" Kagome said. "I was just playing! Weirdo." Sango said. "Can we go now? I'm sleepy." Bankotsu said poking the sleeping Ayame on his shoulder. "Yea, we gotta go home." Ayame said walking towards the door. "Bankotsu, are you and Ayame going out?" Sango and Kagome asked at the same time.

"Does that really matter right now.? Sleep matters right now.." Bankotsu said running after Ayame. "They are so in love." Kagome and Sango said.

"Bankotsu does have a point. It's time for sleep!" Miroku said getting and walking out the door. "Shall we?" Sango asked. "We shall." Kagome said as they linked arms and started skipping out the door.

**Arrived Their Destination .**

"Hey Kagome, J! is having a special about you." Sango said jumping on the couch.

**Tonight on J!**

**We are having a special about Kagome Hirugashi. As we all know, she is back again! But before we looking into her future, lets remember Kagome for who she really was.**

**Kagome Hirugashi seemed to be always smiling, until she met her competition. It then seemed like all she wanted to do was argue with them. ****Then, Kagome left Japan. What ever happened to never the right time to say goodbye? It seemed like Kagome had forgotten about Japan. After her little brother died, it didn't seem like Kagome was ever coming back. But she left the Hirugashi fortune.**

**No one really knows what happened to it, Kagome never really spoke about it. Our sources tell us she was going to give it Souta, but because of his sudden death, she just has it sitting there. Some say that is going to give to her fiance' Inuyasha.**

**DUDE: HOLD IT!**  
**Inuyasha isn't engaged to Kagome, he's dating Yura! :O So why is Kagome wearing a ring on her finger.?**  
**We will tell you next week on J!**

"Next week my ass!" Kagome yelled walking up the stairs. "Goodnight Kagome!" Ayame yelled as Sango ran up the stairs.

"Hold on, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. " I don't know. Maybe he staying with Yura." Sango said.

"Maybe." Kagome said closing her door. 'She's hopeless without him now.' Sango thought as she jumped on her bed.

**Next Day .**

Kagome's phone woke her up.

"What do you want?-pause-Again I ask, what do you want?-pause-Why should I let you?-pause-Thats some bullshit Inuyasha and you know it-pause-Inuyasha, dumped you didn't she?-pause-Kagome sighed-pause-Inuyasha, I don't know what to say to you really.-pause-I have a concert today Inuyasha, I'm sure Hojo will let you move back in." Kagome said hanging up.

Kagome screamed into her pillow. Then her phone started to ring again

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!-pause-Look Inuyasha, give some time to think about it. We were supposed to get married. You said you loved me. But its all the past right?" Kagome said throwing her phone at the wall so he wouldn't call back.

"I hate my life." Kagome said stretching. Kagome took a shower and put on a black tutu and a pink tank top. Also black leggings with black ballet shoes. Kagome walked down the stairs.

"Hey Kagome." Bankotsu said. "I've known you for half my life. You can help me." Kagome said sitting down on the counter. "What do you need help with?" Bankotsu asked.

"This isn't 11th grade math Bankotsu. This is serious." Kagome said. "Is it about Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked. "Yea..." Kagome said looking away.

"Look Kagome, you already asked me years ago. I'm not helping you again." Bankotsu said. Kagome grabbed Bankotsu.

"Please Bankotsu! This is different! My heart didn't belong to him last time! Your the closest dude friend I have!" Kagome said.

"What about Hojo?" Bankotsu asked. "Bankotsu!" Kagome whined. "Fine, What about Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked.

"He asked to move in." Kagome said. "So let him, its clear to me that he's a replacement for drugs in your life." Bankotsu said.

"I know, I think I need to go to rehab." Kagome said.

"Kagome, there were alot of times you could have chosen to go to rehab but you chose to keep doing what your doing. I just thought of an idea for your problem, let him move back in. Now here is the hard part, you have to slowly get close to him again." Bankotsu said smiling.

"Dude, that actually sounds like a good idea! Thanks Bankotsu!" Kagome said running up the stairs.

* * *

**Review , :)**


	14. I'm Not Your Secretary

"Kagome Hirugashi get your ass down here NOW!" Sango yelled slamming the door in Inuyasha's face.

"I'm in the shower!" Kagome yelled from upstairs.

"I said NOW!" Sango yelled stomping up the stairs.

"Oh shit, she's coming in here." Kagome said looking around for something to stall Sango with.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled pulling back the shower curtain. Kagome sprayed shampoo in her face.

"My eyes!" Sango yelled rolling around on the floor.

"Tehe." Kagome said slamming the door and running into her closet.

'Ok, I got about 10 minutes before Sango finds water." Kagome said putting some clothes on.

She ran to the stairs down them. But she hit her toe.

"My toe! Pain!" Kagome yelled falling down the stairs. "KAGOME!" Sango yelled twitching her left eye.

"I must live!" Kagome yelled running into the kitchen. "You must die!" Sango yelled running after her.

"I'M SORRY SANGO!" Kagome yelled dodging a knife. Then Kagome ran out of the kitchen.

"MWHUAAAAAAAAAA!" Sango yelled throwing the microwave at Kagome.

"ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES!" kagome said hiding under the dining room table.

"Don't go there Kagome!" Sango said kicking her shoe at Kagome.

"I've been hit!" Kagome yelled running up the stairs. But she hit her toe again.

"Pain! Must live!" Kagome said crawling up the stairs. "Its over!" Sango yelled jumping on Kagome.

"Sango and Kagome!" Ayame yelled pulling Sango off of Kagome.

"Nooooo!" Sango yelled as Ayame pushed her down the stairs.

"Ha Ha Ha! I survive another fight with Sango!" Kagome yelled standing up in victory.

"Next time you won't." Sango sitting on the floor. Kagome ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"No! I forbid him from coming into this house!" Sango yelled.

"Inuyasha, you may enter." Kagome said.

"If you do I will cut your dick off while you sleep!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha just stood there.

Kagome pulled him inside. "Thats it! I'm cutting it off!" Sango yelled walking into the kitchen.

"Listen Kagome, I am really sorry." Inuyasha said. "I know you are." Kagome said making him sit down.

"I really think we should talk about it." Inuyasha said.

"Sure you do." Kagome said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Move Kagome!" Sango said walking behind her with a knife.

"Woah Woah Woah!" Inuyasha yelled jumping off the couch.

"Sit down RIGHT NOW!" Sango said in an evil voice.

"Let's go get some chicken Sango!" Ayame said pulling her out the door. "Bye!" Kagome said pushing Sango with Ayame. "Soooooo." Inuyasha said. "Yea, about that talking thing." Kagome said.

"What about it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up at him. His eyes were staring at her.

"I don't know Inuyasha." kagome said. "Kagome! We gotta go!" Bankotsu said opening the door.

"Hey Inuyasha." Bankotsu said standing by the door.

"So ummmm, I guess I'll see you later." Kagome said walking out the door.

"Yea." Inuyasha said waving.

'I sound like a 1st grader talking to a boy for the first time.' Kagome thought as Bankotsu closed the door.

"I said slowly Kagome. Slowly means you don't talk til' your ready." Bankotsu said.

"Yea, I forgot about that." Kagome said looking out the window.

"Well anyways, we gotta get you EXTRA pumped for your concert." Bankotsu said.

"Why EXTRA pumped?" Kagome asked.

"I don't care what you say, you have NEVER been in front of a crowd this big." Bankotsu said. "Its going to be at the Japan Mega doom again. My goodbye concert was there and it was full." Kagome said.

"That has been changed. Since basically most of Japan wants to go to your concert, your concert is going to be at Ghengdashi park." Bankotsu said.

"WHAT! Who did this without telling me first.?" Kagaome asked.

"Cough-Kaede- Cough Cough." Bankotsu said quietly.

"She's fired! Koga is my agent not Kaede." Kagome said.

"Koga is a singer not an agent." Bankotsu said.

"He is my agent in America so he can be my agent in Japan!" Kagome said.

"You got some problems Kagome." Bankotsu said getting out his phone.

"Oh and change my concert, its going to be in Kyoto somewhere. Pick a nice place Bankotsu." Kagome getting out of his car. "Where are you going?" Bankotsu asked.

"Don't worry about me. Just do what I said." Kagome said closing the door.

"I'm not your secretary." Bankotsu murmured driving off.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short.! The next chapter iz going to be a really big surprise!

PLEASE REVIEW.! :-D


	15. a look in The past

This is a look into the past! _**The writing that looks like this are Kagome's real thoughts because she is walking and remembering things...![!]**_**_  
_**

* * *

"Mom, why do you have to leave me alone with Souta for spring break?" Kagome asked playing with her breakfast.

"I told you kagome, I have an important meeting in Tokyo. Souta isn't even going to be staying with you for most of the time. He's just going to be here til' Sunday. Then he's staying with his friend." Kagome's mother said sitting down across from Kagome.

"Oh, you never told me that." Kagome said.

"Now I did. Here is 100 dollars and my credit card. Go crazy." Ms. Hirugashi said getting up and walking out the door.

"Souta! Come on you gotta go to school!" Kagome yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming! Wait a minute!" Souta yelled making alot of noise.

"I'm going to leave you in a minute! I gotta go!" Kagome yelled. "Calm down, its not like you have anywhere to go." Souta said coming down the stairs.

"I actually have friends Souta." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "You're walking home today." Kagome said. "Ok." Souta said leaving like his mother did. Kagome sighed. Then she walked out and locked the door behind her.

"Come on Kagome!" Hideko yelled walking by Kagome's house. "Why are you rushing?" Kagome asked catching up with her.

"I heard that there are going to be some new students coming today." Hideko said not slowing down her pace.

"Your leaving after spring break, what do you care?" Kagome asked. "I can have a one of those long distances relationships." Hideko said smiling.

"I doubt it." Kagome said under her breath. "So, are you planning a big party at your house?" Hideko asked slowing down. "Maybe, I'm still making sure Souta and Mom aren't going to be home." Kagome said.

Kagome and Hideko arrived at school just as the bell rung. "There is going to be a singing competition a few weeks after I leave, you should enter it." Hideko said. "Whatever. I can't sing or write a song." Kagome lied.

"What! I read your notebooks Kagome. I haven't heard you sing but I know you can write a song." Hideko said.

"What! Which ones have you read?" Kagome questioned. "The blue and purple one. Did you forget? That I was even alive?" Hideko said grinning.

"Shut up Hideko." Kagome said storming off into her mathematics class.

"Ms. Hirugashi! This is your 3rd time being late this week! You have a detention today!" The teacher scolded Kagome. Kagome ignored her and sat down by the window.

"Now then, like I was saying. Today we have 2 new students. Inuyasha Takahashi and Hojo Nirokushi." The teacher said as the two students stood up.

_**'That was the first I saw Inuyasha. In 9th math class.' Kagome thought as she kept walking**_.

"You two may sit down now." The teacher said. Then Hideko passed Kagome a note.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Hojo broke my hottie scale._

_-In Love Hideko_

Kagome smiled and passed a note back.

_Dear Hideko,_

_Your crazy._

_-Laughing Kagome_

Hideko looked at Hojo and smiled. He smiled back. Hideko passed Kagome a note.

_Dear Kagome,_

_HE SMILED AT ME! What do I do?_

_-Flirty Hideko_

Kagome sighed.

_Dear Hideko,_

_I don't know, why are asking me?_

_-Confused Kagome_

Hideko frowned.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Sorry to crash your mood!_

_-Hurt Hideko_

Kagome read it and wrote back.

_Dear Hideko,_

_Its ok. Just got a text from Bankotsu. Also got a new song in my head…_

_-Inspired Kagome_

Hideko smiled.

_Dear Kagome,_

_You and Bankotsu should go with each other already! I see the way you two look at each other during English EVERDAY!_

_-I'm Just Saying Hideko_

Kagome sighed.

_Dear Hideko,_

_He wasn't looking at me and I wasn't looking at him!_

_-No Feeling For Him Kagome_

Hideko smiled.

_Dear Kagome,_

_That's not what he told me! He said he was staring at you because you looked so cute with that Band-Aid on your cheek! Anyways, tell me about that song you had in your mind._

_-Te He Hideko_

Kagome sighed.

_Dear Hideko,_

_Dutty Dutty Dutty Lovee Lovee_

_I Feelinqq Liike Yuu Letinqq Goo!_

_-Can Yhu Understand it Kagome_

Hideko just looked at it. "Ms. Hideko, please read the note that Kagome just passed you." The teacher said.

"I don't know what it says." Hideko said.

"Then Ms. Kagome tell us what you wrote to Ms. Hideko." The teacher said. "No. Its personal." Kagome said staring at the teacher.

"Then give me the note Hideko." The teacher demanded.

"No!" Kagome yelled grabbing the note from Hideko and ripping it up.

"Ms. Hirugashi! Go to the office." The teacher yelled. Kagome gathered her stuff and slammed the door on her way out.

'I am not going to the office.' Kagome declared in her mind as she went to her locker and dumped her stuff off.

Kagome wrote another note and put on Hideko's locker. It was the same note Kagome ripped up.

Then Kagome left the school. She went to Souta school.

"How are you and why are you here?" The secretary asked not looking up from her computer.

"I'm Kagome Hirugashi, I'm here to pick up my brother Souta Hirugashi." Kagome said smiling.

"Oh, please sit. Souta will be here in a couple of minutes." The secretary said. "Weirdo." Kagome murmured under her breath.

**_A Few Minutes Later.!_**

"Why are you here?" Souta asked. "Come on." Kagome said walking out the school.

"How did you get here?" Souta asked. "I walked." Kagome said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Souta asked. "Yea, but that isn't important." Kagome said.

"Where are we going?" Souta asked. "Going to get a job." Kagome said.

"But we're too young to get a job." Souta said. "No we're not. At least not for job I'm talking about." Kagome said.

"I'm telling mom you took me out of school for no reason." Souta said. Kagome turned around.

"If you help me, I'll buy you any ice cream you want." Kagome said.

"Pinky promise?" Souta asked holding out his pinky.

"Yea, if I break it you can break my pinky, promise?" Kagome said.

"Yea. What do you need help with?" Souta asked. "I'll tell you when we get there." Kagome said as she kept walking.

Souta kept asking her random questions til' they got to Kagome's school. "Why are we here?" Souta asked.

"Just wait here, I gotta go get Hideko." Kagome said running up the stairs.

**_A Few Minutes Later_**

"Leave me alone!" Souta yelled running away from a gang of people. The people jumped him. "Leave him alone!" Hojo yelled pulling the people off of the little boy. "I wonder whats going on over there with Hojo?" Kagome asked Hideko.

"Oh no! They are trying to jump my future husband!" Hideko yelled. "No, there's a little boy on the ground." Kagome said.

"He looks like Souta." Hideko said. But before Kagome knew what she was doing she was running towards the gang of people.

"Get off of him!" Kagome yelled kicking, punching and all the other things of self defense.

"Watch out Kagome!" Hideko yelled jumping on a dude back before he attacked Kagome.

"Leave him alone!" Hojo yelled picking up Souta.

"Give him here!" Kagome yelled snatching Souta out of Hojo's arms.

"Help Hideko!" Kagome yelled running away with Souta.

**_1 Hour Later_**

"So Hojo, why were you outside?" Hideko asked licking her ice cream cone.

"Looking for you. You left your notebook." Hojo said pulling out of his backpack. "That's mine!" Kagome said snatching away from him.

"Did you read it?" Souta asked. "A little." Hojo said. Kagome smacked him.

"Your not supposed to read a girl's notebook!" Kagome said.

"But your not a girl." Souta said. Kagome pushed out of his chair.

"Kagome is very sensitive about her notebooks." Hideko whispered to Hojo. "Not all of them Hideko." Kagome said.

"You owe me some more ice cream." Souta said pointing at the ice cream on the grass.

"No I don't. Your ice cream is on the ground. Not thrown away or on your face." Kagome said.

"Did you and Inuyasha go to the same school?" Hideko asked. "No. Why would you say that?" Hojo asked.

"Normally, when two new students come on the same day, they come from the same school." Kagome explained.

"Well, I don't even know Inuyasha." Hojo said. "Enough about me, tell me something about you." Hojo said smiling.

"Not really to tell. My name is Hideko Olien. My favorite color is orange." Hideko said. "How about you Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"My name is Kagome Hirugashi. My favorite color is pink. My uncle is Michael Jackson." Kagome said smiling. "No way." Hojo said with his eyes widened.

"Yes way. Yet, she denies she has any musical talent in her body." Hideko said. "I don't." Kagome said. "That is hard to believe. I read your song 'This Is Me'." Hojo said.

"You actually liked it?" Kagome asked. "Yea, I also liked 'True Friend'." Hojo said. "See, people actually like your songs Kagome." Hideko said smiling.

"I don't. They are all too fake." Souta said. Kagome pushed him out his chair again. "I don't have anything real to write about." Kagome said.

"Yea you do. Write about how you feel about Bankotsu." Hideko said.

"I don't like him Hideko." Kagome said glaring at her. "Bankotsu likes you?" Hojo asked.

"NO! There is no chemistry between us!" Kagomse said. "Stop lying Kagome! Stop ignoring your feelings!" Hideko said.

"If I was ignoring my feelings, I would be talking to Bankotsu right now." Kagome said.

"So go talk to him. He's staring at you right now." Souta said pointing at Bankotsu. Kagome sighed. Then Bankotsu started to walk over.

"See what you did Souta? Now he's coming here to talk to me." Kagome said.

"Come on everybody but Kagome. Let's go take a walk." Hideko said getting up.

'Stupid Hideko.' Kagome thought as Bankotsu sat down across from her. "Look Bankotsu, do you like me?" Kagome asked.

"Hell yea." Bankotsu said. "Bankotsu, I only like you as a friend." Kagome said. "I know." Bankotsu said.

"So why were you just staring at me a few seconds ago?" Kagome asked.

"Because I like you." Bankotsu said. "Your confusing me." Kagome said.

"I like you Kagome. I don't want to be your boyfriend. I want to be your friend." Bankotsu said.

"So why do you keep staring at me?" Kagome asked. "Because you are so cute." Bankotsu said.

"Ok then. Can you please go tell Hideko you don't like me." Kagome said. "But I do like you." Bankotsu said.

"I mean like tell her you don't to be my boyfriend." Kagome said.

"Sure." Bankotsu said getting up and going the way Hideko went.

'I really need a boyfriend though.' Kagome thought as she watched Bankotsu walk away.

"Kagome! I gotta go home!" Souta yelled.

"Why? Expecting a call from Talshia?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe. We gotta go!" Souta yelled pulling his sister out of her chair.

"Fine! If we go home, we have to race." Kagome said.

"Fine! Get set go!" Souta said as he started running.

"No fair!" Kagome yelled running after him.

**_7 Minutes Later_**

Kagome crashed onto the steps up to their shrine. "I'm tired Souta." Kagome said laying on the steps.

"I'm still going to beat you." Souta said running up the steps. "You never said we had to go to the front door!" Kagome said running up the steps.

**_1 Minute Later_**

Souta jumped on Kagome making her fall into the front door. "We both win now." Souta said getting off of her.

"You killed me." Kagome said not getting up. "Ok, bye." Souta said closing the door behind him. "Nooooo! I need a shower!" Kagome said banging on the door.

"Shut up! Talshia is on the phone!" Souta said opening up the door. "Stupid girlfriends." Kagome said walking up the stairs to take a shower.

**_30 Minutes Later_**

"Souta get off the phone!" Kagome yelled. "No!" Souta yelled.

"You are a boy! Boys don't hog the phone all night!" Kagome yelled throwing her shoe at Souta. Souta dodged it. "Hold on Talshia, Kagome is being a big baby!" Souta yelled putting the phone down. Souta picked up the shoe and throw it back at Kagome. It hit her in the head.

"Don't throw stuff at me!" Kagome yelled throwing it at his head. It made him fall. Kagome quick picked up the phone.

"Talshia, Souta isn't feeling well, he is going to have to call you back." Kagome said hanging up the phone. "NOOOOO!" Souta yelled jumping on Kagome.

"Get off of me Souta! You can call Talshia later!" Kagome said pushing him into the coffee table. It broke. Souta and Kagome looked at each other.

"There was never a coffee table." Kagome said. "I'm telling mom." Souta said. "Here take the phone! Just don't tell mom." Kagome said throwing the broken table out the window.

**_The Very Next Day_**

"Wake up Kagome! I'm hungry!" Souta said jumping on her bed. "Leave me alone Souta." Kagome said under her covers. "FEED ME!" Souta yelled jumping on her leg.

"Your in 7th grade! You can feed yourself!" Kagome said pushing on the floor. "You hurt me." Souta said rubbing his back.

"I'mma hurt you more if you don't leave me alone." Kagome said. "What am I supposed to eat?" Souta asked. "Your foot." Kagome said.

"No, I want you to make me some breakfast like mom does." Souta said pouting.

"Am I mom? Am I in Tokyo? Did I get a hot dog in my bun?" Kagome asked. "No…." Souta said.

"So don't tell you want some breakfast every morning like mom has it. If you leave me alone, we might go out for breakfast." Kagome said.

"Fine! I'm leaving you alone." Souta said walking out of her room.

**_2 Hours Later_**

"Good Morning Souta!" Kagome yelled through the house.

"I'm dying of starvation." Souta said laying on the floor. Kagome kicked him.

"That hurted." Souta said holding his side.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Souta. You should really watch were you lay on floor!" Kagome said.

"Go take a shower so we can go get some food." Souta said.

"Don't tell me what to do Souta." Kagome said going into the bathroom.

**_30 Minutes Later_**

"Who is Inuyasha?" Souta asked Kagome as she came out the bathroom. "A new guy at school. Why?" Kagome asked.

"Your names make a good couple." Souta said. "Souta, go downstairs." Kagome said pushing him down the stairs.

'I'm such a evil sister.' Kagome thought as she put her hair in a side ponytail.

"Come on Souta." Kagome said running down the stairs. Then Kagome fell. "Souta, I'm going to kill you one day." Kagome said getting up.

"Why? I didn't trip you." Souta said. "So who did?" Kagome asked.

"Bob did it." Souta lied. "Shut up Souta. Bob is not real." Kagome said walking out the door. "How do you have to be to drive?" Souta asked.

"I can drive in a year." Kagome said. "You get special treatment." Souta said. "No I don't. Hideko can drive in a year too." Kagome said. "No she can't. She can drive in 2 years." Souta said.

"That is only because she had some problems with the police." Kagome said.

"Yea, my point exactly. Me and you were with her when she was having problems. Me and her can't drive for an extra year!" Souta said.

"Awwww, too bad." Kagome said. "Where are we going anyways?" Souta asked. "Mom gave me her credit card." Kagome said.

"So?" Souta said.

"We are going to the most expensive restaurant in all of Kyoto!" Kagome declared.

"Which is where?" Souta asked. "In the most expensive hotel of course!" Kagome said. "And I repeat, which is where?" Souta said.

"Shut up and follow me." Kagome said.

_"Do you like waffles?" Souta said. _

_"Yea I like waffles." Kagome said. _

_"Do you like pancakes?" Souta said. _

_"Yea I like pancakes." Kagome said. _

_"Do you like French toast?" Souta said. _

_"Yea I like French toast." Kagome said. "_

_Do Do Do Do Do, Can't wait to get to get a mouthful!" Kagome and Souta yelled._

_"WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES! Do Do Do Do Do, Can't wait to get a mouthful!" Kagome and Souta yelled._

_"Do you like waffles?" Souta said._

_"Yea I like waffles?" Kagome said._

_"Do you like pancakes?"_

_"Yea I like pancakes."_

_"Do you like French toast?"_

_"Yea I like French toast."_

_"Do Do Do Do Do, Can't wait to get a mouthful!" Kagome and Souta yelled._

"Lets sing another song!" Souta said.

"Ok!" Kagome said.

_"Can I take your order please?" Kagome said. _

_"Let's eat, to the beat!" Souta yelled. _

_"A pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pizza hut!" Kagome yelled. _

_"A pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pizza hut!" Souta yelled. _

_"McDonalds! McDonalds!" Kagome yelled. _

_"Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pizza hut!" Souta yelled. _

_"McDonalds! McDonalds!" Kagome yelled. _

_"Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut!" Souta yelled. _

_"You like it, you love it You know you really want it. The voices I hear whenever you're around." Kagome yelled. _

_"I want it, I need it Nothing else can beat it Hot and spicy Whenever I'm in town Enticing, Exciting Aroma's so inviting And when it hits me, I wanna take you home Trust me, you must see Just what you're doing to me Driving me crazy, hungry to the bone!" Souta yelled. _

_"I think of you and lick my lips You've got that taste I can't resist Can't resist, can't resist!" Kagome yelled. _

_"Let's eat.. To the beat!" Souta yelled. _

_"A pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pizza hut!" Kagome yelled. _

_"A pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pizza hut!" Souta yelled. _

_"McDonalds! McDonalds!" Kagome yelled. _

_"Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pizza hut!" Souta yelled. _

_"McDonalds! McDonalds!" Kagome yelled. _

_"Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut!" Souta yelled._

_"Would you like that to go?" Kagome yelled. _

_"Any sauces?" Souta asked. _

_"You're so sweet and yummy. You knock me off my 2 feet. You're chunky and hunky. I'm coming back for more." Kagome yelled. _

_"Hotdogs!" Souta yelled. _

_"You're tasteful embraces I've gotta sing you're praises Just savour, the flavors Just waiting at your door." Kagome yelled. "I think of you and lick my lips. You've got that taste I can't resist. Can't resist, can't resist!" Souta said._

_"Let's eat.. To the beat!" Kagome yelled. "A pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pizza hut!" Kagome yelled. _

_"A pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pizza hut!" Souta yelled. _

_"McDonalds! McDonalds!" Kagome yelled. _

_"Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pizza hut!" Souta yelled. _

_"McDonalds! McDonalds!" Kagome yelled. _

_"Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut!" Souta yelled. _

_"Does anyone fancy a shake?" Kagome asked._

_ "Shake" Souta said. _

_"Shake it to the left" Kagome said. _

_"Shake it to the right" Souta said. _

_"Let's shake!" Kagome yelled. _

_"I think of you and lick my lips. You've got that taste I can't resist. Can't resist, can't resist!" Souta yelled. _

_"Let's eat.. To the beat!" Kagome yelled. _

_"A pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pizza hut!" Kagome yelled. _

_"A pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pizza hut!" Souta yelled._

_"McDonalds! McDonalds!" Kagome yelled. _

_"Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pizza hut!" Souta yelled. _

_"McDonalds! McDonalds!" Kagome yelled. _

_"Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut!" Souta yelled. _

_"A pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pizza hut!" Kagome yelled. _

_"A pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pizza hut!" Souta yelled. _

_"McDonalds! McDonalds!" Kagome yelled. _

_"Kentucky Fried Chicken and a pizza hut!" Souta yelled. _

_"McDonalds! McDonalds!" Kagome yelled. "Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut!" Souta yelled._

"Another!" Souta yelled.

"Ok!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah! In The Place To Be! Chipmunks on the M-I-C! Witch Doctor! Everybody Get Into It!" Souta yelled.

"Get into it." Kagome said.

"Come On People Let's Get Into It!" Souta yelled.

"Let's Get Into It!" Kagome yelled.

"Come On Sexy, Come On Roll! Everybody Hit The Floor! Come On Sexy, Come On Roll! Its the Chipmunks Here We Go!" Souta yelled.

"I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You! I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Too! And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!" Kagome yelled.

"He Said That: Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang!" Souta yelled.

"YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!" Kagome yelled.

"Everybody Can they do it!" Souta yelled.

"Can they do it!" Kagome said.

"Come On People Let's Get To It!" Souta shouted.

"Let's Get To It!" Kagome said.

"Come On Sexy, Come On Roll! Everybody Hit The Floor! Come On Sexy, Come On Roll! With the Chipmunks Here We Go! ALVIN! SIMON! THEODORE!" Souta yelled.

"I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True! I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice! And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me some Advice!" Kagome yelled.

"He Said That: Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang!" Souta yelled.

"You've Been Keeping Love From Me, And That's Not Very Smart!" Kagome yelled.

"Not very smart!" Souta yelled.

"So I Went Out And Found Myself Someone! Someone that knows how to win a heart!" Kagome yelled.

"My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Say! My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do! I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You Whoa! Oh Baby Baby!" Souta yelled.

"Everybody Can they do it!" Kagome yelled.

"Can They Do It?" Souta yelled.

"Come On People Let's Get To It!" Kagome yelled.

"Let's Get To It!" Souta yelled.

"Come On Sexy, Come On Roll! Everybody Hit The Floor! Come On Sexy, Come On Roll! With the Chipmunks Here We Go!" Kagome yelled.

"Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang! Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang!" Kagome and Souta yelled.

"Please stop." Hideko said. "When did you here!" Kagome yelled.

"At the end of 'Do You Like Waffles?'" Hideko said. "Don't judge us Hideko." Kagome said.

"I'm not, just saying that you can really sing Kagome." Hideko said.

"Go away Hideko. I can't sing or write songs." Kagome said frowning.

"Kagome, you are an awesome song writer." Hojo said.

"Yea, yea, yea. Come on Souta, lets get some food." Kagome said pulling Souta into the Hirakoshi Hotel.

"I have a feeling you are going to be best friends with a famous person one day." Souta said.

"Yea, I have a feeling you are going to be the heartbeat of millions of girls one day." Kagome said.

_**'Funny, it actually happened.' Kagome thought.**_

**_2 Hours Later_**

"That was some really good food Kagome. I gotta use the bathroom." Souta said pushing his plate away from him.

"I'm going to be downstairs ok?" Kagome said. "Ok." Souta said disappearing into the men's restroom. Kagome walked into the elevator.

She pressed 'Lobby'. The restaurant was on the 7th floor.

The elevator stopped on the 5th floor.

A boy with long silver hair stepped in. Then the elevator stopped on the 2nd floor. But the doors didn't open. Kagome's phone started to ring.

"Moshi Moshi-pause-Hey Hideko-pause-Calm down, where is your mom?-pause-Why didn't you call her-pause-He can't do anything because you are a minor. So just stay there til' your mom gets back.-pause-I'll help you pack tonight Hideko. Bye." Kagome said hanging up her phone.

"So um, what's wrong with the elevator?" Kagome asked air.

"Why are you asking me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. People who don't talk to people much know about a lot of things." Kagome said.

"How do you know I don't talk to people?" Inuyasha asked.

"I go to school with you." Kagome said.

"Really, what's your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome." Kagome said.

"Oh yea, Hojo was telling me about you in the new student orientation." Inuyasha said.

"Did he say anything about Hideko?" Kagome asked.

"Hideko? Not much. He kept going on and on about you and Bankotsu." Inuyasha said.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked.

"He said that Bankotsu was madly in love with you but you didn't like him." Inuyasha said.

"What! That is sooo not what is going between us." Kagome said.

"Don't get mad at me." Inuyasha said.

"I wasn't." Kagome said.

"Whatever. Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I came to eat at that restaurant on the 7th floor." Kagome said.

"Really? You don't look like the person to have money for that place." Inuyasha said.

"You don't look like the person to even be in this hotel!" Kagome shot back.

"Actually I am the perfect person to be in this hotel. I'm friends with Sango Hirakoshi." Inuyasha said.

"Really?" Kagome said.

"Yea, we were having breakfast together." Inuyasha said.

"Why hasn't the elevator opened?" Kagome asked.

"Don't ask me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down. It isn't that serious!" Kagome said.

"I am calm!" Inuyasha said.

"So why is your hand sweaty?" Kagome asked.

"My hand isn't sweaty!" Inuyasha said wiping his hand on his leg.

"So why are you wiping it off?" Kagome asked.

"Because you spit on it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What! I did not spit on your hand!" Kagome yelled.

"Yea, you did!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Do you want me to spit on your hand?" Kagome asked.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled.

"So shut-the hell up!" Kagome yelled.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"I said, Shut-the hell up!" Kagome yelled.

They were silent after that.

"Do you like Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's ok." Kagome said.

"What other artists do you like?" Inuyasha asked.

"Those are the only two I really listen too." Kagome said.

**_3 Hours Later_**

Inuyasha kicked the elevator door.

"Come on! I gotta go home!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Stop kicking the door. I got places to go too ya know." Kagome said.

"Well my places are more important." Inuyasha said.

"How much you wanna bet?" Kagome asked.

"20 dollars." Inuyasha said.

"I only got 100." Kagome said.

"Woah! Are you crazy?" Inuyasha said.

"No, that is all I got and a credit card." Kagome said.

"Ok, I got change." Inuyasha said giving her 5 twenties.

"Ok, put the money on the floor." Kagome said putting a 20 on the floor. Inuyasha did it as well.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

"That was not fair." Inuyasha said.

"Yea, it was. Your reason was trying in to eat the last slice of pizza. Mine was that my little brother was waiting for me downstairs and I have to help Hideko stay in her house." Kagome said smiling.

"How long have we been here anyways?" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know but I'm thirsty." Kagome said.

"Drink you saliva." Inuyasha said.

"That only makes you more thirsty." Kagome said.

**_2 Hours Later_**

"Inuyasha, don't you see the big glass of water over there." Kagome said pointing at the elevator doors.

"No." Inuyasha said.

"What? It's singing 'It's A Small World' now." Kagome said.

"Kagome, I think your getting dehydrated." Inuyasha said.

"Dehydrated is not a word." Kagome said. "

Take a nap." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not sleepy." Kagome said.

"Then stop talking." Inuyasha said.

"Why do I have to stop talking! The big glass of water is making more noise than me!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, there is no big glass of water." Inuyasha said.

Then their was a big boom. The elevator started to fall.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kagome yelled hugging Inuyasha. Inuyasha hugged Kagome back.

Then the elevator stopped. Then the doors opened.

"We're in the basement." Kagome said.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked getting up.

"Its dark, and has a lot of dusty things." Kagome said walking out of the elevator. Then the elevator started to fall again.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled grabbing his hand. Kagome pulled him through.

"Lets go upstairs now." Inuyasha said walking away quickly.

"No thank you for saving my life Kagome?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't answer.

"FUCK YOU TOO THEN!" Kagome yelled pushing him up the stairs.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha yelled running away from her.

"Remind next time to just let you die!" Kagome yelled stomping up the stairs.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

Kagome walked into the lobby. Souta wasn't there.

"I wonder where he went." Kagome said sitting down.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled jumping on here.

"Where were you Souta?" Kagome asked.

"Where was I? WHERE WAS I? The question is WHERE WAS YOU!" Souta yelled.

"Shhhhh. They might kick us out of here." Kagome said.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Souta shouted.

"I was stuck in the elevator." Kagome said.

"I am sorry, but you have to leave." A dude said.

"See, I told you to shhhh." Kagome said walking out the door.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

"I gotta go to Hideko's house. You can do whatever the hell you to do until I'm back." Kagome said leaving Souta at home. Kagome called Hideko.

"Hey Hideko, I got stuck in the elevator.-pause- I'm on my way to your house now." Kagome said hanging up her phone. When Kagome got there the door was locked.

"Open the door Hideko!" Kagome yelled. Hideko opened the door, pulled Kagome through and quickly closed it back.

"Hideko, did you call your mom yet?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, she said she can't come home until 10 today." Hideko said.

"Its 8 now so that's gives us only 2 hours to get your stuff packed." Kagome said.

"But we weren't supposed to leave til' after spring break! She told me that my father had paid the rent til' then!" Hideko yelled.

"Have you seen you dad before?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, he use to pick me up everyday from kindergarten." Hideko said.

"Awwwww, that's a pretty picture. Little Hideko in kindergarten." Kagome said.

"Come on, lets go to my room!" Hideko said going up the stairs.

"Its weird how you've over my house lots of times but I haven't been to your condo once." Kagome said.

"Ha Ha Ha." Hideko said.

**_2 Hours Later_**

"I'm home Hideko!" Hideko's mom yelled coming inside.

"I'm upstairs!" Hideko yelled.

"Have fun in California Hideko! Call me when you get there!" Kagome said hugging her best friend.

"Bye Kagome!" Hideko said. Kagome walked down the stairs.

"Bye Hideko's mom." Kagome said waving.

"Bye!" Hideko's mom said closing the door. 'Damn, its dark outside.' Kagome thought as she started to walk home. Kagome called home.

"Come on Souta, pick up the damn phone." Kagome said walking up the stairs to the shrine. Souta didn't answer. Kagome knocked on the door. Nothing.

"SOUTA OPEN UP THE FUCKEN DOOR!" Kagome yelled throwing her body against the door. Nothing.

'Where is that key?' Kagome asked herself looking around.

"Give me all your money." Somebody said grabbing her.

"Bitch please." Kagome said pushing them off the porch.

"Ow." Inuyasha said getting up.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when the elevator fell." Inuyasha said.

"Your apology will be accepted if you open up this door." Kagome said.

"That's easy." Inuyasha said opening up the window next to the door.

"GET OUT!" Souta yelled. 'Just open up the door.' Kagome thought as she heard glass breaking. Then the door opened. Inuyasha ran into her.

They both fell on top of each other. They stared at each other.

"You guys can get off of each other now." Souta said standing in the doorway. Both of them blushed.

"Um sorry." Inuyasha said turning away trying to hide his blush.

"Uh yea, So I'll see at school then." Kagome said.

"Ok." Inuyasha said walking away quickly.

"Come inside right now young lady!" Souta said in a mom like tone. "Shut up Souta." Kagome said coming in.

"Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Souta sung following Kagome up the stairs.

"I don't like him Souta." Kagome said.

"So why are you still blushing?" Souta asked.

"Because I pinched my cheeks." Kagome said pinching her cheeks.

"Whatever." Souta said walking away.

"Go to bed." Kagome said closing her door.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! THAT IS ALL I ASK OF YOU!


	16. Now, Let Us Continue

_**The songs used (In Order):**_

_**Your Love Is My Drug, Ke$ha **__With You, Chris Brown __**Stupid Shit, Girlicious **__Never Let You Go, Justin Bieber__**Impossible, Shontelle **__Just Dance- Lady GaGa __**Solo- Iyaz **__Everything to Me- Monica __**Crawl- Chris Brown **__Body Language- Jesse McCartney ft. T-Pain __**Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis **__About You Know- Miranda Cosgrove__**Where's Wayne- Young Money **__Up Out My Face- Mariah Carey ft. Nicki Minaj__**In My Head- Jason Derulo **__Speedin-Omarion__**Today Was A Fairytale- Taylor Swift **__Spotlight- Usher ft. Gucci Mane __**Telephone- Lady GaGa ft. Beyonce' **__Over- Drake __**Party In The USA- Miley Cyrus **__Love Game- Lady GaGa __**Rockstar- Miley Cyrus **__Just Fine- Mary J. Blige __**I Wanna Be- Chris Brown **__Fly On The Wall- Miley Cyrus__**Please Don't Stop The Music- Rihanna **__Roger That- Young Money __**Live Your Life- T.I. ft. Rihanna **__Lil Freak- Usher ft. Nicki Minaj__**What Hurts The Most- Cascada **__Don't Forget About Us- Mariah Carey __**My Chick Bad- Ludacris ft. Nicki Minaj **__I Made It- Kevin Rudolf ft. Jay Sean, Lil Wayne and Birdman_

_**Don't Own Any of These Songs Either ,**_

* * *

"Kagome, are you sure you're ok?" Sango asked.

"Yeah Sango! I'm fine!" Kagome said.

"I'm just making sure Kagome." Sango said. "You're going on first so you need to get ready!" Kagome said pushing Sango into her dressing room.

"Kagome! What is this about I'm fired?" Kaede yelled walking over to her. "You are fired Kaede. Naraku is my agent." Kagome said.

"Is that how you wanna be? I bring you up and then you put me down? Kagome Hirugashi, I brought you up and I will put you down!" Kaede said walking away.

"Don't expect any money from this concert!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, are you sure you are ok? I think that you are pushing yourself too much." Sango said. Kagome pushed her back into her dressing room and closed the door.

'I'm pushing myself to much? Nah.' Kagome thought as she went to her own dressing room.

**A Few Minutes Later .**

Sango went out on the stage. "Welcome back Kagome!" Sango yelled as her music started.

_Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm looking down every alley  
I'm making us desperate 'cause  
I'm staying up all night hoping  
Hitting my head against the wall_

_Your Love Is My Drug , Ke$ha_

Sango started laughing. "Bye bye for now!" Sango said walking off the stage. "Yea, great job Sango!" Bankotsu said running onto the stage.

"This is for you Ayame!" Bankotsu yelled as his music started.

_I need you boo, (Ooh)  
I gotta see you boo (Hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight [x2]_

_With You , Chris Brown_

Bankotsu ended and smiled at the crowd of people. "Thanks so much!" Bankotsu yelled running off the stage.

"Now, for their second appearance, GIRLICIOUS!" A deep voice guy yelled into his microphone as 'Like Me' played in the back round.

Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Kikyo came running out on the stage. Then their music started to play.

_They say she off the meter._  
_From the track to the beat._  
_Oh yeah, I'm vicious_  
_so delicious_  
_all the boys wanna eat._  
_Go 'head and hate me baby. S-s-salty but sweet._  
_I spin the bottle_  
_till tomorrow_  
_there ain't no memories._

_Stupid S*** , Girlicious_

"And now, Inuyasha Takahashi!" The announcer dude said as Inuyasha ran out onto the stage.

"This is for you Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

_Oh no, oh no, oh_

_They say that hate has been sent_  
_so let loose the talk of love_  
_before they outlaw the kiss_  
_baby, give me one last hug_

_There's a dream_  
_that I've been chasin_  
_want so badly for it_  
_to be reality_

_Never Let You Go , Justin Bieber_

"That was sweet Kagome. He said that he will never let you go." Ayame said smiling.

"Yea, whatever. Nobody told me he was going to be here. Also nobody told me that we had to get off the stage. ALSO nobody told me that I wasn't going fast enough." Kagome said rubbing her ankle.

"I didn't push you." Ayame said. "Yea, sure. You were behind me." Kagome said ignoring Ayame._  
_

"If there is anything wrong with my ankle Ayame. I swear." Kagome said glaring at her friend.

"Don't glare at me Kagome. Its not going to work." Ayame said smiling at Kagome as she walked out on the stage.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_

_Impossible , Shontelle_

Kagome smiled at the end of her song. "Come on Miroku. Don't keep me waiting." Kagome said as her next song started.

_Truth  
Or Red One  
Convict (Kagome)  
Oh oh, yeah_

_I've had a little bit too much_  
_All of the people star to rush (start to rush by)_  
_A dizzy twister dance_  
_Can't find my drink or man_  
_Where are my keys?_  
_I lost my phone_

_Just Dance , Lady Gaga ft. Akon & Colby O Donis_

Kagome and Miroku hugged each other. Then more music started.

"This is for Kagome." Inuyasha said stepping out on the stage.

All the girls in the audience went crazy. Miroku immediately stepped off the stage.

_I said I don't want to part this earth  
If I got to do it solo_

_See how we used to be a team_  
_Running the streets_  
_Ya we was living out our dream, ohh_  
_You used to be my rider_  
_I was your provider_  
_Now we separated in two_  
_Oh we was burning up the block_  
_And everybody know when we step in the spot, ohh_  
_See, we was like the dynamic duo_  
_I'd never thought that you'd go back, but you did_  
_You did_

_Solo , Iyaz_

Kagome was stuck in the moment as Inuyasha was nose to nose with her, holding her hands. The audience went crazy.

'Now what?' Kagome thought to herself. "I got something to say to you too Inuyasha." Kagome said as she cued her next song.

_Boy if you ever  
Left my, my side  
It be like taking the sun from the sky  
I'd probably die without you in my life  
Cause I need you to shine, shine your light  
Ooohhhh I_

_Everything to Me , Monica_

Inuyasha and Kagome were so close they could hear each others heart beat.

"Now, Koga Wolfe!" The annoucer dude yelled. Kagome and Inuyasha snapped back to reality and quickly got off the stage. Koga ran out on the stage and waved.

_Everybody sees it's you  
I'm the one that lost the view  
Everybody says we're through  
I hope you haven't said it too_

_Crawl , Chris Brown_

Koga smiled. Then Inuyasha and Miroku came running out on the stage. Koga walked off as another song started.

_Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
'Cause what you want is right here_

_Body Language , Jesse McCartney ft. T Pain_

Inuyasha and Miroku did their own hand shake. Then Kagome came out.

Her song started and Inuyasha and Miroku ran off.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

_Bleeding Love , Leona Lewis_

Kagome smiled. "Time for a break! See you in about 20 minutes." Kagome said running off the stage. "Yay for Kagome!" Ayame yelled jumping on Kagome's back. "Yes, yay for me!" Kagome yelled dropping Ayame.

"Me plus you! Imma tell you one time!" Sango sang jumping on Kagome.

"One Time. One Time. One Time." Kikyo sang along. "When I met you boy my heart went knock knock!" Kagome sung grinning. "What are we supposed to do for 20 minutes?" Sango asked. "I can think of a lot of ideas." Miroku said smiling. "Miroku, you have now been excluded from giving ideas." Kagome scolded. "That's not fair! You don't know what I was thinking!" Miroku replied.

"Yea, that is why there is a red hand print on your face." Kagome said mockingly.

"We can play UNO." Ayame said pointing at the stack of UNO cards.

**10 Minutes Later .**

"Draw two Miroku." Ayame said smiling. "Awww, come on! I was about to win." Miroku said getting two cards.

"Skip you Inuyasha." Kagome said laughing. "Fine! I don't care!" InuYasha said throwing his card in the air.

"Somebody put a reverse out so I can get Ayame back." Miroku said as InuYasha collected his cards. Sango put out a wild card. "Color is blue." Sango said smiling.

"You only said that because I don't have any." Bankotsu said pulling a card from the deck.

"Hey, put the game away. We have to get ready. Young Money is already here." Naraku said pulling Kagome away. "We finish this game on the next intercession!" Kagome yelled.

"Yea, keep playing." Ayame said putting out a draw four. "I quit!" Miroku yelled throwing his cards down. "Okay. Game is on hold. I gotta go get ready." Ayame said skipping off to her dressing room.

**Another 10 Minutes Later .**

Kagome ran out on the stage. "I'm back again! I guess this song is for those girls who finally know how they about the one special guy." Kagome said smiling. She cued her music.

_Maybe I'm wrong  
You decide  
Shoulda been strong  
Yet I lied  
Nobody gets me like you  
Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was no friend to compare to  
There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you_

_About You Now , Miranda Cosgrove_

Kagome was still hyper from that song as the next song started.

"I would like to welcome Young Money!" Kagome yelled as her friends ran out onto the stage.

"Let's do this." Lil Twist said as Lil Chuckee started.

_Lil Chukee -_  
_boy when we catch you, its over wit. Even stunna cant save you on this one._

_Kagome -_  
_yo imma show these girls how to pick 'em. get 'em in the trick'm on dat burr stick 'em. see im the mistress, he the president. his name lil wayne but dats irrelavent. yo millz imma grab that lil nigga by the dreadlocks, kick in the door break the chains and the bedlock_

_Where's Wayne? , Young Money_

Young Money ran off the stage. "Okay ummm they will be back later. But now my best friend Ayame!" Kagome yelled as Ayame ran out on the stage.

"We all know who this song is about." Ayame said as the music started.

_[Ayame:]_  
_It's not chipped (No)_  
_We're not cracked (Uh-uh)_  
_Oh we're shattered (Ayammmeee)_  
_Eh, hey, hey (Young Money)_  
_Eh, hey, hey (Kagome Gashi)_  
_Eh, hey, hey (You're such a Barbie)_

_[Kagome:]_  
_Yo, Ayame,_  
_I was in them million dollar meetings,_  
_He was cheatin',_  
_All up in the church,_  
_He was sneakin' with the deacon,_  
_Cats away, while the mice will play,_  
_Lol smiley face,_  
_Have a nice a day,_  
_Cause pop-pop-pop it goes my rubberband,_  
_So stop-stop-stop sa-niffin' that contraband,_  
_Cause you was penny pinchin',_  
_My accounts laced,_  
_ATTENTION... up out face!_

_Up Out My Face , Mariah Carey ft. Nicki Minaj_

Kagome walked off the stage gracefully.

"I would like to present my big brother Koga Wolfe!" Ayame said clapping her hands together skipping off the stage. Koga ran out.

"Its me again. Yea, I don't know what this song is for." Koga said as he cued his music.

_Koga Wolfe.  
Beluga Heights.  
K. K. K. K. K. W.  
Come on._

_Everybody's looking for love- Oh, oh._  
_Ain't that the reason you're at this club?- Oh, oh._  
_You ain't gon' find it dancing with him- No, oh. (No, oh.)_  
_I got a better solution for you girl- Oh, oh._

_In My Head , Jason Derulo_

Koga waved again at the crowd. "Yea, that was Koga for ya. This is for people who really want to save the one special person." Miroku said as he ran out and his music started.

_Where I look over my shoulder  
It got a little bit colder  
Its like I lost love from an angel  
And now I'm feeling like a stranger  
Abandoned, I'm stranded, I gotta get back to you  
I called Triple A, they say they on the way  
Top speeding fast, I gotta see you today_

_Speeding , Omarion_

"Great job Miroku! Next song is for that unreal fairytale feeling." Kagome said as Miroku left.

_Today was a fairytale_  
_You were the prince_  
_I used to be a damsel in distress_  
_You took me by the hand_  
_and you picked me up at six_  
_Today was a fairytale_

_Today Was A Fairytale , Taylor Swift_

Kagome couldn't stop smiling through that song. "Okay. Some other people are next." Kagome said holding in her laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Miroku asked coming up behind her. "I don't know." Kagome said running off the stage.

"Well, I really don't know who this song is for here we go!" Inuyasha said cueing the music.

_It feels so good to be back!_  
_Polow, Yasha baby (yeah, Zone 4)_  
_How you doin Miroku? (yeahhhhh)(Zone 6)_

_(Inuyasha:)_  
_Cause the spolight ain't nothin without ya girl_  
_And the dance floor ain't nothing without ya girl_  
_You a show stopper ohhhhhh_  
_Lets get it poppin_

_Cause the spolight ain't nothin without ya girl_  
_And the dance floor ain't nothing without ya girl_  
_You a show stopper ohhhhhh_  
_Lets get it poppin_

_Spotlight , Gucci Mane ft. Usher_

Kagome and Sango immediately ran out. "Good job! Now get off before I sue you." Sango said pushing Miroku.

"This is song is for that day when me and Sango were at this club and we didn't want to answer our phones." Kagome said laughing.

_Sango:_

_Hello, hello, baby  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy._

_Telephone , Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce'_

"Yeah! I swear imma do this til' its over!" Kagome yelled as Sango left and the beat dropped.

_I know way too many people here right now  
That I didn't know last year, who the fuck are y'all?  
I swear it feels like the last few nights  
We been everywhere and back  
But I just can't remember it all_

_Over , Drake_

"Ok. On a lighter tone, the next song is about happy feelings!" Kagome said cueing her music.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and a cardagain  
Welcome to the land of fame excess am i gonna fit in  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummys turnin and Im feelin kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and Im nervous  
Thats when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on_

_Party in the USA , Miley Cyrus_

Kagome was laughing at the end of her song. "Ok, this is going to be the last intersession! Be back in a few minutes!" Kagome yelled running off the stage. "Kagome! What happened to your hair! Do you know how long it is going to take to get this under control then design it?" Her hair stylist yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know my hair gets messed up real easy. Talk to me in a few days. I'll have something for you." Kagome said sitting down.

"Ok! But we have to get started on this now!" Her hair stylist said pulling Kagome into her dressing room. "Her hair stylist needs to take a chill pill." Bankotsu said.

"She is right. Kagome's hair needs a lot of care. And so does yours." Ayame said playing with it.

"Leave it alone! I love my hair." Bankotsu said lightly pushing her away. "Fine! Don't braid my hair anymore then!" Ayame yelled stamping her foot.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR VOCAL CHORDS OUT!" Bankotsu yelled grabbing Ayame. "What the fuck Bankotsu?" Ayame asked easily getting out of his grip.

"Come here so I can rip your vocal chords out!" Bankotsu shouted leaping towards her. "Their relationship is so weird." Sango said staring at them try to rip each other vocal chords out.

**10 Minutes Later .**

"Come on now! Kagome still has to change her clothes!" Naraku yelled banging on Kagome's dressing room door. "Well her hair isn't finished yet so you are just going to have to come up with something!" The hair stylist yelled. Naraku yelled out in frustration. "You can yell out in frustration all you want but that isn't going to do anything now is it!" The hair stylist yelled.

Naraku stormed away.

"Sango! Your next!" Naraku yelled pushing her on the stage. Sango ran out onto the stage. "Let's play a love game." Sango said cueing her music.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Love Game , Lady Gaga_

"Now Ayame!" The announcer dude yelled as Ayame ran out. Sango ran off. "I really am a rockstar!" Ayame yelled cueing her music.

_Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Just to impress you_

_Rockstar , Hannah Montana_

"Now welcome my best friend Sango!" Ayame yelled running off the stage. Sango ran out and cued her music.

_You know I love music  
And every time I hear something hot  
It makes me wanna move  
It makes me wanna have fun  
But it's something about this joint right here  
This joint right here  
Its makes me wanna... Woooh_

_Just Fine , Mary J Blidge_

"Woo! Please enjoy my friend Koga!" Sango yelled running off the stage as Koga ran on.

"I wanna dedicate this song to the love of my life, Kikyo." Koga said as he cued his music.

_[Sigh] Look. I know we've been friends for a while now.  
But, I just feel like I can confess to you.  
It's gonna be hard but.  
Alright here it goes..._

_Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest,_  
_and the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand._  
_Girl, imagine: if you needed advise about some other guy, I'm the one that comes to mind._  
_Not tryna hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend,_  
_just trying to make sure I'm that body that you call your man,_  
_and anytime you need a shoulder - it's yours, night or day,_  
_but what I'm tryna say is, I wanna be..._

_I Wanna Be , Chris Brown_

"Please welcome my precious little sister Ayame!" Koga yelled running off the stage as Ayame ran on.

"Don't ya wish you were a fly on the wall?" Ayame asked the crowd as she ran out onto the stage.

_You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick, but you wish you did  
You always second guess wonderin'  
I say yes but you just lose out every time_

_If you only knew what I talked about_  
_When I'm with my friends just hangin' out_  
_Then you'd have the inside scoop_  
_On what to say, what to do_  
_That way when you play the game_  
_Baby, you can never lose_

_Fly on the Wall , Miley Cyrus_

Ayame ran off the stage. "Ok. We can't stop the music now can we?" Kagome asked as she cued her music.

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

_It's getting late_  
_I'm making my way over to my favourite place_  
_I gotta get my body moving_  
_Shake the stress away_  
_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_  
_Possible candidate, yeah_  
_Who knew_  
_That you'd be up in here looking like you do_  
_You're making staying over here, impossible_  
_Baby, I must say your aura is incredible_  
_If you don't have to go, don't_

_Please Don't Stop the Music , Rihanna_

"I said roger that." Kagome said cueing the music as Tyga and Wayne came out.

_[Kagome:]  
I'm in the collard green 6, cornbread in the guts.  
Got da Halloween kicks trick or treatin the clutch.  
Come on nigga is you trickin or what?  
Flo-fl-flow tighter than a dick in the butt.  
Just hopped off da plane, came back from Vancouv'  
Little white tee, some boobs, and bamboo.  
White girls tell me, "hey Nicki, your camp rules.  
Is that why you get more head than shampoos? "  
Asalaamalaikum, no oink for me.  
And I never let a D-boy boink for free.  
'Cause it's barbie bitch, you can join the wave.  
I done penny, nickel, dimed, I done coined da phrase.  
You couldn' beat me there if you had a Leer.  
Indian-style court side with a cavalier  
VIP Roseau's you can have a beer.  
'Cause honey when you gettin money you don't have a care._

_Now r-roger that, r-r-roger that. R-roger that, r-r-r-roger that. R-roger that, r-r-roger that... Roger._

_Roger That , Lil Wayne ft. Tyga & Nicki Minaj_

Miroku ran out on the stage as Tyga and Wayne walked off. Kagome giggled.

"Come on Kagome." Miroku said cueing the music.

_[Kagome:]  
You're gonna be a shining star with fancy clothes, and fancy ca-ars.  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
Cause everyone knows, who you are-are.  
So live your life, ay ay ay.  
Instead of chasing that paper.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Ain't got no time for no haters.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take you.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)_

_Live Your Life , T.I. ft. Rihanna_

"That was fun Miroku." Kagome said. "I know. It was. You wanna do it again for the Lil' Freaks here tonight?" Miroku asked.

"What you waiting for?" Kagome said cueing the music.

_Aye girl yeah you da business  
So what the business?  
Don't be shy  
I'm just talkin' to you girl  
Aye ma, yo where yo man at?  
I know you got that  
Cause you too fine to be single out here girl_

_lil Freak , Usher ft. Nicki Minaj_

"Bye Miroku!" Kagome said pushing him down the stairs. "It doesn't hurt when were not close, but when we are, it hurts like hell." Kagome said cueing her music.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again i pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What Hurts the Most , Cascada_

She looked over the crowd as her next song started to play.

_(Don't forget about us)  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
No baby, no baby, no baby no  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
My baby boy..._

_Don't Forget About Us , Mariah Carey_

Kagome, who was satisfied with her concert, smiled. Then the music was cued. Kagome was confused.

'Where is Miroku?' Kagome thought looking around.

"This chick bad, this chick hood, this chick do stuff that yo chick wish she could." Miroku said coming behind Kagome and putting his arm around her.

_My chick bad  
My chick hood  
My chick do stuff dat ya chick wish she could  
[repeated]  
My chick bad, badder than yours  
My my chick bad, badder than yours  
My my my chick bad, badder than yours_

_My Chick Bad , Ludacris ft. Nicki Minaj_

"WE MADE IT!" Kagome yelled cueing the next song as Wayne and Birdman ran out.

_[Birdman]  
Yeah  
Cash Money Heroes  
Private Jets  
Polish, fly_

_[Miroku:]_  
_I look up to the sky_  
_And now the World is mine_  
_Ive known it all my life_  
_I made it, I made it!_  
_I used to dream about, the life I'm living now_  
_I know that theres no doubt._  
_I made it, I made it!_

_I Made It , Kevin Rudolf ft. Jay Sean , Birdman & lil Wayne_

"Where is Rin?" Kagome asked her crowd as the rest of the people walked off.

"If Rin is here, Rin come on stage." Kagome said looking through the crowd. "Rin is here!" Rin yelled coming to the front of the crowd. Kagome helped her onto the stage. Rin gave Kagome a hug. Kagome laughed.

"This is my little friend here." Kagome said picking her up. "Wave at the crowd Rin." Kagome said smiling as Rin waved. Then she put her down as the sound guy took her microphone. "I gotta go Rin." Kagome said.

"Rin want to go with you!" Rin said smiling. Kagome thought about it.

"Where is your mom?" Kagome asked. "Come on Kagome." Sango said coming on the stage. "She should be coming towards the stage now." Rin said. "I can't just leave her here Sango." Kagome said. Sango sighed. She grabbed Kagome's microphone and turned it on. "Can Rin's mother please come and get her." Sango said in the microphone. Kagome sighed. "What does your mother look like?" Kagome asked.

"She has red eyes, and short black hair. My daddy should be with her. He has really long silver hair." Rin said smiling. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sango asked. "Maybe. Let's investigate." Kagome said taking Rin's hand.

"To Rin's mother and father. You can pick Rin up at Kagome's house." Sango said. "Come on Rin. You coming over my house!" Kagome said pulling the little girl backstage. "Naraku, you have a child now. Bring her by my house a little later ok?" Kagome said giving Rin to Naraku. Naraku glared at Kagome as she walked away with Sango. "Hi grandpa!" Rin yelled hugging him.

"Yea, where is your mother?" Naraku asked.

"I don't know." Rin said. Naraku started cursing under his breath carrying Rin to his car.

**Meanwhile .**

"YOU YOUR LOVE, YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG!" Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo yelled hugging Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu and Koga.

"I don't care what people say." Kikyo said. "The rush is worth, the price I pay." Ayame said.

"I get so high when your with me." Sango said. "But crash and crave when your away." Kagome said. "SOMEBODY CHANGE THE STATION!" Koga and Bankotsu yelled changing the radio station.

"I NEED YOU BOO!" Ayame yelled hugging Bankotsu.

"What are we gonna do tonight?" Sango asked looking very bored. "I don't know. Have fun." Kagome said. "I know that. But what are we going to do to have fun." Sango said. "Pool party." Ayame said smiling. "Good idea! Oh, and Naraku said something about a staff working at your house." Sango said looking at Kagome.

"I don't know. Why do you keep calling it my house. It is half yours too." Kagome said. "I know. I don't like saying Kango or Sagome or Kago." Sango said.

"Oh." Kagome said as the limo stopped. "Come on!" Kikyo said running out the limo. She fell. Koga tried to help her up but Miroku got pushed by Sango and he fell on Koga. So Koga fell next to Kikyo with Miroku on top of both of them. "Anger management Sango." Kagome said jumping over the pile of people. "Anger management Sango." Sango mocked helping Miroku up.

"Sorry." Sango said blushing. "Uh, its ok." Miroku said. Ayame giggled.

**(A/N: One thing I have to say. IN ALL MY STORIES, GIRLS GIGGLE AND BOYS CHUCKLE! It sounds stupid to me when people say SHE chuckled. Chuckled sounds like a manly word)**

**Inside the house .**

"I am soo bored." Sango said laying on Kagome's bed. "Then go to your room." Kagome said. "I'm waiting for you. I'm already dressed." Sango said. Kagome came out.

"Which one then, Green or White?" Kagome asked. "In other words, pick the one I would look good in because which ever one Kagome doesn't wear, I am." Kikyo said.

"Green Kagome. Where is Ayame?" Sango asked. "She is putting on the blue one." Kagome said going into her closet.

**Meanwhile .**

"What is taking them so long?" Miroku said floating around. "Getting opinions on how they look." Koga said. "How do you know?" Inuyasha asked. "I have a little sister." Koga said. "So?" Bankotsu said.

"Girls are very sensitive on how they look so they need other girls to tell them that they look good to build their self esteem. It has this whole system. Ayame told me about a long time ago." Koga said.

"I feel bad for you." Miroku said. "Why? The system is very interesting." Koga said. "That is why." Miroku said.

"They don't need self esteem. Half of the world will tell them they look good." Inuyasha said. "Everybody needs self esteem." Sango said. "Where did you come from?" Bankotsu asked. "Kagome's room. They are going to take a long time." Sango said sitting down beside the pool. "Why?" Inuyasha whined. "Kagome and Kikyo are arguing and Ayame is complaining that Kagome's bikini doesn't match her hair." Sango said kicking her feet.

"It doesn't! I look like a police siren. Blue and red." Ayame said sitting down beside Sango.

"Blue and red make purple." Sango said pointing at Bankotsu's trunks. "Kagome said she will be down in a couple of minutes." Ayame said.

"How did they're argument end?" Sango asked. "Kagome found another bikini." Ayame said. "What color?" Sango asked. "Flaming Red because I am Flaming Hot!" Kagome yelled jumping into a pose.

"And Flaming Hot again!" Kikyo said jumping into a pose next to Kagome. Kagome and Kikyo smiled as if they were taking a photo shoot. "What about blue and pink?" Sango asked putting her hands on her hips. "Blue and Pink…. I don't know. This is a Kikyo and Kagome thing right now." Kagome said.

"Come on Ayame. Let's thing of something." Sango said pulling Ayame into the house. Kagome linked her arms with Kikyo.

"Shall we?" Kikyo asked. "We shall." Kagome said smiling as they jumped into the pool.

**20 Minutes Later .**

Kagome and Inuyasha were floating in the pool talking about things that really didn't matter anymore. Kikyo and Koga were splashing each other. Miroku and Bankotsu were playing aqua ball. "When Ayame and Sango get back, you wanna play volleyball?" Miroku asked.

"Yea. But they really need to hurry up. I'm getting tired of playing with this ball." Bankotsu said tossing it to Miroku. "Introducing! Hot N Cold!" Ayame and Sango yelled jumping into a pose similar to Kagome and Kikyo's. Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Yay! Let's play volleyball. Hot N Cold vs. Flaming Hotzz!" Miroku said throwing the ball at Kagome so she wouldn't object. "BRING IT ON!" Sango and Ayame yelled jumping into the pool. Bankotsu pressed the net button so the net would appear.

Kagome got on Inuyasha's shoulders and served the ball over the net.

Sango wrapped her legs around Miroku's neck and spiked the ball.

Kikyo got on Koga's shoulders and bumped the ball up. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulders and spiked the ball.

"Flaming Hotzz 1 point. Hot N Cold 0 point." Kagome said quickly swimming back to Inuyasha.

"You gotta move faster Inuyasha! Come on! Getcha head in the game." Kagome said getting back on his shoulders. Kikyo served the ball and Ayame hit it. It didn't go over though.

"INTERFERENCE!" Ayame yelled pointing at the net. Kagome sighed.

**30 Minutes Later .**

Sango and Kagome were exhausted. "Next time its me and Sango against Ayame and Kikyo." Kagome said catching her breath. "I second that motion." Sango said. "You guys are fat. Me and Kikyo haven't even broke a nail yet." Ayame said standing over them.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Sango yelled sitting up. "Yea, I did. When you fell that one time, I was the one who hit the ball over." Ayame said. "It was fun." Miroku said. "What do we now?" Koga asked. "Rin is supposed to be coming over." Kagome said. It was quiet. "Come on Sango." Kagome said getting up.

"Where ya going?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome thought about it. She grabbed Sango and ran.

**15 Minutes Later .**

"No comment." Sango said coming back.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Sango!" Kagome said squirting her with the water gun. "Shit Kagome!" Sango said jumping in the pool.

"Now what! Ha Ha Ha!" Kagome said as she kept squirting her. Ayame grabbed it from her. "Ha Ha Ha!" Ayame said squirting Kagome. "Ha Ha Ha!" Kagome said pulling another water gun from behind her back.

**(A/N: You know how cartoons always do that? Yea, that is what Kagome just did)**

"Kagome!" Rin yelled. Rin scared Kagome, so Kagome panicked and squirted Rin. But Rin had moved. She squirted Naraku instead. "Oh, hey Rin." Kagome said. "Oh, hey Rin." Naraku mocked.

"Did you find her parents yet?" Sango asked. "This is my Grandpa!" Rin said hugging him. Everybody gasped.

"Gasp, yea. I'm not telling you how, you must figure it out yourself." Naraku said. "Kagura had a baby." Inuyasha said. "How did you know?" Naraku asked. "Sesshomaru has been stressed out lately." Inuyasha said. "How does that say Kagura has a baby?" Kagome asked. "Sesshomaru never gets stressed unless it's a kid." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, so Rin is your niece?" Ayame said looking confused. "Hey! He never said the baby was his now." Inuyasha said. "It can't be his. Rin is like 7, and Kagura and Sesshomaru have only been together for like a year or two." Kagome said.

"Naraku, you have some answers to give." Kikyo said.

"Well, Kagura has a meeting so, do any of you know where Sesshomaru lives?" Naraku asked.

"Why do you need to know where Sesshomaru lives?" Sango asked.

"Its hard to explain. Rin's father is unknown so Sesshomaru is Rin's father for now." Naraku said.

"For now? What about later!" Kagome asked. "Later is later, now is now. Now Inuyasha tell me where your brother lives." Naraku said. "I know! He lives in that apartment complex next to Japan Records." Ayame said.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I like looking at celebrity stalker websites. They have a lot of information." Ayame said.

"How much information?" Sango asked.

"A lot. Like, they know what your bra size is, when you were born, the hospital, your parents name, when they were born and what hospital they were born in. They even know about me and Koga's childhood!" Ayame said.

"You have a lot of free time." Kikyo said.

"Goodbye, come on Rin." Naraku said.

"I don't wanna leave." Rin said. Naraku picked her up and walked away.

"Now, let us continue." Kagome said squirting Inuyasha.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


	17. Gitchie Gitchie Goo

Kagome woke up next to Inuyasha. But she wasn't happy. They were in the pool.

On a floaty thing. Kagome panicked and flipped it over. "I am soo sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled pulling him up from the water. "Yea, we gotta talk. I'm confused." Inuyasha said. "Me too! I have no idea how we are in the pool!" Kagome said. "I'm not talking about that Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"What are you talking about then?" Kagome asked. "Us. I'm confused about us." Inuyasha said. Kagome was silent.

"I mean like I don't know how you fell about me. Kagome, I'm really sorry about what I did. Kaede said she would cut me off. I was so stupid Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Did you find out yet?" Kagome asked. "Find out about what yet?" Inuyasha asked. "Yura." Kagome replied. "What about Yura?" Inuyasha asked. "You really were stupid Inuyasha." Kagome said. "You know something I don't. Tell me." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed.

"Sit down." Kagome said sitting down on the side of the pool.

"Ohkay." Inuyasha said sitting down beside her. Kagome sighed again. "Stop sighing. You make it sound depressing." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed again. Inuyasha glared at her. They both laughed.

"Ohkay, do you remember at Red Lobster when you got rejected?" Kagome asked. "That reminds me, I gotta call them about that." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, do you trust me?" Kagome asked. "Of course Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Yura took all of your money out of the bank." Kagome said.

"What? How do you know?" Inuyasha said. "You just said you trusted me! Plus Yura tweeted about it!" Kagome said. Inuyasha thought about it.

"I have proof!" Kagome said getting her phone out of the pool bed thingamajigy. "Letme see!" Inuyasha said holding his hand out. Kagome pressed it a few times and gave it to him. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"She's dead." Inuyasha said getting up. "YaY!" Kagome said following him.

"Hey Kagome, Naraku called. Something about Lianvot." Bankotsu said. "Yea, Kaede has been calling me about Lianvot too." Sango said. "If Kaede is worried about it, its important." Ayame said. "How come Kaede controls all of our money?" Kikyo asked. "Because she is the agent for Japan Records. And Japan Records gives us our money." Kagome said.

"Why do we always record there?" Ayame asked.

"I have no idea." Kagome said. "I gotta go." Inuyasha said walking away. "Wait for me!" Kagome said skipping after him. "Hey! Where ya going!" Ayame said.

"Probably going to go make out." Miroku said. Sango hit him. "What! They were doing it last night." Miroku said rubbing his arm. "Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship is very fragile. One more fight and Kagome will hate him." Ayame said. "How long have they been together?" Sango asked. "Like 2 years." Bankotsu said. "They look cute together." Kikyo said.

"Hey, I gotta idea. Since we are all together and like a family, we should all get a house together." Ayame said. "That's a good idea Ayame. But I am not ready to let this house go yet." Sango said. "We could add more to this house then." Koga said.

"Wouldn't that cost a lot of money?" Bankotsu asked. "Yea, if we get Kagome to agree with us we could get half of Japan." Koga said. "She has that much money?" Ayame asked. "Yea, Kagome is like the richest girl in the world." Sango said. "What do ya think she is gonna do with it?" Koga asked.

"What is she gonna do with it? She has more coming every freaken day. She doesn't have time to think about what to do with it." Sango said. "She'll probably give it to her kids." Bankotsu said. "Kids? She'll have all the money in the world by then." Koga said. "I'm going to take nap." Ayame said yawning.

**_With Inuyasha and Kagome_**

"Do you even know where she is?" Kagome asked. "No." Inuyasha said sitting on the steps. Kagome thought about it. "You wanna call her?" Kagome asked. "I don't have her number." Inuyasha said. "Its 811-7599." Kagome said.

**_Do Not Call This Number, I Made It Up So I Will Not Be Responsible For The Response You Get_**

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked. "You really don't need to know." Kagome said. "Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Look! Here comes Naraku! You can talk to him about it!" Kagome said pointing at the black limo approaching them. Inuyasha looked up. The black limo stopped in front of them. Naraku stepped out.

"Hi Naraku! Inuyasha has something very important to talk to you about." Kagome said. Inuyasha glared at her.

"So, I gotta question, do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?" Kagome said dancing away. "I hate that song." Naraku said sitting down next to Inuyasha.

"Why did Kaede approve of that song?" Inuyasha asked. "Since most girls like the song, she had no choice. Now then, let's get to business." Naraku said getting up.

"What? What about me?" Inuyasha asked. "We can talk later. Go take a shower and tell Kagome and Miroku to do that too. Then come to the limo." Naraku said getting into the limo.

**_1 Hour Later_**

"What is taking them so long?" Naraku asked Hojo. Hojo shrugged his shoulders. Then the door opened. "I'm sorry but it takes time to look like Kagome Hirugashi and not Miroku Ashitou." Kagome said getting in.

"What are you talking about? I look better than you." Miroku said getting in. "Says you. J! said that I am the prettiest rich girl in Japan." Kagome said as Inuyasha got in.

"J! also said that you are an American girl now." Miroku said. "That is so 10 minutes ago. 1 phone call from my lawyer changed all of that." Kagome said. Miroku was silent.

"Now you have nothing to say." Kagome said. "Good. Now Kagome you have nothing to say." Naraku said. "Sorry." Kagome said. "Now then, all 4 of you are in some really big trouble." Naraku said pressing a button.

A hologram of this year's election for president. "How does this indicate we are in trouble?" Hojo asked. "As you can see, Kagome stop touching it, Kenneth Lianvot is in the lead. The election is tonight. That is not good." Naraku said. "Most people like him. Not me for personal reasons, but he promises good things for Japan." Kagome said. "He doesn't promise good things for the music industry." Naraku said.

"What kind of things?" Miroku asked. "Bad things." Naraku said. "What kind of bad things?" Miroku asked. "Really bad things." Naraku replied.

"WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku chuckled. Then his face went serious. "Kenneth Lianvot plans on decreases the music industry because it uses most of Japanders money." Naraku said.

**_WTF, I don't know, what do you call people of Japan? People of Michigan are Michiganders_**

"So we cut some concerts short." Kagome said. "No, he is talking about canceling artists, limiting songs, and for the artists that make it, changing your image." Naraku said. "So, if Sango makes it, she has to go Disney?" Kagome asked. "If you make it, Kaede will be your agent." Naraku said.

"What will you do?" Hojo asked. "I have lost my job." Naraku said. "But that means Kagura lost her job, what will happen to Rin?" Kagome asked. "Well, with her not having a job and Sesshomaru working at Red Lobster, I have no idea." Naraku said. Kagome sighed. "So they already know who gets to keep their record deal?" Inuyasha asked. "Competitions. We are going to the 1st one now." Naraku said.

"What kind of competition is it?" Kagome asked. "This is an Agent competition. Which means that since all of you have the same agent, you all have to write, sing and perform a song. Now I am going to leave you alone so you can start doing that." Naraku said picking up a pile of papers and signing them. "This is gonna be fun! We should do something simple. Like Hello...Good Morning." Kagome said.

**_Kaede and Kagura people have all received this information and are doing the same thing Naraku people are doing_**

**_At Kenneth Lianvot Castle (Yea, he lives in a castle….)_**

"Why are we at a castle?" Miroku asked. "This is where he lives I guess." Kagome said.

"Welcome! The competition does not start for few hours. You may want to get your performance ready. Also your wardrobe for the performance." A butler said.

"Really fancy." Hojo said walking in. "Really really fancy." Kagome said. "Isn't this the part where the maids and butlers start singing?" Miroku asked.

"Yea! Oh my god! He got an Alvin and The Chipmunks room!" Kagome said running towards it. Inuyasha stepped in front of her.

"You can go in there after our performance is done." Inuyasha said. Kagome groaned. "Fine! Where is the wardrobe room?" Kagome said looking around. "Kagome is kinda off today." Hojo said. There was a big sign behind her that read 'Wardrobe'. "Shut up Hojo." Kagome said walking into the wardrobe. "Come on!" Kagome yelled.

**_After Wardrobe_**

"Ok, you guys have to come up with the performance. The wardrobe was hard enough." Kagome said falling on the couch.

"Get up Kagome. We gotta go to the ballroom." Hojo said. Kagome didn't say anything. "I'm a sit on ya ass." Miroku said sitting on her. "Get off of me Miroku! I can't breath." Kagome yelled.

"Are you going to the ballroom?" Inuyasha asked. "Maybe." Kagome said. "Fart Fart." Miroku said. Kagome sprung up. Miroku fell on the floor. "Let's go." Kagome said stomping off to the ballroom.

**_After Performance Practice_**

"Bye! See you at the competition!" Kagome said skipping up the stairs. "Do you know where your going?" Inuyasha asked following her. "Nope. Ya wanna come with me?" Kagome asked. "I'm coming anyway." Inuyasha said catching up with her. They both ran up the stairs. "Which way?" Kagome asked. "Right." Inuyasha said leading the way.

**_1 Hour Later_**

"Inuyasha, I think we shouldn't go in there." Kagome said. "Why?" Inuyasha asked. "It says 'DO NOT ENTER' on the door." Kagome said. "Come on!" Inuyasha said going in. Kagome sighed.

"What da fuck is this?" Inuyasha yelled. It was a whole room full of Kagome. "Somebody is really a fan of me." Kagome said looking around.

"Or like a weird stalker dude." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, I think I'm in love." Kagome said staring at a picture of herself. Inuyasha stared at her.

"I gotta have this picture!" Kagome said trying to get the frame off the wall. "Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, but it was too late. The frame fell from the nail and landed with a big bang. "Shit." Kagome said as she looked at all the glass. She picked up the frame and got the picture. She rolled it up.

"Where am I supposed to do with it?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome handed it to him. "Put it in your shirt." Kagome said jumping up and down as she heard somebody coming. She picked up the frame and grabbed him. Then the door opened. Yura came in.

"Ah Kagome. You are so dead." Yura said. Then she looked at the frame with Inuyasha and Kagome in it. They were acting like they were a picture.

"Wow, these pictures are really real." Yura said lighting a match. "Burn bitch burn." Yura said dropping it on the floor. The carpet was on fire in seconds. Yura left.

They waited a few seconds. "She is soo dead!" Kagome said throwing the frame in the flames. "Come on!" Inuyasha said grabbing her and running out.

"I need a shower." Kagome said walking down the hallway.

"Where are you going? We came from this way." Inuyasha said pointing to the right.

"No we didn't!" Kagome said turning around.

"Yea, we did." Inuyasha said.

"No we didn't!" Kagome said.

"Yea we did!"

"No we didn't!"

"Yea we did!"

"No we didn't!"

"No we didn't!"

"Yea we did!"

"See, we did. Now come on." Inuyasha said going down the right hallway. Kagome fumed. "Who is that?" Yura asked walking down Kagome's hallway. Kagome ran so fast she was blur by Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed. "Hey Yasha!" Yura said hugging him. Inuyasha just kept walking. "Do ya miss me?" Yura asked.

"No." Inuyasha said. "What! I miss you Yashi-poo." Yura said burying her face in his shirt. The picture rattled. "Whats this?" Yura said slipping her hand under his shirt.

"Yura sweetie, get away from me." Inuyasha said lightly pushing her away from him. "What's under your shirt?" Yura asked. "Something for Kagome. Now leave me alone." Inuyasha said walking away fast.

"YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE ME INUYASHA!" Yura yelled tackling him to the floor.

"Inuyasha, what's taking ya-GET OFF OF HIM!" Kagome yelled grabbing Yura. "Why do you smell like smoke?" Yura asked.

"You breathed on me." Kagome said dropping her. "Ha Ha Ha" Inuyasha said. Yura actually checked her breath.

"Ha! Kagome, has something for you under his shirt!" Yura said. "Yura shut up. I do not feel like arguing with you right now." Kagome said helping Inuyasha up.

"I'm not the one who let a doctor kill their brother." Yura said. Kagome froze. "No Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome back into his arms and she was about to tackle Yura.

"Let me go Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled trying to get out of arms. "Ha Ha Ha Kagome. Even if he wasn't holding you back, you wouldn't do any damage. A few scratches here and there but nothing much." Yura said walking away. Kagome through her shoe at Yura. It hit her in the head. Yura fell on the floor. "You bitch!" Yura said jumping towards Kagome. Kagome kicked her in the face.

"Ha! Even being held back I'm still beating the shit out of you!" Kagome said as Yura hit the wall. "I am so going to kill you!" Yura said grabbing Kagome's leg.

Kagome kicked her with her shoeless foot. Yura grabbed both of her legs. "Let me go Yura!" Kagome said wiggling her toes around Yura's ear. Yura pulled Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms.

"You just made a really big mistake!" Kagome said tackling Yura down. Inuyasha groaned. Kagome and Yura were rolling around on the floor. It was clear that Yura was getting her ass beat. Then they started rolling towards the stairs. Inuyasha ran towards them. He tried to pull Yura off of Kagome but then he tripped over Kagome's shoe. Now he was rolling with them.

They finally hit the stairs and rolled down them. Kagome tried to stand up on the stairs put Yura pushed her. Then they landed on the floor really hard.

"What is going on here!" Kaede yelled. "Ka-go-me!" Sango and Ayame chanted. Inuyasha got up slowly. Then Yura's shoe hit him in the head. "Ow!" Inuyasha said turning around. Then Naraku and Kagura broke it up. "YOU MAY RESUME!" Kaede yelled stomping her foot.

The crowd scattered. Kaede pointed at Inuyasha and told him to come here. Inuyasha groaned. "NOW!" Kaede yelled. Inuyasha walked over to her very slowly. Kaede fumed. "Go, follow Naraku." Kaede said pointing in the direction Naraku took Kagome. Inuyasha went in that direction. "Dumb children. Can't wait til' they are adults and more mature." Kaede said shaking her head.

**_With Kagome and Yura_**

"I'm not in high school! I don't need to be treated this way!" Yura yelled throwing her hands up. "Maybe if ya didn't act like one, we wouldn't be in this situation Yura. You are embarrassing the Lianvot family." Kenneth said. But it did seem like they were in high school. They were sitting in two chairs in front of a big desk. Kenneth Lianvot was the principal and they were the students.

"What do you have to say for your self Ms. Hirugashi?" Kenneth asked. "She started it." Kagome said. "Hmm, I would think you two would be more mature about this. Since you choose to act this way, the consequences are going to be harsh." Kenneth said. "What kinda consequences are we talking about here?" Kagome asked.

"Both of you are banned from the competition today." Kenneth said. "WHAT! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO PERFORM WITH MY PEOPLE IF I'M BANNED!" Kagome yelled slamming her hands on his desk.

"YEA! WHAT SHE SAID!" Yura yelled. "I will ban you from the rest of the competitions if you don't stop acting like a high school girl." Kenneth said. Kagome fumed. She stormed off and slammed the door behind her. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked stepping in front of her. Kagome kept going. "Leave me alone." Kagome whined. "Tell me what happened Kagome." Inuyasha said. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome yelled pushing him away from her.

**_5 Minutes Later_**

Kagome was sitting in a corner. "Ah Kagome, here, this is your banned contract. Just sign here." Kenneth said pointing on the dotted line.

Kagome sighed and signed her name. "Here is your copy." Kenneth said handing her copy. Kagome stared at her name. 'Kagome Hirugashi' She sighed.

Then an idea popped up in her head. "Its time to prove yourself worthy of taking Hirugashi's place." Kagome said to herself as she smirked.

**_1 Hour Before Showtime_**

"This is the best day everrrr." Kagome moaned.

"I see you are enjoying yourself. You better not let me down Kagome. What your doing is very dangerous. If it goes against your ban, everybody goes down." Naraku said. "Promise me, I signed Kagome Hirugashi. Kagome Minaj is a whole different person." Kagome said.

"She better be. I wanna go out with a bang Kagome. I want you, Miroku, Inuyasha and Hojo to be the best in these competitions." Naraku said. "Yea, sure. Whateverrrrrrr." Kagome moaned.

"The competition starts in an hour Ms. Minaj." Naraku said.

"Bye." Kagome said.

**_FINALLY! The competition! (I really wanna know how I am going to do this)_**

"I'm don't know about this anymore." Kagome said. "What do you mean you don't know about this anymore!" Naraku yelled.

"I mean like, Kagome Minaj was just a thought, not an actually side of me." Kagome said. "Kagome Hirugashi was just a thought, but then she was born. Its time for Kagome Minaj to be born." Naraku said pushing her into the ballroom. "Now its your turn Inuyasha." Naraku said.

"My turn for what?" Inuyasha asked. "Pep talk. Whats on your mind?" Naraku asked.

"Yura." Inuyasha said. Naraku glared at him. "Bring it Inuyasha." Naraku said pushing him in the ballroom extra hard. "Miroku, think all the hate you have for Lloyd." Naraku said.

"I wouldn't say I hate him, just like a jealous disliking." Miroku said. Naraku pushed him in. "Hojo, do your best." Naraku said pushing him in. "Hojo Nirokushi!" The announcer dude said as the song started.

**_Ohkay I figured how I am going to pull this off. Go to you tube, type in Hello Good Morning BET Awards, look for the video uploaded by itsalyssahoodrats and watch it_**

_[Inuyasha:]_  
_Hello, good morning, how you doing with the movie_  
_and welcome to the future I'm the captain of the cool kids_  
_the revolutions never been televised_  
_great booty better thighs I ain't wanna tell her bye_  
_First, I tell her hi, then I give her one and let her fly_  
_never tell her lie the night you couldn't find a better guy_  
_king sh-t fly to anywhere you get seen with_

_gangsta distinguished, cool as a penguin_  
_got a team of them, honey feel free to bring with_  
_G-5 waiting, fly away at my convenience_  
_You see TIP checking in a 5 star suite with some 5 star freaks_  
_getting high all week_  
_catch me in the V_  
_I was in the back when y'all sleep_  
_in a fast car super bad broad back seat_  
_thats me, see I'm nothing nice, f-ck a couple nights_  
_see the moon say goodbye and the sun greeting us like…_

_[Miroku:]  
Hello Good morning tell me what the lip read  
Pretty face, thin waist with the sick weave  
First time fish tailing in the 6 speed  
Real bad boy tell em come and get me  
Im at the fight, been kinda like Bellmen  
Only took the trip to the truck twice  
Unpacked the Mac 11 and air max's  
Stuff six figures in my damn air mattress  
Uh, I'm in love with large bills  
A dime with a fat ass, thin waist and tall heels  
Yeah, it's the teflon Don,  
Hundred carrots in the charm tryna give it back to Sean._

[Hojo]  
Hello, Good morning  
Lets go, lets ride,  
Hello, Good morning  
Hello, Good morning  
Know you've been waiting for it  
'cause I seen you watching  
So lets go  
Lets get it popping

[Kagome Minaj:]  
Cause I've been leaning on the bar  
Looking cleaner than the star  
All these broads wont give me my props  
25 on the bank I be stunting on there ass  
And they mad cause the b-tch won't stop

[Hojo and Kagome:]  
Got your boyfriend feeling like a groupie  
(you know, you know, we know, we on that)  
Stuntin like you looking like a movie  
(you know, you know, we know, we on that)  
And everybody know who the truth be  
(you know, you know, we know, we on that)  
I blow cause I'm blowing on the ohh wee  
(you know, you know, we know, we on that)  
Hello

[Kagome Minaj]  
I came up in it a little bit self centered  
But did I kill a Queen  
Alexander McQueen's got a wrist on glow  
The bottles is on po'  
Got that shibby shibby yeah shibby yeah ayou!  
What the f-ck I look like b-tch I run this town  
I aint coming out for less than a 100 thou  
Man, the last time I checked I was bubbling out  
Got to turn down shows, out in Dublin now  
Wait wait hold on, maybe they didn't get that here  
Like 11 hundred horses when I switch that gear  
Swerve on them sorta like I missed that dear  
Press that little button on the sit back chair  
B-tch I do it cause I get it  
I got billion dollar credit  
If you got a million dollars you could put it up in (?)  
I just be like hello hello but I never could salute them  
Young money I do it for the yout dem!

[Hojo:]  
Hello, Good morning  
Lets go, lets ride,  
Hello, Good morning  
Hello, Good evening  
You blow, you feindin'  
'cause you know that your really needed  
And I'm the one that you wanna be with  
But right now baby you dreaming  
Wake up and turn the lights off

[Hojo and Kagome:]  
Got your boyfriend feeling like a groupie  
(you know, you know, we know, we on that)  
Stuntin like you looking like a movie  
(you know, you know, we know, we on that)  
And everybody know who the truth be  
(you know, you know, we know, we on that)  
I blow cause I'm blowing on the ohh wee  
(you know, you know, we know, we on that)  
Hello

[Hojo:]  
Hello, Good morning  
Lets go, lets work,  
Hello, Good morning  
Lets go, lets work,  
Hello,  
Turn me up a little bit more, I don't think they can hear me  
Check this out  
Bad Boy b-tch  
Lets work  
Come on  
Lets work  
Non stop lets rock lets work  
Make you feel good too  
Dont stop I see you lets work  
It's that dirty money

Uh, How fly is he  
Your baby momma cry for me like Jodeci  
So how you not notice me  
Pull up to the club in the coldest V  
Ugh. literally though little did he know how that n-gga Diddy flow  
How that n-gga Diddy go so hard like a crowbar still getting dough  
Woah, woah, woah

Yeah I like this, can you feel it  
Nothing can save ya  
Its that Dirty money

[Hojo and Kagome]  
Got your boyfriend feeling like a groupie  
(you know, you know, we know, we on that)  
Stuntin like you looking like a movie  
(you know, you know, we know, we on that)  
And everybody know who the truth be  
(you know, you know, we know, we on that)  
I blow cause I'm blowing on the ohh wee  
(you know, you know, we know, we on that)  
Hello  


**_Blah Blah Blah Yura, Bankotsu and Koga performed Airplanes Pt. 2. Sango, Kikyo and Ayame performed My Boo….. Continue with the story!_**

"Cheaters!" Naraku yelled.

"Mr. Crazyashi, we have already worked this out. Kikyo and Koga have switched agents." Kenneth said. Then Kagome's phone started to ring. Naraku glared at her. "If the telephone rings, its an emergency." Kagome said turning around.

"Hello-pause-Who's birthday is it?-pause-Really? 16?-pause- Ohkay. The day after tomorrow." Kagome said hanging up her phone. "Naraku, the day after tomorrow until my birthday, my schedule is booked." Kagome said.

"Well, the next two weeks are already booked Kagome. Tomorrow is the election and the day after your last chance to prove that you belong here begins." Naraku said. "But I'm turning 16 this year." Kagome said.

"No your not." Naraku said glaring at her. "Yea, I am. My Super Sweet 16 just called me. Usually people have to call them to be on their show but they called me." Kagome said. "Kagome you are not that young." Naraku said. "Inuyasha, how old are you?" Kagome asked. "16." Inuyasha said.

"And how old am I?" Kagome asked. "16.…" Inuyasha said. Kagome punched his arm. "17!" Inuyasha said. She punched him again.

"You are not 18 Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome kicked his shin. "15!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Correct! And when is my birthday?" Kagome asked. "August 21st." Inuyasha said getting up from the floor. "See Naraku, I am turning 16." Kagome said smiling. "Hey Kenneth, Kagome is 15." Naraku said. Kenneth looked at Kagome. "You are lying. As many things Kagome has done, she can't be." Kenneth said staring at Kagome.

"Ya wanna birth certificate?" Kagome asked. "No." Kenneth said walking away.

"So, the next two weeks are now booked with my 16th birthday." Kagome said. "Don't worry, I'll see what I can do. Kenneth owes me a couple of favors." Naraku said.

"The winners of this pre competition will each win an Ipad. The winners performance was outstanding and the song was amazing." Kenneth said.

"YaY." Miroku murmured. "The winners are…. Hello, Good Morning!" Kenneth said clapping his hands together. "YaY!" Kagome yelled jumping up and down. "Walk Kagome." Hojo said.

**_That Night_**

"What the hell is wrong with it? It froze." Kagome said shaking the Ipad. "Kagome, you are really gonna break it." Sango said. Then it slipped out of her hands. It hit Ayame in the head. "Whoops." Kagome said. "Dinner is ready!" Kikyo yelled up the stairs. "So lucky I'm hungry Kagome." Ayame said walking out. "So, who are you now?" Sango asked. Kagome playfully pushed her. "Shut up! Kagome Minaj is sleeping." Kagome said running down the stairs.

**_I'm just gonna skip all the useless conversations_**

"Inuyasha, please remove your hand." Sango said. "No, my hand was here first." Inuyasha said. They glared at each other. Then Kagome grabbed it.

"Its mine now." Kagome taking a bite out of it. Then they both glared at her. "I better get an invite to your Super Sweet 16." Sango said. "You all are gonna get one. I already got a whole list of ideas and people to invite." Kagome said. "Ya know your gonna have an adult at your party?" Ayame asked. Kagome looked around.

"Who?" Kagome asked. "Me." Koga said. Inuyasha and Bankotsu choked on their food.

"You're a perv." Sango laughed out. "How?" Koga asked. "You were like 18 asking a 14 year old out to dinner." Miroku said. "That was not my fault. Kagome looked like she was 17." Koga said. "How old is Ayame?" Inuyasha asked. "17." Ayame said. "Congratulations Bankotsu! You finally got a girl who is older than you!" Kagome said clapping.

"Shut up! Your still the youngest person here!" Bankotsu said.

"The younger the better!" Kagome said. "So true." Sango said. "How old are you Sango?" Bankotsu asked. "19." Sango said. "How old is Kohaku?" Miroku asked. "16." Sango said.

"That sucks. Now I really feel like a kid. Even Kohaku is older than me." Kagome said. "What about Hideko?" Bankotsu asked.

"She has the same birthday as Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Please don't talk about her." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed.

"Hideko Hirukashi is in love with Hojo!" Bankotsu said.

"Hideko believes Bankotsu is the perfect match for me!" Kagome said.

"But we deny having any feelings for each other in that way." Bankotsu said. "Stop it!" Inuyasha said. "No, keep going!" Ayame said clapping her hands together.

"Then came Hojo, it was love at first sight but Hojo denied it. That made Hideko cry over the phone all night." Kagome said making a sad face.

"He said he only wanted Kagome. But Kagome only wanted Inuyasha. And Inuyasha only wanted to be left alone in the corner." Bankotsu said. Miroku started laughing.

"But then Inuyasha changed his mind. He asked me out and I said yes!" Kagome said.

"Hojo didn't like that. He only wanted Kagome, so he got Kagome." Bankotsu said. "You went out with Hojo behind Hideko's back!" Inuyasha asked.

"Unfortunately. I was little bit depressed. And Bankotsu was SO interested in Souta's new XBOX 360, that every time he came over he ignored me." Kagome said glaring at him.

"What! It was a very interesting game! But anyways, BACK TO THE STORY KAGOME!" Bankotsu said.

"Blah Blah Blah, I broke up with Hojo because it didn't feel right." Kagome said.

"Then Hideko convinced Kagome to go on this stupid singing show." Bankotsu said.

"And that is when I met Yura. She looked like a nice girl but then she stole my song and our friendship was over. And because of Hideko I am here today!" Kagome said.

"The End." Bankotsu said. "YaY! I didn't know you guys were so good at making up stories!" Ayame said. "Ayame, that was a real story. All of that stuff actually happened." Kikyo said.

"So, Hideko is real?" Ayame asked. "Unfortunately." Inuyasha murmured. Kagome threw a roll at him. "Hideko rocks. Even though she is in love with an idiot." Kagome said. "Kagome, you and Hojo don't like each other. What went on during those dates?" Koga asked. "That is classified." Kagome said.

"Classified in what?" Kikyo asked. "The things that will never be told." Kagome said. "They swore to never speak of it again." Bankotsu said.

"But Kagome spoke of it." Ayame said. "No. Inuyasha spoke of it." Kagome said. "Ohkay, I think its time we all go to bed." Miroku said stretching and winking at Sango.

"I agree with Miroku. We all have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow." Sango said smiling.

"Good Morning Tokyo!" Ayame said. "So, whose turn is it for the dishes?" Miroku asked. "Kagome and Bankotsu." Inuyasha said. Kagome groaned. "I call dry and put away!" Bankotsu said.

"No way man! I just got my nails done and they are not gonna get messed up by some dish water!" Kagome said.

**_Skip To The Washing Dishes_**

"What do you think I should do for my birthday?" Kagome asked. "Roller-skating." Bankotsu said. "Japan or America?" Kagome asked. "Japan." Bankotsu said. "What about the other people. It ain't cheap to keep flying here." Kagome said. "Please stop asking me these questions." Bankotsu demanded.

"No. I'm the most popular girl in the world! My birthday is gonna be huge!" Kagome said. "Kagome, you can have anything money can buy. Go crazy." Bankotsu said.

"Fine. You are no help. I am going to ask Inuyasha." Kagome said walking out the kitchen. "Kagome! Dry and put away!" Bankotsu yelled. Kagome slammed the door. Bankotsu cursed under his breath drying and putting the dishes away.

**_With Kagome_**

"He's gonna be pissed." Inuyasha said playing with a yo-yo. "Last time I was his clean up partner he ditched me for a date with Ayame. 'I'm so sorry Kagome. It was our anniversary." Kagome said in a manly voice. "It's hot in here." Inuyasha said fanning himself.

"The AC should be on." Kagome said putting her hand on the vent. "Whose turn was it to turn it on?" Inuyasha asked. "Koga." Kagome said going down stairs. She sneaked by Bankotsu and went into the basement. It was a lot of steam.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled. Koga panicked. He had been making out with Kikyo again. They didn't notice all the steam that the AC was making. "I think the AC is broken Kagome!" Koga said. "Where are you?" Kagome asked. "We'll continue this later." Kikyo said disappearing into the steam.

"You were making out with Kikyo weren't you?" Kagome yelled. "Maybe….." Koga murmured. Then something grabbed him.

"No! Letme go!" Koga said struggling against the unknown person. The unknown dragged him up the stairs. Koga screamed the whole way. The unknown threw him on the couch. "No! Don't kill me!" Koga said opening his eyes.

"Har Har Har Kagome." Koga said sitting up. "More like Ha Ha Ha!" Kagome said rolling on the floor. Koga glared at her. "What's so funny?" Bankotsu asked. "Nothing!" Koga yelled. Kagome continued laughing.

_10 Minutes Later_

"Ya know for something that isn't funny, Kagome is still laughing." Bankotsu said. Kagome's face was red.

"It really wasn't that funny." Koga said.

_20 Minutes Later_

"Something is wrong with her." Koga said. "I think Kagome cracked." Bankotsu said.

"It's an oven upstairs." Inuyasha said taking his shirt off. Kagome kept laughing. "What time is it?"Inuyasha asked. "Don't know, like 11:30." Koga said. "She's tired." Inuyasha said going into the kitchen.

"What do we do?" Bankotsu asked. "She'll stop when she can't remember what was so funny." Inuyasha said opening up the freezer. Then Ayame ran down the stairs. "Move!" Ayame said moving Inuyasha. "I was here first!" Inuyasha said moving Ayame.

"I'm a girl!" Ayame said pushing Inuyasha into the wall.

"I'm younger than you!" Inuyasha said pushing Ayame.

**_Not hard, he's not trying to hurt her. But anyways 5 minutes Later_**

"Now look what you did!" Ayame yelled. "This is not my fault. You are the one with the big head." Inuyasha said squirming. Both of them had tried to put their arms and heads in the freezer at the same time. Ayame kicked him. "Now what do we do?" Ayame asked. "Why are you asking me? You're the one that flew off a roller coaster." Inuyasha said.

"Fine! Try to get on your feet." Ayame said. Inuyasha leaned back.

"Its falling!" Ayame yelled. "Stop talking! Your breath smells like 2nd Degree Burn Doritos." Inuyasha said trying to touch the floor. "If we die, I'm gonna kill you when we go to heaven." Ayame said. Then Kagome came in.

"How ya doing!" Kagome said. "Who is that?" Ayame asked. "Kagome." Kagome said. "Can you help us?" Inuyasha asked. "Maybe." Kagome said pulling Ayame's leg. "Ow!" Ayame yelled.

"Sorry!" Kagome said pulling harder. The refrigerator fell. Kagome screamed. "What's wrong! Oh My Gawd Ayame!" Bankotsu yelled. "I'm sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "I'm ohkay." Inuyasha murmured. "What about Ayame!" Bankotsu asked. "She's sleeping." Inuyasha said.

"You killed her Kagome! You gotta get outta here!" Bankotsu said pushing Kagome towards the door. "No! The refrigerator killed her!" Kagome said.

"Get outta here!" Bankotsu said closing the door. "Its raining!" Kagome said banging on the door. "Ohkay. I gotta get this thing off of you guys." Bankotsu said lifting the refrigerator. But he dropped it.

"Bankotsu, imma kill you when I get outta here." Inuyasha moaned. "Why you moaning? Your getting pleasure outta this?" Bankotsu asked. ""I'm in pain." Inuyasha moaned. Bankotsu lifted it. Ayame slipped out.

"Ayummy!" Bankotsu said picking her up and dropping the refrigerator. "BANKOTSU!" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh yea." Bankotsu said putting Ayame down and lifting the refrigerator. Inuyasha crawled away.

"Its raining!" Kagome yelled banging on the window. "Get outta her! You killed Ayame!" Bankotsu yelled. "No she didn't. I said Ayame was sleeping. Ya know sheep jumping over a fence. What my leg is doing." Inuyasha said shaking his leg. Bankotsu slowly walked towards the door. Then he opened the door. Kagome jumped on him. "What a nice hug Kagome!" Bankotsu said hugging her. "Let go of me!" Kagome said struggling against Bankotsu.

"No! Give me a hug Kagome! Show me some love!" Bankotsu said hugging her tighter. Kagome bit his ear. "Ow!" Bankotsu yelled letting Kagome go. "Yummy! What kind of shampoo do you use?" Kagome asked. "Suave Tropical Coconut." Bankotsu said.

"I tried that before and Green Apple is better. The smell really stays in your hair." Kagome said. "I know! But the smell irritates Ayame's nose." Bankotsu said. "Inuyasha, why are you crawling around like a baby?" Kagome asked.

"Hey shut up! Bankotsu kept dropping the refrigerator on me!" Inuyasha said. "What did you do with your Ipad?" Bankotsu asked. "In my room." Inuyasha said. "Do ya need some help?" Kagome asked.

"To do what?" Inuyasha asked. "Go upstairs." Kagome said. "I'm not going back up there. Its an oven up there. I don't know how Sango and Miroku stay up there." Inuyasha said. "So your gonna stay down here all night?" Kagome asked. "Yeah. My arm hurts." Inuyasha said sitting up against the wall. "Awww. You want me to sleep down here with you?" Kagome asked. "Yea." Inuyasha said. "Ohkay. I'll be back." Kagome said going upstairs.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

"Inuyasha move!" Kagome screamed as the mattress slid down the stairs with her on it. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

The mattress hit him and Kagome flew into the door. "You look funny." Inuyasha said. "Wasn't that a good example of why seatbelts were invented?" Kagome said walking over to him.

"Yea, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as she started pulling him. "You gotta get on the mattress." Kagome said. "I don't need your help." Inuyasha said crawling on the mattress.

"Fine!" Kagome said pulling the mattress in front of the TV. Inuyasha just laid there. "Which one do you wanna watch, Sorority Row or Gravedancers?" Kagome asked.

"I wanna watch Human Centipede." Inuyasha said. "No, that movie is way to scary." Kagome said. "I'll be here to hold you." Inuyasha said. "Very tempting but no. Maybe another time." Kagome said putting in Gravedancers. Kagome grabbed the pillows and blankets she had brought down and put them on the mattress.

**_1 Hour Later_**

Inuyasha paused the movie as the skeleton sprung out of the coffin. Kagome had fallen asleep just before the fire steps. He had to use the bathroom.

"Wake up Kagome. I gotta use the bathroom." Inuyasha said shaking her. Kagome didn't wake. Inuyasha tickled her foot. "Te He. Stop it Souta." Kagome said sitting up.

"Oh, Sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said rubbing her eyes.

'She misses her brother.' Inuyasha thought. "Its ohkay. Can you help me go upstairs?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure." Kagome yawned getting up. She helped him up.

"Come on Kagome, you gotta let me lean on you." Inuyasha said putting his arm around her. "Don't lean all your weight on me!" Kagome said. "I'm not." Inuyasha said. "You are really heavy Inuyasha." Kagome said.

**_They have arrived at their destination_**

"I miss Souta." Kagome said leaning against the door.

"Me too. He was a funny little kid." Inuyasha said.

"Gitchie Gitchie Goo." Kagome said.

* * *

**Lolz... WHAT DOES GITCHIE GITCHIE GOO MEAN? watch Phineas and Ferb nd you will find out... But please REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. i Think we should break Up

_The Very Next Day_

"Wake up!" Ayame yelled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Kagome yelled.

"We gotta get ready! There's Good Morning Tokyo, photoshoot, Good Afternoon Kyoto, photoshoot, Good Evening Japan, Election dinner and then Good Night Tokyo with Jakotsu Bankii." Ayame said catching her breath.

"That's a lot of stuff to do." Inuyasha said. "Also, me and Inuyasha have a doctor's appointment in a hour." Ayame said.

"Its 5:00 AM now. How'd you get one so early?" Inuyasha asked. "I said that Kagome was coming." Ayame murmured.

"I hate you." Kagome said. "Aw Come on Kagome! A refrigerator fell on us! We gotta get that checked out." Ayame said.

"What am I supposed to do there?" Kagome asked. "Nothing really. Take a few pictures, sign a few things. Maybe sing a song or two. You don't have to show up til' 6:30!" Ayame said.

"Ohkay, I'll go. But only on 1 condition!" Kagome said sitting up. "What is the condition?" Ayame asked.

"You have to sing Yo Gabba Gabba's theme song before you leave." Kagome said. "No." Inuyasha said.

"Then no doctor's appointment." Kagome said. "Oh My Gawd Kagome I love that show! So yummy, so yummy! There's a party in my tummy!" Ayame said dancing around.

"You could be the red dude." Kagome said. Inuyasha glared at her.

Then he got and walked away. "Your walking just fine now!" Kagome said crossing her arms. Then Inuyasha fell against the wall.

"Ha! That's what you get for not wanting to be apart of Yo Gabba Gabba!" Kagome said. "I wanna be the pink flower girl!" Ayame said clapping her hands together. "Sure, I'll bring the costumes to you." Kagome said smiling.

_1 Hour Later_

"Where is Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked. "Did you check their room?" Ayame asked.

"No! I never thought about that!" Kagome said sarcastically. "Well go check then." Ayame said.

"Ayame, what happened to the other half of your brain?" Kagome asked. "I think its still there." Ayame said hitting her head. "Just leave Ayame." Kagome said pointing at the door.

"Fine!" Ayame said pulling Inuyasha out the door with her.

_30 Minutes Later_

"Where is everybody?" Kagome asked air. Miroku and Sango had mysteriously disappeared. Kikyo and Koga had left last night. "I'm all alone." Kagome said.

'What have I always wanted to do when I would be home alone?' Kagome thought. "Eh, I got nothing to do." Kagome said running down the stairs.

She was wearing a pink dress with a black belt in the middle. "I look like Blossom the powerpuff girl." Kagome said looking at herself in the mirror. Her black high heels were really cute though. She had her normal black hair with pink in the back. While Kagome was admiring herself, her phone started to buzz.

"Moshi Moshi-pause-About to go to the hospital-pause-Who?-pause-How long is this going to last?-pause-What if that never happens?-pause-You a really evil man-pause-I don't wanna look stupid on national television so what's name?-pause-I better get it when I get there then, because if I don't, you gonna be missing a client." Kagome said hanging up her phone.

"Girls just wanna have fun!" Kagome said skipping out the door.

_5 Minutes Later_

"OhMyGawdItsKagomeMommy!" A little girl screamed pulling her mothers hand.

'Smile.' Kagome told herself. Her face was still dull.

'Smile you idiot! This is your job.' Kagome screamed at herself. Nothing.

'Be the Barbie that you are! Smile!' Kagome said to herself. Still nothing. Kagome sighed.

'Come on Hirugashi, you know you wanna smile. Think about all the good times you had with Inuyasha and Souta. THINK ABOUT HIDEKO!' Kagome screamed at herself. Then she smiled.

'Shit, I lost Hirugashi again.' Kagome thought to herself as she started walking towards the hospital.

"Mommy she's walking away!" The little girl said pushing her mother towards Kagome.

"Stop it Alexandria. You can see Kagome another day." The mother said pulling the child away. Kagome sighed.

'What happened to my life?' Kagome asked herself approaching the hospital.

"Inuyasha Takahashi and Ayame Wolfe." Kagome said to the receptionist nurse lady. "Room 415." The receptionist nurse lady said. "Thanks." Kagome said walking down the hallway.

The staff gasped as they saw Kagome coming down the hallway. 'How I miss the days when I was a nobody.' Kagome thought as she ignored the whispers.

"Finally, room 415." Kagome said opening up the door. She froze. "This is Souta's room." Kagome whispered. She looked at the clock. It was ticking again. "Its been awhile hasn't it Ms. Hirugashi." Dr. Lianvot said.

"Dr. Lianvot, hello there." Kagome said. "I guess you're here for your friends." Dr. Lianvot said.

"You're their doctor?" Kagome asked. "Of course." Dr. Lianvot said. "Please don't tell me they're dead." Kagome said. "Well…." Dr. Lianvot said looking down.

"Oh My Gawd oh could you! 1st you kill my brother now one of my best friends and my boyfriend!" Kagome said.

"Please Ms. Hirugashi. Calm down. Ayame is fine." Dr. Lianvot said.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked crossing her arms. "He dislocated his arm." Dr. Lianvot said. "That's why he kept complaining about his arm." Kagome said. Then a big dude came in the door.

"Yep, this is our room. You can put us down now Mr. Scary Dude." Ayame said. "Where do you want them?" The Big Dude asked.

"On the beds. Don't forget to strap them down." Dr. Lianvot said. "What are you gonna do to them?" Kagome asked.

"Full physical exams." Dr. Lianvot said putting some gloves on. "Oh My Gawd Kagome it was horrible! He put us through so many X rays! I feel like my hair going to fall out." Inuyasha said struggling against the straps.

"Why so many?" Kagome asked. "A refrigerator fell on them. I have to make sure their bones are ok." Dr. Lianvot said.

"Who wants to go first?" Dr. Lianvot asked. Ayame and Inuyasha pointed at each other.

"Ladies first." Inuyasha said. "You're a dude. Take the pain 1st." Ayame said.

"Ayame's right Inuyasha. Let's get started." Dr. Lianvot said closing the curtain. "Kagome, I am so happy you came! That man is crazy !" Ayame said.

"Somebody help me!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get in here Hugo!" Dr. Lianvot yelled. Then the big dude came back.

"Hold him down!" Dr. Lianvot said. "Listen little dude, just lay down and it will be over quickly." Hugo said. A snap was heard, then Inuyasha screamed.

"See Inuyasha, was that so hard?" Dr. Lianvot said pulling the curtain back. Inuyasha glared at him. "You can put your regular clothes back on." Dr. Lianvot said taking his gloves off.

"Its your turn Ayame." Dr. Lianvot said putting another pair of gloves. "No its not." Ayame said struggling against the straps. "Please Ms. Wolfe. Just lay down. It will be over shortly." Dr. Lianvot said closing the curtain.

"No! Don't touch me! Koga will sue you! He will mess with your head so much that you will want to admit every bad thing you ever did!" Ayame said. "Koga is not a lawyer Ayame." Dr. Lianvot said.

"My brother is a lot of things and that hurts." Ayame said.

"I JUST SAID THAT HURTS! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING IT!" Ayame yelled.

"Hugo!" Dr. Lianvot yelled. "DON'T YOU DARE GET THAT DUDE IN HERE AGAIN!" Ayame yelled.

_Appointment over_

"I feel stupid with this thing on my arm." Inuyasha said. "Well your gonna fell stupid til' noon." Kagome said. "Where is your car?" Inuyasha asked. "Just stay here." Kagome said walking in the direction of her Camaro.

_5 Minutes Later_

Inuyasha was flirting with some nurses. Then Kagome pulled up. Inuyasha didn't notice her. Kagome was getting mad. The nurses kept laughing. Then they started to go back in to the hospital. But one of them stayed. She got a pen and piece of paper.

"I really gotta think about my life." Kagome said. Inuyasha took the paper and smiled. He licked his lips as he watched the nurse walk away. Then Kagome got a text. It was from Kikyo saying: Where are you? Hiten is waiting for you! Supposed to be here 7:00, its 7:30 so plez hurry up! Then somebody knocked on the window. Kagome looked up. It was Inuyasha. She smiled. Then it faded away.

"Ya gonna open the door?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome unlocked the door. "Did you get that text from Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea." Kagome said as she started driving.

"Don't cha' wanna slow down?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome knew she was going too fast. Then she stopped. "Do you want me to drive?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. "Sorry. Just thing about some things." Kagome said as she started driving at normal mph. It was an uncomfortable silence between them til' she got into the parking lot.

"Inuyasha, I saw you with the nurse's back there and-" Kagome was cut off.

"That was nothing Kagome. Just some fans." Inuyasha said.

"I saw the way you looked at her. I don't know what I'm feeling either. I know what jealousy feels like and this ain't it." Kagome said.

"So what are you getting at?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't remember why I loved you Inuyasha, do you remember why you loved me?" Kagome asked. "I loved you because you liked me for me. Not because who I had been seen with or who I was friends with." Inuyasha said.

"How did you know that! You told me you were friends with Sango, then we became friends!" Kagome said.

"I took a chance I guess." Inuyasha said.

"I think we should break up." Kagome said.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A LOOK INTO THE PAST AGAIN! PLEASE REVIEW! **Also... something big is going to happen... YOU WILL NOT SEE IT COMING!**


	19. Another Look Into The Past

"Where's Hideko?" Bankotsu asked Kagome. "She had to leave early." Kagome said. "WHAT! SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Its never a right time to say goodbye Bankotsu." Kagome said. "Yea right! She could have called me." Bankotsu said.

"Are you sure that you're a guy?" Kagome asked. "Ya wanna check?" Bankotsu asked unzipping his shorts. "Never in my life!" Kagome yelled covering her eyes.

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo yelled running towards her. "Hey Hojo!" Kagome said waving. "Hey Hojo." Bankotsu mocked. Kagome elbowed him in the stomach. "Be nice, its his 2nd day." Kagome said smiling.

"Hello there Hojo, how is your 2nd day going?" Bankotsu asked. "Act natural." Kagome said. "Hojo, are you stupid or something? Hideko clearly likes you and you turned her down." Bankotsu said.

"You did what! How could you Hojo!" Kagome yelled. "I really wasn't that into her." Hojo said. "Oh, well, that's understandable." Bankotsu said.

"What! How could you guys just sit there and talk about Hideko that way!" Kagome said. "What? It is possible for a dude not to like Hideko." Bankotsu said. "More dudes like her than you." Kagome said. Hojo laughed.

"Shut up!" Bankotsu said walking away. "Your funny Kagome." Hojo said. "I try. Let me see your schedule." Kagome said. "Sure." Hojo said handing it to her.

"We got all the same morning classes. That means we got math first. Come on." Kagome said pulling him towards Ms. Lavinishi classroom.

"Ms. Hirugashi, thank you for showing Mr. Nirokushi to his classroom." Ms. Lavinishi said opening up the door. Kagome looked away. 'Maybe she doesn't know that I skipped school yet.' Kagome thought.

"Yea, just trying to be a good student." Kagome said smiling going into the classroom. "You know that you are 30 minutes early. You should show Hojo around. Maybe take him to the lunchroom. I believe that they are still serving breakfast." Ms. Lavinishi said. "Good idea Ms. Lavinishi." Kagome said helping Hojo put his stuff down. "Come on Hojo." Kagome said pulling him out of the classroom.

"Where are we going?" Hojo asked. "The lunchroom of course! It's a perfect way to meet new people here!" Kagome said entering the lunchroom.

"Its a lot of people here." Hojo said following Kagome. "You get your own choice of food here. You can have pancakes, waffles you should really try the French toast sticks. They are delicious!" Kagome said getting a tray. "Everything here looks delicious." Hojo said getting a tray.

**_5 Minutes Later_**

"Next we find Bankotsu. He is always here before me so he usually saves me a seat." Kagome said looking in the big crowd of people.

"There he is!" Kagome said going in the direction of Bankotsu. "Hey Bankotsu." Kagome said sitting down next to him. "Hey, what did you do with Hojo?" Bankotsu asked.

"He was right behind me. Where'd he go?" Kagome said looking around. "Sorry Kagome, I gotta a little lost." Hojo said sitting down next to her. "That's ok. You found your way here right?" Kagome said smiling.

"Ooo French toast stick." Bankotsu said grabbing one of Kagome's. "Drop it Bratz doll." Kagome said grabbing his wrist. "Really Kagome? I know my hair is long but Bratz doll? Their hair is like super long." Bankotsu said dropping the French toast stick.

"I could have called Rapunzel again. But you said that that was humiliating." Kagome said.

"Yea, you were supposed to read out loud the book not call me names." Bankotsu said. "I did read the book, then I said that you reminded me of Rapunzel." Kagome said.

"You read Rapunzel in class?" Hojo asked. "We were in detention." Kagome said. "Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh, hey Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling.

"No Kagome! Inuyasha is my new student get-out-of-trouble friend!" Bankotsu said covering Inuyasha up.

"Whatever Bankotsu! Inuyasha is already my friend so try again next time!" Kagome said.

"But he is still mine! Ms. Lavinishi already saw us together!" Bankotsu said. "You have no idea how gay you sound." Kagome said smiling.

"And you have no idea how much trouble I gotta get out of with him." Bankotsu said. "Wow, it sounds really serious." Hojo said.

"It is! We would have been expelled if Hideko hadn't come along." Kagome said. "For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"We had a few problems with Mr. Kashini failing us because we were late so we kinda redecorated his car." Kagome said. "It was fun." Bankotsu said.

**_15 Minutes Later_**

"Come on Inuyasha, we gotta go to Mr. Kashini before he fails me again for being late." Bankotsu said grabbing his book bag.

"You got the first class together?" Kagome asked. "No, I'm just telling Inuyasha to come on so he can go to Mr. Kashini for no reason." Bankotsu said.

"I'm getting tired of your mouth Bankotsu." Kagome said. "You have lived with it since Kindergarten, so I'm sure you live with it for another 10 years." Bankotsu said.

"You were nice in Kindergarten." Kagome said. "You had the 64 pack of crayons with the sharpener in the back in kindergarten." Bankotsu said. "I still do!" Kagome said pulling them out from her backpack.

Bankotsu grabbed them and ran. Kagome grabbed her backpack and ran after him. "What do we do now?" Hojo asked.

"We go to class. I'm sure you'll see Kagome there and I'll see Bankotsu there." Inuyasha said walking away. Hojo sighed.

**_10 Minutes Into Class_**

**_With Bankotsu_**

"I'm late. I'm late. I'm late." Bankotsu said running through the halls. He stopped in front of the door to catch his breath. He opened the door.

"Ah, you finally decided to join us Mr. Bankii." Mr. Kashini said looking up from the book they were reading.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kashini. I was looking for Inuyasha, but I see he found his way back from the lunchroom already." Bankotsu said sitting down. "I'll take your excuse this time but next time, you getting a F for the day." Mr. Kashini said returning to the book that they were reading.

**_With Kagome_**

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Kagome said running through the halls. Bankotsu had stolen her crayons. She stopped in front of Ms. Lavinishi door.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Ms. Hirugashi, so glad you could join us. Since you are late, please answer the equation on the board." Ms. Lavinishi said.

'Please be 2+2, please be 2+2.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked over to the board. "Stupid crazy math equation." Kagome said under her breath as she grabbed a piece of chalk.

_2nd Period_

"Come on Hojo." Kagome said. "I could help you with your math." Hojo said. "Nah, Kagome and math just don't like each other." Bankotsu said walking next to them.

"Shut up Bankotsu." Kagome said pushing him away from her. "So what do ya say Kagome?" Hojo asked. "Sure." Kagome said smiling. "Let's go all go to Health now!" Bankotsu said coming between them.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Where'd he go?" Hojo asked looking around. "Don't worry about him. He's a big boy." Bankotsu said.

"Bankotsu, I almost forgot! GIVE ME BACK MY CRAYONS!" Kagome yelled tackling him. "Never!" Bankotsu yelled running away. "Come on Hojo!" Kagome said pulling him along with her.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

"Hold the door Ayumi!" Kagome yelled. "Who is that cutie that's with you?" Ayumi asked. "This is Hojo Nirokushi." Kagome said. "Hi, I'm Ayumi." Ayumi said smiling. "Hey Ayumi." Hojo said smiling.

**_5 Minutes Into Class_**

"Inuyasha you can sit next to the empty desk next to Kagome." Ms. Kavonishi said writing the new seating chart on the clipboard. "But Hideko sits there." Ayumi said.

"Oh yea." Ms. Kavonishi said. "Hideko moved to California Ms. Kavonishi." Bankotsu said. "When?" Ms. Kavonishi asked.

"Last night/This morning." Kagome said. "You can sit there Inuyasha." Ms. Kavonishi said looking back at her clipboard. Kagome smiled at him.

'He is really cute.' Kagome thought as he walked over to the desk next to her. "Hojo, you can sit next to Ayumi." Ms. Kavonishi said putting the clipboard down.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

"You don't talk much Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't say anything. "How did you meet Sango?" Kagome asked. "My dad knows her dad." Inuyasha said.

"Really? So you get to go backstage and stuff at her concerts?" Kagome asked. "Sometimes. It depends on who else is back there. If there's paparazzi and stuff back the I can't go." Inuyasha said.

"Why not?" Kagome asked. "They might think were a couple or something like that." Inuyasha said.

"My mom doesn't like famousness. She said that why me and Souta's dad left because he was too famous to raise us." Kagome said. "That's kinda mean. Where's your mom anyways? She wasn't there when I was there yesterday." Inuyasha said.

"She's in Tokyo. She has a very big meeting there and she won't be back til' after spring break!" Kagome said smiling. "My parents are gone til' the end of spring break too!" Inuyasha said.

"Really? So your home all by yourself?" Kagome asked. "I wish. I gotta older brother." Inuyasha said. 'Maybe he's cuter than he is.' Kagome thought. She quickly shook her head.

'Bad thoughts Kagome.' Kagome thought. "How old is he?" Kagome asked. "25." Inuyasha said. "Really? Shouldn't be living on his own by now?" Kagome asked. "Yea, he says that he waiting." Inuyasha said. "For what?" Kagome asked. "I don't know. He just says 'if it really concerns you, I'm waiting.'" Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed.

"Your brother sounds funny." Kagome said. "He's not the only one that didn't go with my parents. There is Shippo." Inuyasha said. "Who's he?" Kagome asked.

"I guess you could say he is apart of the family. My parents found him when was a baby and he's been staying with us since then." Inuyasha said. "Awww, your parents are very nice." Kagome said.

Then the bell rang. "Whats your next class?" Kagome asked. "Math." Inuyasha said. "Oh, don't be late. Ms. Lavinishi will make you do this crazy math problem on the board." Kagome said waving.

"Bye Kagome." Inuyasha said waving back.

**_Into 3rd Period_**

"When do you want to start your math tutoring?" Hojo asked. "I don't know. Maybe the day we get back from spring break?" Kagome said smiling. "Really? What about this weekend?" Hojo asked. "

That could work too. My little brother isn't going to be there to bug us either. He has a very creative imagination." Kagome said. "Really? I'm an only child." Hojo said.

"I would hate to be an only child. I know me and Souta argue and stuff but he's like my best friend." Kagome said. "Really?" Hojo said. "Yea, I don't know how he feels about me, but I don't know what I would do if he was gone out of my life forever." Kagome said.

"Please, Ms. Hirugashi and Mr. Nirokushi, tell the class what you two are talking about since it is more important than reading along with us." Mr. Kashini said.

"We were talking about how good this book is." Kagome lied. 'She must be a pro at lying.' Hojo thought. "Oh really. What is the best part of the book you like Hojo?" Mr. Kashini asked. Hojo looked at him.

"His favorite part is the title. It looks really cool." Kagome said holding up the book. "Next time talk about the book on your time, not mine." Mr. Kashini said continuing to read the book. "Kagome, have you ever been in the talent show here?" Hojo asked. "Nope. And I don't plan on being in it." Kagome said. "You should be in it. I'm sure that you would win." Hojo said. "What do you like to do?" Kagome asked.

"I work at my mom's pharmacy sometimes." Hojo said. "Really? Do you get paid?" Kagome asked.

"Yea. Its really fun." Hojo said. "Do you live with your mom?" Kagome asked. "Yea, its just me and her." Hojo said. "What about your dad?" Kagome asked. "He died." Hojo said. Kagome looked away. "Do you have any pets or anything?" Kagome asked. "No, my mom doesn't like them." Hojo said, "Oh, I have a cat named Buyo. He is really fat though." Kagome said. Then the bell rang.

"We stay here for reading Hojo, I'm going to the bathroom." Kagome said leaving all her stuff. "Hey Kagome, did Hideko really move away?" Eri asked. "Yea." Kagome said.

"Awww, how come she didn't say goodbye?" Eri asked. "There's never a right time to say goodbye." Kagome said. "Your gonna regret saying that one day." Eri said walking into the classroom. 'To the bathroom!' Kagome thought walking down the hall. "Kagome is it true!" Yuka yelled grabbing Kagome. "Is what true?" Kagome asked.

"Your friends with the new super sexy Hojo?" Yuka asked. "Yea." Kagome said. "You have got to hook me up with him! I gotta have him before Eri and Ayumi." Yuka said.

"I'll see what I can do." Kagome said walking away. Then the bell rang again. "I still didn't go to the bathroom!" Kagome said stomping back to the classroom.

"Ms. Hirugashi, please gather your things, I am moving your seat." Mr. Kashini said writing things down on his clipboard. "Where are you moving it?" Kagome asked.

"By the window, next to Inuyasha, behind Bankotsu and in front of Hojo." Mr. Kashini said. "Real specific today Mr. Kashini." Kagome said going to the seat.

"And do you know when Ms. Olien will be returning?" Mr. Kashini asked.

"I don't think she will be returning." Kagome said. "She is not going to get a birthday card from me." Bankotsu said. "Your still gonna send her one because you miss her so much." Kagome said. "Speak for yourself." Bankotsu said rolling his eyes.

"Enough! Now, please direct your attention to the board. Open up your textbooks and finish the following sentences." Mr. Kashini said sitting at his desk. "I don't have a textbook." Inuyasha said.

"Share with Kagome and Hojo can share with Eri." Mr. Kashini said. A squeal was heard.

_10 Minutes Later_

"How did you do that so fast?" Inuyasha asked. "Its easy. Your just underlining stuff and circling words." Kagome said writing her name on her paper.

"What are we supposed to do when were finished?" Kagome asked. Mr. Kashini sighed. "Sit there for a while." Mr. Kashini said. Kagome pulled out her notebook.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

"I'm finished." Inuyasha said closing the book. "Finally! Now I got somebody to talk to." Kagome said closing the notebook. "Were you doing some homework or something?" Inuyasha asked. "Nope." Kagome said putting the textbook on the notebook. "So what were you writing about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing. Just making lines that look like letters." Kagome said.

"What do the letters make up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Words." Kagome said.

"What did the words make up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sentences." Kagome said.

"What are the sentences all together?" Inuyasha asked.

"Poetry that in a song form." Kagome said.

"You're a songwriter?" Inuyasha asked. 'Wait, did I just tell him that I was writing a song?' Kagome asked herself. "You tricked me." Kagome said covering up her mouth. "You could call it that." Inuyasha said smiling.

'His smile is from an angel!' Kagome thought. "Kagome loves writing songs, but she doesn't want anybody to know about it." Bankotsu said leaning his chair back.

"Who told you that!" Kagome shot back. "Mostly Souta but Hideko was always dropping hints on what you liked doing." Bankotsu said. "Souta? How would he know?" Kagome asked air.

"First, he's your brother. Second, he has a lot more dirt on you than that. And third, What doesn't Souta know?" Bankotsu said.

"He doesn't know a lot of things. Like the call he is expecting from Talshia today is not going to get received." Kagome said.

"Come on Kagome, I'm sure you can think of another way to get back at him. Talshia is not in this." Bankotsu said. "I know she's not. It won't be the first time he's gonna miss a call." Kagome said.

"Who is Talshia?" Inuyasha asked. "Souta's girlfriend. They are madly in love with each other." Kagome said. "How old is he?" Inuyasha asked.

"11." Kagome said.

"Souta is 10." Bankotsu said.

"No, he's 11. I know how old my little brother is." Kagome said.

"Apparently you don't. He is 10." Bankotsu said.

"No Bankotsu, you don't. He is 11." Kagome said.

"You are a bad sister Kagome! Souta is 10!" Bankotsu said.

"I am done with this conversation Bankotsu! I know how old my brother is!" Kagome said turning away from him. "Hey Hojo, are you finished yet?" Kagome asked. "No." Hojo said not looking up from his work.

Kagome turned back around. "What do you for fun?" Inuyasha asked. "A lot of things Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's this party or whatever after lunch sometimes. None of the teachers know about it." Bankotsu said. "Oh yea, but you gotta skip the class for it." Kagome said.

"That is no problem for me because I have music after lunch!" Bankotsu said. "How is that good?" Kagome asked. "All afternoon classes are helping out with the festival." Bankotsu said. "So we basically just sit outside." Kagome said. "Yep. Great class to skip." Bankotsu said. "I have science." Kagome said putting her head down.

"Just ask to go to the bathroom." Bankotsu said. "Can't. I did that last time. Me and Hideko can never go to the bathroom in her class anymore." Kagome said. "So just skip it all together." Bankotsu said.

"I really can't take that chance Bankotsu." Kagome said. "Say you were at the nurse's office." Inuyasha said. "Yea, you can sprain your ankle or something." Bankotsu said.

"How am I supposed to sprain my ankle?" Kagome asked. "You magically fall down the stairs." Bankotsu said. "What if I really get hurt?" Kagome asked.

"You're a cheerleader. When people throw you up in the air and don't catch you, you get up just fine and run around." Bankotsu said.

"That's because when they don't catch me, they try to keep me from hitting the ground hard. Also we practice on grass and mats. Its stupid to do routines that require to throw people on concrete. That is just asking for a broken back." Kagome said.

"You're a cheerleader?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea. You should try out. We need some dudes." Kagome said. "Please give your paper to the person in front of you." Mr. Kashini said. "Give me your paper." Bankotsu said grabbing Kagome's paper. "Wait, you gotta get Hojo's." Kagome said turning around. "Time's up Hojo. Give me your paper." Kagome said. "Here ya go." Hojo said writing his name.

"Here ya go Bankotsu." Kagome said. "When you have all the papers, the 1st person in each row bring the papers to me." Mr. Kashini said. "Free time til' lunchtime." Mr. Kashini said.

"So me and Kagome have our tickets to the party, now we gotta get you a ticket." Bankotsu said. "Unless your scared you might get in trouble." Kagome said. "Nah. I ain't afraid of skipping." Inuyasha said. Kagome and Bankotsu looked at each other. "You passed the test. You now have full membership to our clique." Kagome said smiling.

"Are you guys serious?" Inuyasha asked. "Yep. Here is your is your pass." Bankotsu said handing him a piece of paper.

"It looks like a preschooler did this." Inuyasha said. Bankotsu looked at Kagome. "What! Souta and Hideko kept pushing me on the way to school that day." Kagome said. Bankotsu glared at her.

"So what! I'm not the best drawer." Kagome said. He threw another look at her. "Look at your hair Bankotsu! I think that is perfect." Kagome said. "His hair is the border." Inuyasha said.

"And mine is perfectly on my shoulders. Hideko is crossed out because she is no longer here anymore." Kagome said. "The girl with XD on her face?" Inuyasha asked. "Yep." Kagome said smiling. "One day your gonna wish you had hair like mine." Bankotsu said. "I did wish I had hair like yours. Then that girl from 1st grade stepped on your hair and you know what happened after that." Kagome said.

"She had dog shit on the bottom of her shoe too. I couldn't stop washing my hair until I went to school the next morning." Bankotsu said. "Have you ever thought about cutting it?" Inuyasha asked. "Never in my life! Girls love it. Have you ever thought about cutting your hair?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yea, I get it cut every time it gets too long." Inuyasha said. "Why is it that I am a girl, and you have more hair than me?" Kagome said. "Maybe your DNA is messed up." Bankotsu said.

"My DNA is perfectly fine." Kagome said. "I don't know Kagome, one boob looks bigger than the other." Inuyasha said.

"SHUT UP! EVERY BODY HAS THAT!" Kagome yelled covering up her chest. "But yours are more noticeable." Bankotsu said. "I miss Hideko." Kagome said putting her head down.

"Already? I'm happy she's gone. She suspects things too much. Now it can be like the old times with just me and you." Bankotsu said. Then Kagome kicked his chair leg. He was leaning back in it so he fell. The class laughed. "Yep, just like old times." Kagome said smiling. "So lucky you're a girl Kagome." Bankotsu said.

"You've said that since I tripped you in Kindergarten." Kagome said. "I see how Hideko thought you guys liked each other." Inuyasha said.

"WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!" Bankotsu and Kagome said glaring at him. "Your just in the stage of denial." Inuyasha said.

"That's what Hideko said! And she was sitting right there when she said it!" Bankotsu said pointing at Inuyasha. Then the bell rang. "Lunchtime!" Bankotsu said gathering his stuff. "Please take Hojo with you. I have some 'things' to do before lunch." Kagome said.

"Fine! Hojo and Inuyasha hurry up! Lunch is serious business!" Bankotsu said running towards the lunchroom. "See you later!" Kagome said pushing Inuyasha and Hojo in the direction of Bankotsu. 'Time to get going.' Kagome thought to herself as she dropped all her stuff at her locker. She went straight to the music room. "Kagome! I'm glad you could make it." Ms. Ishi said getting out the sheet music. "I wouldn't miss this for the world Ms. Ishi. I really enjoy singing." Kagome said getting out her notebook.

"Practice makes perfect Kagome. Which song would you like to start with today?" Ms. Ishi asked. "This Is Me. You go first." Kagome said turning to the page.

Ms. Ishi played an intro to the song, and Kagome started to sing.

"I always be the kind of girl, that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say." Kagome sang.

'Her voice is beautiful. Why doesn't she want anybody to know about it.' Ms. Ishi thought to herself.

"But I have this dream, right inside of me. I'm gonna let it show, its time, to let you know. To let you know…." Kagome sang.

'This is why she's late to lunch everyday?' Bankotsu thought as he kept listening to her.

"This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I've found, who I am." Kagome sang and then she faded out.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Ms. Ishi asked. Kagome looked at the doorway. Nobody was there. She sighed of relief.

"Nothing, sorry. Start from I have this dream." Kagome said.

"But I have this dream, right inside of me. I'm gonna let it show, its time, to let you know. To let you know….." Kagome sang.

'She sounds great.' Bankotsu thought.

"This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I've found, who I am. There's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me." Kagome sang.

'She is so gonna get discovered. A voice like that has gotta get heard.' Bankotsu thought.

"Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life, where you're the shining star." Kagome sang.

'I hate seeing good talent go to waste.' Ms. Ishi thought as she watched sing her heart out.

"Even though it seems, like it's too far away. I've got to believe in myself. It's the only way!" Kagome sang.

"This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let light shine on me, Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in…. No more hiding who I wanna be…. This is me…." Kagome faded out as her phone started to buzz.

"Sorry Ms. Ishi, but I gotta go." Kagome said putting her notebook away. Ms. Ishi sighed and walked over to Kagome. "Kagome, you can't keep hiding your voice." Ms. Ishi said. "I'm not hiding it. I just don't wanna be heard." Kagome said. "Here take this. Just think about it Kagome." Ms. Ishi said handing Kagome a talent show application. Kagome sighed.

"See you later Ms. Ishi." Kagome said taking the paper. Bankotsu quickly ran to the lunchroom. Kagome walked out and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. The application didn't ask for much information. Just your name, grade and what your gonna do.

"What happened to your lunch?" Hojo asked. "And what are you reading?" Bankotsu asked snatching it from her. "None of your business!" Kagome said trying to get it back.

"Your thinking about being in the talent show?" Bankotsu asked. "No. Ms. Ishi gave it to me. She read my notebook and she wants me to be in it." Kagome said grabbing the application from him. "Isn't that like the 6th person to tell you that you have talent?" Bankotsu asked. "Maybe." Kagome said sitting down.

"You're an anorexic?" Inuyasha asked. "I am not that skinny Inuyasha!" Kagome said pushing him. "No but you didn't get a lunch." Inuyasha said.

"You wanna be in the talent show but it's a hard decision for you. That's why your not eating." Bankotsu said.

"No, that is not the case! I'm going to go get a lunch right now!" Kagome said stomping over to the lunch trays. "If she's not back in 10 minutes, she will have something that she won't eat or she'll say that they ran out of food." Bankotsu said. "They ran out of lunches before?" Inuyasha asked.

"Only once. But that was because the other high school down the street had a gas leak and they had to come here for lunch." Bankotsu said.

**_15 Minutes Later_**

"See, I have a lunch!" Kagome said sitting down.

"That is the greasiest thing I have ever seen you get Kagome." Bankotsu said staring at the burger Kagome had. "Ya sure you can handle that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course, I've eaten one of the school's burgers before." Kagome said. "You're a liar Kagome." Bankotsu said. "Well, it's a first time for everything then." Kagome said. "You hate the burgers here. Eat it Kagome. The whole thing too." Bankotsu said.

"Y-yea. S-sure. N-no problem." Kagome said picking it up. "20 Dollars if you don't gag on it." Bankotsu said. Kagome glared at him. Then she bit into it. And chewed.

'This is disgusting. Its too greasy.' Kagome thought. "Do you guys wanna come over to my house after school?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome started to gag. "Kagome can't, she has cheerleading today." Bankotsu said. Then Kagome spit it out. "Kagome! I am so going to kill you!" Bankotsu yelled. She spit it out on his face.

"Whoops! I'm sorry Bankotsu! You shoulda told me I had cheerleading practice today! No junk food today!" Kagome said. "That looks disgusting." Inuyasha said.

"I didn't mean to do it!" Kagome said. "I can see that you and Kagome are really close Bankotsu." Hojo said.

"Oh yea, we're really together." Bankotsu said getting up. "Where ya going!" Kagome yelled. "Going to go get your burger off my face!" Bankotsu yelled. "I think he's mad." Hojo said.

"Shut up. I even ate French toast sticks too. I gotta go run." Kagome said getting up. "Run where?" Inuyasha asked.

"Around the school of course." Kagome said throwing her lunch away. "Why?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm gonna get fat if I don't. And fat girls don't get to stay on the cheerleading team." Kagome said.

"But your not fat." Hojo said. "I gotta an idea! We can all fall down the stairs!" Kagome said. "Why?" Hojo asked. "So we can skip to go to a party." Kagome said. "No thank you." Hojo said gathering his things and leaving. "He failed the test." Kagome said.

"How are we gonna fall down the stairs together?" Inuyasha asked.

"Easy. I'll show you." Kagome said walking towards the staircase. Inuyasha followed.

"I'm running and then I bump into you and we fall down the stairs." Kagome said. "Ok, let's do it." Inuyasha said. "Act like your reading a book or something." Kagome said running down the hallway. Inuyasha got out the brochure for the school. "Hey Inuyasha." Ayumi said. "Hey, what's your next class?" Inuyasha asked. "Music, why?" Ayumi asked.

"I heard about this festival thing. What is it?" Inuyasha asked. Then Kagome ran into him. Then they fell down the stairs.

"Oh My Gawd, are you guys ok!" Ayumi said running down the stairs. "I think so." Kagome said getting up. "Ow, my ankle." Kagome said leaning against the wall.

"What about you Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked. "My arm hurts." Inuyasha said. "Come on, let's get you guys to the nurse." Ayumi said helping Kagome. "What about me?" Inuyasha asked. "Something wrong with your legs too?" Ayumi asked. "Never mind." Inuyasha said getting up. Kagome winked at him.

**_At The Nurse's Office_**

"This isn't a good second day is it Mr. Takahashi?" The nurse asked. "I guess not." Inuyasha said holding his arm. "And you Ms. Hirugashi, did you ever tell you mother to get your ankles checked out?" The nurse asked. "I'll tell her as soon as she returns." Kagome said getting up.

"No practicing at home til' your mother returns either." The nurse said writing something down on her clipboard.

"Ok. Can we have a pass?" Kagome asked. "Of course. Inuyasha right?" The nurse asked. "Yes." Inuyasha said.

"Here ya go." The nurse said handing them passes. "Bye." Kagome said walking out. "Now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Give me your pass." Kagome said. Inuyasha did. Kagome got a pencil and started erasing the time on the passes. "From 1:13 to 2:03." Kagome said smiling. "Where is this party of yours?" Inuyasha asked.

"The only free class. The technology room!" Kagome said pulling him along with her. "Woah, its looks really expensive in here." Inuyasha said. "It is." Kagome said. "Where is the party again?" Inuyasha asked. Then Kagome moved a big poster. A door was behind it. Kagome knocked on it. "What's the password?" A manly voice asked.

"We're number 1, we can't be number 2 because we gonna beat the whoopsy out of you. The whoopsy out of you." Kagome said.

"You better have more enthusiasm today at practice." Yuka said opening the door. "Who is he?" Yuka asked. "He's with me." Kagome said pulling Inuyasha in with her. "What about Bankotsu?" Yuka asked. "Just let him in." Kagome said. "What is that for?" Inuyasha asked.

"The party is only for extra curricular students. Like cheerleading, basketball, football and all the other popular sports." Kagome said. "Its a lot of people here." Inuyasha said. "Extra curricular and friends." Kagome said. "Won't the teachers notice that most of students aren't in class?" Inuyasha asked.

"We got it all covered, most likely the teachers will never find this place. And if they do, somebody will make sure that the place gets smoked, and then we exit through the gym door." Kagome said pointing at the door on the other side of the room. "Who came up with this?" Inuyasha asked. "Most of the thought came from the cheerleaders, the people who found it was the basketball team, and the people who set all this up was the football team because they are strong and can lift things." Kagome said. "You make them sound like their dumb." Inuyasha said.

"They aren't that smart." Kagome said. "Hey Kagome, I heard about your fall and don't worry, I'll make sure we don't drop you today." Nobunaga said. "Har Har Har." Kagome said playfully pushing him. "Hey Kagome!" Bankotsu said. "Hey Bankotsu." Kagome said smiling.

_Party Is Over_

"See you after school." Kagome said waving at Bankotsu. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. "I thought you had the same schedule as Bankotsu." Kagome said. "That's only in the morning." Inuyasha said. "What's your next class?" Kagome asked. "Music." Inuyasha said. "What was your class before this one?" Kagome asked. "Science." Inuyasha said.

"So that's, 1,2,3,4... We have 6 out of 8 classes together." Kagome said. "You just went from 4 to 6 counting on your fingers." Inuyasha said. "I not very good at math." Kagome said.

"What, math is easy. You just to do basic math a lot of times in one equation." Inuyasha said. "That is why my mom bought me a calculator!" Kagome said getting out her calculator. "That's a lot buttons." Inuyasha said. "I know! It does the work for me! I all I have to do is punch in the numbers and the answer is there!" Kagome said.

"What if you can't use a calculator?" Inuyasha asked. "I fail. Really bad. Like a 2% again." Kagome said. "You gotta 2% before!" Inuyasha said. "Yea. I guess Ms. Lavinishi was feeling like cracking a joke and put a -13% on my paper last time." Kagome said. "You must really suck at math." Inuyasha said.

"Ya think?" Kagome asked. "Kagome, can you please come here." Ms. Ishi said coming into the classroom. Kagome got up and walked over to Ms. Ishi.

"I looked over your grades, and they aren't very good Kagome. If you don't raise them, you are going to get kicked off the cheerleading team. Meet me here tomorrow after school." Ms. Ishi said.

"Ok Ms. Ishi." Kagome said walking back to her desk.

"What's wrong with your hair? Why is it silver?" Nobunaga asked Inuyasha sitting next to him.

"Nothing is wrong with it." Inuyasha said.

"So why is it silver?" Nobunaga asked.

"My dad's hair is silver." Inuyasha said.

"So, why is his hair silver? Why is it so long too?" Nobunaga said.

"I don't know why its silver. Its long because my mom and dad have long hair." Inuyasha said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Nobunaga asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha said.

"Is their hair long and silver?" Nobunaga asked.

"Yes, now can you leave me alone?" Inuyasha said.

"Is it longer than yours?" Nobunaga asked.

"Yes, it was very longer than mine. And he has a moon tattoo on his forehead. Now leave me alone." Inuyasha said.

"Why are your eyes yellow?" Nobunaga asked.

"Why are your eyes brown?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. That's just how they are. Why are yours yellow?" Nobunaga asked.

"They aren't yellow. They are amber." Inuyasha said.

"You never answered my question." Nobunaga said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ok then Mr. Takahashi, go to the corner." Ms. Ishi said. "The corner? I'm not a kindergartener." Inuyasha said. "Then go to the office." Ms. Ishi said.

"I would be glad to." Inuyasha said getting up and going to the office.

**_Skip To After School_**

"It's the best time of the day!" Kagome said getting her practice clothes from her locker. "The best time of the day is after cheerleading practice." Bankotsu said.

"So you guys wanna go to my house after practice?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure, but Souta has to come too." Kagome said. "That ok." Inuyasha said.

"He's gonna be really mad." Bankotsu said. "That's the point. Tell Souta that he's gonna be our dummy today." Kagome said going in the direction of the football field.

"Come on Inuyasha. We gotta go pick up Souta." Bankotsu said going in the direction Souta's school.

**_35 Minutes Later_**

"You look different up close Inuyasha." Souta said. "I'm sure I do. Your not trying to throw a glass vase at my head." Inuyasha said. "Don't come in the window in the middle of night then." Souta said.

"Then let your sister into the house." Inuyasha said. "I got to act like mom last night." Souta said. "That's kinda weird Souta." Bankotsu said.

"Finally! Come on Souta you gotta get changed!" Kagome said pulling Souta. "Why do I have to be the dummy?" Souta asked.

"I already told you. If I get hurt, they won't have enough people for the competitions in Tokyo. So when were trying something new, your gonna be me getting thrown up in the air." Kagome said.

"How come Bankotsu couldn't do it?" Souta asked. "He's too fat!" Kagome yelled.

"I am not fat Kagome! All because I don't worry about every single calorie I eat everyday all day doesn't mean I'm fat!" Bankotsu said. "What about Inuyasha?" Souta asked. Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "Stay still. I'm observing you." Kagome said walking around him.

"His butt is too big." Kagome said as she began to walk again.

"She made her eyes see everybody as her." Bankotsu whispered. "No I didn't. Souta's butt is almost like mine. Inuyasha's is way out of proportion. And you don't have one." Kagome said.

"I do have a butt!" Bankotsu said. "No you don't Bankotsu." Yuka said. "Look who's talking pancake." Bankotsu said.

"Boys who don't have junk in their trunk are most likely to break bones." Yuka said. "It's a proven fact." Kagome said. "By who?" Bankotsu asked.

"Nobunaga and Akitoki. Nobunaga has junk in his trunk and Akitoki didn't. Akitoki broke his leg when he fell and Nobunaga didn't get any serious injuries." Yuka said.

"What do you need us to do?" Bankotsu asked. "Nothing yet. We might need your help on our new routine." Kagome said. "I'm ready now." Souta said.

"Perfect. 5 6 7 8!" Yuri yelled.

"Ok, what am I doing?" Souta asked as they lifted him up.

"That's a little high." Souta said looking down on the ground.

"Does he get paid for that?" Inuyasha asked. "Nope. If anything happens to him its Kagome's fault." Bankotsu said.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Souta yelled as they threw him to another catcher, and another, and another. Then they just throw him up and he landed on Nobunaga's hands.

"Stand up straight and arms up with spirit fingers! Smile Souta!" Yuri yelled. "That looked kinda cool." Inuyasha said.

"Its really hard. If you mess up, you can really get somebody hurt." Bankotsu said. "Perfect! Its Kagome turn now!" Yuri said. "I have no idea how you do that everyday." Souta said as he walked by Kagome.

"How did it feel?" Bankotsu asked. "Really scary." Souta said sitting down. "5 6 7 8!" Yuri yelled. They watched as they threw Kagome around.

"Somebody's gonna get hurt. They're throwing her too fast." Souta said. It was Nobunaga's turn to catch Kagome. Kagome was coming at him and Nobunaga wasn't paying attention.

"NOBUNAGA!" Kagome screamed as she crashed into him. Yuri sighed. "You gained some weight Kagome! I can't feel my finger!" Nobunaga said. Kagome just laid there.

"Kagome, you ok?" Nobunaga asked. "That looked like it hurt." Bankotsu said. "My chest hurts." Kagome murmured into the grass. "Come on Kagome, shake it off." Nobunaga said. She didn't move.

"571!" Nobunaga yelled. "This is just great!" Yuri yelled kicking the ground. "What's a 571?" Inuyasha asked. "Broken ribs/Chest pains." Souta said. Akitoki carried Kagome to the bleachers.

"I told ya it was too dangerous." Akitoki said. "Nobunaga just stood there!" Kagome said. "And he has a broken finger." Yuka said holding his hand. Yuri yelled out of frustration.

"Ok, Nobunaga you are dismissed." Yuri said. "Thank you." Nobunaga said running towards the locker rooms. "Bankotsu and new guy, your gonna replace Nobunaga." Yuri said.

"Wait, I'm not apart of the team." Inuyasha said. "This is practice man. If we don't get it right here, we won't win the competition in Tokyo." Yuri said. "What about Kagome?" Bankotsu asked.

"Don't worry about her Bankotsu! All you have to worry about is to catch Kagome and throw her to Akitoki." Yuri said. "What! I am not strong enough to have Kagome stand in my hands." Akitoki said.

"I know that. That is why your gonna get your arms wrapped up later. But for now, be strong young Akitoki. Since we have a new practice boy, teach him how to catch and throw Bankotsu." Yuri said going to go check on Kagome.

**_15 Minutes Later_**

"Practice is over new guy! 5 6 7 8!" Yuri yelled. "You kicked me in my face!" Bankotsu yelled dropping Kagome. "That hurt ya know!" Kagome said getting up. "It hurt when you kicked me in my face." Bankotsu said.

"You have a bloody nose now." Kagome said. "Start all over!" Yuri yelled. "I gotta bloody nose!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Too bad. 5 6 7 8!" Yuri yelled. Bankotsu catch and throw, Inuyasha catch and throw, Akitoki catch and throw. Akitoki drop Kagome when she land. "This is not my day." Kagome murmured.

"I think you bruised my head." Akitoki said rubbing it. Kagome didn't say anything. She just laid there again. "Kagome, you ok?" Akitoki asked. Then Kagome sat up. "Can we take a break!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes." Yuri said sitting on the bleachers. Kagome got up and started flipping around. "Why are you flipping around?" Bankotsu asked. "I just fell from 50 feet in the air, I'm lucky that I still move." Kagome said as she stopped.

"Now come on, you gotta stretch." Kagome said sitting down. "I'm not gonna rip a muscle ok?" Bankotsu said. "Ok then, fine." Kagome said getting up.

"Break time over! Routine 13 Now!" Yuri yelled. Bankotsu picked Kagome up and throw her up in the air. She landed on his hands. He walked in front of the team as they flipped and did other cheerlishy things. Then he throw Kagome and caught her.

She flipped over to the other side. Then Akitoki throw her up in the air. She did a flip. Yuka caught her feet and throw her to Bankotsu. She did another flip. Bankotsu caught her and stood her up on his hands.

"Perfect! Routine 13 is definitely gonna be one of our performances." Yuri said. "Routine 21 Let's Go!" Yuri yelled. Bankotsu throw Kagome to Akitoki. Akitoki throw Kagome to Inuyasha. Kagome stands on Inuyasha's hands. Bankotsu throw Eri to Akitoki. Akitoki throw Eri and catch her on shoulders. Bankotsu throw Ayumi and Ayumi stand on Bankotsu hands.

Kagome and Ayumi put one foot on Eri hand. "Add Yuka to the formation!" Yuri yelled. Yuri throw Yuka high into the air. Yuka stand on Ayumi and Kagome hands.

"Stand up straight with spirit fingers!" Yuri yelled. "We did it!" Yuri yelled. "How do I get down?" Yuka asked. "Oh yea, I never thought about that part. Hey you with the blue backpack! Yea you!" Yuri yelled.

"I'M LOSING MY BALANCE!" Yuka yelled. "GET OVER HERE NOW!" Yuri yelled. The boy came running.

"Get behind them, Yuka fall back." Yuri said. Yuka fell back and Hojo caught her.

"On the count of three, throw them up and catch them! 1 2 3!" Yuri yelled. Akitoki dropped Eri. "Why are even on the team! You're too weak to catch people!" Eri yelled getting up. It was almost 5 o' clock.

"Let's go." Yuri said sitting on the bleachers. Inuyasha just stood there. "It means come here." Kagome whispered to him.

"Ok, I know that we really suck, but that is why we are only going to participate in the competition to see if we could make it to Tokyo." Yuri said.

"I think we need more dudes." Eri said. "I know we do. And since Nobunaga is going to be out of the game for awhile, Bankotsu is going to take his place." Yuri said.

"No Bankotsu is not." Bankotsu said. "Yea, he is." Kagome said pushing him and sending him a death glare. "Fine, but only til' Nobunaga is back!" Bankotsu said.

"Also, tomorrow we are going to start our roller cheering practice." Yuri said.

"I thought those competitions are only for teams who have won the Tokyo competition." Kagome said.

"They are. But were gonna practice now because we are gonna win the Tokyo competition next year. Trust me, its gonna be fun. The school got us a private session for 5 to 10." Yuri said.

"5 hours of being dropped on my ass? I don't think so." Kagome said.

"That is why the school also supplied us with safety gear!" Yuri said. "I wanna go skating." Souta said. "You can come only if you be a dummy." Yuri said.

"Ok. Me and Kagome have to go now. We are expecting something when we get home." Souta said pulling Kagome.

"What are you talking about Souta? We're going to Inuyasha's house after practice." Kagome said. Souta groaned.

"You can go change your clothes now." Kagome said smiling. "We also got our new uniforms today. So were gonna practice in them before we leave." Yuri said getting a box from behind the bleachers.

"Akitoki, Ayumi, Eri, Kagome and Yuka." Yuri said throwing them at the people. "You have a lot left." Bankotsu said.

"Just in case we need you during a game or something." Yuri said. "We gotta change into them now?" Ayumi asked. "Yes. Hurry up. We're going overtime now." Yuri said going to the locker rooms.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

"I feel funny." Yuka said spinning around. "Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be your papa- paparazzi!" Eri yelled doing a cartwheel. "Aren't we supposed to have blue panties on under these?" Ayumi asked.

"Where's Yuri?" Midoriko asked catching breath. "Practice is over Midoriko. We have to go overtime." Yuka said. "We got our uniforms today?" Midoriko asked.

"Yea, aren't we supposed to have blue panties on under these?" Ayumi asked. "Yes Ayumi, Yuri gave them to us with the uniforms." Eri said. "I thought those were a gift!" Ayumi said running back into the locker room. "I guess Yuri is there." Midoriko said following Ayumi.

"Ya wanna practice double flip?" Eri asked. "Sure." Yuka said getting ready. "Ya ready?" Eri asked.

"Yep." Yuka said. Eri flipped backwards and Yuka caught her hands and throw her in the same direction, when Eri left Yuka's hands Yuka flipped backwards. They landed doing the splits.

"Good job. We could use that." Yuri said. "Midoriko just went in there looking for you." Eri said.

"Yea, I told her to get her uniform." Yuri said pointing at Midoriko opening up the box.

"How come she didn't come to practice?" Eri asked. "It was her turn to find people to join the team." Yuri said. "I'm ready now." Ayumi said.

"Where's Kagome?" Yuri asked.

* * *

**WHERE IS KAGOME! Sorry, you have til wait 'Looking Into the Past Yet Again'! PLEASE REVIEW! Lolz, you still have no idea what is going to happen in the next few chapters.!**


	20. Cody Simpson Tylenol

"I just can't find the feelings I had for you. I'm sorry." Kagome said burying her face into her hands. "Kagome, you can't be serious. No, please don't do the is to me. I love you too much for this." Inuyasha said pulling her closed to him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I don't know what to do at this point. I think its better if were apart until I can figure this out." Kagome said crying into his shirt.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

Kagome had stopped crying. "Inuyasha, please don't be mad at me." Kagome said. "Don't worry Kagome. I'm not." Inuyasha said. "I gotta go. Well, you gotta go too so I guess we have to go." Kagome said. "We can still be friends right?" Inuyasha asked. "What? Be friends with my ex-boyfriend? I don't think so." Kagome said getting out the car. Inuyasha froze. Then Kagome tapped on his window.

"I'm just playing! I would never end our friendship." Kagome said grinning. Inuyasha got out the car. "You are really playful." Inuyasha said. Then they started walking. "So, we are officially broken up now." Inuyasha said. "Feels weird." Kagome said. "Yea, I guess its been awhile." Inuyasha said. Then Kagome grinned. "Why are you grinning like that?" Inuyasha asked. "I remember when we first broke up and I called Bankotsu." Kagome said. "This makes you happy why?" Inuyasha asked. "He taught me the break up dance. Ya want me to teach it to you?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome baby! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A dude who looked like Bankotsu said coming out of the building. "Why did you change your face Bankotsu? You eyes are all red now. And your forehead is a little bigger." Kagome said. "I don't think that's Bankotsu. You can't make your head bigger in 1 night." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"And Inuyasha! Heard a lot about you the past few months. You're Kagome's ex right?" The dude asked. Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "Since you know our names, I think its fair if we know your name." Kagome said smiling. "Naraku didn't tell you? My name is Hiten Thunder." Hiten said. "Hiten Thunder? Nope, Naraku didn't say anything about you." Kagome said.

"I'm sure he did. I'm paying you to teach me how to write songs." Hiten said. "So you're my boyfriend now." Kagome said. "Really? We're gonna have a real relationship?" Hiten asked. "No! Naraku said something about that we are gonna get more publicity when we break up." Kagome said. "Then I won't be in a relationship with you. If we gonna be together, it has to be real and I am willing to make it work if you are." Hiten said. "Oh My Gawd you just met me and you want to be my real boyfriend! What's wrong with you!" Kagome yelled throwing her hands up.

"Who wouldn't Kagome? Your super cute, super hot, you're the girl I like I a lot your super, super girl!" Hiten said pointing at Kagome. "This is not Hannah Montana." Kagome said. "I almost forgot, Inuyasha you gotta get in there. You are super late." Hiten said. "Why don't we all go in!" Kagome said as she started walking. "You look like a powerpuff girl. The pink one." Hiten said.

"You look like a powerpuff girl." Kagome mocked. "That wasn't nice." Inuyasha and Hiten said. "That wasn't nice." Kagome mocked. "Stop it." Hiten said. "Ya gonna call your mommy?" Kagome asked. "No. You are really mean." Hiten said.

"Nah, that's just her personality." Bankotsu said. Kagome turned around. "And your personality is putting all your hair out of a window and waiting for a girl to climb up your hair and kiss you." Kagome said.

"I am not Rapunzel Kagome! I thought we already talked about this!" Bankotsu said. "What is she talking about?" Hiten asked. "My hair. And she's probably gonna call you a Bratz doll later. She has a jealousy problem when a dude's hair is longer than hers." Bankotsu said. "I do not Bankotsu! Why would I want freakish long hair? Remember the dog poo?" Kagome asked.

"Oh My Gawd there are two Bankotsu's!" Ayame yelled jumping on Hiten. "I am not gonna be the one to explain that to Ayame." Kagome said walking away.

**_5 Minutes Later_**

"Yura and Kagome to make up." The speaker dude said. "I heard you broke up with Inuyasha." Yura said sitting down. "You heard right." Kagome said sitting next to her. "Why did you break up with him for Hiten?" Yura asked. "I didn't break up with him for that reason." Kagome said. "So why did you?" Yura asked. "Its too complicated for you to understand." Kagome said. "How do you know that?" Yura asked crossing her arms.

"Me and Inuyasha have been in love since like our 1st month or so together! That is all I can tell you! Now stay still so they can try and cover your ugly face." Kagome said. "You're the one with the fake eyelashes." Yura said. "And they are better than yours will ever be!" Kagome said blinking them. Then Yura said pulled one of Kagome's eyelashes. "WHAT THE HELL!" Kagome yelled.

"Faker than fake Kagome." Yura said holding them in her hand. Kagome was about to leapt on Yura but the stylist stopped them. "Please ladies, just stop talking to each other. I do not feel like breaking up a cat fight today." The dude said coming between them. Yura and Kagome turned away from each other. The stylist dude sighed. "I'm going to start with you Kagome since I don't have to do much on you." The stylist said. Kagome smirked. "Who takes of your hair?" The stylist dude asked.

"It's a secret." Kagome said. "Everything is a secret with you." Yura said. "Give me a hint." The stylist said fixing Kagome's eyelashes. "It's all about washing it the right way." Kagome said flipping it out her shoulder. "Well your all finished now. I love the mascara by the way." The stylist said looking at Kagome. "Thanks." Kagome said getting up and leaving.

'It was only just a dream.' flashed into her head. The phrase made her feel sad. Then she bumped into Inuyasha. "Sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said. "What's wrong? You look sad." Inuyasha said. "It was only just a dream." Kagome said under her breath. "How does that make you feel?" Kagome asked. "It makes me feel kinda sad. Is that why you look so sad?" Inuyasha asked. "I guess." Kagome said looking away. 'Something is bugging her.' Inuyasha thought. "Inuyasha, did you write 'Solo'?" Kagome asked. "Yea. Did you like it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, I thought of a song like that before." Kagome said. "Before what?" Inuyasha asked. "Before I saw you at Red Lobster. It just flashed into my head, 'I don't wanna walk this earth', so I finished it and it was 'I don't wanna walk this earth if I gotta do it solo'." Kagome said. "Weird. We got the same thought." Inuyasha said. "We gotta sing another song together." Kagome said putting her head on his shoulder.

'Should I ask her if she remembers the feelings she had for me?' Inuyasha thought to himself. Then Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, I think I know why my mother never wanted me to be a singer." Kagome said. "Really?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea, when you become famous, you lost everything." Kagome said. "How is that true?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't make it through the Lianvot Choice, I won't have anything to fall back on. I don't have any family. I don't have anywhere to go." Kagome said. "So, your scared?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes! And I don't even wanna do this 'Kagome Minaj' thing anymore! I don't want to split myself into two parts!" Kagome said hugging him. "Kagome, look at me." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him. Her brown eyes filled sorrow. "Kagome, if you don't make it through the Lianvot Choice, I promise that you won't be by yourself." Inuyasha said. "You're the greatest person I've ever met." Kagome said hugging him tighter. They stayed like that for a few more moments. Then Hiten poked Kagome.

"Leave me alone." Kagome said. He poked her again.

"Get out of here." Kagome said. He poked her another time.

Then Kagome socked him in his jaw. It knocked Hiten into the wall. Inuyasha stared in awe. "What the hell is your problem Hiten! I was in the middle of doing something!" Kagome yelled. "Um, Kagome I think you hit him a little bit too hard." Inuyasha said. "Sorry Hiten, this is the pain you have to go through to be my boyfriend." Kagome said walking away. "Is my mouth bleeding?" Hiten asked. "Yea. Its a lot of blood." Inuyasha said. "When did she hit you like this?" Hiten asked. "I don't know. But if you don't wanna get hit anytime soon, don't tell her she has anger management problems." Inuyasha said.

"But she clearly does." Hiten said. "Just don't do it. She might actually do some serious damage to your face." Inuyasha said. "Inu-poo!" Yura yelled jumping on him. "Hi Yura." Inuyasha said dully. "Why do you sound so bored?" Yura asked. "That is what you do to me now." Inuyasha said. "Why don't you like me anymore Inuyasha? What did I do to make you dislike me so much?" Yura asked. "1st of all, you stole all the money out of my bank account! Then you didn't even tell me yourself, Kagome told me." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, well yea, its your fault your being so stupid and thinking Kaede would cut you off if you didn't break up with Kagome." Yura said. "That is why I don't like you Yura." Inuyasha said. "What?" Yura asked. "THAT IS WHY I DON'T LIKE YOU! AS IN, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Inuyasha yelled throwing his hands up and walking away.

**_Skip to Good Night Tokyo With Jakotsu Bankii_**

"This is Good Night Tokyo With Jakotsu Bankii!" Jakotsu said. "We are here with my cousin Bankotsu Bankii and his very talented friends. Please, introduce some of them!" Jakotsu said clapping his hands together. "Ok then. The first person I would like to introduce is my best friend Kagome Higurashi!" Bankotsu said. "And her boyfriend Hiten Thunder." Bankotsu murmured as Hiten came out with Kagome. "Ok, before anybody else gets introduced, I have got to talk to Kagome!" Jakotsu said sitting down next to Kagome.

"Talk to me." Kagome said. "So much has happened to you in the past 2 years. You lost your mother and brother and have been accused of ruling the world. What do you say to that?" Jakotsu asked. "To the death thing I've already passed that. For the ruler of the world, whoops. It was a mistake." Kagome said. Jakotsu laughed. "Whoops? So you do think that you rule the world?" Jakotsu said. "No, I have no goal in life to do that." Kagome said. "Well, what are you gonna do next? Now that you have everything." Jakotsu said.

"I don't have everything Jakotsu. If I had everything, I wouldn't be here. I would be enjoying everything. But, I'm just gonna keep doing what I love and that is songwriting and singing." Kagome said. "What about Kagome Minaj?" Jakotsu asked. "She's gonna be on the billboard top 15 in a few weeks." Kagome said. "Your bragging, but anyway, how did you meet Hiten?" Jakotsu asked. "He's the richest boy in the world and I'm the richest girl in the world." Kagome said. "It kinda just seemed like it was meant to be." Hiten said.

"So Hiten, Kagome is also helping you start your music career." Jakotsu said. "Yep, being a celebrity wasn't a good job for me and I got a meeting with President Lianvot and he said that I could be a singer." Hiten said. "Really? Did he tell who the other 4 new singers are?" Jakotsu asked. "Nope." Hiten said. "Don't you dare go to sleep because when we come back Kagome and Miroku will be performing the number 1 most liked song of Kagome's concert!" Jakotsu said cueing the commercial break.

"That was really intense." Bankotsu said. "Suikotsu said where is his favorite pair of pants." Jakotsu said. "Oh yea, tell him he needs another pair." Bankotsu said. "He's gonna be pissed." Jakotsu said. "I'm exhausted. What time is it?" Kagome asked yawning. "Its Midnight." Jakotsu said. "Scoot over Hiten." Kagome said. "You can lay down on my lap." Hiten said. "Scoot over or I will push you off the couch." Kagome said glaring at him. "Lay on my lap." Hiten said. Kagome pushed him off the couch. "You have abused me all day today." Hiten said. "You two look cute together. You should kiss before the show ends." Jakotsu said.

"No."

"Absolutely."

Kagome and Hiten looked at each other. "Why not?" Hiten asked. "I don't like you." Kagome said. "Yea you do. You just don't want to show it." Hiten said. "No, I really don't like you." Kagome said. "Stop it Kagome. Just stop it." Hiten said smiling. "Stop smiling. I do not like you Hiten! This is just a friend helping a friend relationship." Kagome said. "I can help you love me." Hiten said. "I don't love or like you Hiten!" Kagome said. "I love you." Hiten said. "STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" Kagome yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"But its true." Hiten said. "No its not!" Kagome said throwing another pillow at him. "Your just saying that because your sleepy." Hiten said. "No I am not! I've been saying this to you all damn day! Get it in your head! KAGOME HIGURASHI DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" Kagome yelled. "You should really go to sleep now. Your saying crazy things." Hiten said. "She says crazy things everyday." Bankotsu said.

"I don't need your commentary!" Kagome said. "Kagome learned a big word." Bankotsu said. "Naraku taught it to me!" Kagome said smiling. "I love your smile." Hiten said. "I do too." Kagome said.

"Miroku and Kagome, center stage." The announcer dude said. "What song it is?" Kagome asked. "Guess, start in 5,4,3,2!" The dude yelled as the music started.

**_Blah Blah Blah My Chick Bad, My Chick Hood, My Chick do stuff that ya chick wish she could_**

"Amazing!" Jakotsu said clapping his hands together. Hiten and Bankotsu had already gotten off the stage. Miroku and Kagome hugged each other and Kagome walked off the stage. "Now please Miroku, explain to me what really went down last night." Jakotsu said. "I'm not saying anything without Sango." Miroku said. "Then please Sango, come out here!" Jakotsu said clapping his hands together. Then Sango came out waving. "Come sit right next to Miroku." Jakotsu said. Sango sat down. "Now that your partner in crime is here, tell me what J! wont." Jakotsu said.

"Me and Sango decided that we wanted to party." Miroku said. "Really? Is that the only reason you went out last night?" Jakotsu asked. "Ok, I like partying with Sango. We had a few too many drinks, and we were too drunk to drive home." Miroku said. "You see that world? Sango Hirakoshi and Miroku Ashitou live above the influence. Do not drink and drive." Jakotsu said. "YaY." Sango said. "So you didn't go home last night?" Jakotsu asked. "No, we made some friends there and we slept with them last night." Sango said. "You must have been really good friends if you slept with them." Jakotsu said.

"No, not like that. They let us sleep at their house." Sango said. "How old were they?" Jakotsu asked. "16. Their parents weren't home. They knew Kagome! They kept talking about cheerleading in Tokyo this year." Miroku said. "Well, let's see if Kagome knows what your talking about." Jakotsu said. And with that Kagome and Bankotsu ran out. "What were their names!" Bankotsu yelled. "Did they already go to Tokyo? Or do they still have to go?" Kagome asked. "One at a time. Since I asked Kagome and not Bankotsu, she can go first." Jakotsu said. Kagome smirked at Bankotsu.

"Thank you. Now what did they say about cheerleading in Tokyo?" Kagome asked. "I don't remember." Sango said. "Its my turn now, what were their names?" Bankotsu said moving Kagome. "There was a girl and a boy. The girl's name was Ayumi." Miroku said. "Oh My Gawd! What as the other one's name?" Kagome asked. "I think he said you broke his finger." Sango said. "His name Nobu-something." Miroku said. "NOBUNAGA!" Kagome and Bankotsu yelled jumping around. "Why are you so happy?" Miroku asked. "THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS! I haven't seen them in so long!" Bankotsu and Kagome yelled.

"Where do they live?" Bankotsu asked. "I don't know." Sango and Miroku said. "Well, that is all the time we have for today. See you tomorrow night." Jakotsu said cueing the commercial break. "I think I pulled a muscle." Bankotsu said. "Now you see why a always told you to stretch at practice." Kagome said. "You always told me that I should wear a girl uniform instead of a boy's because I should show my legs more." Bankotsu said. "I'm sorry for giving you a compliment." Kagome said. "Hey, we gotta problem." Sango said. "What?" Kagome asked.

"The electrician dude called me and said that we need another AC. He also found an infestation." Sango said. "Of what?" Kagome asked. "Wasps. The electrician dude is in the hospital. The wasps were pretty big." Sango said sliding her finger across her phone. "How big?" Kagome asked. "This big." Sango said showing her a picture. "That's a hell wasp. I had an infestation at my old house. They are really scary." Kagome said. "Are they deadly?" Sango asked.

"Yea, I got stung by one and I was in the hospital for a week. You can die from getting stung. But luckily, Souta was a very smart and called an ambulance." Kagome said smiling. "Well, we need a place to stay tonight." Sango said. "Where do you recommend?" Kagome asked. "You could stay at my place tonight." Hiten said. Kagome threw a look at Sango. "It can't be that bad." Sango said. "So your sleeping at my house tonight?" Hiten asked. "Yea, but so is Miroku, Inuyasha, Ayame and Bankotsu." Kagome said. "I got plenty of room." Hiten said.

"Ok then, come on Miroku, ya wanna get a ride with Kagome?" Sango asked. "Sure, but what about Bankotsu and Ayame?" Miroku asked. "They rode here together so they can ride together there." Sango said. "Do you know where I live?" Hiten asked. "No." Kagome asked. "I think I should drive." Hiten said. "Hurt Justin and I will hurt you." Kagome said giving him her keys.

"Who's Justin?" Hiten asked. "The name of my car." Kagome said. "Why'd you name it Justin?" Hiten asked.

"Justin Bieber of course." Kagome said.

"Bieber fever?" Hiten asked.

"I'm taking Cody Simpson Tylenol." Kagome said laughing.

"Me too!" Ayame said.

* * *

XD! Kagome and Ayame like Justin Bieber! Ok, please review...

_**Preview of next chapter:**_

_**Sango screamed, Miroku covered her mouth. Hiten stopped the car. "What just happened?" Hiten asked. **_


	21. Kagome Has Weird Friends

"So, where are we going?" Ayame asked. "We having a sleepover at Hiten's house!" Kagome said.. Then Koga grabbed Ayame.

"Hey! I was talking to Kagome." Ayame said crossing her arms. "Hakudoshi left evidence." Koga said. "We go boom now." Ayame said glaring at him.

"Yea, we gotta get home and sort all of this out." Koga said pulling her towards the door. "What about everybody else? They're gonna look for me." Ayame said. "You have a phone. You can text them." Koga said going into the parking structure. "But I wanna talk to Bankotsu." Ayame whined. "You can use Hakudoshi's phone." Koga said.

"Where did you park anyways?" Ayame asked looking around. Then Koga stopped. Ayame bumped into him. "Why'd you-" Ayame cut herself off as she looked at Koga's car. "They trashed your car Koga." Ayame said walking towards it. Koga didn't say anything about it. "Will it start?" Ayame asked getting Koga's keys and turning the ignition.

"No Ayame!" Koga yelled pulling her away from the car. The car exploded. "We go boom." Ayame said staring at the flames. "Yea, be careful Ayame. Remember when you were 12?" Koga asked.

"Yea, apartment 12 went boom. Wouldn't it be better if we stayed in a group of people? They won't try to blow up famous people." Ayame said as she started walking towards the studio. "Your right. You should stay with your friends til' I can get this stuff sorted out." Koga said following her. "I was talking about both of us." Ayame said. "Don't worry about me. You'll have Bankotsu." Koga said.

"What about Kikyo?" Ayame asked. "Tell her I need some time alone." Koga said stopping in front of the studio. "How are you going to get home?" Ayame asked. "I'll take the bus." Koga said.

"That's too dangerous." Ayame said. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll send your special 'friends' for you when I get home." Koga said opening up the door for her. "But Koga….. Call me when you get home." Ayame said giving him a hug. "I will. Bye." Koga said walking in the direction of the bus stop.

"Come on Ayame. We are sleeping at Hiten's house tonight." Bankotsu said. "I'll catch up with you later. Wait for me." Ayame said walking into the studio. "Hey Ayame, I thought you were riding with Bankotsu." Sango said.

"I am. Have you seen Kikyo?" Ayame asked. "Yea, she's sitting in the lobby waiting for Koga." Sango said. "Thanks." Ayame said walking towards the lobby. "Hey Ayame, do you know where your brother is?" Kikyo asked. "He went home." Ayame said. "Oh, he didn't want me to go with him did he?" Kikyo asked.

"He wanted some time alone so he just left. Ya wanna get a ride with me and Bankotsu?" Ayame asked. "Sure, you going to Hiten's house right?" Kikyo asked getting up. "Yea." Ayame said walking away. Kikyo followed. "Finally Ayame! I gotta catch up with Hiten now." Bankotsu said opening the door for them. "Thanks." Kikyo said getting in. Bankotsu threw a look at Ayame.

"Tell you later." Ayame said closing the door behind her. "No she won't." Bankotsu said going to the driver's side.

**_30 Minutes Later With Kagome_**

"Do you know where you going?" Kagome asked. "Of course, my driver takes this road all the time." Hiten said. "You just went in a circle." Sango said. "No, I didn't. Everything just looks the same in this area." Hiten said. Then Kagome's phone vibrated on her leg. "That feels good." Kagome said picking it up.

"Hello-Really? Where are you?-pause-I don't know where we are-pause-Don't yell at me-pause-Well, you coulda just told me that instead of just yelling me-pause-Goodbye." Kagome said hanging up. "Hiten, Bankotsu said that he can't see us anymore." Kagome said. "So? He can get glasses." Hiten said. "Turn around Hiten." Kagome said. "Why?" Hiten asked. "Because I said so now turn the car around." Kagome said glaring at him. "Fine. Where is he?" Hiten asked turning around. "He said it was really dark." Kagome said.

"That was a wonderful adjective, now give me a noun." Hiten said. "A place along the road." Kagome said. Sango laughed. Hiten sighed. "I think I see him though." Kagome said pointing at a car. "That could be a crazy insane man." Hiten said. Then something jumped on the window shield. Sango screamed, Miroku covered her mouth and Hiten stopped the car. "What just happened?" Hiten asked. Then Bankotsu banged on the door. Hiten rolled it down. "You ran over Buyo!" Bankotsu said catching his breath. "Buyo? My cat Buyo?" Kagome asked.

"What other Buyo would I be talking about?" Bankotsu said rolling his eyes. "Are you serious?" Kagome asked getting out. "Let me think…..I believe so." Bankotsu said dully. "It really is Buyo!" Kagome said bending down to pick up her long lost furry friend. "I believe I just said that." Bankotsu said. "He is really heavy." Kagome said getting in the car. "He looks dirty." Hiten said. "Like your past girlfriends?" Kagome said smiling. "That wasn't nice." Hiten said. "Like your love your me?" Kagome said. "That's just mean." Hiten said.

"Do you really want me to continue?" Kagome asked. "No." Hiten said.

**_30 Minutes Later_**

"How much longer cuz I gotta pee." Miroku said. "I don't know. We shoulda been there by now." Hiten said. "I'm sleepy." Kagome said. "Turn the radio on, its boring back here." Sango said. Kagome turned it on. "Your are listening to the new 98.7 AMP radio!" The radio said.

**_I have to save my imagination for my English homework…. Sorry!_**

Then 'Airplanes Pt. 2' started to play. "I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." Kagome and Sango sang. "I thought you didn't like Yura." Hiten said. "I don't like Yura. I never said anything about not liking some of her songs." Kagome said. "What song of Yura do you like?" Hiten asked. "This song." Kagome said. "Yura doesn't have any other songs." Sango said.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

"Finally! We're here!" Hiten said. "YaY." Miroku said getting out of the car. Everybody went inside. "Brother Hiten!" A very ugly dude said. "Hey Monten. I have guests tonight." Hiten said. "Does mother and father know?" Monten asked. "No, could you go tell them?" Hiten asked. "Sure." Monten said going up the stairs. "What was that?" Sango asked. " My brother." Hiten said. "He's ugly." Ayame said. "And you aren't?" Hiten shot back "No, I'm not. I look a thousand times better than your brother." Ayame said.

Hiten was about to reply but someone cut him off.

"Don't argue with her on who looks better." A big dude wearing all black said. "How'd you get in here?" Hiten asked. "That's classified information." Another big dude wearing all black said standing next to the other guy. "Who are you again?" Hiten asked. "Its Ginta and Hakuka!" Ayame said smiling. "Who?" Bankotsu asked. "We are Ayame's friends." Ginta said. Buyo mewed.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Kagome." Kagome said smiling. "We know who all of you are." Hakuka said. "So, where are we sleeping?" Kikyo asked. "Upstairs." Monten said coming down the stairs. Then there was a big boom. Ginta and Hakuka quickly got around Ayame. "Aw, come on! I'm positive its nothing serious." Ayame said. "We are not taking any chances." Ginta said. "If you get put out of this world, Koga will put us out of this world." Hakuka said. "No need for any of that. Father just slammed the door." Monten said.

"I apologize for the noise." A man who looked like Hiten said coming down the stairs. "It's ok." Ayame said making her through Ginta and Hakuka. "Please introduce yourselves." He said sitting down in one of the dinner table chairs. "My name is Kagome." Kagome said. "Which one?" He asked. "Higurashi." Kagome said. "I am Ayame Wolfe." Ayame said smiling.

"I'm Bankotsu." Bankotsu said. "My name is Sango Hirakoshi." Sango said. "Its an honor to have one of the Hirakoshi's in my home." He said. "I'm Miroku." Miroku said. "Kikyo Zombiyashi." Kikyo said. "Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha said. "What about the 2 big dudes." He said. "That does that concern you." Ginta said. "They are my friends." Ayame said. "Oh, well you all are welcome here." He said going back upstairs.

"So, how big is your house?" Kikyo asked. "Very. Let's go upstairs now!" Hiten said going up the stairs. "YaY!" Miroku said following him up the stairs. Kagome put Buyo down and made him go up the stairs. "So, Ayame. When are you gonna tell me what's going on?" Bankotsu asked. "Bankotsu, please don't bug me about it. It has nothing to do with you." Ayame said going up the stairs. "Oh." Bankotsu said.

"Wait, so you not gonna get mad at me?" Ayame asked. "No, why would I get mad? You just said that it had nothing to do with me so I'm not gonna bug you about it." Bankotsu said walking in front of her.

**_He is so understanding!_**

**_1 Hour Later_**

"I need a shower." Kagome said looking through his drawers. "You don't stink." Hiten said. "I know that, I like taking showers. They are very relaxing." Kagome said. "What are you looking for?" Hiten asked. "Pajamas, but I can't find any." Kagome said going into his closet. "I don't wear pajamas." Hiten said. "So what do you sleep in?" Kagome asked. "My boxers." Hiten said.

"Glad I'm not gonna be in here." Kagome said. "I just said I didn't own any pajamas, what are you looking for?" Hiten asked.

"Something to sleep in." Kagome said. "Just sleep in your underwear." Hiten said. "Never mind." Kagome said coming out with a green, orange, pink and blue oversized T-shirt. "Hey, I need those." Hiten said. "For what? They're way too big for you." Kagome said. "For my lady friends." Hiten said. Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"I am you ONLY lady friend for the next few weeks." Kagome said glaring at him. "But seriously Kagome, I need those." Hiten said grabbing them from her. "Your rich, you can get some more!" Kagome said grabbing them back. "I have needs Kagome!" Hiten said grabbing them back.

**_15 Minutes Later_**

"What are you doing?" Bankotsu asked. Kagome and Hiten looked up from the floor. Kagome was on top of him pulling the shirts from his grip. "Nothing." Hiten and Kagome said at the same time. Bankotsu slowly backed away from them. "Wait Bankotsu! Where are you going?" Kagome yelled getting off of Hiten and following him.

"Leave me alone!" Bankotsu yelled running away. Kagome jumped on his back. "What is this- AHHHH!" Monten yelled at Bankotsu fell on top of him. "What's going on?" Sango asked coming out her shared room with Miroku. "Get off me!" Monten yelled. Bankotsu and Kagome quickly got up. "I apologize for Bankotsu's not being able to be strong." Kagome said bowing her head.

"I am strong!" Bankotsu shot back. "You can't carry me on your back." Kagome said. "That's because you have fatty fat fat thighs!" Bankotsu said. "Look at your arms." Kagome said hitting his arm. It jiggled. Sango laughed. "That is muscle fat!" Bankotsu said flexing his muscles. "You're the fatty fat fat here!" Kagome said. "You guys are funny." Sango said. "You guys are loud." Inuyasha said.

"When did you get here?" Sango asked. "GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" Monten yelled. Bankotsu ran into Monten again. But this time one strand of hair fell out of Monten's head. He went crazy. "URGH!" Monten yelled. His face got really red. Sango and Bankotsu held on to Kagome. Kagome held on to Inuyasha. "Monten!" Hiten yelled. Monten punched a hole in the wall. "Go to your room!" Hiten yelled pointing at the door with the M on it. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Monten yelled picking Inuyasha up.

"DON'T PICK ME UP!" Inuyasha yelled struggling against his grip. "CALM DOWN MONTEN!" Hiten said. "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Monten yelled pinning Inuyasha up against the wall. "Hey man, why don't we just talk about this? I'm wasn't the one who ran into you." Inuyasha said. "PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW MONTEN!" Hiten said. "STOP TELLING HIM WHAT TO DO! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT EVERYTIME YOU DO THAT HE GETS MORE ANGRY!" Sango yelled at Hiten. Monten was about punch Inuyasha but then a black high heel shoe was sent towards his head.

"WHO THREW THAT!" Monten yelled dropping Inuyasha. "I did." Kagome said. "YOU WILL PAY!" Monten yelled charging towards Kagome. "What are you doing?" Souta asked. 'What do you want?' Kagome thought. "I asked you a question first." Souta said appearing next to her. "He was gonna hurt Inuyasha. I had to do something." Kagome thought. "You gonna get yourself killed." Souta said. "Wouldn't my life be better that way?" Kagome asked out loud. Souta disappeared.

"Oh yea, just disappear you little brat." Kagome said stepping out the way so Monten would charge into Hiten. "Little brat? You are going down Higurashi!" Monten said getting up and cracking his knuckles. 'Souta, what's the point of me living anymore? I don't even know what my dream is.' Kagome thought to her brother. "Higurashi!" Monten yelled charging towards her again. "Higurashi isn't here at the moment, please leave a message at the beep. Beeeeeeeeeep." Kagome said kicking him in the face.

**_1 Hour Later_**

"Souta, I know you can hear me. I gotta talk to you." Kagome said sitting on the balcony. The wind was blowing through her hair. Everyone was sleeping. "That's not fair Souta. You only poof up when you feel like it." Kagome said staring at the stars. "Well, I'm just gonna keep talking cuz' I know you can hear me." Kagome said smiling. "Who can hear you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned around. "I don't know. Whoever wants to listen." Kagome said. "Lame." Souta said. "Oh, now you wanna poof up when I can't 'talk' to you." Kagome thought angrily.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You look mad." Inuyasha said. "You really need to think about your life." Souta said. "Shut up! I already know that! Why can't you just answer the question I asked you earlier! Don't you think I already know what I have to think about!" Kagome yelled at him.

"What question?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome yelled out of frustration. "What are you so mad about?" Souta asked. "Can you come back another time? Like when I ask you to?" Kagome said glaring at space. "Fine, I'm gone." Inuyasha said. "No, not you Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"So then who?" Inuyasha asked. "You are not very nice." Souta said standing next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, can you like push the air to your right?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha did. Souta fell. Kagome stuck her tongue at him. "What did I just push?" Inuyasha asked. "Did you feel something?" Kagome asked wide eyed.

"Yea. Like somebody's back." Inuyasha said. "Tell me how I can hear you but can't touch you and Inuyasha can't hear you but he can touch you." Kagome demanded looking at Souta. "I don't know." Souta said.

"What do you mean you don't know! You should be in control of who does what with you!" Kagome said. "Ohkay Kagome. I think you need to go to sleep." Inuyasha said. "No Inuyasha, you said that you felt his back when you pushed him so I want some answers." Kagome said. "I just said I don't know!" Souta said. "Who else have you poofing up on?" Kagome asked.

"I visited dad." Souta said. "What happened with him?" Kagome asked. "He could hear me. He didn't like it though. He said that he was very tired and missing having a family." Souta said.

"He called that a family? We were never really a family." Kagome said. "Yea we were. Well, in my eyes we were. Yea, we had problems but I liked having a mom and dad at home." Souta said.

"Souta, don't you ever wish you could go back in time?" Kagome asked. 'So she's talking to Souta?' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Everyday. Go back make sure that this never happens." Souta said. "Kagome, I think you need to go to the hospital." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him. "I want to go home, but nobody's home." Kagome said laughing to herself. "Is that like a song or something?" Inuyasha asked. "Nah, its reality." Kagome said. Inuyasha thought about it. "I don't get it." Inuyasha said.

"Why would you?" Kagome said. Souta pushed Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell. Kagome's eyes widened. Souta pointed at Inuyasha and laughed. "Why'd you do that Souta?" Kagome asked. "Souta pushed me?" Inuyasha asked getting up. "Who else?" Souta asked. "Yea." Kagome said. "Where is he?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's supposed to be up there." Kagome said pointing at the sky. "Well, Since I'm down here I guess I'm supposed to be down here then." Souta said rolling his eyes. "Shut up." Kagome said. "If he's supposed to be up there why is he down here?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know. He just poofs up into my life when he feels like it." Kagome said. "When was the first time he 'poofed' into your life?" Inuyasha asked. "Is that really important?" Souta asked.

"I don't know Souta. But he poofed into my life when that hotel building thingamajigy burned down, he told me to go to the 3rd floor fire exit thing. I really don't remember what he told me." Kagome said. "That's why the bathtub went boom in your face." Souta said. "Shut up Souta. You're the one who made it go boom?" Kagome asked. "Of course. You were just sitting there and not moving." Souta said. "If I threw you off this balcony would you die?" Kagome asked.

"Why would you want me to die?" Inuyasha asked. "No not you Inuyasha. I was talking to Souta." Kagome said. Inuyasha started laughing. "What's so funny?" Souta asked. "I don't know." Kagome said. "I wasn't talking to you!" Souta said. "Inuyasha can't hear you." Kagome said. Then Souta stepped on Inuyasha's foot. "Ow! Where are you?" Inuyasha yelled at air. "Why are you so loud!" Hiten yelled coming out onto his balcony. "Hiten, your louder than us." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up." Hiten said. "Don't tell me to shut up." Inuyasha shot back. "What are you gonna do about it?" Hiten asked. "Who are you!" Souta yelled. "You really don't wanna know." Inuyasha said. "Why not?" Souta asked. "Shut up Inuyasha. Shut up Inuyasha." Hiten said. "That's Hiten." Kagome said answering Souta's question. "So he can't hear me?" Souta asked. "I guess not." Kagome said. "Who are you talking to Kagome?" Hiten asked. Kagome thought about it.

"She's talking to me." Inuyasha said. "Kagome, you cannot talk to Inuyasha anymore." Hiten said. "Why not?" Kagome asked. "Because he is your ex. Since I can't talk to my lady friends you can't talk to Inuyasha." Hiten said. "That's a very stupid excuse." Souta said. "I can talk to anybody I want to because I have never cheated." Kagome said. "I'm positive you've cheated on a test before." Hiten said. "I'm talking about in a relationship!" Kagome said. "So? That doesn't mean anything." Hiten said. Kagome groaned.

"I'm talking to Inuyasha because he is my friend Hiten. He knows way more about me than you ever will." Kagome said. "Why don't you just break up with me?" Hiten asked. "Don't you think that if I could I would have this morning?" Kagome asked. "I hate you Kagome." Hiten said. Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You hate me now." Kagome said. "So? Does what he think really matter?" Souta said. "Yep. That's just what I said." Hiten said. "Ok then. Goodnight." Kagome said going back into her room.

"You should really apologize." Inuyasha said. "Why? After all the hurtful things she's said to me. Not happening." Hiten said. "You don't tell girls that you hate them. Whether they like you or not. 'Hate' is such a strong word." Inuyasha said. "Hate is such a strong word." Souta mocked. "Shut up. I can use any strong word I want to against her." Hiten said going back inside. Inuyasha's eye twitched. Souta pushed him. "Balogalagalagalagalaga!" Inuyasha said. Souta started laughing.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Kikyo asked standing in the doorway. Inuyasha turned around. "Nothing." Inuyasha said. "You should really get some sleep. Our 1st assignment from President Lianvot is tomorrow." Kikyo said walking back into the room. "President Lianvot." Inuyasha said in a deep voice going back into his room.

"Kagome has weird friends." Souta said going poof.

* * *

**WHAT IS GOING ON WITH AYAME AND KOGA! SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! I HAVE ALOT OF HOMEWORK TO DO! :-(**


	22. Good Job Hiten

**_The Very Next Day_**

"Wake up Kagome." Hiten said shaking her. Kagome was on the end of the bed. The she turned over. She fell on the floor. Then she started mumbling inaudible things. "What do YOU want?" Kagome asked sitting up. "Good Morning." Hiten said smiling. 'That was kinda sweet.' Kagome thought smiling.

"Guess who made the cover 'Teenage Dreams'?" Hiten asked. "It was Ayame and Bankotsu wasn't it! I knew we shoulda went for the Kiss on cheek poses!" Kagome said crossing her arms. "No, we did!" Hiten said showing her the magazine. Kagome's eyes widen.

"I'M ON THE COVER OF TEENAGE DREAM!" Kagome screamed jumping around. "Look on page 24." Hiten said. Kagome turned. "I'M HAVE A WHOLE 2 PAGES DEDICATED TO ME!" Kagome screamed. "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYIN TO SLEEP HERE!" Kikyo yelled throwing a pillow at Kagome. "Sorry." Kagome whispered walking out the room.

**_1 Hour After Clothes are sorted out_**

"Where's my car Hiten?" Kagome asked fixing her hair in the mirror. "I don't know." Hiten said. "What do you mean you don't know!" Kagome said stepping on his foot. "Ouchy!" Hiten said holding his foot. "Hiten, your breakfast is ready." A female voice called up the stairs. "Go get my car!" Kagome said.

"I will. Later." Hiten said. Kagome stepped on his other foot. "Now!" Kagome said. "Ok!" Hiten said going down the stairs. "Kikyo! Are you ready yet!" Kagome yelled. "No." Kikyo said coming out of the bathroom. "I'll be downstairs." Kagome said going down the stairs. Then the smell of fresh breakfast hit her nose. Her stomach started growling.

'Hiten won't mind.' Kagome thought as she grabbed his breakfast while the lady had her back turned.

**_15 Minutes Later_**

"Your car is out front." Hiten said coming inside. "Thanks." Kagome said. "Hey mom, where's my breakfast?" Hiten asked looking at the empty plate. "On the plate." Ms. Thunder said not turning around. "I'm ready Kagome!" Kikyo said coming down the stairs. "Let's go!" Kagome said grabbing her phone. "WAIT KAGOME! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!" Hiten yelled.

"In my stomach." Kagome said closing the door behind her. "She is so irritating!" Hiten said putting the plate in the sink.

**_Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah To Japan Record at 5 o' clock!_**

"Glad you could make it." President Lianvot said as Kagome and Kikyo came in. "My apologies. Traffic." Kikyo said bowing her head. "What about you Ms. Higurashi?" He asked. "I rode with Kikyo." Kagome said sitting down next to Sango.

"Anyways, like I was saying. I have paired each you up with other, the groups will not be changed. Each group will be making song out of the phrase that I give you. Any questions?" He asked.

**_I am very lazy and don't feel like typing President Lianvot so I am changing it to 'He'_**

Nobody said anything. "Here are the groups: Kagome and Miroku, Ayame and Hojo, Sango and Bankotsu, Kikyo and Inuyasha, Yura and Koga." He said. Still silence. "Kagome and Miroku your phrase is 'Milk'. Ayame and Hojo yours is 'Boom', Sango and Bankotsu yours is 'Window Pane', Kikyo and Inuyasha yours is 'Best Behavior', and lastly Yura and Koga yours is 'Kiss'. Song is to be on my desk 8 AM. Good luck." He said walking out.

"Where is his office?" Kagome asked. "7th Floor." Yura said. "This is gonna be hard." Ayame said putting her head down. "Why don't we help each other out. If we go at this challenge alone, it won't feel like we helped the 5 people who didn't make it out." Koga said. "I second that motion." Kagome said raising her hand.

"How do you plan on doing this? We all know that only person who can write everybody's song by tomorrow is Kagome. Everybody has to contribute." Bankotsu asked. "I second that motion." Kagome said. "I know! We could all go into a big room and Never mind that doesn't make sense." Ayame said.

"We could make a notebook and everybody could just write songs in it. So when somebody is stuck, just look in the notebook and get a song out." Yura said. "I do not second that motion." Kagome said. "I second Kagome's motion." Sango said. Then everybody started arguing. 'Your love, your love.' flashed into Kagome's head.

"Why don't you guys just help each other out with the songs. Like EVERYBODY makes the song." Souta said floating around.

**_30 Minutes Later_**

Kikyo, Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the lobby. "These couches are so comfy." Kagome said. "Come on Kagome. We gotta concentrate." Kikyo said. "I already told you my vision for this song. Kikyo you are in charge of the chorus and Inuyasha writes everything else but the intro. I got that part already." Kagome said.

"You never told us it though." Inuyasha said. Kagome grabbed her notebook. She flipped through some pages. "Baby, I don't know what it is but you drive me crazy. And every time I'm around you boy it feels amazing and I'm on my best behavior when I'm with my baby cuz I can't lose my baby." Kagome sang. "Then what?" Kikyo asked. "Go to the chorus." Kagome said.

"Its my turn now isn't it?" Kikyo asked. "Yep." Inuyasha said. "Just put your thoughts together." Kagome said. "Who's gonna write them down?" Kikyo asked. "I will." Kagome said turning to a fresh page in her notebook. Kikyo sighed. "Ohkay." Kikyo said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"I done met a lot of boys in my life but they not like you. Nooooooooooo, I done been with the best thing, baby you're the best of the best. You're the greatest!" Kikyo sang opening her eyes. "Come on Kikyo, your gonna be the one to name this song." Kagome said. "I don't know what it is but I love you, I love you, I love you. I don't know what you do but I love you, I love you, I love you. I don't know what it is but I love you, I love you, I love you. I don't know what you do but I love you. Oooh Baby!" Kikyo sang. "And what's the name of the song?" Kagome asked. "I Love You." Kikyo and Inuyasha said. "YaY!" Kagome said smiling.

**_With Other People_**

"I love kissing you, kissing you, kissing you." Yura sang drawing hearts on in her notebook. "No, Yura you should try to make a song about a real thing in your life." Miroku said. "That is a real thing." Yura said. "Instead of something about kissing someone, try something like your 1st kiss!" Miroku said. "My first kiss went a little like this." Koga said. Yura made kiss noises. "There you go!" Miroku said. "How are you guys doing?" Kagome asked. "Good. They got the main idea of their song." Miroku said.

"KAGOME!" Hiten yelled coming down the hallway. Yura, Koga and Miroku decided to work in the recording studio. "What do you want?" Kagome asked. "My first recording session." Hiten said crossing his arms. "Oh yeah! I forgot. Come on." Kagome said walking past Hiten. "Where are you going! The recording studio is over there!" Hiten said pointing at the door of the recording studio. "You gotta have a song before you go in there." Kagome lied. Hiten followed her.

**_Sango and Kagome's apartment thingy that they lived in got moved up to the top top floor! (there is a difference from the top floor and the top top floor.)_**

**_In Sango and Kagome's place_**

"This is gonna be impossible!" Sango said laying on the couch. "No, its just really hard." Bankotsu said. Then Kagome and Hiten came in. "Kagome! We need your help." Sango said jumping off the couch. "She's helping me right now." Hiten said stepping in front of Kagome. "Move dumbass." Sango said pushing him out the way.

"Just make a verse about a window pane." Kagome said. "I'm looking out the window pane, looking for you." Sango said. "Nice idea Sango, wrong words." Kagome said. "Uhhhhhhhhhh, you gotta watch them walk away out the window?" Sango said. "Guess that's why they call it window pane." Hiten said getting up. "Somebody write that down!" Kagome said.

"Good job Hiten!" Bankotsu said writing it down.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short.! I haven't been getting ANY (None, 0) reviews the past couple chapters so... **PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	23. Yea, I Thought So

Kagome couldn't stop laughing. "Why do you keep laughing?" Inuyasha asked playing with his fingers. "Keep talking, I'm making a song." Kagome said as she kept writing in her notebook. "So your over the whole Yura and me thing?" Inuyasha asked. "I guess so." Kagome said as she kept writing. "Watcha' writin' about?" Inuyasha asked. "You." Kagome said."Read me what you have so far." Inuyasha said.

"List to yourself, you're a hot mess. Stutter through your words, breaking a sweat. What's it gonna take to confess… what we both know. Yeah, I was outta town last weekend, you were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends. Now your little party's gonna end, so here we go.." Kagome sang. "I've got a secret, I couldn't keep it. Somebody leaked it." Inuyasha said. Kagome wrote it down. "That's about me right?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm aiming it towards you." Kagome said. "What happened with Hiten?" Inuyasha asked.

"He made a song today!" Kagome said putting his demo into the stereo.

**'Misery' By Maroon 5 Started To Play .**

"Your really good." Inuyasha said. "Me or Hiten?" Kagome asked. "You of course." Inuyasha said. "We're finished!" Sango yelled coming out of her room. "Finally! We gotta go to our house." Kagome said getting up and stretching. "But we still gotta record." Bankotsu said. "We can do that later." Sango said grabbing her car keys.

"Bye Inuyasha." kagome said waving. He waved back. Bankotsu looked at Kagome, then Inuyasha. "Oh My God, you guys are doing it all over again." Bankotsu covering his face. "Doing what?" Inuyasha asked blushing. "Come on Kagome." Sango said pulling her out the door. "You guys are going through 9th Grade again." Bankotsu said.

"Oh, isn't that a good thing?" Inuyasha asked. Bankotsu glared at him. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

**One Hour Later .**

"We're home." Sango said coming in. "We need money!" Kagome said. "For what?" Ayame asked. "To fix all the damage the wasps made costs 600. That means everyone gives 100." Sango said.

"Here you go." Miroku said giving her his money.

"I gotta go home." Bankotsu said feeling his pockets. Everyone else gave Sango their money. "Come on Bankotsu, I'll take you home." Kagome said getting her keys. "Thanks." Bankotsu said.

**Thirty Minutes Later .**

"So, what do you think tomorrow's assignment is?" Ayame asked. "I hope I get something easy." Sango said. "I hope we get to do a song by ourselves." Inuyasha said. "Me too." Miroku said. "When can we go home?" Ayame asked. "The day after tomorrow. Me and Kagome were talking about extending the house." Sango said. "What did she say?' Miroku asked. "She said it was a good idea." Sango said. "Is that all?" Ayame asked. "I think she tuned me out." Sango said. Inuyasha chuckled.

"She has a lot of stuff to think about." Inuyasha said. "Everybody has a lot of stuff to think about." Ayame said. "Right. She has to learn how to balance them." Sango said. "At least give her some slack. Kagome's mom and Souta died in the same year. Do you know how much stress that is? She won't have that family experience anymore." Inuyasha said.

"Neither will me and Koga." Ayame said. "But you have Koga who has given you everything you could ever need to have that family experience." Inuyasha said. "Kagome has a father though." Ayame said. "Who walked out of her life years ago." Bankotsu said.

**Thirty Minutes Later .**

"We have food." Kagome said coming in. "From who?" Sango asked. "My cousins." Bankotsu said. "Also, me and Bankotsu made a song!" Kagome said taking out a folded up piece of paper. "Do we have to do it now?" Bankotsu asked. "Yea, if we don't the ideas might go away." Kagome said pulling him out the door.

**Fifteen Minutes .**

"See, now was that so hard?" Kagome asked. "No." Bankotsu murmured. "Kagome, your dad just called." Sango said. "What did he want?" Kagome asked. "He said he needed to talk to you." Sango said. "Do you save us any food?" Kagome asked ignoring what Sango just said. "Yea, its on the counter." Sango said.

**Thirty Minutes & Now Its Dark Outside .**

Kagome was standing outside. Her iPod was turned up to the max in her ears.. She didn't want to listen to anybody. 'Right Above It' started to play. Kagome laughed. "Its Young Money , if you ain't with us, better run." Kagome said staring at the sky.

"You should watch your language." Souta said poofing up."Not now Souta." Kagome said. "Why not?" Souta asked. "Cuz I'm not in the mood." Kagome said. "There you are Kagome!" Mr. Higurashi said coming outside. "Dad is behind you." Souta said. "No he's not. Why would be here?" Kagome asked. "Turn around." Souta said. Kagome turned. Her eyes widened. She pulled her headphones out. "Why are you here?" Kagome choked out.

"I gotta talk to you." Mr. Higurashi said. "About what?" Kagome asked. "Well, the police finally found me and guess what?" Mr. Higurashi said. Kagome thought about it. "Don't say anything negative." Souta said. "What?" Kagome said in a dull voice. "You gonna come live with me for now on! Doesn't that sound exciting?" Mr. Higurashi said.

"No, no it doesn't. Please leave." Kagome said. "Here is my number. Call me when your ready for the move." Mr. Higurashi said handing her his number and walking away. "Why are you always so sad?" Souta asked. "Why was I always so happy?" Kagome asked. "That was just how you were. What happened?" Souta asked. "I don't know. I guess I just ran out of things to be happy about." Kagome said.

"There's always stuff to be happy about." Souta said. "Souta, what am I doing here?" Kagome asked. "I don't know. Maybe you needed some air." Souta said. "No, am I supposed to be dead?" Kagome asked. "Apparently not since you're here in front of me." Souta said. "The rest of my family is dead. Why not me?" Kagome said.

"Shut up Kagome. If God wanted you dead, he would have gotten rid of you along time ago." Souta said. "So why do I feel so lost?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Kagome, why are you out here all by yourself?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wanna go back to the way things use to be. I wanna know you." Kagome said walking away. Inuyasha thought about it.

"I wanna know you. I wanna go there where you go. I wanna find out what you know." Inuyasha sang.

"Yea, I thought so." Kagome said going inside.

* * *

**Yeah , I thought so. Review , =)**


	24. Pizza Time

**_The Very Next Day_**

"Good Morning!" He said coming into the conference room. "Good Morning!" Ayame said smiling. "I heard all of your songs and I hate them." He said slamming the door behind him. "You lie." Koga said. "But you never said that we had to make song that you would like." Kagome said not looking up from her notebook."And that is why I am making this competition even harder. All of the assignments were supposed to be in a group or be paired with someone. I changed it to either your gonna be paired with someone or your doing it by yourself." He said.

"What is the assignment for today?" Yura asked getting annoyed by the lecture. "All girls make a song together and all boys make a song together." He said. "But you said no more group stuff." Ayame said. "Starting after this assignment." He said as he got ready to leave. "Who won yesterday?" Ayame asked. " The song I liked the best was Inuyasha and Kikyo." He said leaving.

"That dumb nut!" Sango said. "I gotta idea for the song!" Ayame said. "Go Ayame." Yura said getting her pen ready. "Well I got a confession, when I was little I wanted attention. I promised myself that I'd do anything. Anything enough for them to notice me." Ayame said. Sango thought about it. Yura was fiercely writing all of it down. "Now I ain't complaining. You all wanna be famous. So go ahead and say what you wanna say. You know what its like to be nameless? Want them to know what your name is?" Sango said.

"Cause' when I was younger I would say." Ayame said. It was quieter for a while. "When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies!" Yura said with a sparkle in her eye.

**_Lolz… She really wanted to be this when she grew up._**

"When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars. I wanna have groupies." Ayame said. "Its Kagome's turn. She sighed. "When I grow up, Be on TV, people know me, Be on magazines." Kagome said lazily. "When I grow up, fresh and clean. Number one chick when I step out on the scene." Kikyo said.

"Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it." Souta said floating up. Kagome repeated what he said. "Hey. I Own That!" Souta said. 'Your dead, you don't need it.' Kagome thought.

**_2 Hours Later_**

"What are we supposed to do now?" Inuyasha said playing with a yo-yo. "Koga isn't back from delivering our song to Mr. Lianvot." Miroku said. "What did the song sound like Miroku?" Hojo asked. "Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about u and me. Lets talk about bubbles in the tub, let's talk about makin' love, lets talk about you on top." Miroku sang. "HaHaHa really funny, now tell us what the song sounds like." Hojo said. "That was the song you dumb nut." Miroku said. Hojo mouth hung open. Then Koga came back. "I have our 3rd Assignment!" Koga said. "What is it?" Bankotsu asked.

"Make a song about a person who is or isn't special to you." Koga said reading his hand. "Do we have to do this by ourselves?" Bankotsu asked. "No, you may be in groups if you like." Koga said. "Well, better get started." Inuyasha said getting up. "Give me back my yo-yo." Hojo said. "No, I want it." Inuyasha putting it in his pocket. "Stop it with your childish games and give me back my yo-yo." Hojo said putting his hand out. "See you guys later." Inuyasha said walking out the door. "Get back here!" Hojo said getting up. "Come on Kikyo. We're gonna be late!" Kagome said coming out of Sango's room.

"Wait Kagome! We didn't finish the song yet." Kikyo said. "I finished my part and so did you. Sango, Yura and Ayame can finish it on their own." Kagome said. "No we can't. Ayame has to leave in a few minutes and I refuse to work with Yura alone." Sango said. "Get over it." Kagome said grabbing Kikyo and sprinting towards the door. Sango let out a frustrated sigh. "Kagome can run really fast." Ayame said. "What ever happened with Hakuka and Ginta?" Bankotsu asked. "They are outside." Ayame said. "Are they like stalkers or something?" Sango asked.

"No, if they were stalkers I wouldn't have let them stay with me in Hiten's house." Ayame said playing with her fingers. "So who are they?" Sango asked. Ayame bit her lip. "Uhmmmm. Well. A long time ago Koga needed some money. No scratch that. I gotta think about how to explain this." Ayame said thinking about it. "Sango, we are basically done with the song." Yura said reading the lyrics. "Oh, finally, no offense but being in 1 room with 4 other girls for 2 hours makes you go crazy." Sango said. "I would have loved to have been in your spot Sango." Miroku said.

"Shut up. No need for your commentary." Sango said. "I'm hungry." Koga said as his stomach growled. "Pizza!" Miroku said jumping up. "I wanna go." Sango said. "I'll go too." Bankotsu said. "Yura, would you like to go?" Sango asked being nice. Yura face lit up. "No thanks, I have to go home." Yura said getting her things and heading towards the door. After Yura left, Miroku gasped really loud. "Sango Hirakoshi has been nice to somebody!" Miroku said. Ayame started clapping. "I'm always nice to people!" Sango said. Miroku started laughing.

"Stop laughing." Sango said. He kept going. Sango throw her shoe at him. "That wasn't being nice Sango." Ayame said. "Miroku doesn't count. He's not a person." Sango said. "Can we go get pizza now? I'm starving over here." Koga said. "Ohkay. I'll drive." Sango said grabbing her keys. "Pizza time!" Miroku and Bankotsu sang on the way out.

* * *

I Never Knew How Long It Would Take For Me To Get Where I Wanna Be...

Please Review...


	25. Okay , Whatever That Is

**Yea... Thatsz Right... This Is A Short Chapter... I Apologize...  
**

* * *

"I hate slow drivers." Kagome said beeping her horn. Kikyo sighed. "I have to get anger management classes into your schedule." Kikyo said looking through her phone. Kagome murmured under breath.

**_With Sango and Friends_**

"I swear if this person blows one more time." Sango said glaring at the driver behind her. "Maybe they wouldn't be blowing if you weren't driving so slow." Koga said.

"Excuse me? I can not afford to get another ticket." Sango said. "You can get a ticket for going too below the speed limit too." Miroku said. Sango rolled her eyes. Sango turned the radio on. 'Body Language' started to play.

_Back to Kagome_

"Kagome, call Sango to see how the song is going." Kikyo said not taking her eyes off her phone. Kagome pulled out her phone. She took her eyes off the road and dialed Sango's number. "Pick up already." Kagome said looking at her nails.

**_Back to Sango_**

Sango picked her phone. "What do you want? - pause - We are finished with it - pause - I'm in my car - pause - Getting some pizza - pause - Kagome you are fat you know that?- pause - Ohkay, what kind you want? - pause - That's disgusting but ohkay. Bye." Sango said hanging up. "So, what's our next assignment?" Sango asked.

"Write a song about that is or isn't special to you." Koga said. "Partners?" Sango asked. "You can if you want." Koga said.

**_Back to Kagome_**

"Sango said that they already finished the song." Kagome said turning her attention back to the road. "Ohkay. Can you go any faster? At this rate, Super Sweet 16 might leave." Kikyo said. "Of course I can." Kagome said putting on her sunglasses and beeping the horn.

**_Back to Sango Again_**

"Man, I swear to God I am going to jail for this dude." Sango said gripping the wheel. "Why don't you just speed up?" Koga asked. "Why don't they get into another lane?" Sango shot back. "Let me drive Sango. I really don't feel like seeing any police today." Miroku said reaching for wheel.

"What the hell are you doing? This is my car!" Sango said jerking the wheel to the left.

**_Kagome_**

"What the fuck." Kagome said as she slowed down as the car in front of her kept swerving from one side of the street to the other.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Get your dirty hands off my wheel!" Sango yelled. "Let me drive Sango! You are going to end up killing us all!" Miroku said grabbing the wheel. "Hey Hey! Stop that! I want to live!" Bankotsu said trying to separate Miroku and Sango. But he got pulled into the fight as well.

By this time, all the other cars had gotten out of the way for the crazy car moving from right to left. But not Kagome.

**_With Kagome_**

"Kagome are you crazy!" Kikyo yelled looking at what Kagome was doing. "No, I wanna get to my super sweet 16!" Kagome said as she speeded towards the crazy car.

**_Sango_**

"Oh Shit!" Miroku shouted noticing the speeding car heading towards them. "Turn the car around!" Bankotsu said spinning the wheel. Sango punched him. "Nobody touches my wheel but me! Now if you don't mind, I would like to continue driving!" Sango said pushing Miroku. "Sango pay attention!" Koga said pointing at the speeding car.

"I can see them Koga, no need for all of that yelling." Sango said doing a 180 and speeding off.

**_Kagome_**

Kikyo was wide eyed staring at car in front of them. She dropped her phone. "What's wrong Kikyo? You look stiff." Kagome said with a worried look on her face. "Oh nothing. Just that you put BOTH of our lives on the line." Kikyo said glaring at Kagome. "How? Its not like I was actually gonna hit the car." Kagome said.

Kikyo stared at Kagome. "Just don't do that again." Kikyo said. "Ohkay. Whatever that is." Kagome said.

* * *

**I Will Try To Make The Next Longer... But During That Time Please Review =]**


	26. Grab Miroku And Run Away

**This One Is Longer Than The Last One... Please Enjoy =]**

**

* * *

_Sango Finally Reaches Little Caesars_**

Whispers were heard when the group walked in. "What kinda pizza do you guys want?" Sango asked. "Sausage and cheese." said Bankotsu. "No, mushroom and bacon." Koga said. "That is disgusting. We should get anchovies and bacon." Miroku said. "All of you except Bankotsu are disgusting. But we can get 1 with mushroom and bacon, 2 with sausage and cheese, 1 with bacon, sausage and cheese, and 1 with anchovies." Sango said. "How come Bankotsu gets 2?" Koga asked.

"Kagome wanted the same pizza as him." Sango said looking through her wallet. "Don't worry about it Sango, I will be a man and pay for it." Miroku taking out his wallet. Sango smiled. "Thank you Miroku." Sango said. Then Sango thought about it. "You better not try to use this against me." Sango said glaring at him.

"Why Sango dearest! I would never." Miroku said. "Let's go order some pizza!" Bankotsu and Koga said.

**_15 Minutes Later_**

"When I say pizza you say time. Pizza!" Miroku said. "Time." Bankotsu and Koga said. They continued this until Sango finally pulled into Japan Records.

**_20 Minutes After That_**

"Food Food Food!" Bankotsu said. "You are fat fat fat!" Sango said texting fiercely. "No I'm not not not!" Bankotsu said getting some pizza. "I'm bored." Miroku said walking into the room. "President Lianvot said that we have an important meeting tonight at 7pm." Sango said. "What is it gonna be about?" Miroku said. "That is none of your business. Just come to the meeting." Sango mocked. "Where is everybody?" Bankotsu asked. "Kikyo and Kagome aren't back yet, Hojo went home, Yura went home, I guess Inuyasha went home and Ayame and Koga also went home." Sango said.

Silence. "So, what do you guys wanna talk about?" Bankotsu asked. Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "Bankotsu, how long have you known Kagome?" Miroku asked. Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders. "A long time.' Bankotsu said. "How long is a long time?" Sango asked. "Since she moved into that old shrine. I think she was like 4. Her dad lived with her then." Bankotsu said scratching his head. "Has she had any emotional problems?" Miroku asked. Bankotsu thought about it.

"There was that one time when her dad left. Ever since then I don't think she's had anything to get emotional about." Bankotsu said. "So why this sudden change?" Sango asked. "What do you mean?" Bankotsu asked. "Kagome is usually all happy and stuff. Now she's like happy weekly." Miroku said. "Well, she did lose her family." Bankotsu said. "But she said she doesn't need therapy." Sango said. "Probably because she doesn't have time for it." Bankotsu said. More silence. Then Bankotsu laughed.

"I remember when me and Kagome went to go see 'Alvin and The Chipmunks'." Bankotsu said. "You were on a date?" Sango asked. "No, we did most of things you would do on a date but it wasn't a date." Bankotsu said. "But you did date each other right?" Miroku asked. "Yea, but it didn't work out." Bankotsu said. Miroku and Sango stared at him. Bankotsu laughed awkwardly. "How do you feel about Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship?" Miroku asked. "It sucks. Like really." Bankotsu said. "Why does it suck?" Sango asked. "They have an on and off relationship. In my point of view, that sucks. By the end of the month they'll be together again." Bankotsu said.

**_30 minutes Later_**

Bankotsu had left so now it was only Miroku and Sango. They were playing UNO. "Sango, I wanna make a bet with you." Miroku said. "About what?" Sango asked. "Lianvot's choice. I say Me, You, Ayame, Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku said. "I think differently. I don't think Kagome will make it." Sango said. Miroku froze. "How could you say that Sango? If Kagome didn't make it, hell would break lose." Miroku said. "But you gotta think about it. Kagome can take anybody fans. Even ours. If Kagome has everybody's fans, she gets all the money. Eventually the other 4 will go broke." Sango said.

Miroku thought about it. "That means that the other 4 would need to step it up." Miroku said. Sango rolled her eyes. "UNO out." Sango said throwing down her last card. "What do you wanna do now?" Miroku asked. "I'm curious about Inuyasha, Hojo, Bankotsu and Kagome's history together. Ya wanna go find out more?" Sango asked. "Sure, why not?" Miroku said stretching.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

"Where do you think your going!" Sango yelled running after Hojo. Hojo just kept running away. "Get em Miroku!" Sango yelled. Miroku stepped in front of Hojo. Hojo charged into him but got up quickly. "Get back here!" Sango said tackling him down. They landed in front of Kaede. "Get up NOW!" Kaede scolded. "I'll get off of you if you promise not to run away." Sango whispered into Hojo's ear. "I'll do anything you want just don't hurt me." Hojo said. "Good. Good." Sango said getting up.

"My deepest apologizes Kaede. It won't happen again." Sango said bowing her head. "Yea yea yea, Mr. Lianvot said everyone has to finish all their assignments by the meeting. I'll call a pre meeting at 6." Kaede said walking away. "Wait, ALL of them?" Sango asked staring at the old lady walking away. "Spread the word fast." Kaede said. Sango looked at Hojo. He had already ran off.

"What about Kagome and Inuyasha? And all the rest of people I won't be able to contact in time?" Sango yelled grabbing Miroku and running out the door.

* * *

**This Chapter Iz Longer Than The Last One... Please Review.! =]**


	27. There's Something Wrong With Your Eye

"Sango, please calm down." Kagome said holding the phone away from her ear. "Calm down! We have 3 hours til' 7pm. You need to get home RIGHT NOW!" Sango said.

"I'll try to get home by 5 ohkay? But don't count on it." Kagome said hanging up her phone.

**_1 Hour Later_**

"I made it Sango!" Kagome said coming with shopping bags. "Where have you been?" Sano and Hiten yelled. "I had to go shopping because I have no clothes to where tonight." Kagome said putting her bags down. "Where's Kikyo?" Koga asked. "I'm right here Koga." Kikyo said coming in with even more shopping bags. "Ohkay. Why did you want me home so badly anyways?" Kagome asked sitting down.

Hiten covered Sango's mouth before she could speak. "Recording Session Today. Right no." Hiten said. Sango twisted his arm.

"All assignments are due by 7pm." Sango said. "Kagome will spend 30 minutes with Hiten then work on assignments til' 6:30" Kikyo said pressing buttons on her phone. "I need one of those." Miroku said. "Need one of what?" Kikyo asked. "Whatever you are." Miroku said grinning. Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Hey man." Koga said defensively. Sango punched him in the back of his head. He fell from the force.

"Ow Sango!" Miroku said getting up rubbing his head. "You are the biggest pervert in the world." Sango said.

**_30 Minutes Later_**

Hiten was laughing. So was Kagome. "Excuse me, I'm sorry I'm really just a lady." Kagome said laughing. "Ohkay then. Sorry to interrupt whatever you guys are laughing but its 6:00." Miroku said standing by the doorway.

"Really? Ohkay well by Hiten." Kagome said getting up and stretching.

**_30 Minutes Later_**

"I have to go Kikyo." Kagome whined. "Don't you think I already know that?" Kikyo said. "Then if you already know, why won't you let me leave?" Kagome asked smartly. "You can leave as soon as I get your plane tickets." Kikyo said. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You know that AT & T commercial where the dude ordered those football tickets when they were all sold out? That's what I'm doing and my phone is going super slow." Kikyo said. "Go by the window then." Kagome said. Kikyo went to the window.

"Where are you going?" Koga asked. "The MTV Music Awards!" Kagome said. "Why?" Ayame asked. "I got a nomination and I'm supposed to announce something." Kagome said smiling proudly. "Ohkay Kagome, you can go now." Kikyo said. "Yay! Bye everybody!" Kagome said skipping out with her suitcase.

**_Itsz 7 O' Clock =O_**

"Oh My God I didn't finish!" Sango said reading over her song sheets. "I don't think anybody finished." Miroku said. Then there was a knock at the door. "Oh My God He's come for us! Hide yourself Miroku!" Sango said covering up face with her hands. Miroku answered the door. "Where's Sango?" Bankotsu asked. "She's having some problems right now." Miroku said.

"What's wrong with her?" Bankotsu asked walking in. "I'm sorry I didn't finish my assignments!" Sango said getting on her knees. "Did you finish the song?" Bankotsu asked.

"Oh that, yea." Sango said opening her eyes. "Well then, let's go!" Bankotsu said. "Its time to go already! I'm not going! Tell him I got arrested for being in possession of drugs." Sango said getting up.

"He's gonna come up here and get you." Miroku said. "That story is about to be true." Sango said getting her keys. "What do you mean?" Miroku asked. "They see me rollin', they hatin', patrolin'. They gon catch me ridin dirty! My music so loud, I'm swingin'. They gon catch me ridin dirty!" Sango said walking towards the door. "Who's gonna bail you out?" Miroku asked.

"Hello mother… Hello father." Sango said putting her shoes on. "Sango, this is crazy." Miroku said. "Shut up Miroku. You act like Sango and crazy aren't synonyms." Sango said slamming the door.

**_30 Minutes Later_**

"What is wrong with you children!" He yelled.

**_Just A Reminder…. I Don't Feel Like Typing Out President Lianvot A lot So His New Name Is "He"…_**

Only Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Kikyo and Bankotsu were there. Nobody finished. Then Miroku's phone went off. "Give it here." He said holding out his hand. Miroku laughed. "Man, you don't pay my bill." Miroku said putting his phone up to his ear. He raised his eyebrows. "I will speak to your parents then." He said as he waited for Miroku to finish his conversation.

"Hello_ Hey, Where Are You?_ OH, When Are You Getting Out? _ So, Why Are You Calling Me? _ No, You Had It All Figured Out. You Should Have Just Came Here _ Bail Yourself Out! Its Not That Hard _ Partner In Crime Yes Get Out Of Jail Free Card No. Bye Sango. Call Me When You Get Out Of Jail." Miroku said hanging up.

"I have to go now." Miroku said getting up.

"No you have to sit down." He said.

"OOOOH Look at me! I'm gonna leave now!" Miroku said skipping out. Ayame giggled. "Please don't Ayame. I have big plans for you." He said.

"So Ayame's gonna be one of the top 5?" Kikyo asked. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves." He said. "You already know who is gonna be the 5. These assignments are just past times." Kikyo said.

"Shut up Kikyo." He said. "No, I will not shut up. If you don't want that information to leave this room, tell us the other 4." Kikyo said. "Or I Change my plans and make all of you but Ayame and Bankotsu not in the top 5." He said. "We weren't in the top 5 to begin with." Kikyo said getting out her phone. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Tweeting." Kikyo said.

"Koga, are you ohkay?" Ayame asked noticing that was very quiet. "A-Ayame. You make it. I don't. We can't see each other anymore." Koga said. Then Ayame froze. "You'll get over it. Kaede will tell you what happens next." He said walking out. "bye you guys. I gotta get home." Kikyo said putting her phone away. "When's Kagome getting home?" Bankotsu asked.

"She should be back at noon tomorrow." Kikyo said. "You could stay with me and Koga." Ayame said. "Thanks Ayame." Bankotsu said.

**_30 Minutes Later_**

"Isn't my house great!" Ayame said walking in. "Who's house?" Koga asked. "Quiet." Ayame said. "Its really big." Bankotsu said. Then Bankotsu's phone went off.

"Hello _ Hey Kagome _ California _ I don't know she's your best friend _ Why don't you call her _ Well, what do you want me to do about it? _ Aren't you like the richest girl in Japan or something? Can't you come back here, call her, tell her you wanna see her and fly back? _ I'm at Ayame's house _ Its really big _ Its like really far away from Tokyo and civilization _ Why didn't you call Kikyo? Isn't she like your secretary or something. I'm sure she'll do it. _ Well then. Call me when your anger management problems are gone." Bankotsu said hanging up.

"She's gonna kill you." Ayame said. "No, she's not. She can't for I am Bankotsu Bankii. Best friend of Kagome since she was 4 and I was 5." Bankotsu said.

"Sango's her best friend. She tries to kill her almost everyday." Ayame said.

"But I'm different. We go way back to kindergarten. She's like the sister I never had. We love each other too much to do real damage to each other." Bankotsu said. Ayame eye started to twitch. "I think there's something wrong with your eye." Bankotsu said.

* * *

**Uhmmmm... Please Review =]**


	28. what do you Want for your bithday?

"Get out." Ayame said. "Wait, why?" Bankotsu asked. "Get out before I get Ginta and Hakuka." Ayame said. "Okay. Fine then. Good bye Ayame." Bankotsu said walking slowly.

"I'm gonna leave now." Bankotsu said. "Get out!" Ayame yelled pushing him and slamming the door.

"I knew Kagome didn't really like Inuyasha. Her and Bankotsu like each other." Ayame murmured to herself as she walked up the stairs.

**Outside .**

"Whats her problem anyways. Invite me over then tell me to get out. Stupid mood swings." Bankotsu said kicking a rock. Then his phone started to ring.

"Hello, Hey Miroku , I'm walking in the middle of nowhere. , I was supposed to stay at Ayame's but she kicked me out. , I don't know. , I think she was having a mood swing. , Well, bye." Bankotsu said as he looked back. He could see Ayame's house from there. It was very bright. Like her, she always made him smile. Then he heard a wolf howl.

"Oh crap." Bankotsu though as he started running down the dirt road. Then he tripped. He cut a hole in his jeans and a cut on his face when he landed. "Fuck this." Bankotsu said as he dialed Jakotsu. "Hey Jakotsu can you do me a favor? , Hey, your breaking up , Wait , Please , Don't , Hang , Up." Bankotsu said as his phone died. "Now that wasn't very nice." Bankotsu said staring at his phone as it started to thunder. "This is gonna be a long night." Bankotsu muttered as he began to walk again.

**Next Day .**

"I haven't seen Inuyasha for a while." Sango said. "Me neither. I wonder where he disappeared to." Miroku said thinking. "What happened with Bankotsu?" Sango asked. "I don't know. I'm sure he got home ohkay though." Miroku said. "Put your hand back where it was hentai." Sango said closing her eyes.

"He He He. So, what do you want to do?" Miroku asked. "I wanna go out somewhere." Sango said. "Let's go, I know the perfect place." Miroku said getting up.

**Hour Later .**

"Koga!" Ayame yelled walking thought the hallways. "Where is he?" Ayame though. "He's not home." Ginta said. "Well, there's some wolfs outside and they are blocking my car." Ayame said. "

What do you want me to do?" Ginta asked. "Get them away from my car." Ayame said. "Koga has them on the grounds for your protection. I can't do anything to them. Those wolfs cost a lot of money." Ginta said.

Ayame huffed. She turned around and started back to her room.

**Another Hour Later .**

"Guess nobody wants to talk." Kagome said hanging up her phone. As she dropped it in the passenger it started to vibrate. Kagome rolled her eyes as she picked it up again.

"Hello , Hey Inuyasha , Why can't you drive yourself , Fine, Where are you? , Okay I'll be there." Kagome said hanging.

**10 Minutes Later .**

Kagome pulled up in front of Inuyasha's house. She looked in the mirror. "Too much make up." Kagome said getting hand sanitizer wipe and wiping her face. "My hairs looks too…expensive." Kagome said messing it up. "Now it just likes a mess." Kagome said brushing it. "No I'm back to where I started." Kagome said pouting. She sighed.

"Oh well . Time to meet the parents." Kagome said getting out. Then she realized she was wearing her pink heels. "This is gonna make me too tall." Kagome said taking them off.

'I know I have an extra pair of shoes in here somewhere.' Kagome thought looking through her trunk.

**Another 10 Minutes .**

"Alright Hirugashi that is enough!" Kagome yelled at herself. Then Kagome looked around. 'That was weird. I've never yelled at myself like that before.' Kagome thought as she walked towards the door. Kagome took a deep breath. "Its ohkay. Even though I haven't seen them in a couple years, I'm sure they still like me." Kagome thought to herself as she knocked on the door.

After a couple minutes, the door opened. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "Fluffily." Kagome said walking past him. "Inuyasha is in his room." Sesshomaru said.

"What makes you think I'm here for him?" Kagome shot back. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "Ohkay that was a stupid question. Where's his room?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru said walking away. "Who was that?" Rin asked. 'Oh great. The little brat is here.' Kagome thought. "Hey, that wasn't nice. Rin is a sweet little girl." Kagome said. 'You know deep down inside Rin is annoying.' Kagome thought. "Who are you anyways?" Kagome asked her mind.

'Don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere.' Kagome thought.

Kagome gasped. "Kagome!" Rin yelled jumping on her. "Hello there Rin!" Kagome said smiling. "I'm so happy that you are here. I wanna tell you all about the special trip I went on! Oh, and can you help me with my homework? Its about what I wanna be when I grow up. I wanna be you when I grow up." Rin said getting off of Kagome.

"Uhmmmm. Sure Rin." Kagome said.

"No Kagome! Don't help that little brat!" Inuyasha said coming down the stairs. 'Finally! Someone who understands!' Kagome thought. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Shut up you terd! Don't you see Kagome standing here!" Rin shot back.

"See Kagome! She called me a terd!" Inuyasha said.

"That's cuz you called her a brat." Kagome said.

"So your on her side now!" Inuyasha accused.

"You just jealous cuz Kagome likes me better than you!" Rin said sticking out her tongue.

"You fat head! Its obvious she favors me cuz' she wrote a song about me!" Inuyasha said sticking out his tongue.

"Waaaaaaaaah!" Rin cried. "Nice one!" Kagome said glaring at him. "What? She's the cry baby." Inuyasha said.

"You big dummy McDumDum head! I'm telling my mommy!" Rin said kicking him in the shin and running away. "Crap." Inuyasha said holding his shin.

"Well, its your fault." Kagome said. "We gotta get outta here before Kagura comes in here." Inuyasha said hopping towards the door. "Awwww. I wanted to hear about Rin's special trip." Kagome said walking towards the door. "We went to Jamaica." Inuyasha said. "Really? Why?" Kagome asked. "Yea really. We had a family reunion." Inuyasha said.

"Really? I didn't know your family did that kind of stuff." Kagome said. "Neither did I til' I got home that day." Inuyasha said. "What day?" Kagome asked.

"The day we got that girls vs. boys." Inuyasha said as they got in the car. "Oh. Well what happened that day?" Kagome asked. "I got home and my dad told me to pack my things. At first I thought he was kicking me out. But then Sesshomaru, Kagura, Naraku and Rin came into the house. I didn't want my dad to make Sesshomaru yell at me so I did as I was told. Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Home." Kagome said. "Really? They got the bugs out?" Inuyasha asked. "No. I'm just driving there to get stung to death by some hell wasps." Kagome said. "You didn't have to say it that way." Kagome mocked. "I don't sound like that." Inuyasha said. "I don't sound like that. I am a man so I have a deep voice." Kagome said in the deepest voice she had.

"Okay Kagome. If your gonna be that way I won't tell you what I did in Jamaica." Inuyasha said looking out the window. "I can find out what you did from Rin." Kagome said.

"It was Rin's nap time." Inuyasha said. "Okay. I have my sources Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Your sources won't know either." Inuyasha said. "Then who knows?" Kagome asked.

"Me, Myself & I." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed. "What do you want?" Kagome asked. "Stop mocking me." Inuyasha said. "Oh look. We're here." Kagome said getting out of the car. "Is anybody else here?" Inuyasha asked. "Apparently not since there are no other cars." Kagome said going inside. "No sarcasm either." Inuyasha said following her.

"Sarcasm is how I talk to people." Kagome said. "So?" Inuyasha said jumping on the couch. "Okay. I won't talk anymore." Kagome said going upstairs.

**One Hour Later .**

Inuyasha fell off the couch. 'The Rugrats Movie' was playing. He looked around. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said. Silence. "She left me!" Inuyasha said crawling towards the stairs. "I can't be alone!" Inuyasha said crawling up the stairs. "Somebody! Help me not be lonely!" Inuyasha said reaching the top of the stairs. Then Kagome came out of her room.

She had a piece of paper. She handed it to him. "I'm a big Dumb McDumbDumb Head." Inuyasha read aloud. Kagome started laughing. "Oh, real mature Kagome." Inuyasha said getting up and turning around.

He tripped over his feet and fell. Kagome laughed louder. "Shut up! That is not funny!" Inuyasha said getting up. Then his skinny jeans ripped. Kagome's face started turning red. "Somebody needs to lose some weight." Kagome said in between laughs. "Don't look at me!" Inuyasha said laying on the floor. "Gosh just stop it Inuyasha! Just stop it!" Kagome laughed falling on the floor.

"Stop laughing or I'll give you something to laugh about." Inuyasha said glaring at her. "What are you gonna do? Transform into a tickle monster?" Kagome said as she kept laughing. "That is exactly what I will do as soon as I fix my pants!" Inuyasha said as he tried to get up again. But that only made it worse. His pants got an even bigger rip! Kagome started to snort.

"Forget getting another pair of pants." Inuyasha said taking his pants off. "Nice boxers." Kagome laughing. "No fair! My mom wash my reds with my whites and now my whites are pink!" Inuyasha said. "Why didn't you wear a different color?" Kagome said smartly. "Hey, your not supposed to be talking!" Inuyasha said. "Hey, your not supposed to be wearing pink boxers!" Kagome shot back.

"It takes a real man to wear pink." Inuyasha said standing proudly. "A real gay man." Kagome murmured. "I heard that!" Inuyasha said jumping on Kagome.

**10 Minutes Later .**

"HaHa-Get-HaHa-Off-HaHa-Me-HaHa!" Kagome said laughing uncontrollability. "I told you I would give you something to laugh about." Inuyasha said taking her sock off. "No. Please don't. I beg you." Kagome pleaded. "Should have thought about that before you went off making smart comments!" Inuyasha said.

"You will regret this when I get you off of me." Kagome said as she braced herself for the out-of-breath death laugh. But it never came. "What are you doing?" A voice asked. "Uhmmmm. This is not what it looks like." Inuyasha said.

"So you guys aren't in a 69 position? Miroku asked. "Blackmail!" Sango said taking pictures. "69 position?" Kagome asked thinking about it. "You see what had happened was…" Inuyasha trailed off.

Then Kagome blushed like a tomato. "Get off!" Kagome said pushing him. Miroku shook his head. "I thought you were going to wait Kagome. I didn't know you and Inuyasha were so far along in your relationship." Miroku said.

"Shut up you know that this is not what it looks like!" Kagome said. Then the door bell rung.

"I'll get it!" Inuyasha said going down the stairs. "Gimme your phone Sango!" Kagome said leaping towards her. "Never!" Sango said pushing her away.

"Kagome your dad is at the door!" Inuyasha said coming up the stairs. "He saw you like that?" Kagome asked. "Yes. Please don't mention it." Inuyasha said.

**2 Minutes Later .**

"Who is he?" Mr. Hirugashi asked. "Its Inuyasha! You haven't seen him before?" Kagome asked.

"Why is he in his underwear?" Mr. Hirugashi asked. "I don't know. Why are you here anyways?" Kagome lied.

"I wanted to ask what you wanted for your birthday." Mr. Hirugashi said.

* * *

**Review , :)**


	29. I Need A Doctor

"Really?" Kagome asked. "Yea, I know that your 16th birthday is coming up so I would like to get you a present." Mr. Hirugashi said. "Hmmm. Nobody's ever asked me that before…. What can't I buy on my own?" Kagome asked herself. "It doesn't have to something materialistic." Mr. Hirugashi said.

"Well, I've been thinking and I would love to have my normal life back. Before you left and mom was still pregnant with Souta. It was fun back then." Kagome said smiling.

"But who's Hideko?" Mr. Hirugashi asked as Kagome closed the door. "What can't I buy with my own money?" Kagome asked. "A new face." Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I dunno. And you can buy a new face Inuyasha." Sango said. "You can't buy genuine feelings." Miroku said.

"I guess so." Kagome said thinking.

**_1 Hour Later_**

"Blah." Kagome said as Sango threw a marshmallow in her mouth. "Blah." Sango said as Kagome threw a chicken leg at her. "Dude! I told you to tear a piece off not just throw the whole thing at me!" Sango said. "It seemed more fun that way." Kagome said. Sango rolled her eyes and throw the bag of marshmallows at her. "Hey!" Kagome said.

"It seemed more fun that way." Sango mocked. Then Kikyo came in. "What are you doing here? Sweet 16 doesn't shoot again til' tomorrow." Kagome said. Kikyo sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Do I really mean work to you?" Kikyo asked. "Most of the time." Kagome said. "Whatever. Kagome, I am very afraid that you won't be in the top 5." Kikyo said. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "Lianvot already said that Ayame and Bankotsu are in. Miroku and Sango have no reason not to be accepted. That leaves you and Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"Hello? I am Kagome here. Why are you so worried?" Kagome asked. "That's the spirit Kagome! Of course you'll win because your Kagome." Sango said. "Kagome this is serious. If you don't make it, you'll be a has been." Kikyo said.

"La La La La. La La La La. Elmo's world! Ya know they have a kids place like that. We should really go." Sango said. "Kikyo if you don't make it, who's gonna replace you?" Kagome asked. "You won't need to replace me because you won't make it!" Kikyo said. Kagome blinked. "What happened at that meeting yesterday?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. He got mad. Then he said Kaede will tell us what happens net." Kikyo said. "When Kaede gonna tell us?" Sango asked. "I dunno. And I was thinking, this is probably gonna be the last weekend all of us can be together, so I'm inviting all of you guys to my parents beach house." Kikyo said smiling. "Beach house? But what about my sweet 16?" Kagome asked. "We only have like 2 things to get on camera before your birthday." Kikyo said.

**_30 Minutes Later_**

"I can't get Bankotsu." Kagome said putting her phone down. "He probably went home." Inuyasha said.

"I wonder why.." Kagome said. "He needed a place to sleep of course." Inuyasha said.

**_5 Minutes Later_**

"Ohkay. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku ride together?" Kikyo asked. "Yep. Then you, Koga, Ayame and Bankotsu together." Sango said. "What about Hojo and Yura?" Miroku asked. "What about them?" Kagome asked. "They'll feel left out if we leave for the weekend without them." Miroku said. "I really don't care if they go or not." Kikyo said.

"If they go I call Hojo!" Kagome said. "Kagome, did you call your dad yet?" Kikyo asked. "No. Why do I have to anyways?" Kagome asked.

"Because he's supposed to know where your at all the time. That's his responsibility." Kikyo said. "Then shouldn't he be calling me?" Kagome asked. "But he's new at this single parenting thing. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Miroku said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's actually not that bad." Souta said. Kagome groaned. "I have to ask him if I can go don't I?" Kagome said.

"That's what I ask my parents." Sango said. "What if he says no?" Souta asked. "I'll be back." Kagome said. "You mean we'll be back." Souta said following her.

"No, I don't. I mean I'll because I am going up the stairs. You were not meant to be in that sentence." Kagome said. "Who are you talking to?" Inuyasha asked. "Ha! You're a crazy person talking to yourself!" Souta said laughing. "If you weren't already dead I would so strangle you right now." Kagome said walking past Inuyasha. "Weirdo." Inuyasha said.

**_5 Minutes Later_**

"You didn't mean what you said about me." Souta said floating around. "Yes I did." Kagome said. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" Souta asked. "No. And shut up." Kagome said. "His number is 577-9213." Souta said. "Get out of my room!" Kagome said jumping towards Souta. But she flew through him and into the wall.

"The day I die is going to be hell for you." Kagome said getting up and rubbing her head. "Your phone is on your bed." Souta said. Kagome stomped over to it and dialed the number.

"I am so proud of you Kagome." Souta said. Kagome sighed. Then her dad picked up. "Junichi Hirugashi speaking." Mr. Hirugashi said. "Uhmmmm Hey, This is Kagome and uh me and my friends are going away for the weekend is that ohkay with you?…. Uh yea cool bye." Kagome said throwing the phone as if it was on fire. "That was intense." Souta said smiling at his sister.

**_4 Hours Later_**

"Wake up Kagome! Its time to go shopping!" Sango said jumping on her bed. Kagome groaned. "You didn't even call your dad did you? Your not making it any easier for the both of you at know by being like that." Sango said. "I did call him you can even ask Souta!" Kagome said sitting up.

"What? Souta's dead honey." Sango said. "Oh Uhhhh. What I meant was that you could ask Sam. My father Sam." Kagome said. "Your dad's name isn't Sam." Sango said. "Samuel Jackson is his birth name. He changed it when he moved to Japan." Kagome said. "Liar." Sango murmured. "What was that?" Kagome asked.

"I said let's just go already." Sango said pulling Kagome up.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

"Credit cards?" Kikyo asked. "Check." Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku said. Kikyo was about to ask for something else but "Blah Blah Blah, step on it Miroku." Sango said.

**_Another 10 Minutes Later_**

"What's taking him so long?' Kikyo asked getting annoyed with Sango and Kagome's singing. "Everybody's makes mistakes Kikyo." Kagome said. "Everybody has those days." Sango said. Then Kagome and Sango looked at each other. They smiled. "Shot me now please." Kikyo murmured. "NOBODY'S PERFECT! I GOTTA WORK IT! AGAIN AND AGAIN TIL' I GET IT RIGHT! NOBODY'S PERFECT! YA LIVE AND YA LEARN IT! AND IF I MESS IT UP SOMETIMES… NOBODY'S PERFECT! I GOTTA WORK IT! I KNOW IN TIME I'LL FIND A WAY!" Kagome and Sango yelled. Koga tapped on the window.

"Freedom!" Kikyo said opening the door and falling out.

**_5 Minutes Later_**

"I remember this song!" Kagome yelled turning the radio up. "To the beat of my! The beat of my heart!" Kagome sang. "Next station please." Sango said reaching up and turning the dial. 'Tik Tok' started to play. "Next please." Sango said turning the dial again. "Why don't we just sit in silence for awhile?" Miroku asked pushing her hand away.

"Move." Sango said grabbing his hand away from the off button. "No Sango. Silence." Miroku said turning off the radio. "Hey Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"Don't start with me Miroku! Turn the radio back on!" Sango said holding his left hand down. "Yes Kagome?' Inuyasha said. "Let my hand go Sango that hurts!" Miroku said letting go of the wheel. "Get the wheel." Kagome whispered as the car started go towards another car. Inuyasha turned wheel to keep it steady.

"Let go of me Sango I'm serious! Your gonna break my hand!" Miroku said poking at her eyes. "OW! You little basterd! I'm gonna really make it hurt now!" Sango said pulling his finger back.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

"I'm locked up they won't let me out." Sango sang from the back of the car. Kagome laughed. You sang that when you were in jail didn't you?" Kagome asked.

"Where's my lawyer?" Sango sang. Then Inuyasha laughed. "Ohkay, we're here." Miroku said. "Where are we?" Kagome asked. "Yura's house." Miroku said.

"So, who's going to get her?" Sango asked. "I gotta idea. Not it." Kagome said. "Not It." Miroku and Inuyasha said. "I'm not going so you guys can play rock, paper, scissors to decide who goes." Sango said crossing her arms. Miroku took a deep breath. "No Sango. You lost so you have to go." Miroku said really fast and closing his eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha gasped.

"Ohkay then Miroku." Sango said getting out of the car. "You've done well." Kagome said. "That was the most hardest thing I've ever done." Miroku said.

**_2 Minutes Later_**

"I am going to rip her smart mouth off her face!" Sango yelled as Miroku carried her to the car. Kagome was laughing while Inuyasha stared in awe. "Did Sango just snap?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes! Did you see the way Sango grabbed her!" Kagome asked. Both of them had got on and decided to lean against the car and watch Miroku stop Sango from getting sued by Yura's parents.

"Put me down **RIGHT NOW** Miroku!" Sango yelled. "Not a chance." Miroku said as he kept walking. Then Sango ripped his belt off. His pants went falling.

"This is the funniest day ever!" Kagome said she saw Miroku's Batman boxers.

"Sango! Look at what you did!" Miroku said putting her down in front of him. As he bent down to pull up his pants, Sango leaped over his back and knocked him down. She ran towards Yura. "Oh Jesus." Inuyasha said closing his eyes.

**_5 Minutes Later_**

"Let me outta here!" Sango yelled banging on the door. After Kagome finally caught up with Sango and got her off of Yura, Inuyasha and Miroku got her into the car. Miroku locked the doors. Sango was too angry to realize she could unlock the doors from the inside. "Again we are really sorry about Sango's behavior." Miroku said to Yura's parents.

"Pshh. You are. The best thing that happened since I escaped my death match with Sango." Kagome said. Miroku was leaning on the door that Sango was banging on when she figured out she could unlock the door.

"Move!" Sango shouted as she forced the door open. "Nobody make any sudden movements." Miroku whispered as Sango glared at everyone.

**_5 Minutes Later_**

"Where are we going now?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know." Miroku said. "

We're supposed to meet everybody at Bankotsu house. " Kagome said. "Which is where?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't remember?" Kagome said. "I remember how to walk there from school and my old house. "Inuyasha said.

"Let me drive then." Kagome said. "You not old enough!" Inuyasha said. "I have a driver's license. Which means that somebody thinks I'm old enough to drive." Kagome said.

**_2 Minutes Later_**

"Ohkay Hiten, I'll listen to it as soon as I get there." Kagome said hanging up her phone. "So kagome, what do you think about the Lianvot's choice?" Yura asked dully.

**_20 Minutes Later_**

"How many people live here?" Yura asked looking at all of the cars. "6, maybe 7 if Jakotsu decided to stay." Kagome said getting out. "Kagome! I thought you were to good for us!" Renkotsu said getting out from under of the many cars. "I thought you said that I would see you in Tokyo as one of the best car mechanics." Kagome said giving him a hug.

"Whatever. As you can see. I'm still the best mechanic in this house." Renkotsu said. Kagome laughed. "Where's Bankotsu?" Kagome asked.

"Sleeping." Jakotsu said. Then there was a muffled scream from the car. "Dude, that's disgusting." Inuyasha said getting out laughing. Sango and Yura got out too. Then Miroku followed Sango.

"Don't leave me in there with the breakfast burrito!" Miroku said walking after her. "Don't follow me!" Sango said walking away from him.

"Oh goody! 5 celebrities are here! I have to blog about this!" Jakotsu said turning around to go inside the house.

"Actually its 6." Renkotsu said. "Who's the 6th person?" Jakotsu asked. "Why don't count Bankotsu as a celebrity?" Renkotsu asked. "Because he's a 'one hit wonder'." Jakotsu said. "Well, for a 'one hit wonder', he sure is getting paid a lot." Kagome said. "You stay outta this!" Jakotsu said. "Why? Is because you don't want me to say what your scared of hearing?" Kagome asked.

"This is why I never liked you coming over Kagome." Jakotsu said. "No, you didn't like Kagome cuz you thought Inuyasha didn't like you cuz of her." Renkotsu said.

"No! She took up too much space! This house isn't so big when 7 people live in it!" Jakotsu said. "Are all of you related?" Sango asked. "Yea. We're all cousins. All our parents got killed in a car crash." Renkotsu said.

"It was a bus accident." Jakotsu said. "Nobody asked you! Get a life and get a 'man'." Renkotsu said rolling his eyes. "And you need to get a job!" Jakotsu said. "How is anybody gonna get any sleep around her!" Bankotsu said coming out in a black wife beater and gray sweat pants.

"There you are you sexy beast!" Sango said with hearts in her eyes.

"Sexy beast?" Bankotsu asked. "Yes. Now go pack your stuff because we are gonna take you an all expense paid vacation!" Kagome said. "What's the catch?" Bankotsu asked.

"You gotta keep your shirt off." Sango said. "No catch. We're going to Kikyo's parents beach house." Miroku said glaring at Sango.

"Don't glare at me. Its not my fault that I am attracted boys. Especially sexy dogs like Bankotsu." Sango said. Then a black Ferrari pulled up.

"Woah. I gotta get under that hood." Renkotsu said. "Don't drool." Kagome said closing his mouth.

"Bankotsu, what happened between you and Ayame?" Kagome asked getting out of the car. "I don't know! Ask her." Bankotsu said throwing his arms up.

"She doesn't want to 'associate' with you anymore." Kikyo said also getting out. "Hey, doesn't he look familiar?" Renkotsu asked Jakotsu.

"Yea, he looks like Uncle Hiroki." Jakotsu said looking down remembering the memory. "Hiroki who?" Koga asked. "Hiroki Wolfe. He use to be a ringer at JR but then he took over." Renkotsu said. "Wolfe you say? Did he mysteriously disappear?" Kagome asked.

"I don't feel comfortable alone with Hojo. He's trying to conversate with me." Ayame said. "Shut up Ayame! Please, answer my question." Koga said.

"Yea, it was tragic. Him and his wife, Aika Wolfe disappeared after performing at his last concert. They had 2 kids who disappeared with them. It seemed like everybody was disappearing. It happened to fast that nobody could stop them." Jakotsu said.

Koga laughed. "It was a sunny day when me and Ayame lost our parents. Bt the night was horrible." Koga said.

"Yea, concert was awesome. That night Junichi disappeared with them." Renkotsu said.

"Ha! He said he'll be back." Kagome said smiling. "All 3 of them performed 'I Need A Doctor'. It was amazing people told us. The way Aika's voice lingered, how serious Junichi was and the goodbye from Hiroki." Jakotsu said. "Why'd Junichi have to go? What was so important about that 1 performance?" Kagome asked.

"Can we talk about this inside? The sky wants to rain." Renkotsu said looking up at the sky.

**_5 Minutes Later_**

"I heard that Junichi went cuz Hiroki was who gave him his 'big break'. Hiroki had gone into a depression but no one knew why. It wan a rumor that said Hiroki was leaving after the concert so I guess wanted to try and stop him." Ginkotsu said. "But why didn't he come back home?" Souta asked.

"At the end of the concert Hiroki grabbed Aika and ran off the stage. Junichi followed them and all 3 of them have never been seen since." Renkotsu said. "Where'd they go?" Koga asked. "Nobody knows." Jakotsu said.

"Our dads were really close to Hiroki so of course they wanted to help him stay." Ginkotsu said.

"So when our dads left for Hiroki, our moms wanted to go with them. And nobody had a car so they had to take the bus." Renkotsu said. "That night was one of the worst storms Japan had ever seen. Everyone was warned to stay inside." Kagome said remembering watching the news with her mother while Souta was trying to walk.

"Stupid bus driver was new and didn't know his way around town. Drove right into Lake Tokyo." Jakotsu said. Kagome smiled.

'Dad wasn't all that bad Souta.' Kagome thought happily.

**_30 Minutes Later_**

_**Everyone's sitting arrangements were changed. In Miroku's car: Inuyasha and Miroku in front, Bankotsu sits between Kagome and Sango. In Koga's car: Kikyo and Koga in front, Hojo sits between Yura and Ayame.**_

"Girl you be killin em! You be killin em!" Kagome and Sango yelled. "Dude, your right in my ear!" Bankotsu said covering his ears.

'Kiss Me Thru The Phone ' came on. "Baby! You know that I miss you!" Kagome yelled. "I wanna get with you!" Sango said. "Tonight but I can not baby girl and that's the issue!" Bankotsu sang.

"YaY!" Kagome and Sango yelled hugging him.

**_7 Songs Later_**

"Don't stop, make it pop!" Miroku said. "DJ, blow my speakers up!" Kagome said. "Tonight, Imma fight til' we see the sunlight!" Sango said. "Tik Tok on the clock!" Bankotsu said. "But the party don't stop no…" Inuyasha said dully. "Woah- Oh-Oh-Oh!" Everyone yelled.

**_2 Songs Later_**

"Baby you and I are undeniable!" Inuyasha sang. "But I'm finding now love's unreliable!" Kagome sang.

"I'm given all I got to make you stay." Miroku sang. "Or am I just a roadblock in your way?" Sango asked.

**_2 Stanzas In The Song Later_**

"She"s Gotta Love Like Woe!" Everyone yelled.

**_17 Songs Later_**

"My throat hurts now." Miroku said turning the radio down. "Hey! Turn it back up! They're talking about something important!" Kagome said turning it back up.

"It's a shame really. I mean like what happened to those 2 lovers. Their love was crazier than Romeo and Juliet. But anyways, here's the last song that ever came out their lips, 'I Need A Doctor'!"

* * *

**:0 So Much Was Revealed In This Chapter! Hope You Liked It... Next Chapter Might Be 'Yet Another Look Into The Past' But I Don't Know... Maybe... Please Review!**


	30. Yet Another Look Into The Past

"Who says your not perfect? Who says your not worth it?" Kagome sang acting like her brush was a microphone. "Its just a funny thing. How nothing funny when its you. You tell them what you mean. But they keep whiting out the truth. Its like a work of art!" Kagome sang twirling around.

"Oh My God Kagome you can sing!" Yuri said coming in. Kagome was standing on the bench in front of the mirror and fell.

"I never heard of that song before. Did you write it yourself?" Yuri asked. "No, my mom use to sing it to me when I was little." Kagome said rubbing her head. "Are you gonna be in the talent show? If not I could totally get you in without having to go through auditions." Yuri said.

"No thank you. Now lets get back to practice." Kagome said walking out. "Somebody's a talented singer and doesn't want anyone to know about it." Yuri said following her.

**_Practice Is Over_**

"How far away do you live anyways? If feels like we been walking for hours." Souta said. "We're almost there." Inuyasha asked.

"Do you walk to school?" Bankotsu asked. "If I feel like it." Inuyasha said. "You should walk more often with me and Bankotsu." Kagome said.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

"This is big." Souta said following Inuyasha through the door. "No, this is huge Souta." Kagome said.

"Gosh, how much room does your family need?" Bankotsu said looking around. Then everyone froze but Inuyasha who had his back turned to this astonishment.

"You did not say you would be bringing friends home." Someone said from behind him.

"Why would I need to say_" Inuyasha cut himself off as he saw his brother dressed as a hot dog. Inuyasha fell on the floor laughing.

Kagome and friends joined in on it too. Sesshomaru turned red with embarrassment and anger. "I will have to get you back for this Sesshomaru said walking back up the stairs.

"Sesshomaru wait!" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru turned around. Souta snapped a picture with his phone. Sesshomaru turned redder.

"Delete it." Sesshomaru warned calmly. Kagome and Bankotsu's phone went off. They both pulled them out and laughed. "Its deleted." Souta said putting his phone in his pocket.

"I'm not stupid you little sneak. You obviously just sent it to those two over there." Sesshomaru said. "Ok and?" Souta asked. Sesshomaru huffed out his breath.

"I will not lower myself to your generation's level." Sesshomaru said turning around. "You mean upgrade yourself to our level." Kagome said. "Goodbye Inuyasha, you should rethink your choice of friends. Mother and father will not be happy to know you have been 'hanging out' with juveniles." Sesshomaru said walking up the stairs.

"Juveniles?" Bankotsu asked. "He thinks everyone is beneath him." Inuyasha said. Bankotsu stomach started to growl. "Poor juveniles that don't even have enough money to feed themselves!" Sesshomaru said walking back down the stairs. "How'd you change that quick?" Inuyasha asked.

"And what's that thing on your shoulder?" Souta asked. "You don't know?" Sesshomaru asked. "Apparently not since he asked Fluffly." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Attitude. But anyways, this is the fur of the Takahashi dragon." Sesshomaru said stroking it. "It looks like a dog's fur." Bankotsu said. "Yea, you sure its from a dragon? I thought they had skin like snakes." Souta said.

"Enough of the questions!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Calm down Fluffly. He just asked a question." Kagome said. "Don't call me Fluffly, my name is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru snapped. "Well, Fluffly matches your wardrobe." Kagome said. "And slutty matches yours." Sesshomaru said crossing his arms.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

"She punches hard!" Sesshomaru said holding his bleeding nose. "Glad we got to see where ya live. I'll stop by in the morning so we can walk to school. See ya tomorrow!" Bankotsu said pushing Kagome out the door. "But what about his nose?" Inuyasha asked. "She didn't hit it hard enough to be broken. It'll stop bleeding in a few minutes. "Souta said closing the door behind him.

**_20 Minutes Later_**

"Why are you just sitting there! I want an apology right now!" Sesshomaru said pouting. "You are the most girlish man I have ever met." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru picked up another tissue and put it up to his nose.

"Why are you still holding that tissue up there? Your nose stopped bleeding like 15 minutes ago." Inuyasha getting up from the couch and stretching. "That is not important! Call her or I'm going to press charges against her!" Sesshomaru said walking in front of him.

"I don't have her number drama queen." Inuyasha said. "Well, go get it!" Sesshomaru said picking up Inuyasha's jacket and shoving it into his chest.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Inuyasha asked pushing his brother back a little. "Because you need girlfriend! Now go get one!" Sesshomaru said pushing out the door. Inuyasha was too shocked at the words Sesshomaru just said to stop him.

**_30 Minutes Later_**

"Wasn't her house around here somewhere?" Inuyasha asked the darkness as he walked around. Then he saw the stairs. He started up them when he heard a 'meow'. He looked and saw a rather fat looking cat. "Why hello there!" Inuyasha said picking him up. He looked at the collar which read 'Buyo, Higurashi Shrine'.

"You just gotta free ride to your house little dude." Inuyasha said as he continued walking up the stairs. Then he fell up the stairs and dropped Buyo. Buyo ran up the stairs.

"No! Wait a minute!" Inuyasha said running after him. Buyo hopped on a coffee table and jumped into the window. "Why's there a coffee table out here?" Inuyasha asked walking towards the front door. "Turn the TV down Souta! I'm tryna do some homework up here!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha knocked on the door. "Somebody's at the door!" Souta yelled. "Well, can you get it?" Kagome yelled. "Playing a game!" Souta yelled back. Then the door opened. "Hey Inuyasha." Bankotsu said with a mouth full of Ramen. The house looked a mess when Inuyasha entered it. "Kagome lost Hideko's number and have to find her mom's." Souta said.

"Why'd you come over here?" Bankotsu said jumping on the couch. "Sesshomaru kept bugging me." Inuyasha said sitting down next to him. "So, what are you gonna do for spring break?" Inuyasha asked. "Talshia and I are going to a water park this weekend." Souta said pausing his game.

"I thing you were going over a friends house?" Bankotsu asked. "Lies." Kagome said sitting next to Bankotsu. "How come I wasn't told of this?" Bankotsu asked.

"Because Talshia only have 5 tickets." Kagome said. "Hideko was supposed to be the 5th person." Souta said. "And now the 5th has no owner." Kagome said. "who's the 4th belong to?" Inuyasha asked. "Talshia's older brother, Tal." Souta said.

"Eww. Count me out. I hate that guy." Bankotsu said. "Why! What has he done to you!" Kagome yelled. "Aren't you supposed to not like him either?" Souta asked. "Yea, he cheated on Hideko with that ugly girl that works at WacDonalds." Bankotsu said.

"Lies. Akirah Bellishi isn't a real person. Hideko stopped liking him, for what reason I don't know, so she needed a reason to break up with him." Kagome said. "So then who was in that picture with Tal then?" Souta asked. "We typed 'home wrecker' in on google and her picture showed up." Kagome said.

"Maybe she stopped liking him cuz he's like 19." Souta said. "Anyway, since Tal is not such a bad gut, will you come?" Kagome asked.

Souta looked at his sister, then at Inuyasha, then at Kagome, then back at Inuyasha. "Kagome, you are being rude." Souta said. "How?" Kagome asked. "Don't you think Inuyasha would like to join us at the water park?" Souta asked. "Kagome never thinks. You should know that by now Souta." Bankotsu said. Kagome pushed him off the couch.

"And I do think. And since Bankotsu doesn't want to go, Inuyasha would you like to come?" Kagome asked turning towards him. "Not to be rude but I changed my mind about not wanting to go." Bankotsu said getting up from the floor. "Kagome did ask you 1st Bankotsu." Souta said.

"Its ok. I'll buy my own. What water park are you going to?" Inuyasha said. "Its supposed to be a surprise." Souta said. "What about Hojo?" Bankotsu asked.

"Who? Kagome didn't talk about a Hobo guy." Souta said. Kagome laughed.

"What about Hojo?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome has a study date with him Saturday, he'll wanna come if she tells him why she can't make the date." Bankotsu said. "How are they going to see each other if she's not going to school tomorrow?" Souta asked. Kagome hit him in the back of his head.

"Why wouldn't she be coming to school?" Bankotsu asked. "We're going shopping." Souta said. Kagome pushed him down. "I am so telling mom about the coffee table." Souta said getting up as Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hojo will just be stood up." Kagome said. "That's mean." Souta said.

"Your point? He's very awkward talking to me. Kinda a nerd too. No idea why Hideko liked him so much." Kagome said.

"It was the hair. Its like Justin Bieber. Bouncy and so flexible." Bankotsu said flipping a long braid over his shoulder like Justin would do.

* * *

**Haven't had a review in a while... Wish I could get some feedback... You should make my wish come true my pressing the pretty 'Review This Story' bottom down there :-)**


	31. Bankotsu Rolled His Eyes

Sorry for updating so late!

* * *

"That was pretty good." Miroku said. "It was deep." Inuyasha said. "That was AMAZING!" Sango and Kagome said. "Are we there yet?" Bankotsu asked covering his ears. "I don't know, I'm just following Koga." Miroku said. Sango gasped. "You told me you were a leader!" Sango said. "You know what I meant or whatever." Miroku said. "Turn the radio back up." Bankotsu said. Kagome sighed.

"What song is this?" Sango demanded. "Does it sound familiar?" Inuyasha asked. "Yea. Now I repeat, 'What song is this?'" Sango said. "Its Hummingbird Heartbeat." Kagome said. "The guitar solo rocks." Bankotsu said playing his imaginary guitar. "Oh yea! Now I remember! Kaede had me up for hours telling about how you were going to replace if I didn't get my act together and blah blah blah." Sango said. Kagome looked out the window.

"Who originally sang this song anyways?" Sango asked. "Aika Wolfe, Ayame's mom." Bankotsu said putting the last names together.

"You recreated that song. Nobody even knew it existed." Inuyasha said. "I know." Kagome said dully. "What's wrong?" Sango asked."Kagome doesn't understand why she was so amazing at that performance she means like it was a last second performance and she doesn't feel that she was using her full potential." Bankotsu said. "Thank you Kagome." Sango said rolling her eyes.

30 Minutes Later . . . .

"I have to pee." Bankotsu said.

"Oh My Goofy Goober this is a big beach house!" Sango said with her face pressed up against the window.

"I have to pee." Bankotsu said.

"It looks like a hotel but without all the people." Kagome said.

"Could you drive a little faster because I have to pee." Bankotsu said.

"It would be funny if a lot of maids and cooks came out and started singing." Inuyasha said getting out. "Totally." Sango said also getting out.

"I'M SORRY SANGO BUT I HAVE TO PEE!" Bankotsu said pushing her out the way.

"Hello there people!" Hiten said walking out onto the porch. "Out of the way man!" Bankotsu said pushing Hiten into the pond. "You Maniac!" Hiten said getting out the pond dripping wet. Sango mouth dropped to the ground as she got up from the ground.

"Are you going to move or do I have to push you?" Kagome asked. "Your hot." Sango said. "Why thank you." Hiten said flipping his hair behind him. "Move!" Kagome said kicking her back onto the ground. "Hello there Kagome." Hiten said. "Stop it. Your gonna make Miroku explode with jealousy and anger.

**One Hour Later. . .** .

"Why are you here anyways?" Kagome asked putting her feet in the water. "Presodiente sent me. He's supposed to be coming up here day after tomorrow." Hiten said. Sango groaned. "I'm tired of seeing his face." Sango said.

"Why is he coming up here anyways?" Kagome asked.

"To prepare you guys for the big day." Hiten said. "Who's getting married?" Ayame asked. "Nobody. The Big Day as in Lianvot's Choice. He's wants to be like the biggest concert Japan has ever had." Hiten said.

**Another Hour Later . . . **

"So Ayame… what's wrong with you and Bankotsu?" Kagome asked. "I don't know Kagome." Ayame said glaring at her. They were in Ayame's room. "Are you mad or something?" Kagome asked. "Oh no. Why would I ever be mad?" Ayame asked.

"You've just been ignoring Bankotsu." Kagome said. "I don't have to be mad. I could be sad." Ayame said.

"If your sad, you should go talk to him." Kagome said. "But I don't want to talk to him cuz he'll just make it worse." Ayame said.

"Hmmmm. I See. I still say you should talk to him." said Kagome standing up.

Ayame eyes widened. It all made sense. Bankotsu had been using her to get Kagome jealous. His plan had worked and now that Kagome has realized she no longer Inuyasha but Bankotsu is who she loves, she wants to break her and Bankotsu up.

Ayame Wolfe would not let that happen .

"You think your so smart." Ayame said. "I think I'm some what talented." Kagome said. "I know all about your plan I won't let it happen. If I have to ignore Bankotsu to keep from breaking up with him, I will do it." Ayame said walking away. "Somebody has some issues." Kagome murmured walking behind her.

**Meanwhile. . . . . **

"What are you doing?" Kikyo yelled at a worker man.

"My job?" A worker man said carrying a speaker in the house. "Who told you to do this?" Koga asked.

"Who's name is on the truck?" said another worker man. Sango was getting annoyed. "You know what she means. Just tell her." Sango said glaring at them. They glared back.

"Please." Sango said rolling her eyes. "Thank you. Mr. Lianvot sent us. He said to get plenty of rest and to prepare yourselves to sing your hearts out." said the first worker man.

"So your boss's name is Bob?" Bankotsu asked. "No, our boss's name is Robert. Not please leave us alone." said the second worker man. "Don't mind him. He's just trying to hurry up so we can get home." said the first worker man winking his eye at him. "Got that right." said the second worker man licking his lips. "And now its awkward." Bankotsu said.

"Totally." Sango said walking out.

**Later on that evening by the pool. . .**

"So…" Kagome said. "So…" Bankotsu said. Silence filled the area. "What are we doing? That's the first moment of silence since I stole your crayons." Bankotsu said. Kagome laughed.

"We don't have anything to talk about anymore." Kagome said. "Let's find something to talk about then. I feel us drifting apart." Bankotsu said wrapping his arms around her. "How do we start drifting back together?" Kagome asked. "What are you doing?" Souta asked.

"Bankotsu, I think I'm losing my mind." Kagome said. "Oh really, you don't say." Bankotsu said letting her go. "Yes! I'm serious. I can hear and see Souta even though he's 'passed on'." Kagome said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR LITTLE SECRET!" yelled Souta getting in her face.

Kagome ignored him.

"And there's this other person that keeps telling me things about myself." Kagome said. "Like what?" Bankotsu said. "She said that I hate Rin and think that she is annoying." Kagome said. "Do you hate Rin and think she's annoying?" Bankotsu asked. "No! Well, I don't even know who to believe! I don't who's voice is who's." Kagome said.

"Maybe you should go see Suikotsu." Bankotsu said. "But he can't tell anyone about it. And neither can you." Kagome said.

"What happens if word gets out that your going crazy?" Bankotsu asked. Kagome glared at him. "Kagome Hirugashi will be no more and Bankotsu Bankii's membership will be revoked and will have to pay a hefty fee to get reapproved to our clique." Kagome said smirked.

"You wouldn't." Bankotsu said widened his eyes.

"I would." Kagome said. They started to glare at each other. Basically a starting contest. "Blink." Kagome said. "Never." Bankotsu said.

"Never say never." said Kagome slapping him. "OW!" Bankotsu yelled holding his face and blinking.

"Ha! You blinked so I would!" Kagome said. Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

* * *

I apologize again for updated so late! I'll try to be faster next time :)

Review Please! :)


	32. Shut Up Souta

**Next Day . . . . .**

"Hey Kagome, who's Hideko person?" Hiten said looking at the clique card. "Hey! Where'd you get that from?" Kagome asked grabbing it from him. "The floor." Hiten said. "She's my friend from school." Kagome murmured. "School? You went to school!" Hiten asked. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yea. I didn't waste away at home." She said.

"Does she really look like that?" Hiten asked. "Yep. Pink haired & yellow eyed with a XD face." Kagome said smiling looking at the card and sitting on the couch. "You still keep in touch?" Hiten asked sitting next to her. "Unfortunately not." Kagome said sighing.

"You got her number? I could keep in touch with her really good." Hiten said smirking. Kagome looked up at him. "Are you interested in her?" Kagome asked glaring.

"I ummmm. " Hiten said thinking of an excuse for wanting her number. Kagome laughed. "Its ok. I don't know her numbers anyways." Kagome said. "But you do have it don't you?" Hiten said. "Yea. Its somewhere." Kagome said thinking about it. "I really hope you find it." Hiten said getting up and walking away. "Then there was 1." said Kagome laying down and looking through a magazine.

Then she noticed Miroku's keys on the table. An idea popped into her head.

**On the beach . . . .**

"Just serve the ball!" Kikyo yelled at Hakudoshi. "Don't rush me!" Hakudoshi said throwing the ball. "Got it!" Sango and Ayame said running into each other. It fell on the ground beside them. "1-0. " Kagura said. Sango rolled the ball to Hakudoshi. He served it and Kikyo hit it back.

"I wanna play!" Hiten said jumping in front of Hakudoshi as he was about to hit the ball. Hakudoshi smacked Hiten out of the air. "Oh My God! You are strong for a little kid!" Hiten said getting up and wiping himself off. "1-1." Kagura stated. "Interference!" Miroku yelled.

"Who are you anyways?" Hakudoshi asked. "Hiten Thunder and you?" Hiten asked. "Hakudoshi Crazyashi. Pleasure to meet you." Hakudoshi said. "Can you roll the ball over ALREADY! ITS MY TURN TO SERVE!" Sango yelled getting annoyed. "That won't be necessary Ms. Sango. I am calling a meeting with you all now." Mr. Lianvot said. "Even me!" Hakudoshi asked.

"No, and neither are you Kagura invited." Mr. Lianvot said. Miroku threw the ball at Sango. Sango hit it back.

"STOP PLAYING!" Mr. Lianvot yelled. Sango and Miroku kept playing as everyone else went inside. "Kaede and Naraku! Control you clients!" Mr. Lianvot said walking inside the house.

**In the house . . . .**

"Why can't you just say thank you?" Bankotsu said following Yura to the couch. "I'm not saying thank you because I'm not thankful for YOU! Now leave me alone!" Yura said angrily sitting on the couch. Everyone else slowly filled the living room as Bankotsu and Yura argued.

"Ok. Now that everyone is here." Mr. Lianvot said clapping his hands together. "Kagome isn't here." Inuyasha said. He sighed.

"Does anybody know where Kagome is?" Mr. Lianvot asked. "She's not here." Sango said. Kaede shhhed her. "She went out." Yura said. "Where to?" Mr. Lianvot questioned. "I dunno. But she took Miroku's car. " Yura said. "THAT MANIAC!" Miroku yelled running outside.

"She's gone!" He cried out coming back. "Its really not that serious." Mr. Lianvot said. "NOT THAT SERIOUS? Its more important than your whole life is!" Miroku shouted. "Hey man, let's take moment to calm down." Inuyasha said stepping between them.

"Calm down? She probably didn't say 'I love you' when turning her on." Miroku said. "You don't even do that." Sango said.

"It's a mental thing! Mentally she knows I love her." Miroku said. "She's doesn't get your mental notes you send her." Sango said. Miroku laughed. "Sango baby, don't confuse yourself with my car. " Miroku said. Inuyasha laughed. Sango rolled her eyes.

**30 Minutes . . . .**

"Kagome's back!" Bankotsu said looking out the window. Sango grabbed Miroku by his swimming trunks. "What are you doing woman?" Miroku yelled. "Giving Inuyasha some time to warn Kagome about you." Sango said.

"Let me go RIGHT NOW!" Miroku yelled pulling away from her. His trunks ripped. Sango started to laugh.

"YOU MONSTER!" Miroku yelled running to their room.

**10 Minutes . . . .**

"And that is why I took your car." Kagome explained. "How did you father know she needed an oil change before I did?" Miroku asked. "I don't know. He's like super rich." Kagome said sitting down next to Sango on the couch. "So, how was your fashion manager?" Sango asked.

"Is she pretty?" Miroku asked. "What does it matter to you whether she's pretty?" Sango questioned glaring at him.

"I'm just wondering because the one Naraku got me was U G L Y!" Miroku quickly explained. Sango was about to respond but Kagome beat her to it. "SHE is actually a boy and is kinda cute." Kagome said. "That's just rude. " Hiten and Inuyasha said.

"Excuse me? Inuyasha you flirt like there's no tomorrow! And you Hiten asked me for another girl's number today! I can say one guy is cute if I want to." Kagome snapped.

"No you can not Ms. Higurashi. " Mr. Lianvot said stepping into her room. "Don't confuse me with yourself Mr. President. I'm not married to someone." Kagome said. "Who told you that? Your father? Who need I remind you was on the brink of divorce for that exact reason?" Mr. Lianvot said. "Excuse me? My parents were happily married. " Kagome shot back.

"Of course , you were only 4 at the time." Mr. Lianvot said.

"Making up lies now are we Kenneth?" Mr. Higurashi said stepping into the living room. "Ahoohwa! Junechi! What are you doing here?" Mr. Lianvot said jumping back a little bit. "You left the suitcase Pier gave you." Mr. Higurashi said handing Kagome a suitcase. Then he turned around and walked out. Kagome dropped it on Mr. Lianvot's foot. "YOU MORON!" Mr. Lianvot said holding his foot.

"It was heavy." Kagome said.

**10 Minutes . . . .**

"These shoes are gorgeous!" Sango said looking through the suitcase. "These don't come out til' next year." Kikyo said picking up another pair.

"Excuse me ladies. Kagome, because of you being absent at both of my latest meetings, get use to hearing this, Inuyasha has been chosen over you to sing tonight at my party." Mr. Lianvot said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What about that other party that's supposed to be here?" Yura asked. "He'll be back by then. Oh and you have also been excluded from tonight's party." Mr. Lianvot said. "I can still come right?" Kagome asked coming out of her closet. He sighed and walked out. "I'm coming." Kagome stated.

"Kagome, have you thought about your plan B yet?" Kikyo asked getting out her laptop. "I don't need a plan B Kikyo. " Kagome said sitting down on the bed. "Look at my research Kagome." Kikyo said handing her the laptop. "This is a blog." Kagome said.

"Blogs are research now just read it." Kikyo ordered.

_Kagome Higurashi is probably the most talented and successful 15 going on 16 year old in the world. But with people like newly elected President Kenneth Lianvot, her 15 minutes of fame have been ticking away for too long. He plans on cutting five of Japan's top 10 superstars to make room for new people to have chance. Rumor has it that Kagome's name has been first on the list to get their recording contract with Japan Records revoked._

"See Kagome, even your fans see that your probably not gonna be on stage much longer and your losing them." Kikyo said as Kagome handed her laptop to her. "Guess I'm not as loved as I thought was." Kagome said under her breath.

**2 Hours . . . . .**

"This is what I was afraid of." Kagome said staring at her laptop. She was on YouTube watching herself on 'Who Wants To Sing?'. Back then, she knew she could achieve great things with her voice, but what would happen when those things were achieved? Would her fans still like her? She was living her dream and her worst nightmare at the same time. "So what are you going to do about it?" Souta asked. "

I don't know, give up." Kagome said laying down on the bed. Souta gasped. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DOWN WITH MY SISTER?" Souta yelled. "Shut up Souta." Kagome said. "Kagome Hirugashi I knew would have never given up when things got hard." Souta said.

"Things never got this hard back then Souta! Everybody said I was talented and that was that. I never gave myself the chance to actually do something with my talent." Kagome said sitting up.

"And then you actually did something with your talent and look what happened! You got rich, made everyone in your family proud and Lord knows how people you've inspired. Think about that Kagome. Don't think about how many people dislike you, think about all the people you've inspired. Like me, you inspired me to sing too! And look what happened with that, I made thousands of girls heartbeats beat faster." Souta said.

Kagome smiled.

"Gosh Souta, shut up. I won't give up ok?" Kagome said walking towards her closet.

* * *

Review :)


	33. No , I Do Not Have The Jelly Belly

**20 Minutes Later . . . . . .**

'Sango looks really pretty.' Kagome thought as she watched her on stage. "Kagome!" Kaede said walking over to her. "Hi Kaede." Kagome said smiling. "You look very pretty." Kaede complimented. "Thank you." Kagome said.

"Listen, I know your chances to win are small but me and Naraku have come up with an idea to put you back into the race." Kaede said.

"Really? What is it?" Kagome asked. "Maturity. That's why President Lianvot wants if your representing Japan." Kaede said.

"Where do I start?" Kagome asked. "You already have the look tonight with your dress, but you need the attitude." Kaede replied looking at her dress once again. "So, what if I talked like this? Does this make me sound more mature?" Kagome asked in a British accent. Kaede laughed.

"No. Just be really polite and don't get angry at anything. You just might pull the maturity thing off. Oh and don't laugh at anything like if somebody falls or drops something." Kaede warned. "Be polite." Kagome said to herself as she walked towards a group of important looking people.

**Party's Over . . . . . . .**

"You did a pretty good job at being mature." Souta said.

"Thanks. It wasn't even that hard." Kagome said.

Then a knock came to the door. "Come in." Kagome said taking off her shoes. "Dr. Suikotsu said he could squeeze you in tomorrow at exacting 4:45." Bankotsu said. "Oh, thanks." Kagome said. "Yea, he's squeezing you in on his 15 minute breaks so don't be late." Bankotsu said sitting next to her.

"Bankotsu, remember when we were little and we promised each other to be best friends forever." Kagome asked. "We did that lots of times after we weren't little anymore." Bankotsu said. "Well, how ever many times we promised it, sorry if I break it." Kagome said.

"Awww shucks shut up." Bankotsu said putting his arm around her. Kagome smiled. "Do you even know how long forever is?" Bankotsu asked. "Long time." Kagome answered. "No, forever is after the Lianvot's Choice, College, Marriage AND after death." Bankotsu reassured her.

**Next Day . . . . . .**

"Hello everyone. The date for the Lianvot's Choice has been set for August 22nd." Lianvot said. "Woah, that's like not far away." Kagome said. "Yes, I want to get this over with quickly. You will perform you assignments with an additional assignment for Inuyasha and Kagome which will be you two's last chance to impress me. No pressure. You all are dismissed." Lianvot said.

"Ummm, Hiten and Kagome, I need to speak with you two." Kikyo said. They walked over to her. "Today is the last day of Hitome. It ends today on the 'Good Evening Tokyo' show. " Kikyo said. "Awww, so soon? Can we kiss then break up?" Hiten asked.

"I don't care but the break up has to be dramatic and big." Kikyo said walking away. "Hitome was our couple name? It sounds so unnatural." Kagome said.

"Hey, Mr. Lianvot, when do me and Kagome get our additional assignment." Inuyasha asked. "And when can we turn it in?" Kagome asked. Lianvot laughed. "You'll get it tomorrow and I don't care when you turn it in." Lianvot said walking out.

"I wonder what was so funny." Kagome said. "Nobody likes a teacher's pet." Hiten said. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kagome questioned.

**Lunch Time . . . . . .**

"I think its nice how we are all getting along at the table." Sango said as she looked around at the table. "Yea, everyone just loves each other so much and they're just enjoying each others company while eating their lunch." Miroku said.

"Ummmm, nobody's at the table." Inuyasha said. "EXACTLY! We asked everybody to come to the table and eat lunch together but nobody came!" Sango said putting her head down. "We came." Kagome and Bankotsu said.

"But where's Ayame, Hiten , Yura, Kikyo, Koga, Hojo and all those other random people who played volleyball yesterday?" Miroku asked. "Kikyo and Koga are on a lunch date." Kagome said.

"Hiten went home to prepare himself for the break up." Bankotsu said. "I dunno about the rest of them." Inuyasha said. "Well, forget them because clearly we are the only ones who matter." Sango said lifting up her head. "But some of people who aren't here matter too. Like Ayame, she matters." Bankotsu said.

"Then go find her and bring her to lunch." Sango said. "No, I'm hungry." Bankotsu said. "Whats for lunch anyways?" Inuyasha asked. "We ordered pizza buts its not here yet." Miroku said. "Well lets start a conversation about something." Bankotsu said.

"About what?" Sango asked. "Well, my birthday is coming up." Kagome said.

"Shut up Kagome. We all know your birthday is coming up. Its like going to be the biggest party of the year." Bankotsu said. "Does somebody have the jelly belly?" Sango asked. "Jelly belly?" Bankotsu questioned. "Belly of which it is filled with jelly jealousy." Miroku defined.

"No I do not have the jelly belly." Bankotsu said.

* * *

**Review :)**


	34. Am I Still In Love With Her?

"Are you ready?" Bankotsu asked. "I got my seatbelt on, so I'm safe." Kagome answered. Bankotsu sped off onto the road to Tokyo.

**Meanwhile . **

"This was fun Kikyo." Koga congratulated as he packed his stuff. "Yes, but Koga I think we need to talk." Kikyo said walking over towards him.

"What's up?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"Its about Ayame. I think your being way too nonchalant about this. You do realize that since your not making it and Ayame is that you can not be seen with her. Which means that she has to move out and there is to be no contact what so ever between you two." Kikyo confessed pacing back and forth.

"Kikyo, " Koga sighed. "No Koga, let me finish cuz I know that your gonna say that the President has no control over you and blah blah blah. " Kikyo shot back. Koga raised his eyebrows. "I know about your mob life and what not." Kikyo stated as she stopped pacing and stood in front of him. Koga looked down.

"I'm sorry." Koga apologized.

"Thanks but I totally understand why you would like to keep that a secret." Kikyo said sitting down next to him. "How'd you find out?" Koga questioned. "Dude, I had to find out why you were always disappearing." Kikyo said laughing. Koga laughed.

"Please don't tell anybody. I mean no one." Koga warned. "I know. Several other mobs who have no clue who you are want you dead for killing Hiroshi Goshiyuri." Kikyo said smartly. "Stalker." Koga chuckled out.

**At the doctor's office .**

"Hello Kagome! Its been years since I've seen you!" Dr. Suikotsu said as she sat down in front of his desk. "Yes. But I see you finally got to become a doctor." Kagome said smiling.

"Yea finally. I swear I applied for employment at every hospital in Kyoto but all of them turned me down cuz I , well you know. No need of me repeating my past mistakes. How may I be of service to you today?" Dr. Suikotsu asked.

"Bankotsu emailed you." Kagome answered playing with her hands.

"Ah yes, Bankotsu's email. Said that your were having some psychological problems. Well, in my opinion your in a spotlight which causes a lot of stress. Especially for someone as young as you. My prescription will be that you take a break from being in the spotlight and reconnect with your father. Goodbye now, my break is over." Dr. Suikotsu said as he whisked Kagome out of his office.

She walked out to Bankotsu's car.

"So, what did he diagnose you with?" He asked as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Stress. I need to take a break and reconnect with my dad." Kagome said as she put her seatbelt on. "Well, I don't see any of those things happening soon so what are you gonna do?" Bankotsu asked as he got on the freeway.

"I dunno. It was basically a big waste of time since I probably won't be able to do those things til' after the Lianvot's Choice." Kagome said as they pulled into the parking lot. "Well, are your ready for the biggest break up of your life?" He asked looking over at her.

"You got the picture of Akirah Bellishi?" She asked. "Yep." He said as they got out the car.

**Later on the show .**

"You know what Hiten, I'm done with you! Just go back to Akirah gosh!" Kagome yelled turning around.

"No Kagome wait!" Hiten yelled. Kagome quickly turned around and closed her eyes. The plan was for Hiten to kiss her and beg for her back. But Kagome wouldn't have it and say she needed a break and leave.

That's what Hiten told her what would happen. Being ready for a kiss, she crushed her lips onto whoever was behind her. But this kiss felt familiar.

A familiar awkwardness came into her stomach.

'Crap, I know this feeling.' Kagome thought as she opened her eyes to see her best friend from Kindergarten.

"Ayame calm down please!" Sango yelled as Ayame kept throwing and screaming. "Calm down? My boyfriend just cheated on twice on National TV!" Ayame said.

"Akirah Bellishi isn't a real person Ayame. Its just a picture got off the internet." Inuyasha said. "Why are you not flipping out Inuyasha? Kagome just kissed one your best buddies and your ok with that?" Hojo asked.

Inuyasha walked out. Sango hit Hojo on the head.

"What was that for? Gosh." Hojo said rubbing his head. "Why would you help him realize that?" Sango yelled. "Hey! What is going on in here!" Kikyo yelled over Ayame's voice.

"KOGA! GET YOUR LITTLE SISTER!" Sango yelled. "Young people, what is with all of this hullabaloo?" Lianvot asked running into the room.

"Ayame, I swear if your break that lamp I will-" Kikyo fell to the floor as Ayame threw the lamp at her. It hit Sango instead. "Ok Ayame, time to go home." Koga said as he came in nonchalantly and put Ayame over his shoulder.

"Whoa Sango, let's get you to a hospital. Your face is bleeding." Kikyo said helping her up. "She's a dead bitch." Sango murmured as Kikyo helped her out the room. "Hmmm , she has a big effect on her people." Lianvot said walking out.

**With Inuyasha .**

"Why hello there little brother." Sesshomaru greeted looking up from his book as his brother came in. Inuyasha ignored him and went up stairs. "Well then." Sesshomaru said looking down at his book.

'Are they serious?' Inuyasha thought to himself. He looked at the picture of him and Kagome things before they got famous. "I know I still love her." Inuyasha said picking up the frame.

"But am I still in love with her?" He asked himself as he sat on his bed.

* * *

Review PLEASE!


	35. I'm Feeling Like You Letting Go ,

**20 Minutes Later .**

"Inuyasha's not answering." Kagome stated as she put her phone away. "Neither is Ayame." Bankotsu said as he stood next to her. "So, where'd you two get that picture from?" Hiten asked trying to lighten up the mood.

But Bankotsu had already stepped away from them to try and call Ayame again. Kagome started to stare at the sunset.

"Kagome?" Hiten said trying to get her attention. She paid him no attention. They were all standing outside the studio wondering what to do next. "Hello?" Hiten said waving his hand in front of her face.

"I think I messed up." Kagome said her voice cracking. "What? I thinks thats kinda obvious." Hiten said bluntly. "I'm going home." Kagome said pulling her phone back out and dialing some numbers.

"You want me to drive?" Hiten asked. "No, my dad'll pick me up." Kagome said as she saw his car pull up. 'Gosh, that was fast.' Hiten thought. Then Bankotsu came back to stand with them.

"Hey, can I get a ride? My parents can't send anybody for me." Hiten asked as they watched Kagome leave. "Sure." Bankotsu said as he walked to his car.

**Next Day .**

"Where is everybody?" Mr. Lianvot asked drinking his coffee as he sat on the couch. He had popped up at Sango's house since everyone left Kikyo's beach house.

"Kagome disappeared I guess cuz she said she was going home but she's not here." Hiten said as he came in from the kitchen.

"Miroku is still at the hospital with Sango." Kikyo said coming from the stairs. "Koga took Ayame home." Hojo said. "And what about Inuyasha?" Mr. Lianvot asked.

"Disappeared too." Bankotsu said coming down from upstairs. Mr. Lianvot sighed. "This is not good." He said as he put his coffee on the table. "What's not good?" Yura asked. "I need to have a discussion with Inuyasha and Kagome about their 6th assignments." Mr. Lianvot said.

"Inuyasha probably went home and Kagome, well like I said earlier, disappeared." Hiten said. "But anyways, what happens after this whole thing is over." Yura asked. "Well, whoever is chosen to keep their record deal will change their image so more people will have an interest in them." Mr. Lianvot said.

"So who's gonna get that final spot in the five? Inuyasha or Kagome?" Kikyo asked. Mr. Lianvot laughed. "You really must know everything don't you, Kikyo? I don't even know who I am going to pick yet. They are both very talented." Mr. Lianvot confessed.

"Well, then just please clarify this for me then, the others are gonna be Sango , Miroku, Ayame and Bankotsu then." Kikyo stated. "Where did you learn how to find out such information?" Mr. Lianvot asked.

"Its my nature and now I must bid you ado." Kikyo said as she walked out.

**Next Day Again .**

Sango awoke to the door down stairs being slammed open. She grabbed the bat next to her bed. She slowly creeped down the stairs. Then she saw them coming up the stairs. She threw the bat at them. "What are you doing!" Sango asked as one of the worker men got up. "My job." He said as he passed her.

"Who let you in here Mr. Workerman?" Sango asked as they went into Kagome's room. She followed. "We have orders from a very rich man to remove all of Kagome Hirugashi's things from this house." Workerman responded.

"Could you answer my question now?" Sango asked getting impatient. "Could you let me finish my job?" He shot back as he watched his men remove everything from her room.

Then a man in an all black tuxedo stepped in front of her.

"Dude, excuse me cuz I have to teach that fart burger over there too not talk to me in that manner." Sango said as she tried to walk around him. "Sorry madam, but I can not let you harm him." He responded as he matched her every move.

"MOVE!" Sango said as she tried to push him out of her way.

"I am now going to have to remove you from the situation." He said as he hoisted her over his shoulder and walked to her room. He sat her on her bed and shut the door on his way out.

"Lucky I'm really not in the mood." Sango said as she laid down. 'Where is everybody anyways? Miroku had some business to take care of. Kagome and Inuyasha are M.I.A' Sango thought as she hugged her Spongebob pillow.

**Kagome's Birthday .**

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Sango said hugging her. "Thanks for coming." Kagome said happily. "Why would' I?" Sango asked. "I dunno, I thought you hated me like Ayame." Kagome said looking down.

"Ayame doesn't hate you Kagome. She did an interview on Good Morning Tokyo." Sango reassured. "I know what she said but I just can't believe it. Did you see all the nasty things she tweeted about me?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, those were pretty deep. But Koga said that she's ready to start over." Sango argued. "Hey, there's the birthday girl!" Miroku yelled walking up to them with Bankotsu. "Thanks for coming." Kagome repeated as they group hugged.

"Can we go in now? Its burning up out here." Bankotsu asked as he fanned himself.

"We gotta wait for Inuyasha." Kagome said grinning. 'At least Ayame didn't spread her hatred of me to Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as she looked around for him. "Don't forget Koga and Kikyo." Sango added on. Then Koga and Kikyo walked up laughing about a joke. "Happy Birthday!" They said as they hugged her.

"Thanks for coming." Kagome repeated happily. "Let's get a move on Kagome, Inuyasha will catch up. Its too hot to not get in the water." Sango said as she pulled her into the water park. "All right I guess." Kagome said sadly.

"Aw, come on Kagome! Its your birthday! You're supposed to be the happiest one right now." Bankotsu said shaking her. "Ok Bankotsu, you can stop now." Kagome said shakily.

"No, I really want you to have a good time today." Bankotsu said as he shook her more violently.

"STOP!" Kagome yelled slapping him. Bankotsu looked her with tear filled eyes. Kagome sighed. "Here it comes." Kagome murmured rolling her eyes.

"You struck me!" Bankotsu cried out as he ran into the bathroom.

"Lemme go calm him down." Miroku said as he followed him.

"Him and Ayame really have to get back together. She's not the same and clearly he isn't." Koga admitted as he put his arm around Kikyo.

**After Bankotsu got his self together & a fun day at the Water Park .**

"The cruise leaves and 10:30 so don't be late!" Kagome yelled to her friends as she got in the limo.

**Cruise Birthday Party .**

"Happy birthday Kagome." Ayame said coldly as she handed her the gift and walked by. "See, I told you she still hates me." Kagome complained as she turned to Sango. "Kagome, its your birthday, who cares?" Sango said. "I do Sango. But I guess you are right about it being birthday." Kagome said smiling.

"Good. Now, go find somebody else to talk to, Lloyd just walked in." Sango said as she practically ran over there to him. Kagome laughed.

"She still is in love with that dude." She said as she walked to the dance floor. There she saw Inuyasha. "Hey!" They greeted each other. "Sorry I couldn't make it to your water thing today. Lianvot called and wanted to do some last minute changes to my performances tomorrow." Inuyasha explained. "Its cool. You're here now aren't you?" Kagome said as they danced.

"Hey, hey , hey. I see that ya'll are out there enjoying the party. But now I wanna welcome the lady of the night to the stage Kagome!" The DJ said as the spotlight landed on her. She smiled and walked to the stage.

"I just wanna thank everybody for coming and I wanna thank super sweet 16 and Kikyo for organizing all of this, let's here a round of applause for her." Kagome said as she clapped for Kikyo.

"Now I would like to welcome my good friend Inuyasha to the stage to sing this next song with me!" Kagome said as the music started to play.

_Kagome:_

_Ay' yo Yash, you Mr. Takahashi?_

_Inuyasha:_

_Dutty Dutty Dutty love_  
_I'm feeling like you letting go_  
_Dutty Dutty Dutty love_  
_I'm feeling like you letting go_  
_Dutty Dutty Dutty love_  
_I'm feeling like you letting go_  
_Dutty Dutty Dutty love_

_Don't be scared Girl, call on me_  
_'cuz me I want You for my eyes I'm a lover, You see_  
_And the way you are wind and the way You are born_  
_Said no matter how much I feel rushed, I will not stop_  
_But Baby-Girl will You be mine_  
_Go on, show Your skin because You're one of a kind_  
_And I'm alive, girl I must be in love_  
_'Cuz the way You are grindin' off my car top_

_[Refrain]_  
_Dutty Dutty Dutty love_  
_I'm feeling like you letting go_  
_Dutty Dutty Dutty love_  
_I'm feeling like you letting go_  
_Dutty Dutty Dutty love_  
_I'm feeling like you letting go_  
_Dutty Dutty Dutty love_

_What if You would just come right out of these clothes_  
_You can finally feel the wind when it blows_  
_Don't be scared to be free to let go, show it off_  
_Feel like letting go_  
_Oh oh oh oh!_

_I'm here and and You might not like_  
_'Cuz You need Sean King in Your life! GIRL!_  
_King I'm a man and a man can't change_  
_And if I come over there I'll lock up with them lips_  
_Yo I feel like letting go_  
_If you never know, Baby now You know_  
_'Cuz You're one of a kind, and You dress so fine_  
_Like my diamond chain, you shine so bright, oh_

_[Refrain]_  
_Dutty Dutty Dutty love_  
_I'm feeling like you letting go_  
_Dutty Dutty Dutty love_  
_I'm feeling like you letting go_  
_Dutty Dutty Dutty love_  
_I'm feeling like you letting go_  
_Dutty Dutty Dutty love_

_What if You would just come right out of these clothes_  
_You can finally feel the wind when it blows_  
_Don't be scared to be free to let go, show it off_  
_Feel like letting go_  
_Oh oh oh oh!_

_(Kagome:)_  
_Ay' yo Yash, You Mr. Takahashi?_  
_You say You have it, Louie it, and then some_  
_Look how you gone inna yuh ice_  
_You pretty and You nice_  
_Yuh done know seh Gome a yuh wife_  
_But tru seh I be up where you stay_  
_I aint like them other mother****** B***** that be actin' loosely_  
_Know You gettin' hype, I know U wanna get up in it_  
_But I just want to think about it for another minute_  
_I think I like Your style ya'll_  
_Why ya'll_  
_Why don't we let go_  
_Ay yo and I aint gotta tell 'em_  
_And I aint gotta sell 'em_  
_It's YSL Daddy_  
_I aint gotta spell it_  
_And yes, I killa kill 'em_  
_I guess I am the villain_  
_I park on the curb, I'm the owner of the building_  
_(the building) Ya deaf?_  
_Boy me soon lef ('t)_  
_Come get this Playboybunny like Hugh Hef ..siiiia Rastafari!_  
_Dutty dutty d-d-d-dutty_

_[Refrain]_  
_What if You would just come right out of these clothes_  
_You can finally feel the wind when it blows_  
_Don't be scared to be free to let go, show it off_  
_Feel like letting go_  
_Oh oh oh oh!_  
_Feel like letting go_  
_Oh oh oh oh!_  
_Feel like letting go_  
_Oh oh oh oh!_

* * *

**The Lianvot's Choice is here! Who will Lianvot choose? Inuyasha or Kagome? Find out next chapter . But first review . PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. I'm Letting You Go

**I don't own any of the songs used , But here are the original singers/rappers. **

**Drop It Low - Ester Dean ft. Chris Brown **_Love The Way You Lie Pt. 1 - Eminem ft. Rihanna_ **My Chick Bad - Ludacris ft. Nicki Minaj **_My __First Kiss - !3OH3! ft. Ke$ha_ **I Love You - Chris Brown ft. Ester Dean **_On The Hotliine - Pretty Ricky _**When I Grow Up - The PussyCat Dolls** _Find Your Lovin - Drake_ **Marry You - Bruno Mars** _You're The One - Dondria_ **Stephen - Ke$ha** _Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars_ **When Your Gone - Avril Lavigne** _Why Cry - Jay Sean _**Mad - Ne Yo **_Love The Way You Lie Pt. 2 - Rihanna ft. Eminem _**One In A Million - Hannah Montana** _Russian Roulette - Rihanna _**I'll Always Remember You - Hannah M****ontana**_ Stuck In The Moment - Justin Bieber _**Day N Night - Kid Cudi** _Favourite Girl - Justin Bieber _**Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie **_Common Denominator - Justin Bieber _**So Sick - Ne Yo **_The Only Exception - Paramore _**Sweet Escape - Gwen Stefani & Akon** _Pyramid - Charice ft. Iyaz _**What Happened To Us? - Jessica Mauboy ft. Jay Sean** _No Air - Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown _**Superhuman - Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson** _Until You Were Gone - Chipmunk ft. Ciara _**I Get Crazy - Nicki Minaj ft. Lil Wayne** _Letting Go - Sean Kingston ft. Nicki Minaj _**Wouldn't Change A Thing - Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas** _Bad Girl - Rihanna ft. Chris Brown _**Right Through Me - Nicki Minaj**_ No Hands - Waka Flocka Flame ft. Wale & Roscoe Dash_

* * *

"I don't think I can do this." Sango said breathing in and out as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome give a corny speech.

"Well, I hate to say goodbye." Inuyasha said.

"But its time we go solo because I did the speech wrong." Kagome recited as the crowd laughed.

"Come on Sango, we can do this." Bankotsu said handing her some water. "You can do this, I think I'm gonna be too nervous." Sango admitted as everybody started clapping. "Don't crack on me." Bankotsu warned.

"Why do we have to go first anyways? Yura and Hojo wanted to go first." Sango said as Inuyasha and Kagome finished their introduction.

"Come on Sango, its time." Bankotsu said as he pushed her onto the stage.

**(A/N: So I'm not gonna copy & paste all these lyrics like I did in my earlier chapters because their are ALOT of songs. I'm just gonna tell you who sung what for each assignment.)**

**Assignment #1: Phrases . Window Pane , Milk , Boom , Kiss , Best Behavior . **

**Love The Way You Lie Pt. 1 - Bankotsu & Sango**

**My Chick Bad - Miroku & Sango**

**Drop It Low - Hojo & Ayame**

**My First Kiss - Koga & Yura**

**I Love You - Inuyasha & Kikyo**

**Assignment #2: (Boys vs. Girls)**

**On the Hotline - Boys**

**When I Grow Up - Girls**

**Assignment #3: To Be or Not To Be Special**

**Find Your Lovin - Hojo**

**Marry You - Inuyasha**

**You're The One - Kikyo**

**Just The Way You Are - Miroku**

**Inuyasha - Yura**

**When Your Gone - Ayame**

**Why Cry - Kagome**

**Mad - Koga**

**Love The Way You Lie Pt. 2 - Sango & Bankotsu**

**Assignment #4: If You Don't Get A Recording Contract, Your Goodbye Song .**

**One In A Million - Sango**

**Russian Roulette - Ayame**

**I'll Always Remember You - Kagome**

**Stuck In The Moment - Inuyasha**

**Day N Night - Koga**

**Favourite Girl - Bankotsu**

**Big Girls Don't Cry - Kikyo**

**Common Denominator - Miroku**

**So Sick - Hojo**

**The Only Exception - Yura**

**Assignment #5: Two Songs With Two People .**

**Pyramid - Ayame & Koga**

**Sweet Escape - Yura & Hojo**

**I Get Crazy - Kagome & Miroku**

**Bad Girl - Kikyo & Koga**

**Letting Go - Inuyasha & Kagome**

**Superhuman - Bankostu & Yura**

**Wouldn't Change A Thing - Sango & Miroku**

**No Air - Ayame & Bankotsu**

**Until You Were Gone - Sango & Hojo**

**What Happened To Us? - Inuyasha & Yura**

**Final Assignment . (Inuyasha & Kagome) Go Solo or Collaborate .**

**Right Through Me - Kagome**

**No Hands - Inuyasha ft. Waka Flocka Flame & Wale .**

Everyone went onto the stage and bowed after Inuyasha's performance. The audience clapped and cheered for their favorite artist. Mr. Lianvot then walked out in front of them. "You have all done a very wonderful job tonight but only five of you did the the best." Mr. Lianvot said pausing dramatically.

"Let's get this over with, Bankotsu, you have amazing talent and I think you've come a long way from just playing guitar in the background. I know that took alot of hard work too and it has payed off. Here is your recording contract." He said handing him a piece of paper. "Thank you." Bankotsu said grinning as he stepped to the side.

**(A/N: I'm doing this American Idol style like when they step to the side when they're 'safe'.)**

Kikyo , you are a very talented and very intelligent young lady. But I must let you go.

Koga , you are talented in many ways but singing is not your best. I'm letting you go also.

Yura, you are one of my favorite in laws and are very talented. I'm letting you go.

Hojo , I think its safe to say that we both know that have some issues with yourself and that effects your publicity. Because of that I'm letting you go.

Ayame, you're very talented and I see many great things in store for you, here is your recording contract.

Sango & Miroku, I'm not going to tell you your fates seperately because I could never have one without the other. Here are both of your recording contracts.

Kagome, so talented and soyoung. I remember when you were born and how excited Junechi was for his first little girl. He wanted you and Souta to be treated like the little Princess and Prince you were. Did his wish come true? Do wishes ever come true in the real world? You are always trying to keep everyone happy in you career. But what about Kagome being happy with her career? I feel as though you ignore your own genuine feelings so others will be happy with you.

Inuyasha , you too are very talented and young as well, but you don't seen to have an identity of your own. Its like you have all of the energy on stage but off stage you're are just another innocent bystander.

Both of you have your faults but Kaogme, like your song, I see right through you.

I'm letting you go.

* * *

**Review :)**


	37. She's In The Living Room

**Seven Months Later .**

"Kagome!" Hideko yelled as she jumped on her long lost friend. "Hideko!" Kagome yelled as she hugged back.

"Come on," Hideko said pulling her into her house, "We have to catch up on A LOT of stuff." Kagome looked around her house.

It was nice and small. Cozy. She looked at all the magazines spread on the dining room table.

"Did get every issue of 'Teenage Dream' sent to your house?" Kagome asked walking to the table. "Yes, you know I love that magazine." Hideko said closing the door. "Do you have the one with me on the cover?" Kagome asked.

**One Hour Later .**

"So how's home schooling going?" Hideko asked as folded her clothes and put them in the suitcase. "Boring. I wanna go back to normal people school but I would 'attract too much attention', says my dad." Kagome mocked taking down Hideko's posters.

"Well that sucks but at least your teacher gives you singing lessons." Hideko said. "Dude, she can't sing worth shit. I hate it when she tries to help me hit a high note by showing by example." Kagome said.

"Don't you miss being on stage?" Hideko asked sitting on her naked mattress.

"All the time. I did all the work to get there just to have somebody take it away from me." Kagome said sitting down next to her.

"Kagome, you and your are like the richest people in the world. Build your own recording studio and pay radio station to play the music. Then pay some other people to let you perform in their venue." Hideko explained laughing. Kagome stared at her with a blank expression.

Then she had a gigantic grin.

"Why didn't you tell me your idea earlier!?" Kagome shouted standing up.

"You know I was just kidding right?" Hideko asked as she looked up at her. "Kidding or not, I'm using your idea." Kagome declared as she grabbed the rest of Hideko's clothes and stuffed them into her suitcase. "What? You can't be serious." Hideko said standing up.

"Totally serious. And because you thought of the idea, you shall be my partner in crime." Kagome commanded as she pulled her phone out. "Who are calling?" Hideko asked as she attempted to close her suitcase.

"Hey, I'm gonna need that moving truck here. Now." Kagome said as she hung up. "Why is the moving truck coming so early?" Hideko asked.

"To make this work, the sooner we get to Japan, the better." Kagome admitted as she picked up one of the many boxes that covered her bedroom floor.

"What about my mom?" Hideko asked. "We'll leave her a note. She wasn't coming home til' day after tomorrow anyways." Kagome said as she walked out.

**Next Day .**

"You and your dad live HERE?" Hideko asked. "Buyo lives here too." Kagome answered as the butler opened the door for them. "Its still a big house for two people and a cat." Hideko said as she walked in.

"Kagome darling, I just ordered some new dresses I must see you in!" Paris said coming down the long stairway. "Hello Paris, this is my friend Hideko. Hideko, this is my fashion designer Paris." Kagome introduced. "Hello there Ms. Hideko, I believe I have some clothes for you too." He said as he twirled her around.

"Yea, I think I'll pass." Hideko said as he stopped twirling. "Hideko doesn't wanna be a burden." Kagome explained rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I understand. Trust me Ms. Hideko, you'll come around once you see Kagome's wardrobe." Paris said smiling.

"Why do I need any clothes? I am here to go to school not to play dress up." Hideko said laughing.

**Two Hours Later .**

"You live in a castle Kagome, you could get lost in this place." Hideko said as trailed behind her. "Kagome!" A voice yelled from the kitchen. "Let's see what you learned today Hideko, go find your room." Kagome ordered as she pointed to the stairs.

"What? Why can't you come with me til' I get the hang of this place." Hideko asked.

"Its not that hard gosh ," Kagome said as she walked to the kitchen. "It was on the fourth floor I think." Hideko murmured as she started her up the stairs.

"Yes, Ms Tachi." Kagome said coming into the kitchen. "You have some mail on the counter." She said chopping some carrots.

"Thanks." She said grabbing and walking to the elevator. She opened it as the door opened. Her eyes widened, and she screamed.

"Whats wrong Ms. Kagome?" asked the butler coming down the stairs.

"The greatest thing in the world to happen since the day of my birth!" She said as stepped inside the elevator.

**Hideko's Room .**

"Gosh darn it, that's a lot of stairs." Hideko said as she laid on the naked mattress.

"And I have to unpack my stuff." She said as she noticed all the boxes and suitcases. Then Kagome slammed open her door. Hideko quickly sat up.

Kagome clutched a letter and her eyes were big with a stupid big smile on her face. "What?" Hideko asked.

"I can go school again and be a cheerleader!" She squealed.

"How?" She asked leaning back to let her arms support her.

"Kyoto High just sent me this letter that said that they have a new program for famous teens who don't fit in to everyday life to be given a chance to have normal high school experience. And I got invited to be in the program!" Kagome explained.

Hideko look flabbergasted.

"What's wrong Hideko? Isn't this the best thing to happen in the world?" She asked sitting down next to her.

"MORE LIKE THE UNIVERSE!" Hideko shouted as she tackled her.

**Next Day .**

"Kagome, you haven't introduced me to your new friend yet." Ms. Tachi said setting two plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of them.

"My apologies, Chef Tachi this is Hideko, Hideko this is Chef Tachi." Kagome said pouring the syrup on her pancakes.

"Very nice to meet you." Hideko said smiling.

"You too sweetie, Kagome, your father called and said sorry he's late but he won't be here to meet Hideko until this evening." Ms. Tachi said pouring them some orange juice.

"Ok, could you make his favorite dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, but what's the occasion?" Ms. Tachi asked looking up from her brown bangs.

"That letter I got yesterday was from me and Hideko's old school Kyoto High and they invited me to attend there." Kagome explained. "Oh I see, your trying to butter him up." She said smiling.

**Later That Evening .**

Mr. Higurashi walked into his home. He was surprised to see Kagome waiting for him in the living room. "Welcome home my wonderful and devoted father!" Kagome greeted giving him a hug.

"Hello to you too Kagome, where's your friend you talk so much about?" He asked eagerly looking around.

"She's in the dining room." Kagome said leading into the room.

* * *

**Review , :)**


	38. Miroku Said Dully

"Dude, this is boring." Miroku said twirling the pencil in his hand. "What else are we to do? He's not gonna let us do anything until we're finished." Bankotsu said sitting up. "You could just sneak out." Sango said walking in. "He has cameras." Inuyasha said dully.

"So? He doesn't control me with his stupid cameras and rules." Sango argued sitting down next to Miroku.

"Sango's right you guys." Miroku agreed. "That's why he won't let you two perform with us at the JMA's." Inuyasha said. "Never wanted to." Miroku and Sango said. "So what do my stars have so far?" Mr. Lianvot asked coming in. "Don't you have to go be president or something?" Sango asked.

"I suggested that you be in bed by now Sango. Ayame took my advice and went to bed. Very busy day tomorrow." Mr. Lianvot said.

"I can't drive home now can I?" Sango questioned. "Who's fault is that? Its your responsibility to get home and here in the morning. Not mine." Mr. Lianvot argued. "Its your fault because you're the one who got my license suspended Mr. President man." Sango said standing up.

"Time for you to leave Sango. Good night." He said pushing her out the door. "We don't have anything." Bankotsu admitted so he wouldn't hear Inuyasha's and Miroku's laughing. "But you've been in here all day." He said.

"Maybe if Kagome was still here, you wouldn't have to worry about us having trouble writing songs!" Sango yelled through the door. Miroku started to laugh loudly. "And what is so funny Mr. Miroku?" He questioned.

"Irony because she's right." Miroku said. Mr. Lianvot rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry but if nobody gives me anything there will be a punishment." Mr. Lianvot warned.

"What are you gonna do? No TV for a week?" Miroku challenged. Mr. Lianvot smirked.

"No TV, no car, no games, no fan girls, NO NOTHING!" He declared as he turned around.

"Let's think about this Mr. Lianvot, we just have to look over the notes." Bankotsu said as he threw his notebook at Inuyasha.

"Yea, we have a beginning part I think." He said as read through Bankotsu's scribbles.

"Let me hear it then." He commanded turning back around to face them.

"You're a dime, so beautiful. Top of the line, so unusual. Words can't define, you've been running through my mind all day." Inuyasha sang. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Um, I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful. Top of the line, so unusual. Now I think its time, hey shawty." Bankotsu sang along.

"Miroku?" He questioned. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but girl you look better with the lights off." Miroku said dully.

* * *

**Review . :)**


	39. That Wasn't Very Nice

Mr. Higurashi looked up from his book and looked at the grinning girl at the foot of his bed. "What is it that you want Kagome?" He asked laying his book down in his lap.

"Why do you think I want something from you? You've been the best dad ever and given everything I wanted." Kagome answered batting her eyes.

"If you don't want anything, then please leave me alone." He said as he went back to reading his book. "Well, since you put it that way I did get something in the mail that would need your 'OK'." Kagome said. "What is it Kagome?" He repeated.

"So, I got this letter in the mail about this program at the school me and Hideko use to go to that lets famous people, like me, attend school like a normal teenager and they requested that I be apart of it." Kagome replied. "No." Mr. Higurashi said turning a page in his book. Kagome's smile faded.

"No? Why not?" Kagome asked. He put his book down.

"Because Kagome," He began, "I'm sure that that program was made by Lianvot for his kids, not you."

"Dad, buts it my senior year. I can't miss that!" Kagome argued.

"You're not gonna miss it, trust me. I saw how bad your grades were when you went to school like a normal teenager, I'm doing you a favor by not giving colleges a chance to see how you do in class." He said putting his book down. "I did not do that bad and I need to go to school so I won't be so lonely in this big house." Kagome replied. He rolled his eyes.

"You are not lonely in this house. With all the maids and butlers and Paris and Miss Tachi and Hideko you are not lonely." He shot back. "You're not supposed to keep saying 'and'." Kagome corrected.

"See Kagome, clearly you know your punctuation rules. No need to waste a teachers time teaching you something you already know." He replied. Kagome rubbed her temples. Then she smirked.

"If I go, I'll be breaking Lianvot's rules and you could see him all flustered." Kagome said. "I'll call the school tomorrow." He said picking his book up and reading. Kagome grinned and left him alone to read. Hideko stood in the hallway as Kagome walked out of his room. "How'd it go?" Hideko asked eagerly.

"He said yes." Kagome squealed as they walked down the hallway to the stairs. "Thank God!", Hideko said sighing of relieve, "I was starting to think that I'll would go to school without my best friend." Kagome laughed. "He said he would call the school tomorrow." Kagome replied. "Now, that that's over with, any ideas for your big comeback yet?" Hideko asked. "No." Kagome replied as they walked to her room.

"Well start thinking Kagome, I didn't nag you into going on that singing show just for somebody to tell you you're not allowed to be singer anymore." Hideko declared as she followed her. Kagome laughed as they walked into her room. Hideko stopped and looked around.

"What?" Kagome asked as she sat at her desk. "I thought your house was big Kagome, but clearly your room has it beat." Hideko said looking around. Posters filled up her walls and clothes were all over the place. "Its not that big Hideko gosh." Kagome said turning on her computer.

"Why are your clothes everywhere?" Hideko asked moving the clothes out of a blue beanbag chair. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, you wanna be a darling and put them in the closet?" Kagome asked clicking the mouse. "No, but I will go and look inside of your closet." Hideko said trying to get up from the chair. Kagome looked at Hideko struggling.

"You're fat." Kagome said rolling to her in her rolling chair. "No, your chair is clearly broken." Hideko said rolling over onto her stomach. Kagome laughed. "I know." She said helping Hideko up. "Then why didn't you tell me that before I sat down?" Hideko questioned.

"I wanted to make a good video." Kagome said pointing at her computer which's camera was pointed at Hideko.

"That wasn't very nice." Hideko said as she walked to Kagome's closet.

* * *

**Review . =)**


	40. Here we go

"So, what are you gonna do about your big comeback?" Hideko asked slurping a noodle into her mouth. "I dunno. Why should it just be my big comeback? Why can't all the other rejects come back?" Kagome asked dipping her fry into some ketchup.

"So like, Hojo, Kikyo, Koga & Yura? Not bad." Hideko stated putting her empty bowl of ramen in the sink. "I know right, Mr. Lianvot'll be so overwhelmed he won't know what to do." Kagome said. "Yeah but what are you gonna sing? I know you gotta have like billion hits written by now." Hideko mused.

"I guess I gotta few in my room I'm proud of." Kagome responded getting up and going up the stairs. "This house is lonely." Hideko said as she sat at the stool at the counter.

'Wonder what Bankotsu's doing.' She thought picking up one of the grapes in the fruit bowl.

"I'm back." Kagome said holding notebooks in her arms. "Woah, I think that's more than a few." Hideko replied eating another grape while Kagome dropped her notebooks on the counter.

"So, I guess I'll start with songs I just wrote." She began flipping through notebooks, "I wrote when I was bored so, its doesn't really have any real emotion in it."

**Meanwhile .**

"School?" Inuyasha questioned. "Yes. it's a new program starting Monday." Mr. Lianvot stated as he skimmed some papers. "So, we're basically just going to act like we're not famous and nobody's gonna notice?" Bankotsu asked.

"Of course not," Mr. Lianvot began rolling his eyes, "they're gonna notice you but most of the students already know you so you won't be that big of a deal."

"Excuse me? I am a very big deal." Bankotsu corrected.

"What about everybody else?" Inuyasha inquired. "Kohaku already has a home school teacher but he is still welcome to attend anytime he wants and Ayame is far too busy to go to school. Wouldn't want our little girl to get stressed out would we?" Mr. Lianvot joked. Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"How could she be stressed when you hand everything to her on a silver platter." Bankotsu muttered.

"A silver platter? I would never. All my stars work hard to get where they are." Mr. Lianvot mused.

"Her music isn't good anymore? Can't be tamed was ass! And yet she still won the #1 spot. Who else could make an ass song number #1 but you?" Bankotsu yelled. "Her fans." Hojo muttered. "Yeah, all the depressed fans of Kagome are now deaf Ayame lovers." Bankotsu admitted.

**Sunday Night .**

"What was that Kagome?" Hideko inquired rolling onto her stomach to look at her. "A song." Kagome answered turning around in her rolling chair. "No, that was ass." Hideko corrected lifting her head up.

"Well excuse me Ms. IKNOWHOWTOWRITEHITS." Kagome snarled crossing her arms.

"Whatevers. You got some real competition with Ayame. All of YOUR fans are HER fans now. And not just winning your fans back but Kohaku is making the number one spot his shared apartment with Ayame." Hideko nagged. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"And at that there's Bankotsu, Sango & Rin constantly in the last spots of the top five." She continued. "Hideko, its getting late and I'm getting sleepy." Kagome interrupted. "Where's your phone?" Hideko asked sitting up. "Why?" Kagome asked turning around to her computer.

"To call somebody who can tell you that its gonna take A LOT of hard work to win your number one spot back. Did you forget how hard it was to get you to sing in the first place?" Hideko inquired.

"No." Kagome responded clicking the mouse.

"Have you forgotten what it is to be on that stage and perform?" Hideko inquired.

"No." Kagome repeated clicking the mouse.

"STOP SLAPPING THE RAT AND LISTEN TO ME!" Hideko shouted standing up. Kagome turned around. "Look Kagome, I've seen you perform and that's when you're at your happiness. Goodnight." Hideko stated as she left. "She's right." Souta said appearing laying on her bed. Kagome groaned.

"I thought I got rid of you." She complained. "Wrong! I was just with Talshia." Souta said.

"Watching her again?" Kagome intrigued walking to her bed. "Yea, but she's like in love with Kohaku now. He's all over her walls." Souta sighed. "Awww," Kagome began falling on the bed, "But you'll always cover the walls of her heart." "KAGOME!" Hideko shouted slamming her door open. Kagome jumped as Souta disappeared and reappeared sitting in her computer chair. "What is it?" Kagome asked as Hideko ran into her closet.

"Get dressed, I gotta an idea." Hideko answered throwing black clothes at her. "Why?" Kagome asked as Hideko came out dressed in her black clothes. "Where are your hats?" Hideko asked going back into her closet.

"Why?" Kagome repeated picking up the clothes Hideko threw on the floor. "Here." Hideko said giving Kagome a black hat. "Why do I need this?" Kagome asked. "Put everything on, we're going to pay somebody a visit." Hideko said winking.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Kagome said. "Me neither." Hideko whispered as she lead them to the front door. "They probably not even home." Kagome said. "Lower your voice!" Hideko whispered as she picked the lock and the door opened.

"Do we have to do this?" Kagome asked as she followed Hideko inside.

"No, but I really want to." Hideko whispered closing the door. "KEEYAH!" Someone yelled tackling Kagome. "Mission Abort!" Hideko yelled running into the living room. "Attack!" Another person yelled squirting her with a water gun.

"No! Now I gotta redo my hair for school tomorrow!" Hideko bellowed at them.

"Get out!" They yelled squirting her again. "Spot it!" Hideko yelled tackled them. "MAN DOWN!" They yelled as they fell to the ground. "We gotta get outta here Hideko, NOW!" Kagome exclaimed running into the room. 'Hideko?' One person thought.

"False alarm!" They yelled. Hideko grabbed the water gun from them and pulled the trigger. "MWHAHAHAHAHA." Hideko laughed.

"NO! MY BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN LOCKS!" They screeched. Then the lights came on and everyone froze. Hideko dropped the water gun and put her hands up. "BANKOTSU!" Hideko yelled. "Hello, who are you?" He asked ringing his hair out on the floor.

"Hideko dummy!" She said pulling off her ski mask. "Hideko!" He yelled hugging her. "You know her?" Miroku asked staring at her neon pink hair. "Yeah, we go way back to the 9th grade." Hideko answered. "Then who is your partner in crime?" Sango asking unmasking the other one. "Kagome!" Miroku & Sango yelled hugging her.

"Can't breathe." She choked out as they hugged tighter. "Why were you two sneaking around here?" Bankotsu asked as Kagome detached them from her. "It was Hideko's idea." Kagome admitted.

"Well, you see, I wanted some information." Hideko confessed. "About what?" Sango asked. Kagome opened her mouth but Hideko covered it. "To see if you were coming to school tomorrow." Hideko lied removing her hand. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You mean today because its 12:30." Bankotsu said.

"Oh well, I guess me & Kagome should get going, don't wanna be sleepy for class tomorrow." Hideko said pulling Kagome out with her. "Why can't they know about my comeback?" Kagome whispered as Hideko closed the door. "Because, Lianvot probably records everything they talk about and he can't know about it yet." Hideko explained as they got into Kagome's black Camaro.

"Oh." Kagome said as she sped off down the driveway.

**Later that Morning .**

"Wake up Kagome!" Hideko yelled jumping on her bed. Kagome muttered something. "Come on! You gotta go to school today." Hideko said jumping off the radio and walking to her computer and opening iTunes.

"Let's see, what song shall we dance to on this lovely morning." Hideko said scrolling through her library. "Let's GO!" Hideko yelled as she clicked 'Shots' by LMFAO.

**Meanwhile .**

"Do we have to do work?" Bankotsu asked looking out the window. "Its school, what else am I sending you for?" Mr. Lianvot replied. "What if people keep bothering us?" Inuyasha asked. Mr. Lianvot groaned.

"Its school for Christ's sake. The teachers will deal will them." He retorted as the limo stopped.

"Here we go." Bankotsu said as he stepped out.

* * *

**Review . :)**


	41. maybe we Could pull this off

"Senior Hideko Olien you mean." Hideko corrected. The teacher glared at her. "Whatever, just sit down." Ms. Levante said putting her down her clipboard.

"I hope everyone had a great summer because its time to get back to business. Complete the bellwork please." She said as she sat at her desk. Hideko got out a notebook and noticed a piece of paper folded nicely at the corner of her desk. She opened it.

'Hi - Kagome.' , it read. Hideko rolled her eyes and scribbled some words. She looked at the teacher she tossed it back. But then it came right back.

'That was fast.' She muttered opening it. 'If we're gonna pull this off, we're gonna need some help.' , it read. Then another landed next to it.

'I'm sure we can get Sango & Miroku to be our Intel. But why just focus on me? Kikyo , Hojo , Koga and unfortunately Yura all deserve the chance to be on a stage. They should be apart of it too. Also, this is gonna be impossible without my dad finding out so I think we should just get to telling him asawgh , (As soon as we get home) - Kagome :D

Hideko sighed. She wrote down her response and threw it at Kagome. Kagome eagerly opened it.

'We? No YOU can tell your father but here's an idea . . . . . HE CAN JOIN US! *Hold for applause .

Kagome gasped as the bell rang. She gathered her things and walked to the goddess. "You're a genius Hideko! He can't say 'no' if he gets a chance to do it too." Kagome said excitingly.

"Yes Kagome, you know have Math next right?" Hideko asked as they entered the student filled hallway. "But I'll have it with you." Kagome said as kids pointed at her.

"Yeah , no. I have music. But I just saw Inuyasha go in there." Hideko teased as she walked away from her. "Damn it." Kagome murmured as she dragged her feet to the classroom.

"Kagome!" A girl in a cheerleading uniform yelled motioning for Kagome to sit down next to her. "Oh hell yeah. Lonely no more." Kagome said as she quickly made her way to the empty seat next to the girl. "Hey Midiroko." Kagome greeted. "You doing anything after school?" Midiroko asked.

"No plans, why?" Kagome lied. "We have an extra cheerleading uniform and its been pretty lonely lately." She replied as more students filled the classroom. Kagome's eyes widened. "Dude seriously Midoriko!?" She exclaimed.

"I wouldn't kid with something as serious as cheerleading." Midoriko said.

"Oh MY gosh , thank you oh so much!" Kagome said hugging her. "Practice starts at 4." Midoriko said as their teacher came in.

"Good morning everyone, I hope first period went by smoothly." She said putting her clipboard down, "Since it is the first day of school we'll play an icebreaker. You have to get into teams of six or less and I'll tape a famous person to your back. You can only ask 'yes' or 'no' questions to figure out who's on your back. You have two minutes to get into your teams."

As she picked up pile of papers, Bankotsu ran into the classroom. "Well, glad you could make it." She said. "Yeah, me too." He replied as he stumbled over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha chuckled as Bankotsu sat down. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think Hideko just snapped on me. I took some notes from her and dude, I swear I saw her eyes go from a deep yellow to a fiery red." Bankotsu explained as he spotted Kagome and friends. "Well, we gotta get into groups for a game." Inuyasha said.

"Let's get Kagome and friends." Bankotsu said walked over to them. Inuyasha followed. "I think Bankotsu and Inuyasha are coming over here." Yuri said as she noticed Bankotsu staring at them. "Here's the reuniting of Inuyagome." Midoriko teased as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Its Kayasha and we're not allowed." Kagome replied as Bankotsu and Inuyasha got closer. 'Oh crap, the men in black are gonna pop out if we say even one word to each other.' Inuyasha thought as they arrived at their destination.

"Good morning cheerleading gang." Bankotsu joked.

Kagome looked down and laughed. Midoriko rolled her eyes. "Whatever, what do you want?" She questioned. 'They talk like they've never stopped.' Inuyasha thought noticing Kagome avoiding eye contact.

"Well Head Cheerleader, me and my companion have traveled far to become apart of your group for this activity." Bankotsu said. "We want backup for a week with no complaints." Yuri demanded.

As they argued their requirements, Inuyasha and Kagome glanced and made eye contact. The glance turned into a gaze. "Hey." Inuyasha said smiling. "Hey." Kagome repeated grinning.

**The Game Has Begun .**

"Ok, so I really wanna win this so I'll go first. Am I a girl?" Bankotsu asked. "Yes." Everyone answered. "Ok, there's a lot of famous girls. Am I from Japan?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes."

"Am I Kagome?"

"Far from it."

"That's not nice Kagome. Am I Sango?"

"No."

"Am I Ayame?"

"Yes, my turn!" Midoriko declared pushing Bankotsu out of the way. They finished in last place. Bankotsu was very disappointed in his teammates.

**Lunch Time .**

"Bankotsu has our notes from earlier." Hideko warned. "That's good. Maybe he could help with the Intel." Kagome said as she got some French fries. "But what if he doesn't agree." Hideko replied as she grabbed some pizza.

"He's Bankotsu. He would never. Oh, I almost forgot, I got cheerleading practice today." Kagome said.

"What? Already? Your season doesn't start for awhile. And how'd you even get on the team anyways?" Hideko asked. "Midoriko." Kagome answered as she gazed upon the lunchroom. It seemed all the tables were full.

"Let's go sit with Bankotsu." Hideko suggested looking for him. "Hideko." Kagome whined. "You won't talk to each other gosh. Loosen up Kagome." Hideko said walking to the long haired boy. 'Oh look, its Kohaku.' Kagome thought as they both arrived at the table and sat down. "Hey Kagome." He greeted. Kagome ignored him. "We can talk ya know. I'm not apart of the Lianvot's Choice." Kohaku explained.

"Oh." Kagome replied dipping her French fry in some ketchup. "You're really pretty." Kohaku said smiling. "Um, thanks." Kagome said awkwardly. "I'd like to work with you sometime. Maybe over dinner. Thursday at 7 maybe." He suggested winking his eye. Kagome coughed up her fry.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked. "Obviously." Kohaku answered. "Ok, no offense but I'm a little outta your league dude." Kagome said.

"Oh really?," Kohaku replied standing up, "Well here's some news for you, you're yesterday's news so, you're outta my league."

Kagome glared at him as he stormed away.

"So, how've you been?" Inuyasha asked sitting down next to her.

"You're not supposed to be talking to me." Kagome said turning her head away from him. "Aw, come on Kagome. We already acknowledged each others existence." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "You look gay when you roll your eyes." Kagome said turning back to him.

"Whatevers, stop talking to me." Inuyasha said putting his hand in her face. Kagome giggled as she put his hand down. "What's your next hour?" She asked. "Music, what about you?" He asked. "Same. How's Mr. Lianvot?" Kagome asked. "He's a lot more stricter I guess." Inuyasha said.

"Doubt if he break Sango and Miroku though." Kagome said playing with one of her fries. "Yeah, they still do whatever. How's your dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"We live in a place with no civilization what so ever. But its like really super big. Bigger than your house Inuyasha. There's like a billion rooms and a billion more staff members that live there." Kagome explained. "Sounds expensive." Inuyasha said.

"But there's more. The furniture is super fancy and there's an elevator AND an escalator. But don't tell Hideko, I think she got a little bigger than the last time I saw her so I think she should keep taking the stairs." Kagome explained. Inuyasha laughed. "What's so funny?" She intrigued. "Hideko's not fat. She's already skinny enough." Inuyasha said.

"Whatever. I'll tell her where the escalator is in a week." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Well, let's get to the chase Kagome, what's the plan?" He asked. "For what?" Kagome asked. To reclaim your too many to count fans." Inuyasha said. "How do you even know I have 'plan'?" Kagome asked spreading the ketchup with a fry. "You've worked too hard to give up like that." Inuyasha said.

"Oh well, thanks Inuyasha. Means a lot." Kagome said smiling. "Now, what's the plan?" He repeated. "Not really sure yet. I don't even have any music prepared yet. And its gonna take us even longer to organize everything since I'm in school." Kagome explained.

"Us?" Inuyasha asked as she rolled her eyes. "Me and Hideko that is. I have no idea how we're gonna pull this off." Kagome said.

"Well, sounds to me as if you need some help. So that 'us' thing is now an actual 'us' thing." Inuyasha stated. "You'll help us?" Kagome asked. "Anyway possible." Inuyasha said as the bell rang.

"Well, you can start by helping me a song together." Kagome said as she followed him. "What? The Kagome Higurashi needs help writing a song?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh shut up." Kagome said pushing him. "But seriously though, what's up with that? You use to be able to make up songs like it was a second nature." Inuyasha said as he walked next to her.

"Well, I kinda stopped writing songs and just wrote down everything that popped up in my head." Kagome explained. "So shouldn't you be able to put them together and then have song?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well yeah, that's what I did but I didn't like it." She said walking into the music room. "Well, how may I be of service to you?' Inuyasha asked as he sat next to her.

"So I wrote down all my thoughts in some notebooks." She said putting them on the desk. "Lots of thoughts." Inuyasha said flipping through one of them. "Lots of feelings. I need you to go through and highlight anything that sounds good." She said handing him a highlighter. "Sure." Inuyasha said opening to the first page. "Good afternoon class. Please read the board." Miss Ishi greeted closing her door.

_As seniors, I expect you all to know how to compose music by now. So as a quick review, first step, what is it inspired by? Second step, Write down some thoughts about your inspiration. Third step, Choose or make up a melody. Fourth step, Put your thoughts in the melody. Fifth step, Name it. You're finished._

"Now, for the first project of the semester, as a class, we will produce a song. But for now, I want you produce a song individually. Its due tomorrow." She said sitting down at her desk. 'Great, songwriting.' Kagome thought. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was reading her notebook.

She sighed and raised her hand. "Yes Kagome." Miss Ishi said not looking up from her desk. "I need some help." Kagome admitted putting her hand down. "Come up here please." Miss Ishi said looking up at her when she arrived. "Which part do you need help with?" Miss Ishi asked.

"All of them. I'm outta practice with songwriting." Kagome admitted. "Well, did you try to find something that really inspires your mind just to explode with verses?" She asked. Kagome thought to herself.

"I dunno. I've just been writing down all my thoughts and they aren't really focused on anything specifically." Kagome said.

"There's your problem. Real music comes from inspiration. I thought I already taught that in 9th grade." Ms. Ishi explained.

"I guess I forgot." Kagome joked.

"I'll be nice and give some inspiration.", She said grabbing a sticky note, "I want you to think about not being to see your friends after that Lianvot's Choice mess. I know you have some hurt from that." Ms. Ishi said giving her the note.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she turned to walk back to her seat. "What did you and Ms. Ishi talk about?" Inuyasha asked looking up from her book. "She gave me some inspiration." Kagome said putting the sticky note away. "oooo, Somebody's gonna write a song soon." Inuyasha teased. "About time." Kagome said as the bell rang. They gathered their things and walked into the hallway.

"Kagome! Bankotsu just gave me the best idea!" Hideko said running up to her. "Yes, I did." Bankotsu agreed running next to her. "What was it?" Kagome asked. "I know this last minute but we're gonna take over the JMA's!" Hideko squealed. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hideko, that's only two months away. No way we can get everyone together, get some killer songs, get a big enough fan base to where it would be enough people actually excited about us taking over the JMA's." Kagome said.

"We know. Which is why we're wiling for all the all-nighters it'll take to pull this off." Bankotsu said. Kagome sighed. "I have to call my dad." She said.

"We'll see you on the football field then." She said as everyone kept walking. Kagome rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm.

'If my dad is on board with this, maybe we could pull it off.' Kagome thought as she dialed his number.

* * *

**Review , =)**


	42. mr higurashi Chuckled

**Two Weeks Later .**

"My dad's been working all night Hideko, I don't think he's taking us to school today." Kagome said as they finished their breakfast.

"Good, wasn't really in the mood. I would rather work on your surprise performance on Good Evening Tokyo!" Hideko exclaimed.

"You sure you won't miss your boyfriend?" Kagome joked. Hideko rolled her eyes.

"Who knew that when you get something you wanted so bad that you wouldn't even want it anymore." She stated as the chef took their plates.

"But anyways, Kikyo just texted me and said everything was in place." Kagome said as she put her phone on the counter. "You should call Inuyasha and tell him that he and Bankotsu should come over." Hideko suggested. "Oh Hideko," Kagome began as she unlocked her phone, "No one calls anyone nowadays. I'll just text him." Hideko rolled her eyes stepping off the stool.

"Where ya going?" Kagome asked following her. "Downstairs." She answered as they both walked down the steps. "Its crazy how your dad installed a recording studio in your basement." Hideko said as she sat on the couch and looked around the lounge area.

"Uh huh." Kagome said sitting next to her. "So, what do you think your dad's up there writing about?" Hideko jibbered. "Life, I think he recorded some stuff last night." Kagome said.

"Deep." She replied. "Hojo told me what you did in music class the other day." Kagome said as she walked over to the recording booth. "What did I do?" She questioned nervously. "You know what you did. Now get in the booth." She demanded as she sat down in front of the millions of buttons. "No." Hideko said sternly. Kagome glared at her. Hideko glared back.

**Ten Minutes Later .**

"Open up this door Kagome!" Hideko shouted as Kagome clicked the lock. She walked back to the millions of buttons and sat in the DJ seat. "So, Ms. Oilen, I hear you like word play." She said into the microphone. "Get me outta here!" She yelled into the microphone. "I'm not letting you leave til' you show me what I have to work with." Kagome replied. "I don't know what word play is!" She lied. "I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap if you don't start playing with some words." She replied as she played an instrumental. Hideko sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." She said as bobbed her head to the beat.

_ And we stunting like_  
_Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada_  
_Basic bitches wear that shit so I don't even bother_

_I'm lookin like Madonna but I'm flossing like Ivana_  
_Trump, you know I keep that work in my trunk_  
_Got my hand on the pump if you wanna press your luck_  
_I'm yelling "Free V-Nasty" 'til my throat is raspy_  
_Young, rich and flashy I be where the cash be_  
_You can't find that? I think you need a Google Map_

Kagome stopped the music. "Why'd you stop? Was it that bad?" Hideko asked taking off the headphones. "Bad? That was AMAZING Hideko!" Kagome exclaimed as she unlocked the door. "Thanks." She replied grinning.

"Are you two almost finished?" Mr. Higurashi asked coming in the studio. "Hey Mr. H!" Hideko greeted coming out the booth. "Hello Hideko." He replied. "You excited for today?" She inquired.

"Yes, Hideko. I am very excited for today." He said mimicking her excitement. "Have you come here to make songs?" Kagome asked.

"No, I came here to make a sandwich." He replied. "You make sandwiches in the kitchen Mr. H." Hideko said. Mr. Higurashi rolled his eyes. "Please leave so I can record this crap." He said.

"Mr. H nothing you make is ever or will be crap but you can't have the studio right now because Kagome and I have homework to do." Hideko said.

"You said that last night and speaking of homework, aren't you supposed to be in school?" He questioned looking at his watch. "Not today, Good Evening Tokyo tonight." Kagome reminded. "That's tonight?" He asked confused.

"Um yeah Mr. H, we've been talking about it for about a week now." Hideko said. Mr. Higurashi rolled his eyes. "Its with Inuyasha right?" He asked rubbing his temples. "Yeah." Kagome answered.

He took a deep breath.

"Then where is he? You two are NOT going up there without me seeing what you're going to do." He blurted out as he walked towards the door. "He's supposed to be coming over." Kagome said.

"WHERE'S PARIS? WHAT ARE YOU TWO WEARING?" He exclaimed as he stomped up the stairs. "Whats wrong with him?" Hideko asked. "I don't know, I've never seen him this way before." Kagome said as she followed him.

**Twenty Minutes Later .**

"Again, and this time show some real emotion." Mr. Higurashi ordered. "Mr. Higurashi! Why do I have to practice with them!" Hideko whined dragging her feet across the floor.

"Because Hideko, nobody's gonna believe you're a back up dancer if you can't dance." He replied as everyone got in position. "One, two , three." He counted as they started.

"So many girls in here, where do I begin? I see this one, I'm about to go in." Inuyasha said dully as Hideko danced around him.

"They look fine to me." A voice said as Mr. Higurashi ignored it. "So many boys in here, where do I begin? I see this one, I'm about to go in. Then he said 'I'm here with my friends.' He got to thinking and that's when he said . . . ." Kagome said as she took Hideko's place dancing around Inuyasha.

"Don't need to be fine, must be perfect." He murmured watching every move. "True, but you're gonna tire them out." the voice argued. Mr. Higurashi laughed.

"Where them girls at?" Inuyasha and Kagome sang and danced.

"They are not little children and its only been 10 minutes." He replied. "But I know you don't intend to let them stop til' its perfect. Who knows how long that'll take." She said as they finished.

"Not long. All I need is for Kagome to get her groove back and all she needs is some practice." He said as Kagome rolled her eyes. "Good job, Paris is ready to dress you now." She said clapping for them.

"Well, he'll have to wait won't he because this has to be perfect and Inuyasha looks lost not surprised while Kagome's walking around him instead of dancing around him." Mr. Higurashi said crossing his arms.

"Mr. Higurashi, I know you want them to be perfect and all but Paris can't wait all day." She argued. "Who let you in here?" He shot back. "I did." Kagome answered. "And why would you do that?" He asked. "She's my agent." She replied.

"Agent?" He began pointing at Inuyasha, "His ex girlfriend is your agent?" He asked.

"My name is Kikyo." Kikyo said. Mr. Higurashi rolled his eyes.

"I want you back in 15 minutes." He said storming away.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Kikyo." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha fell to the floor. "Um your welcome but Paris needs you like yesterday." She said as Inuyasha groaned and helped Kagome off the floor.

**One Hour Later .**

"Bye Inuyasha." Kagome said as he waved from his car. "I don't like him." Mr. Higurashi said as Kagome jumped. "What?" sHe said as she stepped away from him. "His talent isn't good enough for you." He stated walking into the house. Kagome rolled her eyes and followed him. She walked to the door that led to the basement and opened it. She smiled as she heard the echo of a slap.

"You know I like that right?" Miroku asked as he held his cheek. "Hey! Its Kagome!" Bankotsu greeted as Hideko looked up from her notebook.

"Thank God. Bankotsu keeps making me mix my words up." Hideko said putting her notebook down. "Whatevers Hideko." Bankotsu said as he stood.

"So, what about that song Kagome?" He asked stretching. "You wanna do it now? I wanted to just chill til' its time to go." Kagome said sitting down next to Hideko.

"No, you can just chill in the booth with Bankotsu. I wanna hear that song." Sango said as Kagome sighed. "Might as well since its we're gonna make the video in a couple of days." Miroku added. "I feel another all nighter coming on." Bankotsu said.

"Unfortunately. Let's go." Kagome said as she opened the booth door and Bankotsu sat in front of the millions of buttons.

**Two Hours Later .**

"Are you nervous?" Kagome asked as the limo neared the TV studio. "I'm just dancing, I should be asking you that." Hideko said as the studio got closer. "If I start getting nervous I'll mess up. So, No I'm not nervous. Excited to be in front of an audience." Kagome said as she put on the hood on her black hoodie.

"Then let's do this." Hideko siad as the chaffuer opened the door.

**Meanwhile .**

"Could you not sit in front of MY television?" Mr. Higurashi asked. "Could you not yell in MY ear?" Bankotsu replied moving over. "Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" He asked. "After the commercial break." Bankotsu answered. Mr. Higurashi smiled at the young man before him. "You and Kagome have grown so much." He stated.

"We have." Bankotsu mused as a make up commercial came on. "I remember when Kagome would be a tattle tell whenever you tried to do something bad. Then you'd call her a name and you'd guys stop being friends." He said chuckling. Bankotsu chuckled also.

"Then she'd call me a stupid head and I'd apologize and we'd be friends again." Bankotsu added. Mr. Higurashi chuckled as the commercial break ended.

* * *

**Review , =)**


	43. think I can understand food in Mouth

_So many girls in here, where do I begin? I see this one I'm about to go in. Then she said, "I'm here with my friends." She got me thinking, and that's when I said -_

Hideko watched as Kagome, disguised as a background dancer, blended in perfectly as InuYasha winked at the camera and did his thing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ON STAGE?" The director shouted approaching Hideko. "Stage fright." She blurted out stalling.

"I don't give a damn about your so called stage fright. Just imagine everybody in their underwear and get your ass out there!" He demanded. Hideko looked at the dancers and fixed her mask. "Yes sir." She stated as she ran onto the stage.

"So many boys in here, where do I begin? I see this one," Kagome sang as she pointed at InuYasha.

The director dropped his clipboard as he stared at the debauchery before him.

* * *

"Do you think its funny to do this?" Mr. Lianvot questioned as he paced around his office. InuYasha replied by shaking his no. Lianvot had called him in there. He sat in front of the desk as Lianvot thought of the next thing to say.

"Do you not understand what banned mean?" Mr. Lianvot continued. "I know what it means." InuYasha replied rolling his eyes.

"You have a phone call Mr. Lianvot." His secretary said peeking her head through the door. Mr. Lianvot angrily picked up the phone. As he jabbered away, InuYasha slipped away.

"I don't think Mr. Lianvot will be very pleased to know you left during his lecture." A voice said from the secretary's chair that was turned away from him.

"I don't think your father would be happy to know your skipping school." He replied as the chair turned around to reveal Hideko. "Ha, your threat doesn't work on me." She said as she stood. "I thought you were Kagome." He replied as they walked towards the elevator.

"She's busy so I was sent to pick you up." Hideko explained as they the doors opened. "Oh." He said as the elevator stopped on the second floor.

They both froze as she stepped in. "Hello InuYasha." She greeted as the door closed. "Hey." He replied as Hideko grabbed his arm and pulled him out as the elevator doors opened. She smirked as Hideko let out a breath of air before the doors closed.

"Somebody's scared of me." She said as the elevator went back up to Mr. Lianvot's office.

"Why'd you pull me out of there?" InuYasha asked as he and Hideko walked outside. "Dude, she scared me." Hideko admitted as she opened the door to her white Mercedes Benz.

"What? She was not that bad." InuYasha said as he put on his seatbelt. "Uh, yeah she was. You would be scared too if there was a rumor going around that you and her ex were going out." Hideko said as she backed out the parking space. InuYasha chuckled. "Not funny." She stated as she drove. "Aren't you and Hojo going out?" He asked. Hideko rolled her eyes. "No." She replied.

**Meanwhile .**

"So when is Hideko gonna release another song?" Bankotsu asked as Kagome scribbled away. Kagome started to mumble.

"I like how you think I speak mumble." Bankotsu said.

"Shut up Bankotsu." Sango ordered. "Yeah, its supposed to be quiet when we write." Miroku said as he flipped a page in his notebook. "I'm finished!" Kagome yelled dropping her pen.

"Start the next round." Sango said as she ripped a page out her notebook. "We've already had three, time to go record." Hojo said putting his notebook down. Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. "Are you ok?" Bankotsu asked.

"No. I wanna get this songs recorded and leaked to the internet already." She said as she stood up. "Is someone complaining?" Mr. Higurashi asked as he came down stairs with pizza.

"Not anymore." Bankotsu said as he took the food from him. Kagome rolled her eyes as everyone surrounded the food. Then her phone vibrated. She grabbed it off the couch and answered.

"Hello - No, everybody's at my house - Well if you're not going to school, you're going to come here right? - See you in a few minutes I guess."

"Who was that?" Bankotsu asked but sounded like the adults from Charlie Brown with a mouth full of pizza.

"I love how you think I can understand food in mouth." Kagome joked as she opened the door to the booth.

* * *

**Review . =)**


	44. let me finish , 'I quit'

"Kohaku is totally in love with you." Hideko declared as she slide her finger across her phone to unlock it.

"Oh God Hideko, not this again." Kagome said as she turned away from her.

"You know its true. He made a song about you and everything." Hideko said putting her phone in her pocket. Kagome rolled her eyes as the bell rang.

"You ready for Gym?" Hideko asked.

"Ready for a nap."

"You had another all nighter?" Hideko asked walking into the locker room.

"How are you and Hojo?" Kagome asked ignoring her.

"I have NO idea why I liked him so much before. He's really boring." Hideko said. Kagome laughed.

"Remember how excited you were to have a new student?" Kagome asked.

"How could I forget the day you met your husband?" Hideko joked changing her clothes. "Whatevers. He's not my boyfriend." Kagome said doing the same. Hideko froze holding her gym shirt.

"You two are ALWAYS flirting and play fighting. Is that not what boyfriend and girlfriends do?" Hideko asked as she unfroze noticing Kagome waiting for her to finish dressing herself.

"I didn't say we didn't act like we're boyfriend and girlfriend, its just that we are not together but we're not with anybody else either." Kagome explained as Hideko tied her shoes.

"Whatevers. That's too complicated." Hideko replied as they left the locker room. "Kagome!" A familiar voiced called while they walked. "How'd your eyes get red Bankotsu?" Hideko asked turning to meet the red eyes staring back at her.

"My eyes aren't red." Bankotsu said standing next to her. "Oh, hello Bankotsu." Hideko greeted.

"Hey Hiten, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as the red eyes never left Hideko. "Hiten?" Hideko repeated blinking her golden eyes.

"Yes, Hiten Thunder. And you must be the lovely Hideko. You look way prettier than the picture Kagome drew of you." He said grinning and winking at her. Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Um, thanks." She said as she blushed.

'She blushed over a COMPLIMENT! I can give her one everyday and she says 'Ok Bankotsu.' He thought as Kagome and Hiten jibber jabbered.

"I hope to see much of you in the future, Hideko." Hiten said he kissed her hand and walked away. Bankotsu groaned and stormed away. "I wonder what's up with Bankotsu." Hideko said as she followed Kagome into the gym.

"Oh sorry, I don't speak OBVIOUS!" She replied as they took their seats on the bleachers.

"Obvious?" Hideko repeated. "Clearly he was jealous of Hiten flirting with you." Kagome explained. Hideko rolled her eyes.

"He knows Hojo's my boyfriend." Hideko argued.

"Whatevers. Everybody and their grandma knows you two don't really like each other that way. You don't do boyfriend girlfriend stuff and still say you're together." Kagome explained looking at the boys play basketball.

"If Bankotsu like likes me, then Kohaku loves you." Hideko responded as Kagome groaned.

**Meanwhile .**

"Where have you been?" Mr. Lianvot exclaimed as Sango walked into his office nonchalantly. "Places." She responded as he fumed. "Please Sango, I've had a long day. Just cooperate with him." Kaede pleaded as she patted the seat next to her in front of Lianvot's desk. Sango sighed.

'Poor Kaede.' She thought to herself as she sat down. "Do you have the songs that are scheduled to be recorded today?" Mr. Lianvot questioned.

"Nope."

Kaede groaned.

"Let me finish," Sango said as she took a deep breath. Mr. Lianvot dropped his coffee as the words left her mouth.

"I quit."

* * *

**Review , =)**


	45. those innocent Eyes

"You can't quit!" He argued.

"No reason not to. I don't like the person you make me out to be and you don't like the person I am. Why would I not?" She replied taking the contracts out of her purse.

"Where'd you get those?" He asked.

"The receptionist downstairs." She responded taking out a lighter.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she lit the contracts.

"Burning my bridges." Sango answered as she dropped the fire on his desk.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Bankotsu intrigued as Sango entered the studio.

"And why do you smell like smoke?" Miroku asked as he came out the booth.

"I quit my job at Japan Records." She blurted out sitting on the couch. Miroku looked to Bankotsu, who looked to Koga, who looked to Kikyo, who looked to Miroku.

"No you didn't." Hojo stated.

"I burned my contract and put it on Lianvot's desk." She replied picking up a 'Teenage Dream' magazine off the floor.

"Why?" Miroku asked sitting next to her. She sighed.

"Cuz Lianvot controls my music there and I think the only one who should control it is me." She replied putting her head on his shoulder.

"We're home!" Kagome greeted. "I've been waiting here ALL day for you!" Yura exclaimed coming out of the booth.

"Well, the wait is over because I am here!" Kagome said dropping her gym bag on the floor. "Hey Miroku, what time does Lianvot want us home?" InuYasha asked. "I dunno, I'm staying here tonight." He admitted. "Do you know Bankotsu?" InuYasha asked. He shrugged his shoulders as he went upstairs.

"Where is he going?" Hojo asked.

"Flirt with your girlfriend." Sango said turning the page in the magazine. "We broke up yesterday." He admitted.

"Ayame's mad." Kikyo said as she gazed at her tablet.

"Why?" InuYasha asked. "Some paparazzi took some pictures of Hideko and Bankotsu yesterday in the drive thru." Kikyo read sliding her finger across the screen.

"I thought she hated Bankotsu." Koga said.

"She never hated him, she just never got over that kiss thing." Sango explained.

"I texted her an apology." Kagome said coming out the booth. "Wasn't accepted and neither was mine." Bankotsu admitted coming in. "Sorry Bankotsu." Koga said.

"Don't be." he said as he grabbed Hideko's notebook and left.

"Such a shame they broke up." Yura said drinking some water. "She called Kagome a bitch." Kikyo stated.

"What? No." Kagome said walking over to her.

"Did she?" Sango as Kagome read the screen.

"Yeah, she did. Then she goes on to say that Hideko is a slore." Kagome said.

"What's a slore?" InuYasha asked. "A slut and a whore." Sango answered flipping a page. "Oooooo, drama's getting juicy." Miroku said.

"Don't let her get to you Kagome." Sango said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I won't let her get to me, but I will mess with her." She replied pulling out her phone. "What are you going to do?" Miroku questioned.

"Mess with her." She repeated sliding her finger across the screen. "How?" InuYasha asked. "You'll see. You'll all see!" Kagome said as she walked upstairs. "Ah, she is coming to dark side." Miroku said following her.

"Well, now that I'm free, I think now is an appropriate time to record some music." Sango said throwing the magazine back on the floor and going to the booth.

"You're going to do it off the top of your head?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah, just go with it." Sango said as she looked over the millions and millions of buttons.

**Next Day .**

"I am ashamed of you. I did not steal from my BROTHER to let everything fall apart." An angry red head vented.

"I understand Ayame." He said. "No you don't! Sango just quit! Lord knows Miroku's next!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Calm down." He replied. Ayame slammed her hands on the desk.

"Ayame stole from the Boss." Gunta murmured. "I know, should we tell him?" Hachi asked.

"I want these rejects SHUT DOWN! And Sango is to be back with Japan Records by the Japanese Music Awards. Or I will pull the plug." Ayame demanded. "What happens if you pull the plug?" He challenged.

"We have to figure what it is exactly she stole." Gunta replied.

"Or boom." She said as she stormed away, her bodyguards following. "Boom." Mr. Lianvot mocked.

'Don't test her. Precious little sister of the most dangerous mob in Japan's leader.' He thought as he skimmed through the stacks of papers on his desk.

**Meanwhile .**

"How are we going to find out what she stole?" Gunta asked. "We could ask." Hachi said as Gunta rolled his eyes. "Or maybe she'll slip up and say more about it next her and Lianvot argue." Gunta stated.

"HEY!" Ayame yelled.

"Yes Ms. Wolfe?" They said looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Drive to Kyoto High School." She ordered as she sat back in her seat. "Yes Ms. Wolfe." Gunta said as he revved the engine.

**At Kyoto High .**

"So, what did you do to mess with Ayame?" InuYasha intrigued as they sat down at their lunch table. Kagome giggled.

"So you know how Bankotsu and Hideko fell asleep on each other last night?" Kagome asked as he nodded.

"So I took a picture and sent it to 'Teenage Dream'." She replied as he froze. "Somebody's going to die Kagome." InuYasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're over reacting." She said as the bell rang.

"BANKOTSU!" An angry voice yelled as students emptied the cafeteria. Kagome looked for the voice and froze.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked. "Its Ayame." She said pointing in the direction of the voice. They both stared as Ayame made her way through the students.

"Hideko!" Kagome exclaimed looking for her friend.

"There!" InuYasha said pointing at her and Bankotsu. Kagome weaved her way through the crowd and as did InuYasha. Ayame noticed Kagome and her anger grew. "Outta my way!" She shouted pushing her way through to her destination.

'She looks beautiful.' Bankotsu thought.

"Hideko move!" Kagome shouted as she pushed her. They both fell on the floor. Bankotsu was about to help them up but he froze.

Ayame breathed heavily as they stared at each other.

"Well?" She said as she broke the silence. Hideko looked up from the floor at them. The cafeteria had emptied except for her, Bankotsu, Ayame, Kagome and InuYasha. Bankotsu stared at her. Ayame looked around. She turned and ran. Bankotsu stared. Kagome stood and dusted herself off.

"Well," She began. "That was…"

"Bankotsu." Hideko said as she stood. He stared at the doors she ran out of. Hideko looked at the doors too and rolled her eyes. She ripped the necklace he gave to her and dropped it at his feet. She stormed way. Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other. Then at the door Hideko left out.

"WELL!" They both yelled. Bankotsu started blinking again.

"Oh yeah." He said picking up the necklace. "Oh yeah?" InuYasha repeated. "Go after one of them!"

Bankotsu looked at him.

"Those innocent eyes." He said as he fell to his knees.

* * *

**Review , :)**


End file.
